


Давай светиться в темноте

by Croik, GMoriell



Series: Радиоактивные бойфренды [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Hulk Sex, M/M, Size Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 88,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMoriell/pseuds/GMoriell
Summary: Сиквел к "Мы можем оказаться радиоактивными".Брюс и Питер пытаются разобраться со своими отношениями, не зная, что их недавняя эскапада привлекла внимание весьма могущественный плохишей. Когда Мстители становятся мишенью их всё менее понятных планов и опасных заговоров, у Питера появляется последний шанс доказать, что он может быть членом команды.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод на русский фанфика [Let's Glow in the Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/726752/chapters/1348847) авторства [Croik](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik)

Пролог

Нечасто случалось такое, что знаменитый Громовержец Росс отправлялся в битву без своей военной формы.

Переговоры не были его сильной стороной. Он бы предпочёл, чтобы встреча проходила на его условиях, на его поле, чтобы его поддерживала сила наводящей страх оливковой служебной формы и увешанной наградами груди. Будущий его оппонент не был тем, кого стоило опасаться, но Росс ожидал сопротивление, а также немалое количество идиотизма. В свои лучшие дни он бы не опустился до подобного. Но лучшие дни Росса уже позади, и теперь ему не оставалось ничего иного, как в угольно-чёрном костюме чеканить шаг, направляясь в федеральную тюрьму с одним-единственным, одетым по-гражданке, офицером рядом.

Сразу за постом охраны его встретил смотритель, и после утомительного обмена любезностями они продолжили путь в крыло для посещений. Отдельная комната была уже готова: стол, два стула, мобильный телефон — всё как и пожелал Росс. Офицер остался ждать снаружи, а Росс сел на свой стул. Как только дверь позади него захлопнулась, он взял телефон и набрал номер.

После второго гудка резкий мужской голос ответил:

— Да?

— Это я, — сказал Росс. — Я на месте. Надеюсь, ты во всём уверен, Осборн. Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к пустой трате своего времени.

— У меня закончились варианты, — ответил Норман Осборн. Его голос звучал даже хуже, чем во время их последнего, вчерашнего, разговора — казалось, каждый выдох выходит из его груди с шипением. — Как и у тебя, так что, если только ты не можешь предложить какую-то альтернативу, не вижу, что ещё здесь можно сделать.

Признавать правоту утверждения Россу очень не хотелось, и он был избавлен от этой необходимости открывшейся дальней дверью. Внутрь зашёл охранник, ведя одетого в робу заключенного — пожалуй, последнего человека, которого генерал Росс захотел бы попросить о помощи. Когда охранник предложил пристегнуть наручники заключенного к стулу, Росс отказался, и их оставили наедине.

— Хаммер, — поприветствовал генерал, не пытаясь скрывать раздражение. — Давно не виделись.

Время не было милосердно к Джастину Хаммеру. Когда он появлялся на очередной апелляции в суде, то умудрялся устроить на камеры целый спектакль, но здесь не получалось скрыть ни тот вес, который он потерял под своей оранжевой тюремной робой, ни темные круги под глазами, ни седину в волосах. Несколько мгновений он шокировано смотрел на Росса и вовсе не походил на того мелкого сладкоречивого говнюка, с которым Росс вообще стыдился, что работал. Возможно, оно было к лучшему.

— Генерал Росс. — Хаммер восстановил своё душевное равновесие и присел. Судя по всему он нервничал, и Россу это нравилось. — Что ж, знай я, что ты придёшь, то положил бы шампанское в лёд.

Улыбка Росса стала больше похожа на оскал.

— Но ты же знаешь, что я пью только виски. — Он переключил мобилку на громкую связь и положил её на стол между ними. — К тому же, сейчас мы говорим по делу.

— По делу. — Хаммер коротко рассмеялся, а потом посмотрел на телефон, словно тот был питоном. — Забавно. И с кем дело?

— Здравствуй, Хаммер, — прохрипел телефон. — Это Норман Осборн.

Хаммер дёрнулся, а затем снова рассмеялся.

— Сам Норман Осборн, ха? Какое событие. — Горько усмехнувшись, он расслабленно откинулся на стуле. — Но зря стараешься. Должно быть, ты ищешь главу Хаммер Индастрис. Я к тому говорю, что это _не_ я.

— Если бы мне мог помочь он, уж поверь, меня бы здесь не было. — Росс засунул руку в пиджак и, вытащив сложенный лист бумаги, передал его через стол. Поначалу Хаммер даже не шевельнулся, чтобы взять его, но генерал продолжал держать руку, и в итоге он взял бумагу и неохотно её развернул. — В считанные недели Оскорп завладеет всеми стоящими того остатками Хаммер Индастрис, — сказал Росс. — Между переговорами и твоим всё продолжающимся судебным процессом мы смогли получить исчерпывающий список твоих активов и транзакций. Среди них есть как минимум один странный пункт. Объект был списан из главного подразделения, став складской единицей где-то в две тысячи девятом, но сейчас на складе его нет.

Хаммер, сняв очки с ворота рубашки и надев их, стал читать содержимое бумаги. Когда он дошёл до объекта, выделенного Россом, его брови взлетели вверх.

— Камера вита-облучения?

— Она настоящая?

Хаммер бросил на него взгляд поверх очков. Что-то в этих его микроскопических мозгах щёлкнуло, и Росс понял, что Хаммер уже держит его за яйца. Не то чтобы это было важно. Генерал смирился с тем, что ему придется сделать ещё до того, как ступил на территорию тюрьмы.

— Вам потребовалось больше времени, чем я думал, — сказал Хаммер. Он положил бумагу. — Генерал Росс, истребитель маленьких зелёных человечков. Искал Американскую мечту всё это время и ни разу не подумал точно воссоздать сами условия.

— Она настоящая? — снова спросил Росс.

Хаммер очень старался не ухмыляться. После года в казенном доме любой бы воспользовался возможностью побыть хозяином положения, даже если это лишь на несколько минут и в тюремной комнате для визитов.

— О, она настоящая, — сказал он, и вся его предыдущая нервозность сменилась самодовольством. — Утверждали, что её демонтировали ещё в пятидесятые. «Потому что, видите ли, сама по себе она абсолютно бесполезна. Вита-лучи мерзкий бизнес. От него люди раком болеют. Без нормальной сыворотки…» — Он состроил брезгливую мину и покачал головой.

— Всё это мне известно, — нетерпеливо сказал Росс.

— Тогда, уверен, ты знаешь, как долго старина Гови Старк прятал её от правительства, — продолжил Хаммер, и Росс стал слушать внимательнее. — Его хотели заставить разобрать эту штуку — вызывает рак, ну, ты понял — но она была такой красоткой, что он не смог с ней расстаться. Подсунул копию и запихал настоящую вглубь склада. — Он тяжело вздохнул. — Конечно, потом он взял и умер. Компания была в упадке, так что Стейн начал продавать его безделушки. Мой старик купил камеру вита-облучения на каком-то подпольном аукционе ещё в… — Хаммер нахмурился. — Девяносто четвертом? Девяносто пятом? — Он пожал плечами. — Записи об этом вы не найдёте. Проклятая штука шла без названия. Но да, папе крайне нравилось иметь в своей собственности любимое разочарование Старка. Это часть американской истории.

Казалось, он знает, о чём говорит, но с Хаммером никогда не угадаешь. Росс уже обжигался, но сейчас у него и выбора-то не было, и они трое это знали. Так что он спросил:

— Где она сейчас?

— В подвале, — ответил Хаммер. — В здании, которым владеет кампания, которой владею я. _Всё ещё_ владею. — Его самодовольство достигло небывалого уровня. — По крайней мере, я уверен, что размотай федералы именно этот моток красной ленты, то уже растрезвонили бы об этом. В том подвале находятся больше, чем просто реликты Второй мировой. — Он угрожающе помахал пальцами. Росс нахмурился, но прежде чем успел задать следующий вопрос, Хаммер продолжил:

— Итак, я знаю в чём _твой_ интерес к этому делу, — сказал он. — Хотя удивлён, что тебе позволили прикоснуться к этому пирогу хотя бы пальцем. Но что насчёт нашего друга, Нормана? — он постучал по телефону, который молчал слишком долго. — Ты ещё тут? Скажи мне, что Оскорп не выкупает мой контрольный пакет акций, плюс может спустить всё своё в унитаз ради выпуска Капитана Бойскаута версии 2.0.

— Я здесь, — устало ответил Осборн. — Мой интерес в обретении собственности, которая потенциально могла бы мне принадлежать.

Хаммер адресовал Россу взгляд, который говорил: «И ты веришь этому парню?»

— Ты в постели, а _тот самый_ Громовержец Росс навещает _меня_. Он пообещал тебе суперсолдата для следующей оскорпской благотворительной распродажи выпечки? Да брось, Норман, мы оба знаем, что он мог тебе и луну пообещать. Тут есть что-то ещё. А! — он наклонился ближе к столу. — Скажи мне, что это из-за той паукообразной хрени, что показывают по всем новостям.

Росс провел языком по зубам.

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что это имеет какое-то отношение к делу?

Губы Хаммера растянулись в акульей усмешке.

— Вы вытащите меня из этой тюрьмы, — поставил он им ультиматум. — Это для начала. Ты здесь в костюме, а Норман-долбанный-Осборн на линии, и это три дня спустя после того, как паукомонстр устроил битву Годзилл с твоим любимым разочарованием. Что-то происходит… это переговоры и я хочу, чтобы _все_ карты были на столе.

Нерадостным изгибом губ Росс вернул Хаммеру его усмешку. Когда он был зелёным рекрутом, сержант-наставник обычно говорил, что даже самый маленький и тупой термит сможет выжить тебя из твоего же дома, если ты заставишь его как следует проголодаться. Это никогда не переставало быть правдой.

— Что ты знаешь о пауках?

— Знаю, что они принесли множество проблем моему старому другу Норману. — Хаммер щёлкнул по телефону и смотрел, как тот вращается на столе. — В спандексе и без. Знаете же, что в интернете говорят, так ведь? Да, у нас тут есть интернет. Все говорят, что Оскорп — фабрика монстров, и когда Человек-Паук вломился, чтобы вывести вас на чистую воду, вы натравили на него такое подходящее случаю восьмилапое чудище.

—  _Это_ было не из Оскорпа, — проворчал Осборн.

— О, верно. Вы предпочитаете ящериц.

— Человек-Паук кое-что у меня украл. — Росс хотел было предостеречь Осборна, чтобы не шёл на поводу у Хаммера, однако мужчина настолько не нравился генералу, что он решил не вмешиваться. — Он вор, и он распускает слухи, очерняющие мою компанию. Мы не имеем отношения к той твари.

— Ну, так значит, он из твоих? — Хаммер посмотрел на Росса. — Гарлема было недостаточно, ха?

— Ты был прав в первый раз, — досадливо признался Росс. — Я исключён из проекта по сыворотке. Эта тварь не из моих.

Хаммер побарабанил пальцами по столу. Его глаза весело прищурились.

— Вы же не думаете, что она моя, правда?

— Где камера? — снова спросил Росс.

— Она в безопасности, правда. В этой печке не испекли даже яблочного пирога с тех пор, как мы её купили. Нет, серьёзно. — Хаммер закатил глаза. — Как я и сказал, проникни туда кто-нибудь, вы бы уже это знали.

У Росса было чувство, что ничто из припрятанного Хаммером его не удивит, но всё же не смог сдержать укола любопытства. Он решил рискнуть.

— Когда я читал отчет, то предположил, что это работа Оскорпа, — ровно сказал он. — Существо имело все признаки формулы доктора Коннорса. Осборн подумал так же про меня и сыворотку суперсолдата, а учитывая вмешательство Человека-Паука и… — он передернулся, — … Халка, оба наших предположения были обоснованы. Когда же мы встретились, чтобы обсудить это происшествие, Осборн сообщил мне, что он узнал о камере вита-облучения, находящейся в твоей собственности. Так что мы заключили сделку. — Он увидел сияние в глазах Хаммера и прибавил голосу серьёзности для подчеркивания ситуации. — Я достану ему камеру, если он снабдит меня сывороткой.

Хаммер цыкнул.

— Если вы засунете туда ящерицу, та просто получит свой ящеричный рак.

— Не ту сыворотку. Сыворотку Эрскина — _мою_ сыворотку.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он… ха. — Хаммер нахмурился, задумавшись, а затем нахмурился ещё сильнее. — Я что-то пропустил?

Росс подвинул телефон ближе.

— Пришли фото.

Мгновением позже телефон пиликнул входящим сообщением, и Росс открыл его, чтобы показать Хаммеру.

— Полагаю, об инциденте в Нью-Йорке ты знаешь.

Хаммер искоса глянул на фото Капитана Америки среди группы офицеров нью-йоркской полиции.

— Да, его я видел. Он… погодите-ка, — мужчина рассмеялся. — Только не говорите, что он настоящий.

— Несколько недель назад на дальнем севере нашли нацистский военный самолёт, — пояснил Росс. — Те находки не дошли до моего стола. Но теперь у нас есть Капитан Америка, и из того, что мы видели, его способности сопоставимы с теми, какими они были во время войны. — Генерал постарался не дать своему мнению об этом промелькнуть в голосе. — Либо они оживили труп семидесятилетней давности, либо они извлекли из него оригинальную формулу Эрскина.

— Вы считаете, что паук взялся оттуда?

— Сыворотка, использовавшаяся моим департаментом, по-прежнему заморожена. Я проверял. Если Осборн говорит, что та штука не его, вероятностей остаётся не так много.

Хаммер опять щёлкнул по телефону.

— Ты ему веришь?

— Я умираю, — сказал Осборн, и на мгновенье из опущенного вниз взгляда Хаммера пропало всё самодовольное превосходство. — Если формула Эрскина существует, я должен её получить, и к ней мне нужна та камера. Если ты хочешь лицезреть свою свободу когда-нибудь вновь, ты дашь мне то, что мне нужно, потому как мы можем закопать тебя с той же лёгкостью, что и освободить. Ты это знаешь.

Хаммер молчал долго. Росс видел, что переговоры почти окончены — Хаммер сделает что угодно ради выхода на свободу. Несмотря на всю свою браваду, заходя в комнату для встреч, он дрожал, а на его плечах лежал вес железной решетки. Такой человек, как он, даже в неглубокой яме долго бы не продержался. Они уже выиграли.

Но Хаммер сделал глубокий вдох и поднял голову.

— Вы хотите с моей помощью и до сыворотки добраться, верно?

Росс фыркнул.

— А теперь ты…

— Если бы вы могли дотянуться до этого парня через военных, так бы уже и поступили. У Оскорпа есть свои способы, но если Норман нуждается в этом так сильно, как говорит, он бы уже это сделал. И тогда бы он вёл переговоры со мной через какую-нибудь свою гориллу, а не принаряженного генерала. — Росс попытался перебить, но Хаммер продолжил свою речь. — Разве я неправ? Суть не в том, чтобы вытащить меня, а в том, чтобы создать себе платформу для поиска того засранца, ну, а потом, как козла отпущения, отправить меня обратно в тюрьму. Мы тут все ублюдки с теневыми делишками, но именно я — тот, кто сбывал миниганы террористам, и вот это вам и нужно — связи. Верно? Ну, так кто кого здесь держит за яйца?

Хаммер откинулся назад. Превосходство в его виде трансформировалось в что-то смертельно опасное, и Росс, не сдержавшись, усмехнулся ему в ответ, обнажая зубы.

— Тюрьма тебя изменила, Джастин, — сказал он. — И действительно к лучшему.

Хаммер облизал губы и внезапно снова превратился в бизнесмена.

— Мы все хотим что-то из этого получить, — сказал он, барабаня пальцами. — Камеру, сыворотку. — Он неопределенно махнул рукой. — Шанс на _жизнь_. И, Громовержец Росс, уверен, ты не будешь против шанса вернуть твою, как ты говоришь, потерянную честь? Тем, что наконец заставишь эту чёртову сыворотку заработать? Сейчас, на этом столе, много чего поставлено, но, думаю, мы можем вместить и ещё немного, на случай, если кто-то из вас желает добавить к этой куче ставок что-то сверх того.

— Человек-Паук, — сразу же отреагировал Осборн. — Я хочу Человека-Паука.

Хаммер махнул на телефон.

— Вот, видишь? Человек-Паук на кону. Учитывая его, Капитана Америку и, как ты там называешь того зелёного, вы уже объявляете войну героям страны. Это весит намного больше против того, что я всего лишь выхожу из тюрьмы.

— Ну, хорошо, — Росс покачал головой, словно пытаясь убедить сам себя, что не впечатлён речью. — Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь.

— Старка. — Хаммер, казалось, весь заклокотал. — Желательно на копье.

Росс рассмеялся, ему стоило догадаться.

— Что же, с этим, полагаю, наши ставки закончены.

— Мои сроки, мои условия, — сказал Хаммер, пожимая плечами. — И мы все знаем, что вы это примете, так что уже пожми мою чёртову руку. — Хаммер протянул руку через стол. — Давай же, Таддеус. Давай, попробуй сказать, что не хочешь его голову на копье так же сильно, как и я.

Россу очень не хотелось этого делать, но он пожал руку Хаммера.

— Будь твои технологии хоть в половину так же хороши, как и твой язык, ещё годы назад я бы выбрал тебя, а не Старка, — солгал он. — Итак. Где камера?

Хаммер снова откинулся и, к раздражению Росса, вытер руку о рубашку.

— Оу, да брось, ты же знаешь, как это работает. Только после моего освобождения.

— Это займёт время, — возразил Осборн. — У меня времени нет.

— И что? — Хаммер указал на телефон и закатил глаза, будто пытался разделить с Россом шутку. — Оно особо и неважно, если ты склеишь ласты до моего выхода, поскольку — и я просто говорю честно — ты, на самом деле, наименее важная часть плана. Ты же это понимаешь, верно?

— У тебя ничего нет, — зарычал Осборн. — Ни компании, ни денег. А у Росса уже нет хоть сколько-нибудь весомого авторитета. Если ты…

Росс вытянул руку и поставил телефон на беззвучный режим.

— Твои адвокаты скоро с тобой свяжутся, — сказал он Хаммеру. — Это займёт время, но я гарантирую, что ты выйдешь в течение двух месяцев. Так что лучше заверни мне ту камеру в подарочную упаковку.

— С большим удовольствием, — согласился Хаммер. Он сел прямо, когда Росс нажал на столе сигнал об окончании встречи. — Передавай от меня привет своей милой дочурке.

Росс скривился и едва сдержался, чтобы не затолкать свой кулак Хаммеру в глотку. К счастью вернулся охранник и вывел того. Росс же пока не стал уходить. Он поднёс телефон к уху и вернул звук.

— Мы знали, что так легко он не дастся, — сказал генерал. — Он догадливей, чем мне помнится, но в итоге всё вышло, как мы и планировали.

— Есть и другие способы узнать у него местонахождение, — проворчал Осборн.

Росс фыркнул.

— Если хочешь заплатить охране федеральной тюрьмы за пытки, то я с удовольствием. Но нам всё ещё нужен тот солдат, и кем бы он ни был, он один из Мстителей Фьюри. Лучше позволить Хаммеру действовать вперёд нас и загрести жар. — Он услышал, как забормотал Осборн, и добавил: — Просто пока тебе придется обходится тем, что у тебя есть. Или не обходиться. В конце концов, Хаммер был прав насчет тебя — есть множество людей, к которым я могу обратиться за спонсированием.

— Ты можешь высосать того солдата досуха, и это ничего тебе не даст без учёных, способных проанализировать кровь. Так что, если только ты не желаешь позвать своего старого друга, доктора Беннера, ты всё ещё нуждаешься во мне, генерал. — Он прочистил горло. — Или же он тоже на нашем столе?

В лучшие дни генерал Таддеус Росс не тратил бы время ни на одного из этих людей. Никто бы не сомневался в его ценности или авторитете, вне зависимости, где происходит действие, в суде или на миссии. Но лучшие дни Росса остались далеко позади.

— Просто будь уверен, что готов, — сказал он. — Как я сказал: два месяца и Хаммер на свободе. А затем мы идём на войну.

Росс нажал отбой и ушёл.


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда Брюс чувствовал себя до смешного младше своего возраста.

Рабочий день едва окончился. Кучка лаборантов, находившихся в распоряжении Брюса, разошлась по домам, а сам он сейчас стоял у себя в офисе и пытался причесаться, глядя на отражение в окне. На нём хорошая рубашка, а манжеты, вот надо же, застёгнуты. Он взял со своего стола бейджик и по дороге к лифту приколол его к груди лабораторного халата.

Верхние уровни Башни Старка изменились для Брюса за те шесть недель, которые прошли с тех пор, как подросток в спандексе прополз мимо его окна. После окончания рабочего дня всё по-прежнему оставалось в распоряжении учёного, что он, к своей гордости, эффективно использовал, а несколько раз в неделю он даже посещал персонал дневной смены, чтобы помочь с их наиболее интересными проектами. Брюс уже очень давно не работал в таком окружении: с горящими энтузиазмом молодыми ассистентами, которые обращались к нему «сэр», и уважаемыми докторами, при необходимости мягко поправляющими его устаревшие знания. Башня продолжала открывать себя, и всё больше и больше он начинал чувствовать себя здесь как дома. А ведь в этом доме он мог однажды себе отказать, если бы не счастливая случайность, которой стал Питер Паркер.

Лифт выпустил его на сорок девятом этаже, где инженерный отдел построил для своей толпы интернов целый лабиринт. Брюс с лёгкостью прошёл мимо перегруженных скамей и столов с компьютерами, направляясь к самому желанному рабочему месту, напротив северного окна. Именно здесь он впервые заметил Питера. У Брюса было настроение понаводить порядок, и он расставил ручки по стаканчикам и сложил обёртки от снэков в ящики. Убрав со своего стола раскиданные микросхемы и куски металла, которым стоило быть потоньше, Брюс не сдержал улыбки, увидев, что Питер работает со всей возможной эффективностью, которую можно показать без демонстрации его ненормальной ловкости.

— Доктор Бэнкрофт, — произнёс голос позади него. — Рад видеть вас ниже шестидесятого.

Брюс развернулся и с радостью пожал руку главе отдела, мистеру Хёллеру.

— Я подумывал спуститься в пятницу, посмотреть, как проходит соревнование, — сказал он. — А пока что я хотел узнать, можно ли одолжить мистера Паркера, чтобы немного прибраться.

— Вам лучше не оказывать ему дополнительную помощь, — шутливо погрозил Хёллер. — Я всё узнаю.

— Робототехника не мой профиль, честное слово.

Хёллер покачал головой, но улыбнулся.

— Конечно, вы можете его забрать, только потом отметьте на пропускном, как закончите. — Он помахал. — Мистер Паркер!

Питер поднял голову. Парень тут же нашёл взглядом Брюса и зажёгся как ёлка. Попрощавшись с остальными из своей группы, он подхватил рюкзак и торопливо подошёл к ним.

— Мистер Хёллер?

— У доктора Бэнкрофта для вас работа наверху, если вы не против, — сказал он.

— Разве я когда отказывался? — улыбнулся Питер. В его глазах искрилось озорство, и ладони Брюса вспотели в карманах халата. Он навлечет на них неприятности, улыбаясь вот так. Абсолютно любой мог услышать косвенный намёк, чуть окрашивающий его тон, мог увидеть изгиб в уголке его губ, говорящий: «Это не нормально. Что-то происходит. Они определённо делают что-то, что не должны». Но Хёллер жестом их отпустил, и пока они вдвоём шли к лифту, Брюс не мог понять, почему же никто до сих пор не догадался. Питер кричал об этом каждое мгновение, которое они находились вместе.

Двери лифта закрылись, но здесь всё ещё были камеры, так что Питер просто прислонился к стене, засунув большие пальцы под лямки рюкзака и оглядев Брюса сверху до низу.

— Ты сегодня в лабораторном халате, — сказал он, самодовольно улыбаясь.

— Я был в лаборатории, — улыбнулся Брюс в ответ, уверенный, что у него это получилось виновато. Он и чувствовал себя виноватым. — И мне нравится надевать его, когда я спускаюсь вниз.

— Тебе нравится напоминать нам, шумным интернам, что ты на вершине пищевой цепочки?

Брюс засмеялся.

— Вообще-то, мне нравится думать, что я тебя вдохновляю.

— Так и есть, — немедленно ответил Питер. Его весёлость смягчилась, став более проникновенной, что пробрало Брюса до нутра. — Так и есть.

Мужчина прочистил горло. Что Питер с ним творит, вот честно?

— Ну, так. Я слышал, Тони обзавелся интернами для рабского труда.

— Это соревнование, — поправил Питер. — Мистер Хёллер говорит, что тот из нас, кто сможет создать самый лёгкий и действенный протез локтевого сустава, получит шанс на полную ставку по окончании стажировки.

— То есть вы проектируете запасные детали для Железного Человека. — Брюс покачал головой. — Ни стыда, ни совести у этого человека.

— Он сказал, что это не настоящий тест, пока мы не сделаем всё в пещере.

Брюс поморщился: он не понимал, как Тони может относиться к подобному с такой лёгкостью.

— И много в наши дни пещер в Нью-Йорке?

— Только твоя. — Лифт остановился, и Питер сделал шаг к мужчине. Брюс вытащил руку из кармана, поскольку знал, что за этим последует. — Я рад, что ты стал чаще выходить из неё, но я не буду считать это за настоящий прогресс, пока ты не выйдешь и из здания. 

Двери открылись и они вышли. После рабочего дня камеры в лаборатории Брюса отключались от центральной службы охраны и мониторились только ДЖАРВИСом, оставляя их со всеми их намерениями и целями невидимыми для остальной Башни Старка. Как только они переступили порог, Питер взял Брюса за руку. Это было глупо — так по-детски, правда, — но Брюс не оттолкнул его. Мозолистые пальцы парня мягко царапали нежную кожу между костяшками Брюса, и от этого у него вверх по руке бежали мурашки.

— Я над этим работаю, — сказал учёный, пока они пересекали лабораторию. — И как там, на улицах, нынче? Новый костюм находит себе применение?

— О, да. — Они дошли до любимого рабочего места Брюса, и, слегка сжав его руку, Питер её отпустил и сел за стол. — Честно сказать, он классный. Да вот только той ночью парень пошёл на меня с ножом, так? И я сделал вот такой поворот. — Он поднял руки и изобразил скручивание бедер. — Лезвие прошло прямо мне по рёбрам, но с этой паутиной костюм даже не поцарапало. Ты был абсолютно прав.

Брюс осел на свой стул и дотянулся до одного из ящиков стола. Он усиленно старался не думать о ножах в подворотнях.

— Хорошо, хорошо. А костюм не слишком ограничивает движения?

— Пришлось немного попривыкнуть, но всё не так плохо. Приходится, вроде как, чуточку больше напрягаться, ну, из-за сопротивления, понимаешь? — он с огромным интересом смотрел, как Брюс кладёт на стол рядом с ним коробку. — Вот так вот. Ита-а-ак…

— Вперёд. — Брюс подтолкнул коробку ближе.

Питер улыбнулся, когда подняв крышку, открыл ряд из шести металлических картриджей. Он тут же вытащил один, повертел и так и сяк, взвешивая в руке и нюхая.

— Потрясающе.

— Она полностью синтетическая, — сказал Брюс, гордо улыбаясь от реакции Питера. — И каждого должно хватать на дольше по сравнению с теми, что ты получал из Оскорпа. Они, конечно, абсолютно не отслеживаются. С нужным оборудованием, ты такие сможешь делать и дома, если пожелаешь.

— Ага, ага. — Питер стряхнул рюкзак с плеч и задрал рукав. Его переделанные веб-шутеры теперь ещё больше напоминали спортивные часы. — Это будет супер, — сказал он меняя картриджи. — Оскорпкие запасы у меня почти кончились. Я беспокоился, как купить ещё после… мда.

— Знаю.

Питер выстрелил нитью в потолок. Когда несколько рывков доказали, что она надёжна, он взялся повыше и напряг руки, поднимая себя из-за стола. Брюс откинулся на стуле и с весельем смотрел, как Питер лезет наверх, а потом переворачивается вниз головой, отталкиваясь от потолка ногами.

— Похоже, ты исправил проблему прошлой недели с пределом прочности на разрыв.

— И ещё кое-что, — ответил Брюс.

Питер соскользнул вниз и опять плюхнулся за стол.

— Это потрясающе, Брюс. Спасибо. — Он засунул коробку в рюкзак.

— Сама идея для формулы твоя, — напомнил ему Брюс. — Я просто сгладил пару кинков.*

— Ага. — В глазах Питера опять появилось озорство. — Брюс Беннер — эксперт по кинкам.

Брюс засмеялся и покачал головой.

— Такое ощущение, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я забывал о твоём возрасте, — сказал он, почесав нос большим пальцем.

— Говоря об этом… — Питер подался вперед, сжимая руками края стола. — На этой неделе у меня день рождения.

— Знаю, — сказал Брюс, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть лишь вежливо-заинтересованным и не более. — Видел в твоём заявлении, когда тебя брали в отдел Хёллера.

— Мне исполняется восемнадцать, — сказал Питер, и в его голосе звучала юношеская важность.

— Знаю.

Питер подождал мгновение, и когда Брюс так больше ничего и не сказал, он вытянул ногу и зацепил ступней колено мужчины. Офисный стул скрипнул, когда он притянул Брюса ближе.

— Я вроде как надеялся, что мы могли бы…

— Могли бы?.. — повторил Брюс. Его лицо маска, а мысли укрыты тайной.

— Ты знаешь. — Питер упёрся пятками по обе стороны сидения Брюса. Слава богу, через камеры наблюдал только ДЖАРВИС. Питер уже покраснел, его яркие глаза горели энтузиазмом, и Брюс понимал — это не тот вечер, когда он в силах сказать нет. — Дойти до цели.

Брюс прикоснулся к лодыжке Питера, когда она прижалась к его бедру, рассеяно обводя косточку над кроссовком.

— Мы ведь решили всё делать медленно, — сказал он. Он же тут был гласом разума. Он был тем, кто устанавливал эти правила. И иногда их ослаблял.

— Да, решили, — тут же ответил Питер. Он потянул за отвороты халата Брюса. — Ты едва позволяешь себя коснуться.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Мы оба знаем, что это неправда.

— Ну, этого недостаточно. — Питер встретил его взгляд: он так старается, понял Брюс; парень продолжал облизывать губы, словно были ещё слова, которые он не мог заставить себя сказать. — То есть, вообще. Так сколько мне должно быть лет?

— Питер, — серьёзно сказал Брюс. — Дело не в цифре. То, что тебе исполняется восемнадцать не делает всё автоматически правильным.

— Знаю, знаю, просто… — Питер беспомощно пожал плечами. — Я не понимаю, почему мы должны ждать, если оба хотим одного и того же.

Брюс хотел сказать, что в этом и смысл, но к этому моменту Питер притянул его ближе. Парень пересел на край стола, а его колени раздвинулись, чтобы дать место. Ко времени, когда он наклонился вперед, у Брюса внутри не осталось никаких сил, чтобы устоять. Он тоже подался вперед, навстречу губам Питера.

За последние шесть недель Брюс узнал о своём тайном бойфренде по крайней мере один важный факт. Питер _любил_ целоваться. Помогало, что он был в этом поразительно хорош для кого-то столь молодого. Его рот был тёплым, нежным и всегда жаждущим, не будучи при этом излишне агрессивным или мокрым. Питер начал медленно, так что можно было собраться. Каждый короткий поцелуй был мягкой прелюдией, и Брюс понимал, что тонет в них. Он никогда не целовался с кем-то, кто вкладывал бы в этот акт столько интимности и выглядел при этом таким довольным; когда бы дыхание Питера не прерывалось, у Брюса тоже перехватывало в груди. Питер вздрогнул, и это отдалось в глубину живота мужчины, как не происходило уже давным-давно.

Питер снова поёрзал и Брюс инстинктивно положил ему руки на пояс, помогая парню скользнуть с края стола себе на колени. Стул проехал несколько дюймов, и Питер напрягся на Брюсе, будто был хоть какой-то шанс, что они свалятся, но больше всего это походило просто на повод. Мужчина не был против. Ему не потребовалось много, чтобы отодвинуть в сторону здравый смысл и начать наслаждаться обвивавшим его Питером. От крепких мышц под ладонями пульс ускорился, а остальная лаборатория превратилась в теплые размытые пятна. Питер был прав насчет него: он хотел этого. Ему нравились подтянутые юные линии сухопарого тела Питера, нравилась подавляющая настойчивость их встречающихся губ. Ему нравилось, как Питер плавился в его руках, восприимчивый к каждому касанию и сказанному шепотом слову. Тихие звуки удовольствия, выдыхаемые им в рот Брюса, возбуждали и опьяняли. Брюс не мог насытиться.

Питер обхватил ногами ножки стула и с помощью этой опоры переместился на пах Брюса. Он уже был твёрдым, и Брюс застонал, желая только одного — дать им обоим то же самое, что они получили первой ночью, а потом ещё добавить сверху. Он даже начал было побуждать Питера совершать на нём поступательные движения, но к этому моменту дыхание Питера у его уха стало более прерывистым. Это зазвенело предупреждающим колоколом.

— Подожди. — Потребовалось нечеловеческое усилие, но Брюс смог уткнуться лицом в плечо Питера, где очередной идеальный поцелуй не смог бы взять над ним верх. — Питер. Мы говорили медленно.

— Знаю, — сказал Питер, проскальзывая руками под лабораторный халат Брюса. Когда он не смог дотянуться до губ Брюса, то решил потереться носом о его висок.

— Это не медленно.

— И вовсе нет. — Питер прилепил ладони к спине Брюса, поскольку знал, что тому это нравится. — Это _так_ медленно.

— Нет, это… Питер. — Брюс сделал глубокий вдох и отстранился. Когда Питер попытался вовлечь его в ещё один поцелуй, мужчина упрямо его проигнорировал. — Питер, я серьёзно, — сказал он. — Мы должны остановиться.

Питер засмеялся ему в подбородок.

— Ну, так убери руки с моей задницы.

Брюс вспыхнул — на определенном этапе он потерял над ними контроль. Виновато поморщившись, он заставил себя выпустить невероятный зад Питера и вместо этого взять его за запястья, вытаскивая руки парня из-под халата.

— Прости, — сказал он, пытаясь отдышаться и собраться с мыслями.

Обычно Питер расстроенно обвисал на нём, прежде чем слезть, но этим вечером парень только лишь опять прижался. Он мимолетно чмокнул Брюса в щёку.

— Костюма тебе не хватает, так ведь? — прошептал он.

Одна мысль о прохладном рельефном спандексе под пальцами послала Брюсу импульс возбуждения прямиком в член. Он знал, что _хотел_ сказать, но в итоге почему-то выдал смущённое: «Временами».

А затем Питер опять его поцеловал. Чёртов пацан.

— Я могу зайти позже, — сказал он, поглаживая грудь Брюса. — После своего патруля. Нам не обязательно заходить дальше чем это. — Его язык с надеждой коротко провел по расслабленным губам Брюса. — Просто… вот так.

Чертовски соблазнительно, но тут Брюс вспомнил.

— Нет… ты не можешь. Меня тут не будет.

Это привлекло внимание Питера, и он тут же отстранился.

— Что? Почему нет?

— Мы сегодня с Тони уезжаем.

Питер явно засомневался.

— Ты правда собираешься наружу? Типа, _за пределы_ башни?

— Да, за пределы башни, — ответил Брюс. Ему стоило сказать больше. Питер заслуживал знать, что происходит, но Брюс по опыту понимал, что посвещать Питера в что-либо лучше с осторожностью. — Если всё пройдёт хорошо, я обо всём расскажу тебе завтра. — Он немного развернул стул, чтобы суметь посмотреть время на мониторе компьютера. — На самом деле, Тони ждёт меня наверху в ближайшее же время.

Питер помычал. Казалось, он попытается повыспрашивать, но к счастью не стал.

— Хорошо. Тогда, повеселитесь.

Брюс почувствовал себя виноватым, поэтому добавил:

— Хочешь пойти повидать Тони? Уверен, ему будет интересно услышать, как продвигается твой локоть.

— Это будет читерством, — сказал Питер. — Но да, я бы с удовольствием сходил. Это… — он наконец-то слез колен Брюса и покраснел. — Если дашь мне минутку.

Брюс улыбнулся и прогнал его взмахом руки. Когда Питер стремглав убежал в туалет, мужчина сделал долгий выдох и наклонился вперед, потерев лицо ладонями. Все эти годы дыхательных упражнений и изучения медитации однозначно пригодились, в неожиданной области.

Он совершал ошибку. Он был уверен в этом, абсолютно, но всё равно не мог заставить себя остановиться. Неважно сколько раз он говорил себе, что Питер слишком молод, что он заслуживает лучшего, что ни один из них не готов, это не имело значения. У него не было защиты от этой улыбки, этого юного энтузиазма. Он старался быть осторожным. Питер был таким настойчивым, что Брюс предпочитал притворяться, будто его влияние всё равно минимально, но сам-то всё понимал. Будучи вместе, они меняли друг друга, и хотя ощущения были прекрасными, он не представлял, чего ожидать в будущем.

К возвращению Питера Брюс уже сбросил рабочий халат и собрал свои бумаги, которые стали причиной необычайной весёлости Питера.

— Поверить не могу, что ты в Башне Старка несёшь папку с файлами, — поддразнил он, пока они ехали на лифте в пентхаус Тони. — Самое продвинутое в технологиях строение на планете, а он не может поделиться с тобой планшетом.

— Я старомоден, — ответил Брюс. Он не осмелился рассказать, что эта папка была максимумом, с чем ему бы позволили войти туда, куда он собирался. Он бы не удивился, узнав, что Питер тогда попытается за ними последовать. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть настоящие книги.

— Конечно, есть. Просто это не подходит здешнему образу, понимаешь? Даже нам, стажёрам, для работы выдали старковские тачфайлы. У тебя есть супер-доступ, а Старк держит тебя в каменном веке.

Брюс порадовался, что двери лифта открылись. После выхода, правда, они застали более оживленную сцену, чем ожидал мужчина.

— Нет… Я сказал нет, значит нет, — говорил Тони, пока Пеппер ходила за ним кругами вокруг дивана. — Я не хочу гостей… он сюда не поднимется. Это моё здание и ему сюда нельзя.

— Он уже _в_ здании, — ответила Пеппер. — Охрана его проверяет. Ну же, Тони, нет смысла откладывать.

— Нельзя «отложить» то, что на самом деле никогда и не произойдёт. А так и будет.

Брюс и Питер, подходя ближе, обменялись взглядами.

— Я хочу этого не больше тебя, — продолжала Пеппер. — Но он здесь, а значит, что нам не придется что-то вносить в расписание…

— Почему мы должны что-то вносить в расписание? — оборвал её Тони с растущим раздражением. — Что тут вносить? Как ты можешь этого не понимать?

Брюс дожидался какой-нибудь паузы, чтобы вставить слово, когда почувствовал, как рядом напрягся Питер. Это переключило его внимание на третьего человека в комнате, который был достаточно мудр, чтобы не вмешиваться в разговор. Стив стоял в стороне засунув руки в карманы своей кожаной куртки. Заметив Брюса и Питера, он пожал плечами.

— Стив. — О чём бы там ни спорили Тони и Пеппер, это могло подождать. Брюс подошёл к мужчине и улыбнулся, когда его поприветствовали рукопожатием. — Рад тебя видеть. У тебя всё прошло?

— Меня выпустили из карантина уже некоторое время назад, — ответил Стив. — Но директор воспользовался случаем и попросил помощи в нескольких своих проектах. Ну, ты его знаешь.

— Так вы… — начал Питер, но когда Стив посмотрел на него, то вздрогнул и прочистил горло. — Эм, здрасте, капитан.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Здравствуй, Питер.

— Так вы в порядке? — Питер потеребил пальцами лямки рюкзака. — Без радиации? Всего лишь с двумя ногами и двумя руками?

— Да, я в норме, — заверил Стив. Если, когда они зашли, в нём и был какой-то намёк на напряжение, то он уже пропал. — Я даже перестал есть мух.

Питер смущенно засмеялся.

— Что ж, я очень рад, что вы в порядке. — Его взгляд перескочил на Тони и Пеппер, которые перестали ходить вокруг дивана и продолжали спор перед главной панелью ДЖАРВИСа. — Эм, что происходит?

— Я сам точно не знаю, — признался Стив. — Почему бы тебе не спросить?

Питер был смышлёным парнем, который понимал намёки, когда их слышал.

— Конечно, — ответил он и, улыбнувшись и слегка пожав плечами в сторону Брюса, отошёл. Как только парень оказался за пределами слышимости, Брюс повернулся к Стиву.

— Что-то не так?

Роджерс достал бумажник и вынул оттуда узкий пластиковый контейнер, похоже, что с флешкой внутри.

— Это все данные, которые учёные ЩИТа получили за время моего карантина, — пояснил он, протягивая его. — Я подумал, что ты хотел бы получить их для своего исследования. — Увидев поднятые брови Брюса, Рождерс добавил: — Фьюри согласился закрыть на это глаза, но только в этот раз.

— Фьюри говорит «только в этот раз» ужасно часто, — сказал Брюс, повертев контейнер в руках. Ему уже не терпелось спуститься в лабораторию. — Спасибо. С пауком я уже много узнал, но это сильно поможет.

— Надеюсь на это. — Стив не мялся, по крайней мере не так, как это обычно делают, но Брюс заметил в нём лёгкое движение — будто тектонические плиты перемещаются под поверхностью земли. — Но окажи мне услугу и не распространяйся об этом, хорошо?

Брюс заметил, как Стив бросил взгляд на остальных присутствующих.

— Я понимаю, — серьёзно ответил учёный. Он положил флешку в нагрудный карман. — Правда понимаю, так что… если тебе нужно…

— Я в порядке, — быстро ответил Стив и улыбнулся, чтобы это доказать, но Брюс понимал и это тоже. — Но спасибо.

— Господи, и вы тут? — внезапно сказал Тони и подошёл к ним со следующими по пятам Пеппер и Питером. Старк жестом позвал Брюса и Стива идти в лифт. — Не надо вам в этом участвовать, пожалуйста, просто сгиньте отсюда.

— Тони, что происходит? — начал спрашивать Брюс, но был перебит ДЖАРВИСом.

— Сэр, — сообщил тот. Тон у него был извиняющийся. — Лифт на пути наверх.

Тони потёр лицо.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, а затем превратился в директора, оттащил Питера на одну сторону комнаты, а Пеппер на другую, показывая всем занять позиции, словно они выстраивали линию обороны. Брюс рядом с Питером прислонился к дальней стене, прижимая к груди свои документы. Он прошёл долгий путь, но сюрпризы не любил и короткие волоски на затылке всё равно встали дыбом.

— Ты понял, что тут происходит? — спросил он Питера.

— Я слышал имя «Хаммер», — ответил парень, и Брюсу захотелось, чтобы тут было окно, через которое они вдвоём могли бы благополучно сбежать.

Двери лифта открылись, и в пентхаус зашла целая делегация. Во главе её был Джастин Хаммер. Выглядел он примечательно хорошо для человека, освобожденного из тюрьмы лишь вчера: на Хаммере был красивый костюм-тройка в тонкую полоску с платком в нагрудном кармане, дизайнерские очки и белые перчатки. За ним следовали двое крепких мужчин в костюмах и две женщины, судя по всему, журналистки. Брюс съежился, но успокоился, поняв, что камеры не видно.

— Энтони! — жизнерадостно поприветствовал Хаммер, а Тони, казалось, сейчас из кожи вывернется. — Я знал, что ты не пропустишь меня так легко. Боже тебя благослови, но охрана здесь немного чересчур, не находишь? — Он упёрся взглядом в мужчину слева от себя.

— Говорит человек, пришедший с телохранителем, — ответил Тони, глядя на второго, стоявшего справа. — Ты же помнишь, что это _ты_ пытался убить _меня_ , верно?

Хаммер засмеялся громче необходимого и при этом невероятно раздражающе.

— О, да брось, ты же всё понимаешь. С чего бы мне желать тебе зла? — он махнул Пеппер, которая, несмотря на взгляд Тони, присоединилась к ним, встав рядом со Старком. — Вы же не верите, что я на самом деле хотел, чтобы произошло нечто подобное, так, мисс Поттс?

— Конечно, нет, — ответила Пеппер, такая же любезная и дипломатичная как и всегда, а её сарказм был тонко завуалирован. — Поздравляю вас с освобождением.

— Премного благодарен, — Хаммер посмотрел себе за спину. — Могу я представить вас? Это…

— Миранда Уэст и Тэмми Рейнольдс, — сказала Пеппер за него. — Мы встречались.

Пока женщины обменивались любезностями, а Тони пытался не блевануть, Питер подался к уху Брюса.

— А это не тот парень, который?..

— Джастин Хаммер, бывший генеральный директор Хаммер Индастрис, — прошептал Брюс в ответ. — Это долгая история.

— Чего ты _хочешь_? — нетерпеливо спросил Тони. — Это какой-то фокус для пиара? Потому как у меня нет времени на подобное, я как раз собирался…

— Это не фокус, — сказал Хаммер. — Честно. Знаю, это немного… — он застенчиво улыбнулся, — …неловко, но я хочу извиниться. За то, что случилось на твоём вечере.

— Вы хотите извиниться? — повторила Пеппер.

— Да, именно. За свою часть вины, конечно. — Он вздохнул. — Это так тяжело, когда понимаешь, что доверился не тому человеку. Но таков бизнес, верно? Так что вот, из рук в руки. — Он склонил голову. — Я прощу прощения.

Тони уставился на него.

— Ты просишь прощения.

Хаммер искренне кивнул.

— От всего сердца. Понимаю, восстановление мостов может занять некоторое время, но что значит парочка ссор для друзей, верно?

— Мы не друзья, — сказал Тони. Он посмотрел на репортёров. — Если вы пришли сюда ради цитат, то вот. Запишите: Джастин Хаммер и я никогда не были друзьями.

— Тони, — мягко сказала Пеппер.

— Нет, серьёзно, я хочу, чтобы это записали.

— «Джастин Хаммер и Тони Старк никогда не были друзьями», — немного игриво произнесла Миранда, печатая на телефоне.

— Вы записали? — спросил Тони.

— Да, мистер Старк. Записали.

Хаммер ничего не ответил. Он, улыбаясь, смотрел на Тони, но когда Брюс взглянул внимательнее, то увидел напряжение в сцепившихся за спиной руках мужчины. На его челюсти дёрнулись желваки. Брус узнавал ненависть, когда её видел; у него побежали мурашки.

— Что ж. Очень грустно. — Хаммер выпрямился и снова стал крайне жизнерадостным. — Как я и говорил, уверен, это займет некоторое время. Не то чтобы у нас было, за что ругаться, ведь компании у меня нет. Знаешь, ты ещё поскучаешь за мной, когда останетесь лишь ты да старина Норман Осборн.

Тони пробормотал что-то напоминающее «сомневаюсь», но к тому моменту внимание Хаммера уже переключилось. Он заметил Стива, который не слишком-то удачно отступал в сторонку.

— О, простите, — сказал Хаммер. — Не знал, что прерываю встречу.

Стив неохотно присоединился, в то время как Брюс начал искать способы сбежать.

— Стив Роджерс, — представился он. — Приятно познакомится, мистер Хаммер.

— Взаимно, — ответил Хаммер, протягивая руку. Как только Стив её взял, Хаммер передёрнулся как от озноба. — Ух-ты, какая хватка! — Он продолжил трясти руку Стива дольше, чем это было прилично. — Вы же не охрана, нет? Боже ж мой.

Стив неловко нахмурился.

— Эм…

— Он друг, — сказала Пеппер. — Вообще-то, мы как раз собирались уходить, так что…

— Это действительно нечто, — болтал Хаммер. — Левая у вас такая же сильная? — Он опустил одну руку только чтобы вытянуть другую, и у Стива не было особого выбора, кроме как пожать и её. — О, конечно же, да. Я впечатлён, мистер Роджерс. Или, может, правильно сержант Роджерс? Вы похожи на военного, на мой взгляд.

Тони встал между ними.

— Мне правда жаль прерывать вас так быстро, серьёзно, но нам пора идти.

Хаммер отпустил Стива, но было не похоже, что он торопится уйти.

— Конечно, я не хочу вас задерживать, но… — он наконец заметил Брюса и Питера, который поёжился от его полной энтузиазма улыбки. — Все такие стеснительные! —провозгласил он и, как и боялся Брюс, направился прямиком к ним. — Ты совсем не собирался нас представить.

— Это потому что… — начал говорить Тони, но Хаммер уже подошёл.

— Джастин Хаммер. — Он взял руку Брюса и потряс её, и лишь попытавшись вырваться из потной хватки, Брюс понял, что тот снял перчатки. — Ещё один друг Тони?

— Брюс Бэнкрофт, — беспомощно представился Брюс. — Доктор Брюс Бэнкрофт. Я здесь работаю.

— О, прекрасно. — Хаммер посмотрел на Питера. — Вы выглядите немного молодо для инженера, — сказал он.

Желудок Брюса перевернулся от неожиданного взыгравшего защитного инстинкта.

— Он интерн в моём отделе, — сказал он до того, как Питер успел бы назваться. — Очень смышлёный.

— Рад познакомится с вами, сэр. — Питер тоже пожал Хаммеру руку. _Обычно_ он был очень смышлёным, но всё же продолжил и сказал:

— Я видел вашу демонстрацию на Старк Экспо. Вы устроили то ещё шоу.

Глаза Хаммера чуть прищурились, когда он усмехнулся.

— Вы там были? Это здорово, рад за вас. Урвали свою долю из исков?

— Нет, сэр. Только возмещение за билет. Я не пострадал.

— Что ж, это хорошо. И досадно. Верно? — он хлопнул Питера по плечу и Брюсу пришлось отвести взгляд. — Я бы сам вас устроил, если бы мог, но, увы. Вы знаете, как обстоят дела.

— Мне очень жаль, — вмешалась Пеппер, её рука крепко держала локоть Тони, как если бы мужчина пытался убежать. — Но боюсь, нас ожидают наши планы на вечер.

— Конечно… понимаю. — Когда Хаммер отвернулся, Брюс почти что выдохнул от облегчения. — Оставляю вас, счастливый вы народ. Хорошего вечера. — Он пожал руку Пеппер, даже не попытался пожать Тони и развернулся на выход вместе со своими сопровождающими. Однако, дойдя до лифта, он вернулся. — Правильно же _капитан_ Рождерс, верно? — сказал он с загадочной улыбкой.

— До свидания, Хаммер, — сказал Тони.

Хаммер засмеялся, но наконец вымелся. Пока он уходил, все обменялись взглядами. Питер первым нарушил тишину.

— Ну что за придурок, — заявил он.

— Вот это умный пацан. — Тони закинул руку Питеру на плечо и повёл его от стены. — Действительно умный. Мы ему платим? Нам бы стоило.

Брюс отстал, уставившись на лифт. Весь этот разговор был таким пустым и бессмысленным, но умудрился каким-то образом переключить что-то у него внутри, так что теперь мужчине понадобилось усилие, чтобы успокоить напряженные нервы. Пока Питер и Тони пытались обсудить соревнование интернов с юридической точки зрения, Брюс не мог не думать о том взгляде Хаммера на Тони — его глаза блестели от невысказанного негодования. Тошнотворно фальшивая доброжелательность, излитая на них, скрывала нечто плоболее, чем просто недоброжелательность.

— Доктор Беннер? — Стив поймал его взгляд. — Всё нормально?

— Хм? А, да. — Брюс встряхнулся. — Я не слишком хорошо переношу подобных людей.

— Никто не переносит, — ответил Стив, посмеиваясь.

— Брюс, скажи, что ты готов уходить, — взмолился Тони, когда они присоединились к остальным. — Нам надо убраться отсюда, чтобы можно было запустить бригаду санобработки.

— Да, я готов. — Он почувствовал, как Питер подошел к нему, и тёплые пальцы коснулись тыльной стороны его ладони, но он их не взял.

Пожелав Пеппер хорошего вечера, они вчетвером поехали на лифте вниз.

— Ита-ак, — протянул Питер, когда Брюс наконец отметил его уход в базе. — Куда мы идём?

Брюс улыбнулся.

— Я же тебе сказал, ты узнаешь об этом позже. — Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Тони, хотя и верил, что тот не расскажет. — Вызвать тебе такси или ты домой на паутине?

— Я могу подвезти, — предложил Стив. — Я взял байк.

— Конечно, — Питер сказал немного чересчур поспешно. — Я поеду с кэпом.

Тони фыркнул, но Брюс расслабился. Несмотря на приятное начало вечер уже стал достаточно странным и, несомненно, теперь всё может пойти лишь хуже. Он попытался стряхнуть это ощущение, наблюдая, как Стив и Питер уезжают на мотоцикле, но оно осталось, угнездившись под рёбрами — неясное и настойчивое предчувствие.

— Уверен, что хочешь это сделать? — спросил Тони, пока их лимузин подъезжал, разворачиваясь. — Я могу и сам съездить, если тебе так нужна эта информация.

— Нет, я в порядке. — Брюс сделал глубокий вдох, желая, чтобы эти слова были правдой. — Я сказал, что сделаю это, и я говорил серьёзно. Я готов.

Они сели в свой лимузин, как раз когда другой заехал за угол в конце улицы.

***

— Судьба — в деталях, — сказал Хаммер, расправляя белые перчатки и закрывая их в стеклянный кейс, после чего откинулся на удобном сидении лимузина. — Старк, Роджерс _и_ Беннер вместе заседают в пентхаусе. У тебя нет ракеты, которую можно было бы отправить в башню, или ещё чего?

— Ты уверен?

— Беннер, понятное дело, представился фальшивым именем, но я узнал его по тому файлу, что ты мне дал. — Хаммер, отодвинул телефон от уха и снова проверил картинку, просто чтобы удостовериться. — Ага, я абсолютно уверен. А мистер Мускулы представился Стивом Роджерсом. Либо он честен до абсурда, либо и вправду обманутая подопытная крыса. — Кейс мигнул результатами, и мужчина усмехнулся. — Ответ положительный: отпечатки пальцев совпадают с его старым делом. Вы получили невероятно хорошо сохранившегося престарелого солдата.

— Это невозможно, — пробормотал Росс. — Пережить семьдесят лет во льду…

— Возможно, Норману и вправду стоит попытаться. Уверен, это благотворно скажется на цвете его лица.

Осборн на другом конце линии прочистил горло.

— Если он живёт в Нью-Йорке под именем Стива Роджерса, мои люди его найдут, — сказал он. — Это не должно занять много времени.

— Примерного местоположения будет достаточно, — добавил Росс. — Мы можем начать сегодня ночью. Если ты готов, Хаммер.

— Я уже давно готов, — ответил Хаммер, вытягивая ноги. — Поверьте мне, джентльмены, сдержите своё слово, и я принесу вам бекон. Лишь подайте сигнал.

— Ты поймёшь, когда его увидишь, — сказал Росс и положил трубку.

Хаммер беззвучно повторил эти слова ему в ответ.

— Норман, ну серьёзно. Что ты нашёл в этом парне?

— Не нашёл, — сказал Осборн. — Но пока он нам нужен.

Хаммер посмеялся.

— Прямо повторяешь мои мысли. — Он отключил связь и тут же набрал другой номер. — «Пока». Как зловеще. — Он продолжал посмеиваться под нос, дожидаясь связи. Вот теперь можно было вернуться к делу.

\----------  
От переводчика  
*Игра слов. Прямое значение слова kink - шероховатость, порок, изъян. Так что Брюс просто говорит, что исправил недочёты, но Питер это Питер :)


	3. Chapter 3

Из лимузина Тони ранний вечер в Нью-Йорке воспринимался совсем иначе. Тонированные окна пропускали не так много тёплого летнего солнца, а рёв проезжающих машин и ругательства водителей приглушались до тихого бормотания. Даже сама дорога в час-пик не кажется такой уж кошмарной, когда утопаешь в кожаных сидениях, а из колонок тихо играет классический рок.

— Когда Фьюри меня подключил, все предлагали мягкий джаз, — сказал Брюс, рассматривая доступный ему из окна вид. — Я начинаю его ненавидеть.

— Мы называем это «прогрессом», — сказал Тони.

Брюс улыбнулся, но его добродушная веселость долго не продержалась. Мыслями он уже был далеко впереди, подготавливаясь к грядущей встрече.

— Думаешь, мне надо было сказать ему? — спросил Брюс.

— Сказать кому что?

— Питеру. — Брюс оторвал взгляд от окна. — У него есть право знать, это же его генетический код и всё такое.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что это мне решать? — спросил Тони. — Чёрт, я не слишком ладил с подростками даже когда был одним из них. Тебе виднее, с чем он в состоянии справится, Брюс.

— С точки зрения этики, — настоял Брюс, — плохо ли с моей стороны оставлять его в неизвестности?

Тони приподнял брови.

— Я абсолютно уверен, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я рассматривал ваши с Питером отношения с этической точки зрения.

Он дразнил. Брюс знал, что будь у Тони серьёзные возражения, он бы уже их высказал. Тони отличался прямолинейностью, когда считал, что это необходимо, но до сих пор он лишь периодически шутил про «совращение малолетних», когда в пределах слышимости больше никого не было. Брюс не знал, можно ли считать это благословением, но выяснять не стал. Было у мужчины ощущение, что заяви Тони о своей поддержке прямо, думать о нём он стал бы хуже.

— Честный ответ, — сказал Беннер.

Лимузин привез их на остров Райкерс. Их поприветствовали на входе и, спасибо всё уладившему ЩИТу, быстро провели через пост охраны и отправили прямиком в корпус с защищаемыми заключенными, в самое дальнее восточное здание комплекса. Все были сдержаны и профессиональны, но Брюс всё равно подошёл к своему краю просто от вида рядов отглаженной формы и оружия в кобуре. Он с дюжину раз повторил себе, что его никто не знает, и что влияния Фьюри хватит на то, чтобы убрать его из-под прицелов, даже если бы узнали. Он уже не просто некий монстр. Он спас планету — он герой. Никто бы не стал пытаться что-то против него предпринять.

Когда они пришли на последний пост, от Брюса потребовали отдать флешку, которую он забыл вынуть из кармана. Видя его колебания, Тони предложил упереться и не давать. Беннер не был уверен, что и такой вариант ему по вкусу, но в конечном счете уступил. По последнему коридору он шёл один.

Два офицера запустили его в комнату для встреч. Она была разделена пополам длинным столом и полотном пуленепробиваемого стекла. При подходе к столу Брюса охватило странное ощущения дежа вю — он вспомнил время, когда полагал, что именно таким будет его будущее. Он был уверен, что где-то в параллельной вселенной точно такой сценарий проигрывался с ролями наоборот — он в тюремной оранжевой робе, а доктор Курт Коннорс садится на стул напротив.

Курт его ждал. Он никогда не был человеком, которого легко прочитать, но Брюсу подумалось, что за его дешевыми, тюремного выпуска, бифокальными очками мелькнуло приятное удивление. Брюс прочистил горло и, усевшись, сказал:

— Здравствуйте, доктор Коннорс.

— Доктор, — Курт поприветствовал в ответ. К огромному облегчению Брюса, тот не стал называть его имя. — Не вас я ждал, когда мне сообщили о посетителе.

— А кого вы ждали? — спросил Брюс.

Курт мрачновато улыбнулся.

— Кого-то из ныне живых.

Это заставило улыбнуться и Брюса.

— Ну, что я могу сказать, слухи о моей смерти…

— Похоже, сильно преувеличены.

— Простите, что разочаровал.

— Нет. — Курт неловко поёрзал. — Нет, поверьте, я… рад вас видеть.

Слова казались искренними, почти до боли.

— С чего бы вам радоваться? — спросил Брюс.

— Потому что хотя я и восхищался вашей работой, доктор, наше с вами знакомство было не более чем профессиональным. — Курт подался вперед на локте. — Если вы сейчас прошли через все трудности, чтобы увидеться со мной, должно быть, вам нужна моя помощь.

Брюс был рад перейти прямо к делу.

— Не могу сказать, что вы неправы, — ответил он, подзывая жестом своего охранника. — Пожалуйста, передайте это доктору Коннорсу — здесь всё проверено. — Он снова повернулся к стеклу. — Дело в том, что у меня есть цепочка ДНК, на которую мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы взглянули. Конечно, это лишь малаячасть образца, с которым я работаю, но я был ограничен в бумагах… по крайней мере, для посещения.

Курт уставился на дверь со своей стороны практически голодным взглядом. Брюсу от этого стало почти больно и, несмотря на понимание, что означал его визит для Курта, захотелось, чтобы существовал ещё хоть кто-то, к кому бы он мог обратиться.

— Образец взят у человека. Мужчины, — продолжил объяснять Брюс, пока охранник появился в дверях с бумагами. — Если моё подозрение верно, вы поймёте, почему это привлекло моё внимание.

Курт взял папку и тут же её раскрыл. Просматривая результаты исследования Брюса он беззвучно шевелил губами, задумавшись над рядами кода. Как Брюс и подозревал, на его лице появилось выражение чистейшего шока. Он поднял взгляд.

— Объект — человек?

Брюс наблюдал за ним очень внимательно. Он помнил о посторонних людях в комнате, но ему всё равно нужны были ответы.

— Вы знаете, чьё это ДНК, так ведь? — сказал он.

На лбу Курта заблестела испарина, в то время как он вернулся к изучению документов. Его энтузиазм неожиданно сменился подозрением и чувством вины.

— Как вы достали этот образец?

— Это имеет значение?

— Конечно, имеет. — Курт коротко взглянул на него и отвел взгляд. Он тяжело сглотнул. — Он не заслуживает быть чьей-то подопытной свинкой.

Брюс сжал под столом кулаки.

— Знаю, — ответил он. — Я понимаю это не хуже вас. — Он сглотнул и заставил себя продолжить прежде, чем скажет что-нибудь, о чём пожалеет. — И я здесь, потому что пытаюсь ему помочь. Он дал мне этот образец добровольно, Курт. И я знаю: то, что я в этом образце вижу, имеет отношение к тому, что я видел в вашей работе. Если вы можете объяснить мне, почему это так, я надеюсь, вы это сделаете.

Курт, решая что-то для себя, встретил его взгляд. Ему потребовалось несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы решить, можно ли доверять Беннеру, но тот его не поторапливал. За эту долгую паузу Брюс откинулся на стуле и потёр губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Он знает, что вы тут? — тихо спросил Курт.

— Нет. — Брюс чуть наклонился и сложил руки на столе. — Скажу я ему об этом или нет зависит от того, что вы можете мне рассказать.

Курт глубоко вздохнул и бросил короткий взгляд на охрану.

— Годы назад я посвятил себя проекту, — сказал он, осторожно подбирая каждое слово. — У меня был напарник, и я не мог даже мечтать о лучшем коллеге. Каждый прорыв был его заслугой, включая… — после ещё одной задумчивой паузы он положил руку на стол и медленно пробежал по нему пальцами.

Брюс не был уверен: слишком сильно Курт осторожничает или наоборот недостаточно, но кивнул.

— Да, я знаю, о ком и о чём вы говорите.

— В итоге выяснилось, — продолжил Коннорс, — что этого недостаточно, чтобы помочь с моей проблемой. В то время я даже не осознавал, насколько его открытие на самом деле важно. Потому как, вы же понимаете, самая сложная часть межвидовой генетики всегда заключалась в отторжении вводимого реципиентом. Он решил этот вопрос добавлением этой цепочки… — он постучал по папке, — …на самых ранних стадиях формирования реципиента. Он _создал_ гибридный организм практически с нуля.

Брюс почувствовал, как волосы на затылке становятся дыбом.

— Создал его, используя именно эту ДНК?

— Я не могу сказать точно, — неохотно признал Курт. Он поморщился. — Я знаю, что была использована _человеческая_ ДНК, а та, что вы мне даёте — нет, не совсем. Но гомологические гены указывают на общее происхождение, что, конечно же, в природе невозможно между этими видами. — Он передвинулся на стуле, казалось, снова оценивая опасность от их свидетелей. — Этот ваш объект одно время точно был человеком, да?

— Насколько мне это известно, — ответил Брюс.

— Но сейчас… — Курт поджал губы. — Я подозревал, что в нём есть… что-то особенное, но был не в состоянии сделать разумные выводы. — Ненависть мужчины к самому себе была практически осязаема. — Можете сказать, что с ним случилось? Это из-за меня?

— У меня нет его разрешения, чтобы рассказывать вам об этом, — ответил Брюс. — И, думаю, вам бы всё равно пришлось заслужить менее охраняемое посещение, чтобы я рассказал подобное.

Курт поморщился от недовольства, что разделяли оба учёных.

— Тогда я не уверен, что есть что-то, чем я могу с вами поделиться.

— Ещё только один вопрос, — быстро сказал Брюс. — Если вы знали, что гибрид был создан с использованием человеческой ДНК, почему вы не продолжили эту линию исследований? Из того, что я читал, ваша работа никогда не включала введение чуждой ДНК на такой ранней стадии.

— Потому что это не помогло бы лично мне, как бы это ни было эгоистично. Какая польза мне с нового вида ящерицы? — Коннорс покачал головой. — Не говоря уже о том, что подобный эксперимент был бы абсолютно незаконным даже в теоретическом виде, хотя вы можете понимать, что Оскорп подобными вещами не заморачивается. Вообще… было недолгое время, когда я экспериментировал, но моя подборка образцов была не так уж велика.

— Что насчет введения ДНК гибрида, созданного вашим напарником, человеческому реципиенту? — предложил Брюс.

— Опять же, это никогда не заходило дальше теории. Каждая симуляция, что я провёл, показывала стопроцентный смертельный исход. — Он посмотрел на папку с сожалением. — Возможно, я сдался слишком рано, учитывая этот образец…

Курт выпрямился. Его глаза распахнулись с тем же самым выражением, которое Брюс видел у многих учёных, включая и себя самого. Тот прекрасно понимал, что именно произошло, и сидел теперь перед Брюсом с целым ворохом вопросов, которые не мог задать.

— Я новичок в этой области, — сказал Брюс, прежде чем Курт успел бы наговорить лишнего. — Но учусь быстро, и сам провёл кое-какие эксперименты. Я убеждён, что вид связи, демонстрируемый этим образцом, будет практически невозможно продублировать, используя какое-либо другое соединение, причём настолько, что я могу лишь задаваться вопросом… — он почувствовал некоторый дискомфорт, но всё равно продолжил, — … был ли реципиент спроектирован таким способом, как вы сказали — на стадии зародыша. Вашим напарником.

Курт замер, его опущенный взгляд был тяжелым.

— Вы не можете спрашивать то, что как мне кажется, вы спрашиваете.

— Как вы и сказали, закон для оскорпских учёных ничего не значит, — сказал Брюс, не сумев скрыть нотку горечи в голосе. — И я не могу объяснить этот образец как-то иначе. Я не верю, что это слияние сделала возможным чистая случайность, это определённо не совпадение. Так что скажите мне правду.

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал Курт. — Пожалуйста, не спрашивайте. Я честно не знаю.

Брюс сглотнул. У него было так много вопросов, но Курт не поднимал глаз, и внезапно набранный в рот воздух заставил покрыться кожу Брюса мурашками. Ему не хотелось больше здесь оставаться, и он думал о руке Питера в своей.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, после чего откинулся на стуле. — Тогда, думаю, нам больше не о чем говорить. Но, если хотите, можете оставить это себе.

— Да, спасибо. — Курт закрыл папку и положил на неё руку в защитном жесте. — Если я смогу придумать что-то, что поможет, как мне с вами связаться?

— Спросите директора Ника Фьюри. Это благодаря ему я смог сегодня прийти. — Брюс пружинисто встал на ноги. — Спасибо за уделённое время, доктор Коннорс, я вам признателен.

— Можете вы… — Курт потёр губы всё так же не поднимая глаз. — Пожалуйста, скажите ему, что я очень сожалею.

— Он знает, — ответил Брюс.

Коннорс покачал головой.

— Нет не знает. Не об этом.

Брюс нахмурился, любопытство жгло, но нервы и так сегодня вынесли достаточно.

— Передам, — сказал он и, не понимая почему, добавил: — Если мне когда-нибудь ещё понадобится помощь с другим исследованием, я дам вам знать.

Курт наконец посмотрел ему в глаза, и хотя в его улыбке была боль, она оставалась искренней.

— Спасибо вам, Брюс.

Охранник выпустил Беннера. От жесткой окончательности тяжелого хлопка двери позади них сердце Брюса подскочило к горлу. Он закрыл глаза и постарался не думать о крохотной камере, в которую вернется Курт, или о лицах его жены и сына, отражающихся в пуленепробиваемом стекле в день посещений, как и о выражении стыда и сожаления, так глубоко выгравированном в его чертах…

— Сэр? — охранник шагнул ближе. — Вы в порядке?

— Пожалуйста, не трогайте меня, — рефлекторно сказал Брюс.

Охранник остановился, подняв руки.

— Я… и не собирался?

Брюс выдохнул и с усталой улыбкой посмотрел на мужчину.

— Извините. Я в порядке. Мы уже можем идти.

— Всё нормально, — ответил охранник, пока они шли по коридору назад. — Мне от него тоже иногда жутковато становится. — Брюс поморщился, но промолчал.  
Тони ожидал на посту охраны, где учёный его покинул. Когда Старк понял, что Брюс не собирается замедлять шаг, то пристроился рядом, и вместе они направились мимо охраны дальше по коридору.

— Судя по твоему лицу, прошло не так уж хорошо, — сказал Тони. — Ты что-нибудь из него вытянул?

— Ничего такого, что я и так уже не предполагал, — ответил Брюс, глядя прямо вперёд. — Он узнал образец. Остальное расскажу, когда мы…

Дверь в дальнем конце коридора открылась, и воздух застрял у него в горле.

Вошла группа вооруженных людей в форме спецназа и полном облачении. Взгляд Брюса перепрыгнул от дул винтовок на лица в масках, а затем на человека, идущего во главе: такая чересчур знакомая грудь, увешанная наградами. Их глаза встретились. Сердце Брюса начало колотиться, громыхая в ушах как тревожный колокол, но когда он начал искать пути для побега, Тони взял его за руку. Старк переплёл их пальцы и сжал, будто они были четырёхклашками, оказавшимися перед лицом школьного задиры. Тони, пожалуй, был самым лучшим другом, из всех, что у него вообще были.

Генерал Росс не замедлил шаг, пока он и его люди подходили ближе. Его лицо было застывшей маской — он даже не взглянул на них. Брюс продолжал ждать, что он взмахом руки даст сигнал людям с их крошечными игрушечными пушками прицелиться, а затем мыслей не останется и всё позеленеет. Но ничего не произошло. Они были в трёх шагах друг от друга, когда Тони отшагнул в сторону, утягивая Брюса с собой, а Росс продолжил путь.

— Генерал Росс, — поприветствовал Тони, холодно кивнув.

— Мистер Старк, — кивок в ответ. Уголок глаза дёрнулся: — Брюс.

Брюс не ответил. Он всё ещё ждал команды, которая потенциально превратит весь остров Райкерс в щебень — даже после того, как Росс прошёл мимо и продолжал удаляться. Он с большим трудом дышал, а лоб покрылся потом. Когда терпеть это не осталось сил, он потянул, заставив Тони остановиться, и повернулся.

— И это всё? — спросил он.

Росс остановился и его люди остановились вместе с ним. Он обернулся.

— У тебя есть, что мне сказать?

Брюс смотрел в беспомощном замешательстве.

— Нет.

— Тогда да. Это всё. — Генерал снова начал удаляться.

Брюс отпустил руку Тони и сделал несколько шагов вслед за Россом.

— Что вы здесь делаете, генерал?

— Можешь расслабиться — я здесь не за тобой.

Сжав зубы, Брюс прибавил шаг.

— Вы ожидаете, что я поверю в…

— Брюс. — Тони опять поймал его за руку. — Давай, — сказал он тихо. — Есть другие способы всё выяснить.

Брюс не закончил, но позволил Тони себя оттащить. Раздосадованный, он продолжал с опаской наблюдать за ними, пока Росс и его люди не прошли через дальнюю дверь в пункт охраны.

— Это не случайность, — сказал он себе под нос. — Если он здесь, это из-за меня.

Тони продолжал подгонять его к выходу.

— Фьюри говорил, что его сняли с твоего дела. Твой файл переклассифицировали выше его уровня доступа.

— Тогда какого чёрта здесь происходит? — Брюс потёр губы рукой и снова бросил взгляд назад. — Этот человек охотился на меня шесть лет. Я в городе уже много недель и стоило мне впервые покинуть башню, как _он_ тут как тут.

— Не заставляй меня врубать мягкий джаз, — предупредил Тони.

До Брюса наконец-то с предельной очевидностью дошло, почему Тони тащит его на выход. Он сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание, убеждая себя, что по-прежнему всё контролирует.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он. — Я. Я просто… — Беннер снова весь побелел. — Проклятье, он, должно быть, здесь за Куртом. Но почему? Ведь сказали, что препарат уже из него вывелся… он не угроза и, тем более, не оружие без той сыворотки.

Тони вытащил телефон из кармана.

— Мы это выясним, — уверенно сказал он. — Так или иначе. Просто оставайся со мной, Брюс.

— Я же сказал, со мной всё хорошо. — Учёный поморщился, когда вспомнил, что бумаги у Курта. Оставалось надеяться, что для того, кто не знает, откуда взят образец, они ничего не будут значить. — Давай просто уйдем отсюда, — сказал он, прибавляя шаг.

***

Питер получил удовольствие от поездкой домой со Стивом гораздо большее, чем, по его мнению, был должен. В последний раз, когда они виделись, он превратил беднягу в бешеного паукомонстра — и до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым, — но об этом было так сложно думать, когда в лицо бил вечерний ветер, а совсем близко находилось сильное тело. У Питера уже был парень, которого он хотел, но он не забыл тот вечер в квартире Стива и настигшее его там понимание. Всю дорогу до Квинса лицо Питера было таким же красным, как и его паучья маска.

Как только они остановились, парень спрыгнул с мотоцикла.

— Спасибо, что подвезли, капитан, — сказал он, теребя лямки рюкзака, а потом переступил с ноги на ногу. — Послушайте, эм, я просто хочу сказать, что сожалею.

— Питер. — Стив терпеливо улыбнулся. — Я уже принял твои извинения.

— Да… знаю. — Питер успел одёрнуть себя прежде, чем снова начал бы топтаться: он хотел, чтобы Стив знал, что он говорит серьёзно. — Но я имею в виду не только того паука и случившееся с ним. То есть…

Стив поднял бровь.

— Ты имеешь в виду вооруженное ограбление и ущерб собственности на тысячи долларов, произошедшие до того?

— Эй, я не был… вооружён. — Питер беспомощно пожал плечами. — Но да. Я об этом.

Стив заглушил двигатель и с такой же серьёзностью повернулся лицом к парню.

— Я понимаю, почему ты это сделал, — сказал он. — Я и сам нарушал правила ради того, что по моим понятиям должно было быть сделано. Судить за это — не моя забота. И, в конце концов, хорошего ты совершил для этого города однозначно больше, чем плохого.

Питер сглотнул.

— Но?..

— Но если ты попытаешься провернуть подобное ещё раз, я превращу это в свою заботу. Мы с тобой были одарены способностями не для того, чтобы пользоваться ими исключительно для себя. Так что не влипай в неприятности, ради себя и ради меня. — Он бросил взгляд Питеру за спину. — Теперь я знаю, где ты живёшь.

Питер нервно рассмеялся, но ответить ему помешал скрип передней двери-сетки.

— Питер? — Позвала тётя Мэй. — Это ты?

— Да, привет! — парень оглянулся к ней и снова повернулся вперед. — Эй, кэп. Эм, хотите зайти? Познакомиться с тётей Мэй?

Стив улыбнулся, и возникшее было напряжение ушло.

— Конечно.

Когда парень подвёл Стива к крыльцу, глаза тёти Мэй невероятно округлились.

— Тётя Мэй, это капитан Стив Роджерс, — гордо представил Питер. — Он один из друзей мистера Старка. Капитан, это моя тётя, Мэй Паркер.

— Рад познакомиться с вами, мэм, — сказал Стив.

Пожимая ему руку, тётя Мэй покраснела даже сильнее Питера.

— Я тоже рада. И спасибо, что проводили Питера. Надеюсь, вам не пришлось делать большой крюк.

— Вовсе нет. Я всё равно живу буквально в двух шагах отсюда, в Бруклине.

— Хотите остаться на ужин? — предложила Мэй, и Питер замер, не зная, надо ли её отговаривать. — Там всего лишь спагетти с тефтелями, но они только с плиты.

— Благодарю, — ответил Стив, — но мне бы не хотелось навязываться…

— Нисколько вы не навязываетесь. И я всегда готовлю слишком много для нас двоих с Питером. — Питер поморщился, но голос тёти не дрогнул. — Так что не надо мне рассказывать, что милого бруклинского юношу дома ожидает горячий ужин.

Стив легко рассмеялся с этой своей очаровательной геройской застенчивостью и в итоге кивнул.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

***

Охрана проводила Тони и Брюса назад к их лимузину. Лишь когда они уже сидели внутри машины и ехали по дороге с острова, Брюс начал действительно расслабляться. К тому времени Тони успел связаться лично с Фьюри и пересказывал ему встречу с генералом Россом. Брюс даже не попытался прислушаться. Он таращился в окна, глядя на тёмную воду залива, раскинувшегося по обеим сторонам дороги. Это успокаивало, и чем дальше они уезжали, тем очевиднее становилось, что Росс не собирается их преследовать.

Тони повесил трубку.

— Фьюри говорит, им было неизвестно, что Росс в городе, — сказал Старк. — Он кому-то поручит этот вопрос.

— Должно быть, это доктор Коннорс, — предположил Брюс. — Росс связал его с нашей битвой со Стивом два месяца назад. Но почему это заняло у него столько времени?

— Уверен, скоро он свои планы раскроет. Росс не отличается изворотливостью. — Тони предложил Брюсу бутылку воды из ящичка в двери лимузина. — Ну, а теперь рассказывай, что вытянул из Коннорса.

Брюс вздохнул, но взял бутылку и сделал несколько больших глотков. Это помогло.

— Я был прав насчет паука, — сказал он. — Питера укусил паук, созданный его отцом и ДНК которого была изменена ещё на личиночном уровне с использованием человеческой ДНК. — Его руки сжались на бутылке. — И, вероятнее всего, это была ДНК Питера.

Вид Тони был скептичным.

— Ты говоришь, этот паук уже был частично Питером до того, как его укусил?

— Это только теория. — Брюс сделал ещё один большой глоток. — С того момента, как доктор Паркер создал первую партию, пауки размножались уже многие годы. И без образца ДНК Питера до укуса мы можем никогда не узнать наверняка. Но я проверил яд этого паука на образцах крови более дюжины людей — включая твой — и для меня абсолютно ясно, что любой другой человек, подвергшийся такому, умер бы. Комбинация яда и радиации смертельна для людей, всех кроме Питера.

— И Роджерса, — напомнил ему Тони.

— И Роджерса. — Брюс выпрямился. — Флешка ещё у тебя?

— Конечно. — Тони её протянул, но когда Брюс попытался взять, отвёл руку назад. Тяжелый взгляд учёного заставил его сдаться. — Не волнуйся, — сказал он. — Я всё равно не заинтересован в фотках голого Роджерса.

Брюс засунул флешку обратно к себе в карман.

— Послушай, Тони, — сказал он. — Стив просил меня не…

— Я понял. — Тони взял воды себе тоже и уселся в сидение поглубже. — Это значит, там больше, чем просто жизненные показатели и анализы крови, верно?

— Я ещё не знаю, — ответил Брюс, хотя сам уже построил кучу предположений. Он облизал губы. — Не принимай на свой счет.

Тони фыркнул.

— И не собираюсь.

— То, через что прошёл Стив, большинство понять просто не в состоянии, — всё равно продолжил Брюс. — Когда твоя самостоятельность, автономность вот так рушится. Когда не контролируешь своё собственное тело.

— Не думаешь, что я кое-что об этом знаю? — спросил Тони.

Брюс напрягся. Он хотел сказать нет, не знает — не о том, что случилось со Стивом, что случилось и с Брюсом. Носить в свой груди механизм ни капли не похоже на то, как перекорёживает твою индивидуальность, превращая во что-то чудовищное. Но Брюс сдержался. Он не хотел ни с кем спорить, тем более с Тони.

— Прости, — сказал Беннер. — Решать не мне.

— Я всё равно не просил мне что-либо показывать. Просто не хочется, чтобы Роджерс думал, что если бы я увидел что там, то начал ехидничать на эту тему.

Брюс не сдержал улыбку.

— Если честно, — сказал он, — порой ты та ещё ехидна.

Тони закатил глаза и снова достал телефон.

— День сегодня отстойный, — заявил он. — Скажу Пеппер, что лучше бы нас по возвращению ждала пицца.

Брюс откинулся на сидении и смотрел, как Старк набирает номер. Он подумал о том, как Тони сжимал в тюрьме его руку, и хотел что-нибудь сказать, но не знал, с чего начать. Так что вместо этого Брюс добавил:

— В этот раз, пожалуйста, без лука.

***

Ужин с Капитаном Америкой был одним из самых странных опытов и так странной жизни Питера. Мужчина был бесконечно вежлив, нахваливал стряпню тёти Мэй и внимательно слушал её истории о работе. Питер рассказывал о своей стажировке и гордился, что не упоминал при этом Брюса и не краснел. Стив споро подчищал всё, что предлагала ему тётя Мэй, и потому ужин получился не особо долгим, но пока он длился, было чувство нереальности происходящего и, одновременно, обезоруживающей естественности. Уже очень давно за их столом не сидел третий человек.

— Простите за тётю Мэй, — сказал Питер, уже провожая Стива на улице (тот сперва настоял на помощи с посудой). — Стоит ей начать говорить о работе и остановиться потом трудно.

— Не надо извиняться, — ответил Стив, застёгивая куртку. — Это был хороший вечер, да и давненько я не ел подобного.

— Аналогично, — сказал парень, хотя и знал, что они имеют в виду абсолютно разные вещи. — И… — он чуть выпрямился, — я не забуду, что вы сказали до того, капитан.

Роджерс улыбнулся и хлопнул Питера по плечу.

— Я знаю. Ты хороший парень, Питер. — Он повернулся к своему байку. — Не встревай в проблемы и береги себя.

— Вы тоже! — крикнул Питер. Он продолжил стоять на крыльце, глядя мужчине вслед, пока он и его байк не пропали из вида.

— Твой друг — действительно нечто, — сказала тётя Мэй, когда Питер вновь присоединился к ней на кухне. — А я уже начинала думать, что так хорошо воспитанной молодёжи в наше время не осталось!

— Я хорошо воспитанный, — сказал Питер, усаживаясь на кухонную стойку.

Тётя Мэй поморщилась, но была ещё слишком под впечатлением от их гостя, чтобы почувствовать раздражение на племянника.

 — Можешь сказать Стиву, что ему здесь рады в любое время. Судя по всему, он нечасто куда-то выбирается.

Питер задумчиво нахмурился.

— Без понятия. — Он заглянул в баночку с печеньем, стоявшую рядом с хлебницей — там оказалось пусто. — Я знаю его только… ну, ты понимаешь, по башне. Но он надёжный человек и настоящий солдат.

— И красивый, — сказала Мэй. От поддразнивающего тона парень опять чуть было не покраснел.

— Без понятия об этом тоже, — рефлекторно ответил он.

Тётя Мэй бросила на него короткий взгляд. Её выражение лица всегда было легко читать, и сегодня вечером оно гласило: «О, Питер, ты знаешь, что я уже знаю», но едва открыв рот, она заметила, что Питер полез в холодильник.

— Питер, ты не можешь до сих пор быть голодным, — возмутилась она.

Питер заглянул внутрь.

— Я просто смотрю. — Он слышал, как она подошла, но не шелохнулся, слишком нервничая, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо. Он знал, что это глупо. Она поняла его мысли раньше него самого, и притворяться смысла не было, но он всё равно молчал. У Питера сердце падало, когда он думал обо всех вещах, которые ей недоговаривает.

Тётя Мэй коснулась макушки парня, удерживая его на месте, пока свободной рукой открывала морозилку. Немного порывшись там, она закрыла дверцу и освободила Питера.

— Вот, — сказала тётя, протягивая ему фруктовое эскимо. — Это всё, что ты сегодня ещё получишь, так что растягивай удовольствие.

Питер вздохнул, скрывая облегчение. Он спрыгнул со стойки.

— Спасибо, тётя Мэй. — Он поцеловал её в щёку. — Что разрешила капитану остаться. Я рад, что он тебе понравился.

— Я рада, что он понравился тебе, — ответила она.

Питер на мгновение напрягся, после чего сумел выдавить тихий смешок.

— Всё не так. — Он направился к лестнице.

Тётя пошла за ним.

— Ты иногда возвращаешься из этой башни с шальными глазами, — сказала она. — Я просто рада знать, почему.

— Нормальные у меня глаза, — ответил Питер, отступая на второй этаж.

— Но я думаю, что он для тебя староват!

— Всё не так! — снова сказал он и в несколько больших шагов скрылся в безопасности своей комнаты, заперев за собой дверь. — Немножко староват, — пробормотал он под нос, плюхаясь за компьютер. — А что тогда сказать о Брюсе?

Ему не хотелось думать, что же тогда можно сказать о Брюсе. Ему не хотелось волноваться о том, что будет, если тётя Мэй всё узнает, и что она подумает, когда это случится. Мысль о том, что про это узнает Стив, тоже не вдохновляла. Можно построить кучу предположений и найти множество причин для беспокойства, но стоило Питеру закрыл глаза, в голове у него остались лишь мысли о Брюсе.

Он вспомнил, как засияли глаза мужчины, когда встретились их взгляды в лаборатории для интернов. Он вновь ощутил бабочек в животе от соприкосновения их пальцев после выхода из лифта. Он _почувствовал,_ как руки Брюса скользят по талии, приглашая спуститься вниз, ему на колени, в его объятия. И ему хотелось большего.

Питер засмеялся сам с себя, срывая обёртку с эскимо и отшвыривая её в сторону.

— Это так глупо, — сказал он, скидывая обувь. — Соберись, Паркер. — Он сунул эскимо в рот и сгорбился за компьютером, пытаясь отвлечься просмотром почты и свежих списков разыскиваемых полицией преступников, но день Питера прошёл слишком хорошо. На сердце было легко, кожа до сих пор чувствовала тепло прижимающегося тела, а в ушах ещё звучало эхо от тяжёлого дыхания Брюса…

Питер удостоверился, что дверь в комнату заперта, а затем потянулся к ширинке. Он по-прежнему не понимал, почему Брюс настаивает на медленном темпе, в то время как почти каждую ночь, дома, всё равно приходилось доходить до вот этого. Сейчас для Питера как бы рука Брюса сползает вниз к его боксёрам, высвобождает член и заставляет затвердеть несколькими движениями. Богатое воображение в помощь — благодаря кое-какому интернетовскому порно притвориться, что это он сам с Брюсом во всех возможных ситуациях и позах, было очень просто. Иногда он даже одевался в свои старые неиспользуемые костюмы, чтобы лучше воссоздать тот вечер в лаборатории. Но сегодня его вниманием завладело фруктовое эскимо.

— Глупо, — пробормотал Питер снова. Он оглянулся по комнате в приступе необъяснимой паранойи и ещё раз проверил замок на двери, а его щёки покраснели от возбуждения и смущения. Как только он уверился, что абсолютно один и заперт, то сомкнул губы на вишнёвом мороженом и пососал. Думать об этом даже как о грубом заменителе было бы нелепо, но сама мысль, что он _тренируется_ , заставляла парня трепетать. Он втянул губы, чтобы они закрывали зубы и не могли повредить сладкое дилдо каким-нибудь наводящим ужас образом. Но эти мыли быстро забылись. Продолжая одной рукой работать над своим членом, Питер всосал эскимо глубже. Он прошёлся по его прямоугольным краям кончиком языка и забыл, как смешно это вероятнее всего выглядит и насколько стыдно ему должно быть.

С уголка губ капал сладкий сироп. Питер подхватил его языком и в тишине комнаты губы звонко и пошло чмокнули. Брюс бы, наверно, сознания лишился, увидь он такое. Питер ненадолго отпустил палочку, чтобы спихнуть штаны вниз и раздвинуть ноги шире, как если бы Брюс был здесь и смотрел. Питер улыбнулся, представив взгляд мужчины на себе: его брови неодобрительно хмурятся, хотя увлечённость зрелищем так очевидна. Питер с радостью устроит представление. С растущим воодушевлением и без грамма достоинства он скользил мороженым туда-обратно, облизываясь и посасывая, игриво проводя языком по кончику, как какой-то подражатель мальчикам по вызову из гей-порно. Брюсу это понравится. Он будет тяжело дышать, сдерживаясь, а потом _умолять_ позволить ему поучаствовать, а Питеру уже хочется этого так сильно, до боли в члене.

Питер постарался растянуть процесс посильнее, но его выдержка по-прежнему оставляла желать лучшего. Оргазм охватил его неожиданно: кулак настойчиво ходил вверх-вниз, а мышцы напряглись, и чистое наслаждение заставило его челюсти сомкнуться на конце эскимо. Парень почувствовал, как зубы пронзают древесину, а комок растаявшего вишневого мороженого скользит в глотку, отчего он едва не подавился. Кашляя и смеясь, он выплюнул откушенный кончик, сумев обойтись без заноз. Скривившись, Питер рассмотрел сломанную палочку.

— Упс. — С пылающим лицом парень всосал остатки остатки мороженого и швырнул палочку в мусор. — Что ж, вот зачем надо тренироваться. — Он снова засмеялся.

Питер вытерся салфетками, и когда всё вокруг показалось прибранным, то отправился в туалет для более тщательной помывки и, заодно, чтобы помочиться. Он подумывал, не принять ли душ, когда звук голоса тёти Мэй снизу заставил его замереть. По крайней мере, бывало, она звала и в менее удачные моменты.

Когда Питер спустился вниз, то лицо красным у него уже не было — только губы, но так получилось бы и при самом целомудренном поедании фруктового эскимо.

— Тётя Мэй? — Он слышал, как по телевизору шли вечерние новости, и направился в ту сторону, обнаруживая тётю на диване. — Всё нормально?

— … по-прежнему никаких сведений о докторе Курте Коннорсе, после того, как его транспортная машина перевернулась на мосту острова Райкерс, — произнесла ведущая, и сердце Питера упало. Обеими руками он облокотился на спинку дивана и, широко распахнув глаза, смотрел, как вертолёт журналистов низко пролетает над тем, что выглядело как место столкновения нескольких машин и фургонов на мосту, который он сразу же узнал. — Власти полагают, что это попытка побега, и для его захвата подняли силы полиции.

Плечи Питера поникли.

— О, нет.

Тётя Мэй подняла на него взгляд. Она, казалось, хотела что-то сказать, но в итоге закрыла рот, не издав ни звука. Только кивнула. Питер сжал руки на спинке дивана, но, как и тётя, не смог ничего произнести. С улыбкой, больше напоминающей гримасу, он развернулся и помчался наверх.

Когда-нибудь они _поговорят_ об этом.


	4. Chapter 4

В своей комнате, прежде чем наконец вставить флешку в компьютер, Брюс долго на неё смотрел. Открылось несколько папок, содержащих десятки файлов, и ни один из них не был обозначен как-нибудь так, чтобы сразу было понятно, о чём речь. Брюс от такой неорганизованности ЩИТа покачал головой и щёлкнул по первому файлу. Там оказался анализ радиации и мониторинг состояния Стива через каждые сутки. Просматривая отчёт, Беннер облокотился на сложенные руки и отметил, что как он и предполагал, радиация, привнесённая оскорпским пауком, была слишком незначительна, чтобы оставить длительный эффект. Менее чем через тридцать шесть часов после укуса Стив, биологически, вернулся к своим стандартам нормальности.

Брюс прощёлкал ещё несколько файлов. Он слишком устал, чтобы нормально уделить им время, но хотя бы разложил по папкам в зависимости от того, насколько полезными они казались. А потом Брюс дошёл до папки, отмеченной как PVI, и порядком на ней задержался. В ней были видеофайлы. Мужчина нахмурился, упираясь в костяшки пальцев, и наконец открыл первый из них.

Он оказался записью камеры наблюдения, направленной на практически пустую комнату. Единственной мебелью там были два стула, и на одном из них сидел Стив: он держал руки на коленях, а вся поза казалось напряженной, как если бы он прикладывал усилие, чтобы оставаться тихим и неподвижным. Лишь мгновением позже открылась дверь, и внутрь зашла Наташа.

Угол обзора камеры не позволял Брюсу разглядеть выражение их лиц, но голос Стива был напряжен от наигранной весёлости, когда тот сказал:

— Не знал, что ты психиатр.

Наташа села на стул напротив.

— Я выполняю для ЩИТа множество различной работы, — ответила она. — Сейчас я здесь, чтобы поговорить. И, быть может, выпрыгнуть обратно за эту дверь, если что-то пойдёт не так.

— Я хорошо себя чувствую.

— Я это знаю. — Казалось, что Наташа слегка откинулась назад, но по ней сложно было сказать с уверенностью. Возможно, она чуть скрутила корпус для молниеносного прыжка. — Но твоя диаграмма утверждает обратное. Так что нам надо поговорить.

Брюс остановил видео. Он потёр лицо ладонями и сказал себе, что нет никаких причин волноваться. Стив дал ему разрешение на просмотр. И эти записи, они важные. Он не хотел. Он понимал, что произойдёт дальше, и в животе от этого скручивался тугой узел.

Кто-то постучал в дверь. Брюс подпрыгнул — когда вообще в последний раз кто-то сюда стучал? Потом он вспомнил, что сам отрезал свою комнату от ДЖАРВИСа, чтобы посмотреть файлы в тишине и покое.

— Входите! — крикнул он.

Пеппер заглянула внутрь.

— Брюс, думаю, тебе надо пойти на это посмотреть.

***

— Не знаю, можно ли считать это особо гуманным, — сказал Питер, — но вот сейчас мне бы не помешала помощь. Просто чтобы охватить бóльшую территорию.

— Я уже в пути, — ответил Стив — его голос был приглушен шумом ветра и гулом улиц. Наверное, Роджерс снова был на мотоцикле. — Он не мог далеко уйти, а при таком количестве копов на улице его обнаружат в считанные минуты.

Питер сунул рюкзак в тень от кондиционера и переполз на край крыши, бывшей его наблюдательным пунктом.

— Он не будет ящером — без сыворотки доктору Коннорсу это недоступно. Если полиция ищет монстра, он может пройти у них под носом. Но, если что, моё радио настроено на полицейскую частоту.

— Ну так, что он будет делать, как думаешь? Попробует домой пойти?

— Не знаю. — Питер покачал головой. — Это всё какой-то бред. Доктор Коннорс много чего натворил, но, по большей части, это было из-за воздействия препарата, который он принимал. Без него он слишком умный, чтобы делать что-то подобное.

— Внимание всем подразделениям, — раздался голос из самодельного радио Питера. — Объект замечен на пересечении пятьдесят восьмой и Бродвея, движется на юг.

Парень снова покачал головой.

— Какой-то бред, — пробормотал он под нос, но быстро встряхнулся. — Капитан, он в Вудсайде, движется на юг по пятьдесят восьмой улице. Я постараюсь его перехватить.

— Скоро буду на месте, — ответил Стив, и они оба положили трубки.

Питер спрятал телефон в рюкзак и перепрыгнул на соседнюю крышу. Он и так направлялся в сторону места происшествия, поэтому сильно менять курс не пришлось, но здания в этом районе были недостаточно высокими для прыжков на паутине. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как бежать по крышам.

— Лучше бы тебе по осени всё-таки получить эту работу в Башне Старка, — пропыхтел он, следуя указанному радио направлению. — Чтобы позволить себе какой-нибудь спайдер-байк.

Он добрался до пятьдесят восьмой улицы в том месте, где над ней проходила железная дорога, и уселся на угол крыши продуктового, чтобы собраться и перевести дыхание. Полицейские сирены завывали с нескольких сторон, но ничего не было видно.

— Проклятье. — Питер встал, но его роста не хватало, чтобы нормально посмотреть. — Какого ж чёрта вы творите, Коннорс? Так вы свободы в жизни не дождётесь.

Питер оглянулся на железную дорогу и заметил тень, скрючившуюся под мостом. Когда он сел на корточки, она дёрнулась в ответ. Через несколько секунд крупная фигура, пошатываясь, показалась из темноты и бросилась на юг.

Она была слишком большой, чтобы быть человеческой. Питер проглотил проклятье и начал преследование, используя эстакаду для более длинных прыжков. Как только они миновали мост, Питер ясно разглядел цель: Курт Коннорс, прямо как остался в памяти, зелёный и чешуйчатый — его хвост мотался туда-сюда, пока он мчался между припаркованными автомобилями. У Питера это всё вызвало скорее сожаление, нежели страх.

— Доктор Коннорс! — парень зацепился путиной за уличный фонарь и перепрыгнул поближе к бегущему ящеру. — Доктор Коннорс, остановитесь! Вы не хотите этого делать!

Курт глянул на него и обнажил зубы.

— Не приближайся ко мне! — прокричал он и увеличил скорость, отчего плечи подались вперёд.

Питер поморщился и продолжил преследование дальше по улице; эти слова стали наводящим жуть напоминанием о такой же погоне, случившейся не так давно.

— Я здесь, чтобы помочь вам! — крикнул он. — Так вы ничего не добьётесь. Если продолжите, вас лишь посадят в тюрьму на ещё больший срок!

— Не подходи ко мне, Человек-Паук! — снова закричал Курт. — Для своего же блага!

Он свернул налево, ныряя в переулок настолько узкий, что с трудом там протиснулся. Это дало Питеру прекрасную возможность его перегнать, и парень приземлился на середине улицы, становясь лицом к ящеру с обоими веб-шутерами наготове. Стоило Курту добраться до выхода из переулка, он снова стал поворачивать налево, но неожиданно его подвела правая нога. С рычащим вскриком он припал на землю, погружая когти в асфальт.

— Доктор? — Питер чуть приблизился. — Пожалуйста, просто…

Курт схватил ближайшую машину и одним слитным движением оторвал у припаркованной тойоты водительскую дверь. Питер отпрыгнул, но всё равно с трудом увернулся от летящего в него металла. Когда он твёрдо встал на ноги, Курт уже снова убежал.

Парень продолжил погоню. «Он убивал людей, — твердил он себе, сжав зубы. — Хотя и не так много, как мог. Нельзя поддаваться ему, просто потому что тебе его жалко. Ты должен его остановить. — Питер ускорился. — Останови его, Паркер».

Преследование продолжилось до второй эстакады, где Курт снова вскрикнул от неожиданной боли и сменил курс, поворачивая обратно к пятьдесят восьмой улице. Питер взлетел, запрыгивая наверх, на железные балки эстакады, но прежде, чем он успел набросится на Коннорса сверху, с юга с шумом подъехали две полицейские машины. Они с визгом затормозили, но пока офицеры тянулись к оружию, Курт атаковал. Его когтистая нога смяла капот одной машины, в то время как хвост разбил лобовое стекло другой. С рычанием он оторвал проблесковый маячок у первой и развернулся, швыряя его прямо в Питера.

Парень отступил, спрыгнув на землю.

— Для моего же блага, ха. — Он выстрелил нитью паутины в запястье Курта и дёрнул, мешая ему кинуть и второй маячок, но тот без особых усилий оборвал паутину. Ящер пробежал поверх машин копов, и в мигающих красно-синем свете Питер заметил отблеск чего-то металлического, надетого на обе щиколотки Коннорса.

Прежде чем Курт успел расширить себе проход, Питер запустил паутиной в его широкие плечи и дёрнул, пролетев над машинами. Он приземлился на спину Курта как раз, когда тот уже начал набирать хорошую скорость. Питер поднял руку, ожидая атаку когтями, но Курт просто продолжил бег. Решив предпринять ещё одну попытку, Питер прижался к лопаткам Курта и наклонился ближе к его уху.

— Доктор Коннорс, вы должны остановиться, — сказал он. — Подобное не поможет ни вам, ни вашей семье. Сыворотка влияет на ваш разум.

— Нет… ты не понимаешь. — Курт побежал быстрее. — Не могу допустить, чтобы они меня заполучили.

— Кто? Кто вас выпустил… кто дал вам сыворотку?

Курт потряс головой.

— Держись от меня подальше, Питер!

Коннорс наконец поднял руку и, царапнув когтями по защитному слою паутины на новом костюме, сдернул Питера со спины. Парень изогнулся, пытаясь залепить его паутиной, но вспышка слишком ярких фар заставила парня передумать. Сейчас они неслись по заполненной трассе Квинс-бульвар. Курт отшвырнул несопротивляющегося Питера, и тот прилип к дорожному знаку. Придя в себя, парень тут же увидел приближающийся тягач, но было слишком поздно, и он успел лишь отпрянуть, в то время как Курт принял всю силу удара грузовика на своё правое плечо.

Грохот столкновения эхом разнёсся по улице; машины поворачивали и сигналили, а Курта отбросило на центр перекрестка. Он застонал, его рука обвисла и подрагивала в судороге, а кости под кожей были явно расположены не так, как надо. Питер прекрасно понимал, что эти повреждения ненадолго.

— Не подходите к нему! — закричал он, когда люди начали выходить из машин, чтобы поглазеть. — Народ, не подходите!

Курт шагнул влево. Питер чётко увидел, что металлическое кольцо на его правой лодыжке мигнуло, и ящер с криком боли рухнул на колени. Рыча и брызгая слюной он с трудом поднялся на ноги и побежал в другом направлении — за каменный забор, на территорию кладбища.

Питер задрал рукав, меняя левый картридж на запасной, отмеченный крестом. Творилось что-то странное, но первоочередной задачей по-прежнему оставалась поимка Курта до того, как он успел бы навредить кому-нибудь. Или себе.

— Останови его, — снова сказал себе Питер, перепрыгивая через стену. Мягкая трава под ногами стала приятной переменой после асфальта. — Если эта штука сдержала паука, справится и с ящером.

Доктор Коннорс, частично скрываемый тенью больших деревьев, рассаженных по территории, забирался на холм. Питер помчался за ним и нагнал на дальней стороне холма, где шум дороги был тише, а ряды старых надгробий торчали из земли, как кривые зубы.

— Курт Коннорс! — прокричал Питер.

Курт развернулся и получил в лицо шар из паутины. Пока он пытался освободиться от неё, Питер атаковал, прилепив одну его руку сбоку к голове. Ящер сопротивлялся и крутился на месте, но Питер ушёл в сторону и приклеил его хвост к ноге. Курт потерял равновесие и упал. Хотя немного ранее новый костюм и выдержал его огроменные когти, Питер всё равно старался держаться вне их досягаемости, продолжая выпускать серию густых клейких нитей, чтобы прижать Коннорса к земле.

— Вот. — Питер облегченно выдохнул, садясь рядом с головой Курта на корточки и отдирая паутину с его глаз и рта — только чтобы тот мог видеть и говорить. — А теперь успокойтесь, — твёрдо сказал он. — Какого чёрта вы вообще творите? Вы правда посчитали, что сможете просто уйти?

От усталости Курт тяжело дышал.

— Это ловушка, — сказал он.

Питер едва успел разобрать слова, как почувствовал острую боль между лопатками. Он скрутил корпус, отводя локоть назад, но удар наносить было некому — сзади никого не было. Стоя на всех четырёх конечностях он осмотрел территорию кладбища и слишком удивился тому, что с деревьев начали спрыгивать люди, чтобы обратить внимание, что боль в спине быстро затихла. На языке стал усиливаться тяжелый едкий привкус. Пока дюжина людей в черном боевом облачении покидала свои укрытия, Питер наконец-то протянул руку назад и вытащил из спины пугающе большой шприц.

— Чт?.. — Парень попытался встать. От этого движения у него закружилась голова, и вот, внезапно, он уже стоит на коленях, зажимая в кулаках траву и прикладывая массу усилий, чтобы не рухнуть окончательно. Питеру казалось, будто тело живёт своей жизнью. Воздух загустел, и в темноте кладбища на чёрном фоне были видны только неясные пятна цвета.

— Потрясающе, не правда ли? — сказал мужской голос. — Какой эффект даёт немножко дилаудида. Ладно, _множко_ дилаудида. Очень надеюсь, что у тебя нет на него аллергии.

Питер сел на пятки. Он пытался встать, поднять голову — сделать _хоть что-нибудь,_  — но чувствовал лишь холод, по всему телу, и желудок сводило. Он задрожал, губы с трудом разомкнулись:

— Что… почему вы…

— Но опять же, с такой-то дозой, может оказаться и без разницы. — Мужчина сел перед Питером на корточки. — Он всё равно не уточнял, живой ты нужен или мёртвый.

Питер сильно зажмурился, но от черноты перед глазами неожиданная тошнота лишь усилилась.

— Кто ты такой?

— Я покажу своё лицо, если ты покажешь своё.

Сзади за маску Питера схватилась чужая рука, и он дёрнулся, пытаясь освободиться. Мгновением позже Питер понял, что мужчина просто пытался приподнять его голову. В глазах по-прежнему всё плыло, но кое-что в незнакомце рассмотреть он смог: тот, как и остальные, был одет в чёрное и уже задирал свою лыжную маску.

— Ну? — спросил он ухмыляясь. — Узнаёшь?

Питер растерянно уставился на знакомое лицо.

— Джастин Хаммер?..

— Да, просто прекрасно! — обрадовался Джастин. — Какой молодец. А теперь _твоя_ очередь.

Второй рукой он потянулся к парню, а Питер, не думая, засопротивлялся, сильно пихнув Хаммера в грудь. Когда тот упал назад, его место занял другой и пнул Паркера в живот. Удар был слабенький — будь Питер в форме, то едва ли обратил бы на него внимание, — но внутренности и так уже казались протухшими, поэтому парень резко согнулся, едва сдерживая позывы к рвоте. Несколько ужасных секунд он даже не был уверен, что всё ещё может дышать.

— Перестаньте! — закричал Курт из-за его спины. — Оставьте его!

— О, заткнись, пока я тебя на сапоги не пустил. — Хаммер поднялся на ноги. — Старка не видать? — спросил он у одного из своих людей.

— Пока нет, сэр.

— Хорошо. — Он снова подошёл к Питеру. — Тогда у нас есть время, чтобы…

— Эй!

Прежде чем повернуться к гостю, Хаммер опустил маску на лицо. Для Питера новый участник событий был просто тёмной фигурой, спускающейся по холму, но он понимал, кто это, по одному тому, как среагировали окружающие солдаты: они чуть расступились, медленно, маскируя то, что становятся в формацию. Их ловушка не предназначалась ни для ящера, ни для паука, она была для человека с щитом в руке, который шёл прямо к ним.

— Всё в порядке! — крикнул Хаммер, намеренно делая шаг и загораживая Питера. — Всё в порядке, у нас всё под контролем.

Стив остановился перед ним; Питер оттолкнулся от земли, пытаясь подняться, но не смог ни вложить в конечности хоть сколько-нибудь силы, ни вдохнуть, чтобы суметь заговорить. Скрючившись, он оседал ниже, не имея возможности словом или хотя бы жестом предупредить, пока Стив спрашивал:

— С Человеком-Пауком всё хорошо?

— Он в норме. — Хаммер подпихнул Питера ногой. — Просто чуть передохнуть надо. Получил слишком много плюх от кроко-парня.

— Позвольте взглянуть…

Трое одетых в чёрное мужчин подняли оружие и выстрелили. Питер опасался самого худшего, но Стив уже их разгадал: крутанувшись на носках, он плавным движением взмахнул рукой со щитом, легко сбивая их пули. Когда остальные присоединились к атаке, капитан не стал медлить: толкнув ближайшего нападавшего, он ударил щитом второго по лицу. Заросший травой холм превратился в арену общей драки. Стив одолел уже половину незнакомцев, когда Хаммер призвал их остановиться.

— Эй, эй! — закричал он, поднимая руки. — Стойте… все, успокойтесь. Стойте. Господи. — Люди послушно отступили, но Стив продолжал держать одного за шею, не отпуская. — Окей, просто успокойтесь, — продолжал Хаммер. — Во всём этом нет никакой нужды.

— Кто вы? — требовательно спросил Стив, пока удерживаемый им мужчина безуспешно цеплялся за стальные пальцы на своём горле. — Что здесь происходит?

— Ладно, ладно. Я тебе расскажу. Но сперва мне бы хотелось проверить теорию. — Хаммер вынул из своего пояса толстый цилиндр, вытянувшийся от движения запястья. — Ставлю на то, — сказал он, — что этот твой щит проводит электричество.

Питер подавил позыв к рвоте — в горле остался вкус спагетти и вишни. Он потряс головой, но головокружение от этого лишь усилилось, и парень резко упал на локоть.

— Капитан!..

Стив отшвырнул пленника на землю.

— Я здесь не в игры играть пришёл. Бросьте оружие сами или вас заставлю я.

— Если я его брошу, — протянул Хаммер, — то никогда не проверю свою гипотезу.

Стив начал наступать на него. Щит был поднят и готов к драке, и Хаммер сделал взмах, ткнув кончиком электропогонялки для скота в центр белой звезды. Вдоль прута затрещали искры, но Стива это не смутило — он даже замер на мгновенье, чтобы Хаммер смог убедиться, насколько его атака неэффективна. Один из окружающих их людей пошевелился. Питер не совсем понимал, что тот сделал, пока о щит капитана что-то не шлёпнулось, и по его отполированной поверхности не разлилась вонючая жидкость. Краска зашипела и съежилась, и когда Хаммер ударил своей погонялкой в бело-синюю мешанину, по обнажившемуся металлу прошёл разряд электричества.

Жидкость воспламенилась, и на несколько кратких мгновений щит объяло пламя. Хаммер и Роджерс оба отпрянули, но почти тут же окружавшие их люди начали подступать ближе. Некоторые из них начали стрелять из электрошокеров, а у других в руках появились шокеры-палки: они атаковали любое открывающееся им место с голой кожей. Хаммер, восстановив равновесие, снова бросился к щиту, и Стив вскрикнул, когда через металлические скобы на его руке прошёл разряд.

— Прекратите! — закричал Питер. Он вложил в ноги всю имеющуюся силу и даже почти встал, но пять огромных пальцев ухватили его за бедро и опять сдернули вниз. Он отчаянно задёргался, пока не оказался на боку — кашляющий и беспомощный.

— Ты ничего не можешь сделать, — сказал Курт. Ему удалось освободить одну руку и он подсунул два когтя под маску Питера, задирая её надо ртом. Парень сделал вдох, но получилось плохо. — Не двигайся, пока лёгкие совсем не отказали.

Глаза у Питера слезились, но он заставил себя смотреть, как Стив дерётся со своими противниками. От каждого удара по щиту его тело прошивал разряд, и Стив его бросил, продолжая биться на одних кулаках. Он уже был измотан и нетвёрдо стоял на ногах из-за электричества, и когда один из мужчин удачно попал ему шокером в шею, Стив осел. Питер завозился и молча чертыхнулся, пока капитана валили на спину.

Один из нападавших схватил щит. Он взмахнул им как кимвалом, ударив Стива по лицу, так что из носа потекла кровь. Остальные тоже присоединились, нанося удары по торсу и ногам, чтобы удерживать его на земле, в то время как самый первый приставил жесткий край щита к шее Роджерса. Стив продолжал бороться, пихаясь и рыча, но опоры, чтобы встать, у него не было, а с кровью в горле нормально вздохнуть тоже не получалось.

— Так, так, так, — сказал Хаммер. Он поправил лыжную маску, уверяясь, что она на месте, прежде чем зайти в зону видимости Стива. — Я был прав. Но не огорчайся, вопрос был с подвохом. Вибраниум, может, и самый редкий металл на Земле, но он так же проводит электричество. Обычно его защищает _краска_. Герметизирующий материал и всё такое. Очень крутая штука, учёные ЩИТа профи.

Стив просунул обе руки под щит и толкнул — даже с тремя наваливающимися на него мужчинами он всё равно смог поднять край от горла.

— Кто твои люди? — сипло спросил он.

Хаммер подтащил сумку со снаряжением и извлёк оттуда толстый металлический наруч-манжету с пластиковой трубкой, торчащей с одного конца.

— О, это тебе может рассказать Человек-Паук. Мне сейчас как-то не очень хочется представляться. — Он открыл манжету и защёлкнул её вокруг правого запястья Стива. — Кроме того, на самом деле ты ведь не это хочешь спросить, правда же? Ты думаешь: «Как?». — Он засунул руку в сумку и что-то сделал там внутри. — Как эти засранцы одолели Капитана Америку? Это ведь казалось невозможным, верно?

Он сел на корточки рядом со Стивом, и даже несмотря на вращающийся вокруг себя мир Питер услышал его голос и вздрогнул от того, насколько ледяным он стал:

— Ответ в том, что ты меня недооценил, — сказал Хаммер. — Всего на мгновение, но этого было достаточно. — Он похлопал Стива по щеке. — Никогда так больше не делай.

Хаммер нажал кнопку на манжете, и Стив вскрикнул, а его пальцы задрожали на щите. Мужчины сверху навалились сильнее, и хватка Роджерса соскользнула — вибраниум снова надавил на его дыхательные пути, превращая вдохи в слабое хватание воздуха.

— На холм поднимается полиция, — сообщил один из людей.

— Ну, так задержите их. — Хаммер прикоснулся пальцем к идущей от манжеты трубке, и когда по ней начала бежать кровь, он проследил за ней до самой сумки. — Много времени не потребуется.

Под тяжелым давлением руки Курта Питер вздрогнул, видя как слабеет сопротивление Стива: движения рук стали вялыми, а пинки ногами прекратились. С лица парня схлынули все краски.

— Должен… сделать что-нибудь, — выдохнул он, несмотря на то, что уже даже голову поднять не мог. — Они его убьют!..

По холму эхом раскатились звуки выстрелов, и Питер услышал доносящиеся издалека крики на фоне полицейских сирен.

— Не двигайся, — снова сказал Курт, подтягивая парня ближе к себе. — Просто подожди.

— Сэр, — сказал тот же человек минутой позже. — Рядом с башней замечен Железный Человек. Он движется сюда.

— А это, господа, наш сигнал. — Хаммер снял манжету, не обращая внимания на то, как упала на землю рука Стива, плеснув красным. Он помог крови, ещё остававшейся в трубке, дотечь до того, что там у него было за устройство в сумке, и всё упаковал. — Поспешим: дорога сюда у него много времени не займёт.

— Нам их убить?

Хаммер усмехнулся.

— Убить Капитана Америку? Имейте хоть немного уважения. — Хаммер перекинул сумку со снаряжением через плечо. — Но можете убить второго, если хотите. Ваш босс возражать не будет.

Мужчины начали спешно собираться, подбирая оружие и лежащих без сознания товарищей. Взгляд Питера по-прежнему был прикован к Стиву, который не шевелясь лежал на траве. Питер не мог сказать, дышит капитан или нет. Только когда обзор ему закрыла пара чёрных берцев, он поднял взгляд на дуло пистолета, нацеленного ему в голову.

Питера накрыла рука Курта. Парень был признателен за попытку, хотя и понимал, что это его не спасёт. Но ящер схватил его за запястье, дёргая руку вверх, и пальцем нажал на спусковой механизм веб-шутера. Струя клейковины покрыла оружие и предплечье мужчины, но Курт не остановился — он стрелял паутиной во все стороны, заливая людей как по одиночке, так и приклеивая их друг к другу. Растерявшись, они побежали. Питер слышал, как они кричали, отступая. В считанные минуты их голоса сменились шумом приближающейся полиции и, наконец-то, знакомым гулом двигателей Железного Человека.

— Отпусти его! — завопил офицер. — Убери от него свои чешуйчатые лапы!

— Вс' нрмально, — пробормотал Питер, но его никто не услышал. — Он не… — Когда Курт убрал свою руку, он хотел запротестовать, но не смог выдавить больше ни слова.

Рядом, раскидывая клочки травы и куски грязи, приземлился Тони. Его лицевая пластина с щелчком открылась, и он оглядел невообразимую картину.

— Роджерс? Какого хрена тут случилось?

— Я в норме, — простонал Стив и Питер чуть не расплакался от облегчения. — Почти.

— Ты истекаешь кровью офигенно обильно для „почти в норме“.

— Я в порядке… тебе надо последовать за ними.

— Мистер Старк, — сказал Курт и все развернулись, уставившись на него. — Вам надо забрать Человека-Паука в больницу.

Копы подошли ближе. Один просунул руки Питеру под мышки и попытался его поднять. Это движение стало последней каплей. Питер схватился за живот и его вывернуло. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем содержимое желудка подошло к концу, и горло уже горело от спазмов. Когда всё наконец-то, вроде бы, кончилось, Питер сплюнул в траву.

Вокруг него все неожиданно замерли.

— О, Боже, — сказал Стив.

— Я в 'рядке, — прохрипел Питер. — Я просто…

— Они вкололи ему крайне большую дозу гидроморфона, — сообщил Курт. — Ему нужен налоксон и капельница, или же случится респираторный криз.

— Господи. — Следующее, что осознал Питер, это как Тони поднял его на руки. — Я его держу. Вернусь как смогу.

— Мистер Старк, — слабым голосом сказал Питер. — Вам надо… поймать тех ублюдков…

— Поймаем. Побеспокойся пока о том, чтобы не помереть, ладно? — Маска защёлкнулась. — И постарайся не заблевать мой костюм.

Питер попытался придумать какой-нибудь остроумный ответ, но не успел. К моменту отбытия он уже потерял сознание.


	5. Chapter 5

Очнулся Питер под равномерное пиканье кардиомонитора. Это порядком напугало, тем более, что он сразу же почувствовал иглу капельницы в руке, а в носу — пару трубок. Питер заёрзал, пытаясь разобраться где он и есть ли какие повреждения, но его быстро остановила положенная на грудь рука.

— Питер, всё хорошо, — сказал Брюс. — Расслабься.

Парень вздохнул, практически сразу успокаиваясь от тёплого веса широкой ладони Беннера.

— Брюс. — Моргнув, он открыл глаза и наконец смог осмотреться вокруг: чистое, белое, тускло освещенное помещение. Он, обнаженный, лежал в постели под чистой отглаженной простынёй. — Это больница? — спросил Питер.

— Восемьдесят первый этаж Башни Старка, — ответил Брюс. — Личный медицинский этаж Тони. Его врач связан всеми возможными контрактами о конфиденциальности, не беспокойся.

Питер потёр глаза. В голове у него по-прежнему чувствовалась некоторая лёгкость, но зрение прояснилось, а дыхание вернулось в норму.

— Сколько я был в отключке?

— Около часа.

Питер поднял на него взгляд, и хотя Брюс выглядел довольно помято, всё равно не сдержал улыбку.

— Ты присматривал за мной? — спросил парень, переплетаясь с ним пальцами. Брюс устало улыбнулся и сжал его руку.

— Конечно. Как себя чувствуешь?

Питер потянулся и попробовал пошевелить всеми пальцами на руках и ногах.

— Неплохо, — заключил он, а затем потыкал в трубки у себя в носу. — Я на кислороде? Всё и вправду было настолько плохо?

— У тебя лёгкие почти отказали, — ответил Брюс, снова сжимая руку. — И Тони сказал, что тебя рвало кровью.

— Кровью? — Питер снова напрягся, почувствовав вспышку беспокойства. — Не помню, чтобы чувствовал вкус крови, — сказал он. — Только спагетти тёти Мэй и…

 _Вишнёвое эскимо_. Питер сразу же понял, что должен был увидеть Тони, но покраснел от одних лишь воспоминаний о более ранних событиях. Не ожидал он так скоро оказаться лицом к лицу с Брюсом и потому не мог подобрать слов.

— И что? — подтолкнул Брюс.

— И… э-э. — Питер чувствовал, как лицо затапливает жаром, и понимал, что кардиомонитор однозначно в любой момент зарегистрирует его смущение. — Эм, ничего.

— Питер, — серьёзно сказал Брюс. — Скажи мне. Это важно.

— Да ничего, просто… — он не хотел об этом говорить, но Брюс смотрел на него с таким огромным беспокойством. — То было фруктовое мороженное, — выпалил парень. — Красное… вишнёвое. Я чувствовал его вкус, когда оно всё назад лезло. Несколько… мерзко, вообще-то.

У Брюса ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы переварить это нелепое признание. В итоге он вздохнул и опустил плечи, словно из него ушли все силы. Двумя пальцами Брюс потёр глаза.

— Господи, Питер.

— Смешно немножко, правда? — Питер улыбнулся, одновременно поморщившись. — Перепутать спагетти и вишню с…

— Нет, не смешно. — Брюс с силой провел рукой по волосам. — Такая передозировка могла тебя убить. И не окажись там Тони, полицейские забрали бы тебя в обычную больницу, и тогда бы твоё имя и лицо были по всем новостям.

Питер вжался в матрас.

— Прости…

Брюс поморщился и, сделав глубокий вдох, немного успокоился.

— Ты не виноват, — сказал он — Я… — Он покачал головой, а Питеру стало совестно, что беспокойство Брюса кажется ему таким милым. — Не знаю, выдержу ли, если Тони ещё один раз вот так тебя принесёт.

— Об этом не волнуйся, — быстро ответил Питер. — Больше меня врасплох не застанут. — Он поднял руку Брюса и поцеловал костяшки. — Обещаю.

Мужчина улыбнулся, но до того, как он успел что-нибудь сказать, его внимание привлекло что-то в дверях. Питер тоже посмотрел туда и напрягся. На них смотрел Стив. В его взгляде, переходящим с одного на другого, сквозило явное неодобрение, и Питера снова замутило, когда Брюс отнял руку и откинулся назад.

— Капитан, — бодро поприветствовал Питер, надеясь отвлечь и поднять настроение. — Боже, вы в порядке? Выглядите бледно.

И он сказал правду: было очень заметно, что за спутанными светлыми волосами лицо Роджерса на тон светлее обычного. Футболка из-за драки была в разводах от травы и даже с несколькими подпалинами, а запястье обвивала тугая повязка. Но всё же, он был на ногах.

— Я в норме, — сказал Стив. — И я рад, что и ты тоже. — Особо радостным он не выглядел. Питер скорее бы назвал его лицо с нахмуренными бровям «мрачным». Стив посмотрел на Брюса. — С ним хочет поговорить агент Романофф.

— Понял, — устало сказал тот.

Стив обернулся, чтобы жестом пригласить кого-то в комнату. У Питера было лишь мгновенье, чтобы приготовиться. «Агент Романофф» звучало достаточно зловеще, так что он схватил с прикроватного столика свою маску и натянул на лицо. Он сел, подтянув на себя простынь. Питер был уверен, что в целом получившаяся картина выглядела нелепо.

В комнату зашла женщина, и парень тут же узнал в ней одного из агентов ЩИТа, за которыми он подглядывал на Вильямсбургском мосту, когда те забирали двух бессознательных Мстителей. Она была одета в красное и чёрное — немного слишком повседневно для её статуса агента, — но держала себя так строго, что Питер услышал на краю сознания тревожный звоночек. У него было ощущение, что он уже знает, на что она способна, и что ему не хочется иметь с этим дело.

— Питер, — сказал Брюс, — это агент Наташа Романофф.

Парень прочистил горло.

— Агент Романофф, — поприветствовал он со всей серьёзностью, которую только смог изобразить.

Мгновение Наташа рассматривала его с каменным лицом. Когда за ней в комнату зашёл Тони, она направилась прямиком к кровати и сдёрнула с парня маску. Питер поморщился, но не попытался её остановить, положившись вместо этого на заискивающую кривоватую улыбку, которую Наташа оглядела, не меняя выражением лица.

— А ты не низковат для штурмовика? — спросила она.

Питер в ответ коротко хохотнул.

— Вообще-то, я выше Брюса, — ответил он. — Но, знаете. Хорошая отсылка. Эм, привет. — Он потёр шею. — Полагаю, нет смысла…

— Тебя зовут Питер Паркер, — сказала Наташа. — Ты родились двадцать девятого июня тысяча девятьсот девяносто четвёртого года у Ричарда и Мэри Паркер. Сейчас ты проживаешь со своей тётей в Форест Хиллз и ты лучший стажер мистера Хёллера.

Питер перевёл взгляд от Брюса на Стива, а затем на Тони, и ни у кого из них не получил подсказки.

— Эм, да?

Наташа присела на край кровати.

— Мы приглядывали за тобой уже какое-то время, — продолжила она. — Но не беспокойся, ЩИТ не волнуют народные мстители уличного уровня. Я лишь хочу узнать о том, что с тобой произошло сегодня.

— Мы все хотим, — добавил Тони. — Кто вообще так разбрасывается болеутоляющими? Если они хотели тебя убить, то существует множество гораздо более убойных вещиц, которыми тебя могли бы подстрелить.

— Они не хотели меня убить, — ответил Питер, внезапно вспомнив, насколько серьёзной, вообще-то, была ситуация. — Он пришёл вовсе не за _мной_ , а за капитаном Роджерсом. Вот зачем он приходил сегодня вечером в башню.

Все, нахмурившись, посмотрели на него.

— Кто? — спросил Брюс.

— Джастин Хаммер.

— Джастин Хаммер нанял людей, чтобы убить капитана Роджерса? — спросила Наташа.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что это и был Хаммер. Он был там лично. — Питер посмотрел на Стива. — Тот мудак с погонялкой — это был он.

Стив выглядел подавленно.

—  _Это_ был Джастин Хаммер?

— Всё это спланировали, — продолжил Питер. — Доктор Коннорс был лишь приманкой. У него было что-то на ногах, что они использовали, чтобы загнать его на кладбище, и в итоге мы с кэпом оказались именно там, где они и хотели.

Брюс на своём стуле чуть сместил вес и крепко сжал лежащие на коленях кулаки, но ничего не сказал.

— Если они так хорошо это спланировали, то должны были знать, что капитан Рождерс будет в этом районе, — сказала Наташа. Она оглянулась на того через плечо. — Твоя квартира может оказаться раскрыта.

— Да само его существование должно, по идее, быть тайной, — сказал Тони. — Никто ведь не знает, что он настоящий.

Стив покачал головой.

— Питер, он сказал тебе что-нибудь ещё? Чего они добиваются, что им нужно?

Парень сглотнул: когда он пытался вспоминать случившееся, первым, что появлялось в памяти, был вкус желчи.

— Он сказал, что жив я или мёртв — неважно. Что ему не сказали, каким я нужен, как если бы он сам тоже следовал приказам.

— Росс, — внезапно сказал Брюс, и все обернулись к нему. Брюс не отрывал взгляда от своих рук. — Я был прав. Это Росс.

Остальные обменялись тревожными взглядами. Питер сел прямее и спросил:

— Кто такой Росс?

Наташа встала с кровати.

— Благодарю за информацию, мистер Паркер. Есть ещё что-нибудь, что ты можешь нам сообщить?

Питер обвёл взглядом комнату. Ему не нравилось, насколько напряженным выглядел Брюс, и ему бы хотелось протянуть ему руку.

— Простите, но всё немного смазано. Но, эм. — Он заколебался, а она просто смотрела на него, терпеливо ожидая. Он сглотнул. — Что с доктором Коннорсом?

— А что с ним?

— Он в порядке? — Питер взволнованно потеребил трубку системы, отходящую от его предплечья. — Я понимаю, как оно всё выглядело, но он не виноват. Он пытался предостеречь меня. Он спас мне жизнь.

— Доктора Коннорса пока что забрали под охрану в ЩИТ, — ответила она. — Но я добавлю это в отчёт. — Её губы изогнулись в едва заметной улыбке. — Отдыхайте, мистер Паркер.

Она развернулась, чтобы уйти, и Тони со Стивом собрались вслед за ней. Брюс тоже встал и сжал руку Питера.

— Постарайся поспать ещё немного, — попросил он. — Я скоро вернусь.

— Ты знаешь, что происходит на самом деле? — быстро спросил Питер. — Что за Росс? И что ему понадобилось от крови капитана Роджерса? Это имеет отношение к…

— Я расскажу тебе что знаю, но не прямо сейчас. — Брюс бросил взгляд на дверь, удостоверяясь, что остальные вышли, а затем помог Питеру снова улечься на спину. — Отдыхай. Здесь ты в безопасности.

Ответ Питера не устроил, но он позволил Брюсу себя уложить.

— Ладно. Спасибо, Брюс.

Мужчина улыбнулся и вышел. Стоило двери закрыться за ним, как Питер выскользнул из постели и оттащил капельницу насколько только получилось. Прижав ухо к замочной скважине в круглой ручке, он услышал, как они четверо беседуют в коридоре.

***

— Вообще-то, смысл в этом есть, — говорила Наташа, когда Брюс присоединился в коридоре к ней, Стиву и Тони. — Директор Фьюри подозревал, что это Росс подёргал за ниточки, чтобы Хаммера выпустили на свободу. Возможно, они заключили какую-то сделку.

— Нет, смысла в этом нет никакого, — возразил Тони. — Хаммер бизнесмен, ужасный, правда. Он не солдат — он не пачкает руки.

— Похоже, всё же пачкает. По крайней мере, если ты веришь мальчишке.

Брюс не торопился вставить слово. Поездка в тюрьму, файлы Стива и очередное ранение Питера уже порядком расшатали ему нервы, так что ему бы хотелось воздержаться от любой конфронтации.

— У Питера нет причин лгать, — сказал он. — И Хаммер _был_ здесь сегодня. Мы все видели, что он проявил интерес к Стиву. — Несмотря на все усилия Брюса кулаки опять сжались. — И мы знаем, чего хочет генерал Росс. Мы должны остановить его.

— У нас нет ничего, что связало бы генерала Росса с происшествием, — заметила Наташа.

— Но именно он отвечал за перевозку Коннорса. Ты сама это говорила.

— И он был ранен во время побега доктора, как и несколько его людей. — Наташа покачала головой. — Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь…

— Ты «понимаешь», — буркнул Брюс.

— … но генерал Росс по-прежнему остаётся человеком с могущественными союзниками. ЩИТ не может сделать и шага в его сторону, имея одни лишь подозрения.

— И значит, делать вы ничего не будете, — с растущим раздражением выдохнул Беннер. — Вы просто будете ждать, пока он не сварганит следующего Эмиля Блонски. Потому как именно к этому он и стремится, разве не видите? Он не остановится, пока не заполучит идеального карманного монстра.

— Роджерс, — внезапно сказал Тони. — Ты в порядке?

Брюс оглянулся на Стива, прислонившегося к стене.

— Я в норме, — ответил тот, потерев глаза.

— Возможно, тебе стоит присесть, — предложила Наташа. — Ты потерял много крови.

— Я сказал, что в норме. — Стив пригладил волосы и глубоко вздохнул. — Я согласен с доктором Беннером. Нам надо отыскать этих людей. Если мы не можем прикоснуться к генералу Россу, нам надо найти Хаммера.

Наташа покачала головой.

— На Хаммера у нас даже меньше, чем на Росса.

— Но вот генеральской протекции у него нет, — сказал Тони. — Ты серьёзно говоришь мне, что ЩИТ выше нарушения гражданских прав сладкоречивых гнид вроде Хаммера?

— Такого я не говорила. — Изгиб брови у неё стал прямо-таки озорным. — Нам просто стоит соблюдать осторожность. Хаммер сейчас в центре внимания общественности. Если он исчезнет так скоро после освобождения, это может вызвать вопросы.

— Нам надо проследить за ним, — повторил Стив. — Ему не сойдёт с рук то, что он сделал сегодня: мне, Питеру и доктору Коннорсу.

— Не сойдёт. — Казалось, Романофф собиралась сказать что-то ещё, но передумала. — Мы выделим на это людей. Постарайся потерпеть. Я дам тебе знать, как только что-то узнаю.

Брюса это не слишком-то устраивало, но сказать тут больше было нечего. Он посмотрел, как Тони и Наташа уходят к лифту, и заставил пальцы медленно разжаться и расслабиться. Брюс приказал себе не думать об этом. Росс получил что хотел, и бросаться на него прямо сейчас смысла нет. Они должны подождать. Но понимание не делало ситуацию легче.

А затем Стив посмотрел на него и спросил:

— Что происходит между тобой и Питером?

Брюс одеревенел. Он знал, что Стив догадается, но худшего момента было не придумать. Он постарался не показывать, насколько у него расшатаны нервы.

— О чём ты?

— Ты знаешь о чём.

— Ничего. — Кулаки Брюса опять начали сжиматься. — Ничего не происходит.

Стив пристально на него смотрел. Людям вроде капитана никогда не надо сильно давить на собеседника, чтобы выжать нужную себе правду.

— Он мальчишка, Брюс, — серьёзно сказал Стив.

Беннер втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Я же сказал: ничего не происходит.

— Ему только семнадцать.

— Но он… — Брюсу пришлось остановиться, чтобы не ответить Стиву с той же подростковой логикой, какую Питер пробовал на нём самом. Он потёр губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Он не ребёнок, — ответил Брюс так спокойно, как только смог. — Ты видел, что он может делать. Он невероятно умён для своего возраста и я уважаю его, вот и всё. Так что именно тебя беспокоит?

Тони снова подошёл к ним, и они оба попытались поймать его взгляд. Он пожал плечами.

— Что случилось?

Стив успел сказать первым.

— Ты знаешь про них?

Тони нахмурился. Он, должно быть, заметил жалобный взгляд Брюса, остановившийся на нём, но всё рано не стал молчать и ответил:

— Это не моё дело.

Большего подтверждения Стиву не требовалось, и, повернувшись к Брюсу, он холодно на него посмотрел. Этот взгляд пронзил учёного насквозь, и чтобы не ждать вереницы обвинений, Брюс сказал:

— Ничего такого. Влюблённость, вот и всё.

— С чьей стороны?

Брюс пристально посмотрел в ответ.

— Его. И Тони прав — это всё равно никого другого не касается.

— Касается. Питер сделал себя моим делом, — сказал Стив. — И я…

— Роджер, да ладно, — прервал Тони. — Это не наше дело. Слушай, я понимаю, ты раздражён из-за щита, но не надо вымещать зло на Брюсе.

Стив тяжело посмотрел на Старка, но, похоже, отступил.

— Ничего я не вымещаю, — сказал он, наконец оседая на скамью у стены.

Брюс посмотрел на Тони.

— А что с щитом?

— Они его забрали, — ответил Тони. — Сделать они с ним ничего такого не смогут — вибраниум неуничтожим. Вероятно, они хотят послать сообщение, или… — Он покачал головой. — Чёрт, до сих пор не верится, что это Хаммер.

Стив смотрел в стену. Обычно его усталость было сложно заметить, но сейчас кожа всё так же оставалась бледной, а осанка была не такой прямой. Брюс понимал, что значила для Роджерса потеря этой конкретной вещи, но не был в настроении сочувствовать.

— Я настолько с Хаммером не знаком, — сказал он Тони. — Но основываясь на том, что я видел сегодня, тебе стоит быть осторожным. Это ведь против тебя у него личная вендетта.

— Меня это не беспокоит. Даже лучшие его технологии не смогут мне навредить. — Он бросил взгляд на Стива. — Но в словах Романофф есть смысл. Они знают, что Роджерс _был_ здесь, так почему же Коннорса не выпустили погулять на Манхеттене, если целью был он?

— Возможно, опасались, что ты отреагируешь быстрее.

— Либо они знали, где он _будет_. — Он повернулся, чтобы обратиться к Стиву напрямую. — Думаю, тебе не стоит сегодня возвращаться в свою квартиру.

Стив вздохнул и посмотрел на него.

— Предлагаешь мне остаться здесь?

— Есть свободный этаж. Мы можем разыскать тебе смену одежды. — Он протянул ему руку. — И апельсин, чтобы высосать. Серьёзно, Роджерс, тебе стоит что-нибудь съесть и полежать.

Стив тряхнул головой, но позволил Тони поднять себя на ноги. Хотя Брюс был по-детски раздосадован от мысли, что они останутся под одной крышей, он смирился с этим и ничего не сказал.

— Пойдём тебя устроим, — продолжал говорить Тони. — Тогда мы по крайней мере все будем в одном месте, когда Романофф вернется с какой-нибудь информацией.

— Если они знали, где я живу, то могли напасть на меня там, — пробормотал Стив, но было не похоже, что у него есть силы спорить. Прежде, чем Тони успел его увести, он остановился. — А что про Питера?

Глаза Брюса чуть прищурились, так что Тони ответил за него.

— Когда мы его нашли, он оставался в маске, так что не думаю, что нам надо волноваться о внезапных гостях у него дома. Как только мы удостоверимся, что он в порядке, я вызову машину, чтобы доставить его домой.

Стив не выглядел довольным, но кивнул.

— Дай знать, когда всё сделаешь. Хочу услышать, что он нормально добрался.

— Конечно, конечно.

Они пошли. Оба оглянулись, но Брюс не стал пытаться расшифровать их взгляды. Он снова направился в комнату Питера и, открыв дверь, увидел, как Питер ныряет — аккуратно — в постель. Он вздохнул.

— Питер.

— Да? — Парень невинно улыбнулся, поправляя простынь вокруг себя, но в процессе задел иголку системы в предплечье и поморщился. Брюс закрыл дверь. — Эм, привет.

— Ну, полагаю, ты всё слышал. — Брюс понял, что ему тяжело смотреть Питеру в лицо, и пересёк комнату, перекладывая маску Питера к остальному костюму, чтобы создать видимость занятости. — Не злись на меня. Стив абсолютно не был настроен хоть на подобие нормальной беседы.

— Я не злюсь, — сказал Питер, и сердитым он не выглядел. Он выглядел расстроенным. — Я понимаю. Мне просто надо придумать, что я сам ему скажу при следующей встрече.

Брюс прекратил свою суету.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе приходилось врать.

— Ну, вообще, я к этому уже привык. — Он пожал плечами, как обычно делают, притворяясь, что им всё равно. — Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности с кэпом или кем-то ещё.

Брюс вздохнул: всего несколько часов назад Питер даже не допускал, что эти неприятности возможны. Наконец, мужчина выдохнул и уселся на край постели.

— Не надо беспокоиться обо мне. Можешь сказать ему правду, если хочешь.

Питер обдумал это предложение, но к какому бы решению ни пришёл — его не озвучил. Вместо этого он вытянул руку и стал лениво играть с пальцами Брюса, словно хотел взять его за руку, но не делал последнего движения.

— Так кто такой генерал Росс?

Эта тема была ничуть не легче, но он задолжал Питеру ответ.

— Полагаю, ты бы мог сказать, что он мой архивраг, — ответил Брюс.

— Да? — Питер криво улыбнулся. — У каждого героя должен быть такой.

Беннер начал было говорить, что он не герой, но именно в этот момент Питер сжал его ладонь, и он потерял желание спорить.

— Генерал Росс вёл проект по сыворотке суперсолдата, когда я там работал, — начал объяснять Брюс. — Мы пытались воссоздать сыворотку и условия, которые дали Стиву его сверхспособности. Он думал, что мы можем вывести поколение новых солдат — армию, не имеющую себе равных.

Питер сжал его руку.

— И вот тогда ты и получил свои, эм, способности?

— Да. — От воспоминаний кожа зазудела. — Сила, которую я получил в тот день была бóльшим, чем я или Росс ожидали в принципе. Слишком много силы для одного человека, чтобы суметь как-то её контролировать. Но Росса это не волновало: всё, что ему было нужно, это оружие. Я сделал всё возможное, чтобы оставаться вне пределов его досягаемости, чтобы не дать ему воспользоваться мной… или моей второй половиной.

Питер сел немного прямее и спросил:

— То есть, это он — причина того, что ты всё время сиднем сидишь в башне? Чтобы он не нашёл тебя?

— Он не единственная причина, — признал Брюс. — Но да, одна из. По крайней мере, был ей до сегодняшнего дня. — Он покачал головой. — Если Хаммер и правда взял кровь у Стива для Росса, у него теперь есть, что он хочет. Он может найти какой-нибудь способ перевоссоздать сыворотку. Если он добьётся успеха…

— Тогда мы его остановим, — сказал Питер, словно это было легче лёгкого. — Как будто прежде мы не имели дел со всякими мутировавшими штуками.

— Они не _штуки_ , они… — Брюс снова покачал головой. — Нет, я понимаю, о чём ты. И ты прав. — Он смог улыбнуться, поднимаясь на ноги. — Мы с этим справимся. Ну, а пока что, тебе надо немного отдохнуть.

— Я хорошо себя чувствую, — сказал Питер, но всё равно позволил Брюсу уложить себя на спину. — Ну, не _хорошо_ , но вполне нормально. Мне стоит вернуться, пока тётя Мэй…

— Ещё один час полежи, чтобы я был спокоен. Затем врач Тони ещё раз на тебя взглянет и мы отправим тебя домой. — Он легко взъерошил волосы Питера, что, похоже, помогло ему добиться желаемого результата. — Мы докопаемся до истины, обещаю.

Питер умастился в постели, но прежде чем Брюс успел выйти, прочистил горло.

— Брюс. Я хочу увидеться с доктором Коннорсом.

Мужчина остановился: ему пришлось напомнить себе, что Питер никак не мог знать о его сегодняшней встрече.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы я… мне просто это нужно, — ответил парень, сминая в руках простынь. — Сначала из-за меня он превратился в гигантского ящера, потом его используют эти стрёмные ребята, чтобы добраться до меня, и…

— Питер, — твёрдо сказал Брюс. — Во всём этом нет твоей вины.

— Знаю. — Питер смутился. — Знаю, но всё равно, это из-за…

— В том, что случилось с доктором Коннорсом твоей вины нет, — настоял Брюс. — Ты ничего ему не должен. — Он поморщился, увидев появившееся на лице Питера сомнение. — Но, если хочешь, я постараюсь узнать, куда именно его забрали и пускают ли к нему посетителей.

Питер устало и облегчённо улыбнулся, кажется, наконец-то расслабившись.

— Ладно. Спасибо.

— А теперь спи, хорошо? Я вернусь через час. — Брюс выключил свет и вышел.

Тони его ждал. Брюс быстро оглядел коридор и с облегчением понял, что больше никого нет.

— Уже оставил Стива одного? — спросил он.

— С ним Пеппер. Он пока поживёт этажом ниже тебя. — В приложение к этим новостям Брюс ожидал услышать какую-нибудь подколку, но, похоже, Тони был не в настроении. — Скажи мне правду, Брюс: каковы шансы того, что Росс сможет что-либо сделать с кровью?

— Не знаю, — признался Брюс. — Если у него по-прежнему есть доступ ко всем моим исследованиям и имеется более-менее хорошая команда учёных, это может стать лишь вопросом времени. Возможно, с образцом Стива они даже смогут нормально стабилизировать мою формулу. — Он потёр губы, и хотя кому-то другому он бы такого не сказал, добавил: — Возможно, мне стоит поблагодарить Стива, если всё это значит, что Росс наконец от меня отстанет.

— Есть человек, у которого ты можешь это спросить, — заметил Тони.

Брюс не сразу понял, кого тот имеет в виду, но когда до него дошло, грудная клетка внезапно стала мала на несколько размеров. Конфликт желаний заставил Брюса сместить вес, оставшись на месте: он хотел бежать, хотел схватить Старка за горло. Эмоции уже слишком близко подошли к поверхности, чтобы Тони мог вот так небрежно делать подобные предложения.

— Я подумаю об этом, — ответил Брюс, не отрывая взгляда от дальней стены.

Тони отшагнул. Хотя он и утверждал, что доверяет Брюсу и монстру внутри него, он понимал, когда не стоит испытывать удачу.

— Дай знать, когда док отпустит Питера, — сказал он. — Мне же надо подготовить ему машину.

— Спасибо.

Тони ушёл. Брюс подумал было вернуться к себе, но вспомнил о своём компьютере и воткнутой туда флешке с содержимым, видеть которое ему не хотелось. Так что в итоге Брюс сел на скамью, которую ранее занимал Стив. Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, задержал его, выдохнул. Снова и снова, весь следующий час.

***

Генерал Росс стремительно миновал все посты охраны на пути к пентхаусу Нормана Осборна. Хозяйскую спальню, как в больнице, напополам разделяла ширма, отчего Осборн оставался в тени, среди многочисленной и разнообразной медицинской аппаратуры. Но, в любом случае, целью генерала он не являлся. Ярость Росса была направлена на его нового соседа по комнате, устроившегося за письменным столом у окна. Тот выглядел, будто бы пришёл прямиком с задания: усталый, в чёрной футболке, с грязью на обуви. Взгляд он не поднял.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Таддеус.

— Ах, ты мелкий засранец! — Росс стремительно приблизился к нему, с таким напором, что его лёгкая хромота не была заметна. — Ты о чём вообще думал? У нас был _план_.

Приподняв бровь Хаммер посмотрел на генерала.

— А что, не сработало?

— Посмотри на меня! — Росс указал на свой заплывший правый глаз и синяки, идущие от подбородка по шее. — Твои люди должны были открыть транспортный фургон _разбив_ его в столкновении, а не взорвав из гранатомёта!

— Кар-тош-ка, кар-тош-ка. — Хаммер вернулся к тому, что он там печатал.

— Меня чуть не убили!

— Значит это даёт чертовски убедительное алиби.

— Это неважно, — сказал Осборн. В живую его голос звучал ещё более хрипло. — Он сделал то, о чём мы просили. Кровь уже отправлена в Оскорп на анализ.

— Надеюсь, твоя охрана _неимоверно_ усовершенствовалась за последние два месяца, — проворчал Росс. Он заметил в углу комнаты переносной холодильник и, вытащив оттуда охлажденную бутылку воды, прижал её к лицу. — Если капитан Роджерс остался жив, все узнают, что мы у него взяли и для зачем нам это понадобилось.

— Я не стану убивать Капитана Америку, — вставил Хаммер.

— Будто бы ты смог. — Росс грузно сел на стул. — Эти люди, кстати. Где ты их нашёл?

— Хорошие наёмники, как хорошие портные, — пробормотал Хаммер. — Если нашёл такого, то молчишь как рыба. Но ты будешь рад узнать, что был прав насчёт щита. Кэпа хорошенько поджарило.

Росс покачал головой.

— Поверить не могу, что ты провернул это. Чему тебя в тюрьме научили? — Когда Хаммер в ответ промолчал, Росс посмотрел на него. — Я серьёзно.

Тот по-прежнему не поднимал глаз.

— Я последние два месяца только и делал, что размышлял, как это «провернуть», — ответил он. — Для чего потребовалось множество исследований. — Он облизал губы. — И куча RPF-фанфиков о Тони Старке с насилием в предупреждениях.

— Что?

— Неважно, — он вытер рот. — Давайте просто скажем, что если взять сочетание воображения среднестатистической студентки и тактического ума наёмника, плюс ещё дорогие технологии Нормана, то получится… — он пожал плечами, — четыре пинты крови Капитана Америки.

Росс со вздохом открыл бутылку и сделал глоток.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

— Хорошо.

— Можем мы уже продолжить? — проворчал Осборн. — Теперь, когда у нас есть материал для воссоздания сыворотки, пора получить и камеру вита-облучения. Как ты обещал.

Хаммер наконец-то отвернулся от компьютера.

—  _Я_ достал вам материал для воссоздания сыворотки, — сказал он. — И значит, теперь _моя_ очередь что-то получить.

— У тебя есть свобода, — сказал Росс. — Ты нам за это должен.

— Да, но я был освобождён _вчера_. А _позже_ что вы сделали для меня?

Росс, не сводя с него тяжелого взгляда, подался ближе.

— У нас нет времени на твоё фиглярство, Хаммер. Скажи нам, где она.

Прежде, чем тот успел что-нибудь ответить, Осборн нетерпеливо пошевелился и сказал:

— Чего ты хочешь? Старка? Тогда давай просто закроем этот вопрос.

Росс напряженно посмотрел в затемнённую зону, где располагался Осборн. Генерал уже устал от того, что Хаммер постоянно их обыгрывает, и понимал — подобное положение дел не изменится, покуда Осборн продолжает так легко уступать. Когда он снова перевёл взгляд на Хаммера, самодовольная усмешка, встретившая его, заставила пожалеть об отсутствии под рукой служебного пистолета.

— Я хочу Старка, — сказал Хаммер. — И я над этим работаю. — Он опять вернулся к компьютеру. — Но тут потребуется небольшая помощь с твоей стороны, Норман.

— Если ты в самом деле открываешь охоту на Старка, что тебе нужно, так это доступ, — сказал Росс. — Когда башня в прошлом мае была повреждена, ему пришлось нанять очень много работников. Я знаю кое-кого, кого можно уговорить поделиться информацией, за вознаграждение.

Хаммер закатил глаза.

— Всё это здорово и просто прекрасно, но что нам _на самом деле_ нужно, так это обойти его технологии. Это единственный способ действительно одержать верх над Тони Старком.

— И ты думаешь, что сможешь это сделать? — фыркнул Росс, поставив бутылку на стол.

— Скажи ему, Норман.

Осборн громко закашлялся и ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя.

— С того момента, как Старк отказался предоставить броню Железного Человека правительству, Министерство Обороны искало способы отследить и, быть может, даже контролировать её. Изначально эту работу поручили Хаммер Индастрис, но потом все их исследования перешли ко мне. У меня есть люди, работающие над этим вопросом.

Росс очень постарался не дать возникшему интересу возобладать над скептицизмом.

— И у вас действительно есть подвижки? — спросил он Хаммера.

Тот протянул руку между мышкой и клавиатурой.

— У нас есть план.

— Это над ним ты сейчас работаешь?

— Конечно. — Хаммер забрал воду Росса и сделал большой глоток. — Я делаю твиты.

Росс заворчал, но встав и обойдя стол, чтобы посмотреть самому, он и в самом деле увидел на экране открытый аккаунт Твиттера. Генерал недоверчиво посмотрел на Хаммера и в итоге покачал головой.

— Ты самый странный из всех встреченных мной людей. С моей стороны что тебе требуется?

— Ничего, — ответил Хаммер. — На самом деле, ты можешь просто… пойти пока.

— Ты просишь меня уйти?

— Мы с Хаммером займёмся Старком, — сказал Осборн. — От тебя пока требуется лишь сгладить ситуацию с Коннорсом. Если только ты не считаешь, что сможешь достать для моих учёных документы по исследованиям оригинальной сыворотки суперсолдата.

— Я же говорил, у меня больше нет к ним доступа, — неохотно признал Росс. — Всё закрыто с помощью… — Он бросил взгляд на Хаммера и решил много не болтать. — Чего нет, того нет. С тем же успехом ты мог бы попросить у меня Блонски.

Хаммер поднял голову.

— Мы можем достать Блонски?

— Нет… ты меня не слушал, что ли?

— О. — Он выглядел расстроенным. — Тогда, полагаю, ты нам действительно не нужен.

Росс сжал зубы.

— А теперь послушай…

— Генерал. — Осборн снова закашлялся. — Если ты и в самом деле сможешь обеспечить информацию по Башне Старка, я был бы признателен.

Росс, сжав кулаки, перевёл тяжёлый взгляд с одного на другого. Ему до боли хотелось быть в своей форме, но даже она была испорчена в преднамеренно провальной тюремной транспортировке. В голову пришла иррациональная мысль, а не было ли и это тоже спланировано Хаммером. Скоро он так параноиком станет.

— Я буду на связи, — сказал Росс и, поскольку иных вариантов у него не было, покинул пентхаус.

***

После ухода Росса Хаммер расслабился.

— Военные, — пробормотал он, — все они одинаковые.

Осборн опять начал кашлять.

— Ты там действительно твиты делаешь?

— Конечно. — Хаммер кликнул на кнопку Твиттера, после чего сразу же начал отвечать на сообщение, которое он получил, пока Росс тут распинался. — Прямо сейчас в тренде #человекпаукжив. Я пытаюсь его победить.

Осборн вздохнул. Звук был такой, будто мужчина в любой момент может развалиться на части.

— Ты и вправду странный человек, Джастин Хаммер. — Матрас чуть сдвинулся, и когда Хаммер поднял взгляд, то лишь с трудом мог сказать, что Осборн вытянулся на спине. — Я собираюсь поспать. Бери всё, что тебе нужно. Ты мой гость.

— Спасибо. — Хаммер горько улыбнулся. — Ничто так не учит гостеприимству, как надвигающаяся смерть, да, Норман?

— Спокойной ночи, Джастин.

В комнате стало тихо. Хаммер ещё долго сидел, читая новостные блоги, где говорилось о ночных происшествиях, прежде чем наконец выключить компьютер. Обходя стол, Хаммер бросил взгляд на кровать Осборна. Он мог бы подсмотреть. Джастину до сих пор было неизвестно, что именно не так с таинственным хозяином дома, только настойчивые уверения самого Осборна, что это смертельно. На этот раз чувство такта возобладало. Он подумал о возможных отвратительных вариантах и передёрнулся.

Так что в итоге Хаммер подошёл к окнам. За тонированным стеклом город казался красивым: с приглушенными пятнышками цветных огней, рассыпанными по тёмным массивам возвышающихся небоскребов. С такой большой высоты было не видно мусора по обочинам, не чувствовался горчащий запах бензина и выхлопных газов. Здесь была лишь сияющая сталь, воздвигнутая руками людей ввысь от земли, каждая из башен — идеальный, прекрасный монумент. Он любил этот город. В тюрьме он скучал по нему так чертовски сильно, но внезапно не смог вспомнить — почему.

Какой смысл в том, что могут построить другие люди? В городе больше не осталось ничего принадлежащего ему. Причём речь не только о его имени на каком-нибудь здании, здесь даже работы для не было. Всё, чем он обладал, было оплачено Осборном, а цель указана жалкой жадностью Росса.

— Значит я возьму, — тихо сказал Хаммер — его руки на стекле дрожали. — Я просто возьму у них, что захочу. — Он мрачно улыбнулся своему отражению. — У всех у них.


	6. Chapter 6

Питер проснулся, когда в комнату, сопровождаемый врачом, зашёл Брюс. Они проверили жизненные показатели парня и поудивлялись идеальной коже в тех местах, где всего час назад были синяки. Как только довольный состоянием пациента врач их покинул, Брюс дал Питеру свежую одежду, чтобы тот смог доехать до дома.

— Я могу просто снова надеть костюм, — сказал парень, потирая саднящее место укола капельницы. — И добраться домой на паутине.

— На сегодня больше никакой паутины, — тут же отозвался Брюс, будто ждал, что Питер это предложит. — Мы по-прежнему не уверены, кто именно стоит за случившимся и как далеко они готовы зайти. Лучше бы тебе пока залечь на дно.

— Я и залёг на дно. Лежи я ещё ниже — оказался бы под землёй. — Питер натянул футболку и джинсы, задаваясь про себя вопросом, откуда они взялись, и не брюсовы ли это вещи. — Не хочу, чтобы этот гадский Хаммер считал, что одержал надо мной верх.

— Пожалуйста не заставляй меня читать тебе лекцию о гордости в сравнении с безопасностью.

Питер сунул ноги в теннисные кеды.

— Это твоё? — спросил он.

— Это просто чтобы ты добрался до дома. — Брюс улыбнулся, протягивая Питеру бумажный пакет с его костюмом. Он, вроде, был в гораздо более благодушном настроении, чем при прошлом разговоре, чему Питер порадовался. Парень не всегда знал, что сказать или сделать, когда Брюс был погружен в раздумья.

Они покинули комнату и вместе вошли в лифт.

— А что насчёт кэпа? — спросил Питер, помявшись. — Он…

— Он отдыхает, — ответил Брюс. — С ним всё будет нормально.

— Ладно. Хорошо. — Питер смотрел на сменяющиеся номера этажей. Он ни капли не приблизился к решению, как вести себя при следующей встрече со Стивом, и был рад лишнему времени. Опять же, была ещё и тётя Мэй, о чём тоже следовало подумать… он похлопал себя сверху вниз в поисках телефона только чтобы вспомнить, что оставил его на крыше.

Тони ждал их в своём личном гараже вместе с водителем, которого представил Питеру как мистера Хогана. Должно быть, к мужчине не слишком часто так обращались, поскольку показалось, что он вырос раза в три, когда Питер пожал его руку и обратился «сэр». Ещё раз пообещав Брюсу и Тони, что будет осторожен — и заляжет на дно, — парень запрыгнул на пассажирское сидение примечательно неприметной чёрной машины, и она повезла его прочь.

— Мне не положено задавать вопросы, — сказал мистер Хоган через несколько минут, — но ты Человек-Паук?

Питер упёрся ступнями в бардачок.

— Я похож на Человека-Паука?

— Скорее на Малыша-Паучка, — ответил тот со смехом.

Питер тоже посмеялся, хотя, на самом деле, было не смешно. Он уже устал себя чувствовать Малышом-Паучком.

К тому моменту, когда Питера высадили перед его домом, он решил, что уж лучше будет прыгать на паутине, чем каждый раз ездить с шофёром. Питер взлетел по ступенькам и протянул руку к двери, только чтобы вспомнить, что ключи в рюкзаке, по-прежнему остававшемся на крыше. Было уже достаточно поздно, чтобы у него получилось незаметно залезть в своё окно, но потом он подумал о тёте Мэй на диване. Смирившись, Питер постучался.

За дверью раздались торопливые шаги. Когда тётя открыла, Питер изобразил самую свою смущённую улыбку и постарался принять максимально невинный и здоровый вид. Как и ожидалось, она выглядела уставшей: глаза покраснели и, несмотря на тёплую летнюю ночь, на плечи был накинут плед с дивана. Не говоря ни слова она завела Питера внутрь и обняла. Он обнял её в ответ, и горло обжёг знакомый комок чувств.

Тётя Мэй отстранилась и обеими руками прикоснулась к его лицу.

— Питер, — мягко начала она, но затем уголки её глаз чуть дрогнули, и она так и не сказала, что собиралась. — Уже за полночь.

— Прости, тётя Мэй.

Она похлопала его по плечу и неохотно отпустила.

— Тебе лучше пойти отдохнуть. — Пока она подгоняла его к лестнице, улыбка женщины была мученической, но искренней. — Поговорить мы можем и утром.

Говорить утром они не будут, но предложение было хорошим, так что Питер ответил «ладно» и поцеловал её в щёку. Он пошёл к себе и стал слушать, как тётя, поправив несколько вещей напоследок, наконец идёт спать. Только услышав, что закрылась её дверь, он переоделся и залез в постель.

Нелегко быть супергероем под крышей маминого дома.

***

Утром тётя Мэй приготовила экстра-большой завтрак из гренок, яиц и бекона. Питер с удовольствием его проглотил. О ночи они не говорили.

Вместо того, чтобы пойти прямиком в башню, Питер сперва отправился в Вудсайт и нашёл крышу, где оставил рюкзак. Всё было в целости, не считая небольшой влажности от утренней росы. Проверив телефон, Питер с удивлением обнаружил во входящих голосовое сообщение от Гвен.

— Знаю, мы давненько не созванивались, — говорилось там, и Питер улыбнулся от ностальгического чувства, возникшего из-за звуков её голоса. Они не виделись с самого выпуска. — Но я просто хотела удостовериться, что ты… ну, знаешь, живой. Смс-ни мне или ещё что, ладно?

Питер пожевал губу. Проще было бы просто послать смс-ку, но когда он спустился на улицу, то обнаружил, что уже ей звонит. Гвен взяла трубку на втором гудке.

— Алло?

— Привет, — сказал Питер, осматриваясь вокруг, чтобы вспомнить, где находится ближайшая станция метро. — Эм, пока живой. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знала.

Гвен вздохнула.

— Питер, слава Богу. Прости, знаю, что мне не нужно за тобой присматривать, но в этот раз…

— Всё нормально. — Питер пожал плечами, хотя она и не могла этого видеть. — Не волнуйся, всё было не настолько плохо. Ничего особенного, по сравнению с последним разом. С несколькими последними разами.

Гвен немного помолчала, а потом сказала:

— Питер, все думают, что ты мёртв.

Парень встал на месте. Он чуть не отодвинул телефон от уха, чтобы на него посмотреть.

— Что? Почему?

— Это по всему интернету. Кто-то твитнул, что тебя рвало кровью… несколько офицеров полиции подтвердило. Затем ты исчезаешь с Железным Человеком и с тех пор никто ничего не слышит и не видит. Полагаю, мисс Поттс выпустила заявление или что-то вроде того, что ты в порядке, но никто не верит. О тебе тут целые баталии разворачиваются.

Питер неверяще тряхнул головой.

— У меня… даже Твиттера нет, — тупо сказал он.

— Возможно, тогда тебе надо периодически обновлять информацию о Человеке-Пауке. Но правда, тебе стоит хотя бы появиться где-нибудь.

Питер снова зашагал, подтянув рюкзак на плече повыше.

— Окей, сегодня вечером. Я иду на стажировку, иначе сделал бы это сейчас. Но, серьёзно? Всё настолько плохо?

— Не недооценивай соцмедиа, Питер, — глубокомысленно сказала Гвен.

— Ладно, ладно. Блин, вот тупость. — Он прочистил горло. — То есть, спасибо, что просветила. Я не знал, что все приняли это так близко к сердцу. Оно даже настоящей кровью не было…

Гвен тихонько посмеялась.

— Что ж, рада это знать. Но, эм, мне пора. Не пропадай, хорошо?

— Ага. Да, конечно. — Мучимый совестью, Питер потёр шею. — Рад был услышаться. Пока, Гвен.

— Пока, Питер.

Он нажал отбой и лишь засунув телефон на место понял, что тётя Мэй, должно быть, всю ночь смотрела новости. Сердце ёкнуло, но сделать он тут ничего бы не смог. Ещё раз тряхнув головой, Питер поторопился к метро.

***

Перед тем, как пойти утром на кухню, Брюс сперва собрался с духом. Эта ночь для всех была долгой, и он не представлял, кто сейчас уже может быть на ногах и о чём этот кто-то захочет поговорить. У Брюса не было желания выслушивать, что могут сказать о том, как он ведёт себя с Питером и, в особенности, о его чувствах к парню.

Пеппер и Стив уже не спали: они пили кофе, просматривая какую-то утреннюю передачу. Брюс посчитал их напряжение немного странным и, налив себе кружку, присоединился к ним. Они были слишком поглощены просмотром, чтобы как-то отреагировать на его приближение. Подойдя к Пеппер и наконец увидев, что так привлекло их внимание, Беннер всё понял.

Джастин Хаммер давал интервью на одном из не слишком популярных шоу. Он был безупречно одет — весь отглаженный и загорелый — и смеялся вместе со зрителями в зале над нарочитыми шутками. Брюс заставил себя пригубить кофе, надеясь, что фокусировка на действии поможет отгородиться от инстинктивной вспышки злости, вызванной самодовольной рожей Хаммера.

— Давай отвлечёмся и поговорим о статье, опубликованной Мирандой Уэст вот только этим утром, — сказала ведущая шоу. — Потому как там сказано, что вы со Старком, точная цитата, «никогда не были друзьями».

— Правда? — с наигранным потрясением удивился Хаммер. — Никогда? Она использовала это слово?

— Да, никогда. Очевидно, мистер Старк настаивал.

— Но как такое может быть? — Хаммер засунул руку в пиджак и вытащил старое фото. — Посмотри, — сказал он, протягивая его. — Мы с Тони Старком ужинаем в Париже, всего два года назад.

Плечи ведущей дрогнули от сдерживаемого смеха, хотя ведь понятно, что она уже видела фотографию. Съемочная группа вывела фото на монитор в зале, и все засмеялись. Это и в самом деле был Тони Старк и Джастин Хаммер, ужинающие в Париже, но не вместе. Две фотографии явно совместили фотошопом.

Пеппер раздраженно выдохнула.

— Да вы издеваетесь.

Как только ведущая и зрители закончили дразнить Хаммера за такую очевидную подделку, он предпринял ещё одну попытку.

— Ладно, ладно. А как насчёт этой? Это мы в Лондоне на Новый Год. — Он показал другой коллаж, куда, для пущей убедительности, было добавлено несколько скудно одетых женщин, и вызвал новый круг смеха и подначек.

Пеппер покачала головой, пробормотав:

— Какого чёрта он делает?

— Это тактика, — сказал Стив, скрестив руки и свирепо глядя на экран. — Он хочет, чтобы мы держали его за кретина и недооценили, когда последует настоящая атака. — Глаза Стива чуть прищурились. — Никогда больше.

— Где Тони? — спросил Брюс.

— В мастерской, — ответила Пеппер. — Не надо ему это видеть… он взбесится. — Она фыркнула. — Я глупею от одного только просмотра.

— Ладно, нет, серьёзно, — сказал Хаммер, снова засунув руку в карман. — Это хорошая. Вам всем понравится. — Он протянул последнюю фотографию. — Мы с Тони в Канкуне, весна девяносто девятого. Да бросьте, уж если совместная подготовка героина в мексиканском отеле не делает вас друзьями, то тогда прям не знаю.

Показали фотографию. Хаммер её очень точно описал, и Брюс быстро оглядел изображение, пытаясь найти какой-нибудь очевидный изъян, превращающий фото в такую же фальшивку, как и остальные. Вот так сразу в глаза ничего не бросилось.

— Чёрт, — сказала Пеппер, и Брюс со Стивом удивлённо на неё посмотрели. Прежде чем хоть один успел задать очевидный вопрос, зазвонил телефон. С испуганным выражением лица Пеппер перевела звонок на свой телефон и отошла в кухню, чтобы ответить. — Это Пеппер. Да, смотрю, — говорила она, уходя из зоны слышимости.

Стив бросил взгляд ей вслед и тут же вернул всё внимание шоу.

— Это настоящее фото? — тихо спросил он.

— Не знаю. — Брюс потёр губы и отставил кофе. Как-то вдруг перехотелось укладывать что-либо в желудок. — На вид в нём что-то не так, но это не настолько очевидно, как в других.

— Похоже, что _кто-то_ считает её настоящей.

Брюсу стало интересно, не может ли Стив своими суперсолдатскими ушами слышать разговор Пеппер. Он несколько раз ткнул по главной панели на кухне, пока та не выдала имя звонившего: Эдвардс, база Военно-воздушных сил, линия 104.

— Забавный момент, — продолжал Джастин, пока зрители кудахтали над фото. — Вот только этой ночью кто-то в Башне Старка заказывал налоксон. Вы же знаете, когда его используют?

— Почему бы тебе не просветить нас?

— При передозировке героином.

— Сукин сын, — выдохнул Брюс.

Все начали говорить одновременно, и ведущей пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы угомонить присутствующих в студии.

— Ладно, погоди. Ты действительно обвиняешь Тони Старка в наркотической зависимости? Ты говоришь именно это.

— Нет, нет, нет, — ответил Хаммер, а Брюс почувствовал испарину на лбу. — Я бы никогда. Просто забавный факт, не более. Случайное совпадение.

— Потому как похоже, что ты делаешь серьёзное заявление.

— Нет, нет. Нет. Да брось, вовсе не делаю. — Он подмигнул в камеру. — Я бы не поступил так с другом.

Брюс вышел из кухни. Быстро пройдя через пентхаус, он остановился на балконе, давая порывам летнего ветра охладить и успокоить себя. Брюс смотрел на верхушки зданий и плывущие облака до тех пор, пока картинка с Питером, лежащим на больничной койке с трубками во рту, носу и из руки, не перестала вставать перед глазами, стоило только сомкнуть веки.

— Сукин сын, — снова повторил он.

Спустя минуту дверь позади него открылась.

— Доктор Беннер? — Это был Стив.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Брюс, и это было правдой. — Просто не мог продолжать это слушать.

Роджерс подошёл. Он тоже был напряжён и, прежде чем заговорить, сделал глубокий вдох.

— Ночью я почитал о Джастине Хаммере. Всё что есть об инциденте с Ванко и о нескольких более ранних делах.

— Я его не знаю, — сказал Брюс. — Не настолько хорошо, как знает Тони. Но всё равно это… — Он покачал головой. — Это безумие. Кем он себя возомнил? Не понимаю, чего, по его мнению, он этим добьётся. Все ведь поймут, что это фото просто такая же фальшивка, как и остальные два.

Стив задумчиво нахмурился и сказал:

— Ты когда-нибудь играл в «две правды и одна ложь»?

— В неё играли в сороковом?

— Смысл в том, чтобы отыскать ложь. Но чтобы это сделать, сперва приходится допустить, что любое из утверждений может быть правдой. Приходится расширять своё восприятие.

Плечи Брюса поникли, когда он понял смысл слов Стива.

— Самого предположения достаточно, чтобы люди начали задавать вопросы. Особенно учитывая, что другие две подделки гораздо более очевидные. — Он сглотнул. — Всё станет ещё хуже.

— Намного хуже, — согласился Стив.

— И речь не только о репутации Тони или сыворотке суперсолдата. Это коснётся Железного Человека, Капитана Америки и Человека-Паука. — Его кулаки сжались. — И Халка. Это коснётся всех нас.

— Разведка, — сказал Стив. — Неожиданная атака. Пропаганда. — Он поднял на Брюса серьёзный взгляд. — Они начинают войну.

От этой мысли по коже Беннера побежал мороз.

— Прямо как генерал Росс. Меньшими категориями он не мыслит. Господи.

Стив помолчал. Он хотел что-то сказать, и Брюс задумался, не попытаться ли сбежать.

— Доктор Беннер, — сказал капитан, а затем поправился: — Брюс. Прости, если той ночью пересёк черту.

— Пересёк, — ответил Брюс, не глядя на него. — Но я принимаю твои извинения. — Он сунул руки в карманы. — Просто мы оба, каждый по-своему, пытаемся его защитить. Учитывая, как часто он влипает в передряги, ему не помешает пригляд нас всех.

Стив продолжал смотреть на него, и Брюс понял, что это ещё не всё. Стив ничего не забыл, но говорить об этом при такой массе других проблем они не будут. По крайней мере, это значило, что у него есть время обдумать ответ.

Пеппер вышла на балкон. Она выглядела всё такой же взведённой.

— Интервью закончилось.

Пока Брюс придумывал, как бы потактичнее задать вопрос, Стив взял и спросил:

— Последняя фотография настоящая?

— Нет, — тут же ответила она. — Конечно, нет. Ты ведь видел её — явная подделка.

— Но есть какой-то подвох, да? — сказал Брюс. — Иначе почему полковник Роудс позвонил так быстро?

Пеппер качнулась на носках.

— Тони поднимается наверх, — ответила она. — И мы подадим на этого засранца в суд. — Она развернулась, чтобы зайти внутрь, и Стив с Брюсом последовали за ней.

— Не знаю, чего вы всё так кипишуете, — сказал Тони, наливая себе в кружку свежего кофе. — Хаммер козёл. Все это знают. Никто в жизни не поверит его слову больше, чем моему, тем более по поводу каких-то грязных отфотошопленных фоток. Он прибегает к такому мусору просто потому, что ничего лучше у него нет.

— Ты не можешь спустить ему подобные разговорчики, — заметила Пеппер. — Хаммер сам только что из тюрьмы — он последний, кому стоит кидать камни.

Тони сел за стол. Он выглядел уставшим, и Брюс не мог не задуматься, а спал ли вообще кто-то из них этой ночью.

— Я не буду подавать иск, — упрямо сказал Старк. — Половина интернета уже препарировала эти фотки, а они даже не самые худшие из того, что я видел. Обратить на него сейчас внимание — только доставить ему удовольствие, а себя выставить в плохом свете. — Подняв брови, он посмотрел на Пеппер. — Я понимаю, что ты понимаешь.

— Понимаю. — Она скрестила руки. — Просто это всё так по-дурацки. Прямо старшая школа. Даже хуже, чем старшая школа.

— Вам нельзя относиться к этому так легкомысленно, — сказал Стив. — Сейчас всё кажется плохой шуткой, но вчера, когда он пришёл сюда, это тоже не показалось серьёзным. Это лишь первая часть гораздо большего плана.

— Если тут и есть план, придумал его не Хаммер. Кто-то дёргает за ниточки. — Тони отпил из кружки. — Чудо, что он в состоянии самостоятельно одеться по утрам, уж куда ему идти против нас.

Стив нахмурился, и Брюс видел, как его зоркие глаза смотрят сквозь всю шелуху — похоже, у него к этому талант.

— У него есть что-нибудь на тебя? — серьёзно спросил капитан. — Что-нибудь настоящее?

Тони ответил не сразу. Пауза была недостаточно долгой, чтобы стать виноватой, но и недостаточно краткой, чтобы ответ получился абсолютно честным.

— Нет, — ответил Старк. — Клянусь, у Хаммера ничего на меня нет.

Аппетита для завтрака ни у кого не было. Как только кофе закончился, Стив ушёл связаться с Наташей в надежде на новую информацию, а Пеппер отправилась в свой офис, чтобы противостоять неизбежным вопросам журналистов. Лишь когда они остались наедине, Брюс подтащил свой стул ближе к Тони и спросил:

— Почему полковник Роудс позвонил, когда увидел ту фотографию?

Тони изучал дно кружки, будто бы презирал её за отсутствие там кофе.

— Послушай, Брюс, — сказал он. — Я говорил серьёзно. У Хаммера ничего на меня нет. Имей он хоть что-то — так шансы использовать у него были. — Он поставил кружку и щёлкнул по ручке, наблюдая за её вращением. — Но сам понимаешь. К моему двадцатипятилетию у меня был _миллиард_ долларов. Я делал вещи, которыми не горжусь. И не только те, что взрываются.

— У нас у всех есть свои скелеты, — сказал Брюс. Он практически слышал, как его собственный пощёлкивает, забиваясь вглубь черепа. — Но что бы ты ни _думал_ о способностях этого человека, ночью он чуть не убил двоих из моих немногочисленных друзей. Полагаю, пришло время рассказать нам, что на самом деле произошло между тобой и Хаммером.

— Ничего, — беспомощно пожал плечами Тони. — По крайней мере ничего такого, из-за чего бы стоило становиться суперзлодеем. Он кретин, а я засранец — вот и всё. — Брюс, не убеждённый, продолжил сверлить его взглядом, и Тони, вздохнув, развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него прямо. — Мы никогда не дружили, — продолжил он. — Мы были просто, ну, знаешь, детьми. Богатыми детьми с вечно отсутствующими отцами. Мы могли бы клуб сформировать. Но с тем Хаммером, которого ты встречал? Этим из-кожи-выпрыгивающим, скользким, как продавец машин, пройдохой? Он всегда был таким. Всегда пытался получить «внутреннюю информацию». Чёрт, да мне его одно время даже жалко было. До того, как он начал управлять бизнесом, его вполне можно было выдержать один вечерок. У него были хорошие связи. Почему-то.

Брюс внимательно слушал.

— Так вы общались?

— Да, в юности. Это вроде как неизбежно, когда ты в определённом возрасте и с определённым доходом. — Тони досадливо покачал головой. — Но как минимум последний десяток лет, а то и больше, он стал невыносим. Он перешёл все те рамки, которые Оби и я… — он передёрнулся, а затем продолжил. — В любом случае, меня не удивляет, что он в итоге связался с кем-то вроде Росса. Но в той тюрьме, должно быть, что-то случилось, потому как я и представить не мог, что он перейдёт к подобному.

— Что ж, миндальничать и хитрить он определённо не собирается, — сказал Брюс, — так что, уверен, когда придёт время, он с превеликим удовольствием всё тебе расскажет.

— Ага. — Тони взялся за ручку кружки, лишь на мгновение продемонстрировав побелевшими костяшками, сколько гнева он сдерживает. — Жду не дождусь.

Брюс вернулся к себе в комнаты. Настроения заниматься наукой не было, но учитывая, с чем они столкнулись, он чувствовал себя обязанным узнать всю возможную информацию. Вооружившись энергетиком и Ститтлс, учёный сел за свой компьютер и открыл флешку Стива.

— Я хорошо себя чувствую, — сказал Стив на видео, сидя в пустой карантинной комнате.

Наташа сидела на стуле напротив.

— Я это знаю. Но твоя диаграмма утверждает обратное. Так что нам надо поговорить.

Брюс стал смотреть дальше.

— Начнём с того, как это произошло, — сказала Наташа. — Можешь рассказать, что последнее ты помнишь?

— Воспоминания не очень чёткие. Всё произошло так быстро. — Стив поёрзал на стуле, явно не желая вдаваться в детали. Брюс прекрасно понимал, что детали как раз таки есть. — Доктор Беннер сказал мне лечь на диван. Он выглядел напуганным. Тогда я и понял, насколько всё серьёзно.

Брюс нахмурился. Он не помнил, чтобы чувствовал страх. Разве что волнение.

— Кто-нибудь что-нибудь тебе сказал? — подтолкнула его Наташа. — Что-то, что могло тебя разозлить?

— Нет. Я не был зол. Я был… — Стив с силой провёл рукой по волосам. — Кто-то сказал, что, может быть, укус паука даст мне суперспособности. Что-то такое.

— И это тебя расстроило.

— Нет. Нет, я просто… — Стив снова поёрзал, руки на коленях сжались, и даже с плохим разрешением Брюс ясно увидел, что Наташа подобралась, готовая сбежать. К моменту, когда руки Стива почернели, она уже сорвалась со стула, а затем выскочила из комнаты. Оперевшись на соединенные треугольником ладони, Брюс смотрел, как Стив из солдата превращается в воющее чудовище.

Это произошло за считанные секунды. Благодаря опыту в несколько лет Брюс имел возможность задерживать свою трансформацию, иногда и полностью обретая над ней контроль, но он ещё помнил первые дни, когда ярость завладевала им столь же стремительно. Было больно смотреть, как это происходит с кем-то вроде Стива Роджерса, но Брюс заставил себя не отводить взгляд от монитора. Стив бился о стены комнаты, кричал и царапался. Он, как крыса в бочке, навернул несколько кругов в поисках выхода. Потом погас свет. На краткий момент, когда экран стал чернильно-чёрным, Брюс напрягся от досады, но затем камера перешла на ночной режим. Колонки заполнил шипящий звук.

— Газ, — пробормотал Беннер. Он не ожидал, что это сработает, и был удивлён, когда капитан отступил в угол. С болезненными стонами чудовищный Стив обнял себя длинными конечностями и дрожа опустился на пол. Несколько минут спустя он наконец потерял сознание и вернулся в человеческую форму.

Снова загорелся свет, и в комнату вошла Наташа вместе с директором Фьюри.

— Похоже, ты нашла триггер, — сказал тот. Видео кончилось.

Брюс сразу же щёлкнул на следующий файл. Это была ещё одна запись разговора, сделанная с этого же ракурса, но вместо рубашки и брюк на Стиве была больничная рубаха. Вошла Наташа. Сказала, что он хорошо выглядит.

— Не хочу снова портить одежду, — угрюмо ответил Стив.

Наташа заняла стул напротив. Она выглядела абсолютно спокойной несмотря на события прошлой беседы. Брюс нажал паузу, чтобы проверить дату и время: прошло всего шестнадцать часов.

— Если это поможет тебе вернуться в норму, можешь рвать футболки ЩИТа сколько угодно, — сказала Наташа. — Твои жизненные показатели наконец начали улучшаться. Возможно, тебе просто надо вывести яд из организма.

— Мне хочется, чтобы всё вывелось, но не так, — ответил Стив, и Брюс не был уверен, что сам сказал бы иначе.

— Тогда, полагаю, нам надо поговорить ещё.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Он по-прежнему нервничал и испытывал дискомфорт, но всё же кивнул. Наташа дала ему минутку собраться, после чего спросила:

— Ты что-то имеешь против суперспособностей?

— Нет. — Стив согнул пальцы. — Я ведь сам стою на самой границе «человека».

— Но когда кто-то сказал тебе это, ты расстроился, — настояла Наташа. — Ты имеешь что-то против Человека-Паука?

— Конечно, нет, — тут же ответил Стив.

— Тебя злит, что, фактически, он тебя отравил?

— Нет… Я не злился, я… — Стив снова помялся и подтянул ноги к ножкам стула. Тряхнув головой, капитан наконец признался: — Я боялся.

Наташа совсем чуть-чуть расслабила свою позу. Она выказала признанию уважение, которое оно заслуживало.

— Чего ты боялся?

Теперь, когда правда уже была озвучена, Роджерс продолжил куда как легче.

— Я думал об Иоганне Шмидте, — сказал Стив. — О том, чем он стал из-за этой сыворотки. О… докторе Беннере.

Наташа наклонилась ближе.

— Ты боялся стать Халком? — спросила она, а Брюс почувствовал, как напряглось тело, как натянулась кожа.

— Не совсем. — Стив опустил голову. — Но возможно, в некотором роде. Это напомнило мне ночь перед тем, как мне ввели сыворотку. Доктор Эрскин сказал мне кое-что.

— Сказал тебе что?

В голосе Стива скользнула нотка веселья.

— Что я могу получить суперспособности, — сказал он, и хотя утверждать точно по-прежнему было сложно, Брюс мог бы поклясться, что Наташа улыбнулась. — Он сказал, что эффект сыворотки зависит от побуждений того, кому её дают. Он выбрал меня, потому что я был «хорошим человеком». И это меня напугало. — Стив положил руки на колени и потёр сустав большого пальца, куда его укусили. — Я никогда никому не рассказывал, но правда в том, что я тогда всю ночь не спал от страха. Я всё думал, что если он ошибся? Что если я не такой хороший, как он думает? Да, я всегда старался быть таким, но что если глубоко внутри… И когда доктор Беннер так на меня посмотрел, я снова начал думать об этом. Что если на этот раз оно заберётся достаточно глубоко? Что если я…

Руки Стива начали дрожать, но Наташа не шелохнулась. Даже когда от места укуса поползла чернота, Романофф продолжала оставаться на стуле, терпеливо наблюдая. Стив согнулся: его всего трясло и он сжимал чёрное запястье ещё человеческой рукой. Даже зная, что эта запись была сделана несколько недель назад, Брюс чуть подался назад, ожидая жуткого паучьего крика. Но затем Стив сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Он прижимал когтистую руку к груди и сопротивлялся изменению — на размытом пиксельном лице напряжение было видно мучительно чётко. Брюс ожидал, что Стив не справится, но меньше чем через минуту капитан начал успокаиваться, а цвет на голой руке — отступать. Когда Стив наконец отпустил свою руку, она была уже из плоти и абсолютно человеческой.

Наташа встала.

— Вот уж о чём нам не надо беспокоиться, — сказала она, — так это о том, какой ты глубоко внутри, капитан Роджерс. — Прикоснувшись к его плечу, Наташа наклонилась, целуя мужчину в макушку. Когда она вышла, видео окончилось.

Брюс долго сидел неподвижно. Он слепо смотрел на открытую папку, позволяя её содержимому осесть в голове. Кофе, попавший утром в его желудок, превратился в горький привкус во рту. Ничто, сказанное Стивом, не стало сюрпризом. Он мог бы догадаться заранее, потрудись задуматься. Услышать всё со стороны оказалось совсем иным делом, и Брюса злило, что Стив смог вот так просто объясниться, что Наташа с такой лёгкостью смогла всё понять и поверить в него. Для настолько хорошего человека это всё было так просто. Со слов других людей это звучало так чертовски просто.

Брюс заставил себя встать из-за компьютера. Он проглотил пол пачки Скиттлз, принял душ и отправился в кровать. ДЖАРВИС пообещал, что не даст никому его беспокоить.

***

На стажировке Питер трудился не покладая рук даже несмотря на то, что оставаться сосредоточенным было непросто. Несколько раз за весь день он всё же отвлёкся от своих микросхем, чтобы проглядеть последние слухи о Человеке-Пауке и его ночной «встрече со смертью». К счастью, большинство, вроде бы, верило, что Паук выжил, но ощущения от прощелкивания страниц споров и домыслов было сюрреалистичным. Во время обеда с другими стажёрами те просветили его насчёт утреннего интервью с Джастином Хаммером, смеясь при этом над фотографиями и высказывая праведное возмущение за поклёп на своего нанимателя. Когда Джона шутливо предположил, что, может, это Человек-Паук был на героине, Питер чуть себе язык насквозь не прокусил.

Вечером он дождался, когда остальные уйдут, а мистер Хёллер отметит его в базе, после чего проскользнул в лифт.

— ДЖАРВИС, это Питер Паркер, — сказал он, даже зная, что ДЖАРВИС уже давно добавил его голос в свою базу. — Подними меня на этаж доктора Беннера.

— Доктор Беннер сказал, что не принимает посетителей, — ответил ИИ.

— Но это же я. Можешь ты хотя бы сказать ему, что это я?

— Боюсь, вашего уровня допуска недостаточно, чтобы я мог проигнорировать поставленную доктором Беннером задачу, мистер Паркер.

Питер закатил глаза.

— Окей, что ж, можешь ты меня поднять на этаж под ним?

— В данный момент на этом этаже проживает капитан Роджерс, — ответил ДЖАРВИС.

— О… — Питер сглотнул, но после некоторых раздумий, сказал: — А _ему_ можешь сообщить, что я хочу подняться? Мне надо воспользоваться его туалетом.

— На этаже, где вы сейчас находитесь, есть уборная, доступная для общественного использования.

— Просто передай ему, хорошо? Если только он тоже не прячется в своей пещере.

Питер практически услышал вздох ИИ, но мгновением позже ДЖАРВИС уступил, и лифт начал подниматься.

Питер оказался на этаже с минималистичным, оставляющим много свободного пространства, оформлением. Одна часть была отделана под жилое помещение с пригодной для использования кухней, мебелью и развлекательным центром, в то время как другая была забита различными тренажёрами. Стив стоял у плиты, готовя, судя по запаху, сосиски. Он обернулся, когда парень вошёл.

— Привет, Питер. Как себя чувствуешь?

— Здрасте. Нормально. — В животе Питера друг за другом гонялись бабочки, но каким-то невероятным образом он всё же смог подойти ближе к капитану. Что говорить Питер не знал. — То есть, я до сих пор в шоке от всего произошедшего, но, ну, знаете. Не блюю.

Стив определённо выглядел так же скованно, как Питер себя чувствовал, но всё равно улыбнулся.

— Я рад.

— Ага, я тоже. — Питер заглянул в сковородку. Сосиски, бобы и рис. — Пахнет хорошо, — сказал он. — Нравится готовить?

— При необходимости. Хотя не сказал бы, что смыслю в этом. — Стив помолчал. — Хочешь?

— О, нет, я просто… — Питер потоптался на месте. Не похоже, что Стив собирался что-то говорить, так что парень решил тоже не поднимать тему. — Можно воспользоваться твоим туалетом, чтобы переодеться? — мужчина сразу понял, о чём речь, но не успел как-либо возразить, поскольку Питер добавил: — Я не собираюсь искать неприятности, просто хочу попасться на глаза. Не хочется, чтобы Нью-Йорк думал, что ночью я умер и всё такое.

Стив покачал головой.

— Не думаю, что тебе стоит привлекать к себе внимание. Эти люди открыли на нас охоту, Питер. А ты лёгкая мишень.

— Блин, вот спасибочки. Но серьёзно, я буду суперосторожным. Просто попадусь на пару камер, чтоб щёлкнули мою фотку по дороге домой, и всё. Не волнуйтесь. Брюс мне уже прочитал лекцию по безопасности.

Слова очень легко соскочили с языка, и Питеру тут же захотелось суметь взять назад это крошечное замечание. К счастью для него, Стив воздержался от каких-либо комментариев по этому поводу. Застыв, капитан немного подумал, а затем кивнул.

— За углом, — сказал Стив. — Налево.

Питер внутренне вздохнул от облегчения.

— Спасибо.

Он быстро переоделся. Костюм в последней драке получил совсем небольшие повреждения, и, разглаживая его, Питер осмотрел себя в зеркале.

— Ты в порядке, — твёрдо сказал он своему отражению. — Они тебя почти и не тронули. — Парень сделал глубокий вдох. — Всё с тобой будет замечательно.

Он надел рюкзак и вернулся к Стиву на кухню. Тот показал из какого окна ему можно вылезти, но прежде чем уйти, Питер, со всей серьёзностью, какую только смог продемонстрировать, повернулся к Стиву лицом.

— Капитан, я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали… Доктор Беннер по-настоящему удивительный человек.

Питер и сам не знал, что имеет этим в виду, или что пытается донести до Стива, но сказать это казалось правильным. Это показалось чуть менее правильным, когда Стив посмотрел на него со смесью тревоги и разочарования. Но потом Роджерс кивнул и сказал только: «Я знаю». Тоже кивнув, Питер вылез в окно и поднялся к этажу Брюса.

Несмотря на ещё совсем ранний вечер в большинстве окон света не было. Питер переполз за угол здания и лишь тогда нашёл Брюса в его кабинете — тот сгорбившись сидел на компьютерном стуле. Парень громко постучал по стеклу и испытал немного виноватое удовольствие от того, как Брюс испуганно дёрнулся.

Учёный впустил его внутрь. Питер не знал, отчего у того было такое напряженное выражение лица и приготовился к тяжёлому разговору, но Брюс неожиданно привлёк его к себе и крепко обнял. Мужчина нечасто проявлял такой напор, и когда он приподнял маску Паука, чтобы они смогли поцеловаться, Питер почувствовал, как колени подгибаются.

Парень довольно помычал в рот Брюса и хихикнул, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

— Уже соскучился по мне? — поддразнил он.

Брюс поцеловал Питера снова, но затем его страсть будто чуть отхлынула, и он просто прижал парня к себе: грудь к груди, щека к щеке.

— Только я было подумал, что мне надо тебя увидеть, — сказал он.

Сердцу в груди Питера стало тесно.

— Ну, вот он я. Наверное, я экстрасенс. — Он обнял Брюса за плечи. Что-то было не так — он чувствовал напряжение, расползающееся по позвоночнику мужчины. Питер постарался не позволить себе заразиться этим чувством. — Всё в порядке? Ты сказал ДЖАРВИСу никого не пускать.

Когда Брюс всё же ответил: «Я в порядке», пауза уже стала слишком долгой, чтобы слова были правдой.

— Я проработал почти весь день, вот и всё. Не хотел, чтобы меня отвлекали.

— Тогда в следующий раз скажи ДЖАРВИСу, что я исключение, хорошо?

— Хорошо. — Брюс притянул его к себе для ещё одного поцелуя. — Скажу.

Питер с удовольствием встретил его губы. Он таял, прижимаясь к телу Брюса, восторгаясь тому, как жадно мужчина обводил руками контуры его костюма. Питер уже давненько не заходил к Брюсу в полном облачении и видел, насколько сильно тот всё-таки по этому соскучился: он шарил по длинной спине Питера, проводил кончиками пальцев по лапкам паука, нашитого сзади. Брюс с наслаждением вёл руками по склону плеч Питера и сжимал его задницу, пока в глазах парня не появились звёзды. Ощущения были такими классными, что единственным желанием Питера оставалось поскорее всё успешно завершить, но впервые он стал тем, кто отстранился первым.

— Подожди, — едва переводя дыхание и ненавидя себя, сказал Питер. Ему пришлось практически с силой оторвать руки Брюса от своей задней части, отчего он засмеялся. — Не надо мне сейчас стояк организовывать. Я на миссии.

Брюс прислонился к столу, стоявшему сзади, и схватился обеими руками за столешницу, будто иначе не смог бы удержать их под контролем. В его взгляде было что-то жаркое, шалое.

— О чём ты?

— Пустяки. Ничего серьёзного, по крайней мере. Просто сделаю по Манхеттену пару кругов. — Прежде чем Брюс успел бы его перебить, Питер продолжил: — Капитан Роджерс уже прочитал мне лекцию по безопасности. Я буду осторожен. Просто хочу, чтобы народ меня увидел. Им нужно знать, что я в порядке.

— Зачем? — костяшки Брюса побелели. — Твоя безопасность важнее их душевного равновесия. Они увидят тебя достаточно скоро — как только всё это закончится.

— Если Хаммер так усиленно выставляет мистера Старка в плохом свете, это в конечном счете коснётся и меня, — обосновал решение Питер. — А в прессе обо мне и так нелестного мнения. Мне нужна поддержка города. — Он полностью снял маску. — Я хочу, чтобы люди точно знали, что я из хороших парней.

Брюс присел на самый край стола.

— Ты и есть хороший парень, — хрипло ответил он. Брюс опустил взгляд. — И всегда им был. Они это знают.

— Эй. — Питер почувствовал озноб, но всё равно придвинулся ближе, прикасаясь к лицу Брюса обеими руками. — С тобой точно всё нормально? — тихо спросил он. — Не то чтобы я возражал против такого напора, но ты ведёшь себя реально странно.

Брюс раздраженно фыркнул.

— Нет, не веду. — Он чуть повернул голову, прижимаясь щекой к ладони Питера. — Я просто устал.

Питер облизал губы, жалея, что не так уж хорошо разбирается во всём этом. Что бы ни расстраивало Брюса, он ведь всё равно мог хоть как-то помочь, Питер был уверен в этом, но не знал с чего начать, что сказать. Вздохнув, он снова обнял Брюса за плечи. Сначала мужчина попытался отстраниться, но усталость победила, и в итоге он подался вперёд, прислоняясь к Питеру. Руки продолжали держаться за стол.

— Хочешь, я останусь? — спросил Питер, массажируя Брюсу шею. Кажется, это помогало. — Я могу показаться и завтра, если ты…

— Завтра твой день рождения.

— Знаю. — Надеясь разрядить обстановку, Питер спросил: — Ты мне что-нибудь приготовил?

Брюс хохотнул.

— Можешь зайти после стажировки?

По Питеру до самых кончиков пальцев на ногах пробежала дрожь.

— Да, — сказал он, а дыхание снова перехватило. — Да, конечно. — Парень подумал о возможных намерениях Брюса и даже поддразнивать не стал, испугавшись, что тот передумает. Однако, позволять своим рукам блуждать по телу мужчины он не боялся. Питер провёл пальцами по плечам Брюса, отследил его бицепсы туда, а затем обратно, пробежал по груди. Ожидание уже известного причиняло ему боль, и внезапно ему захотелось потрогать Брюса всего целиком. — Я приду.

— Хорошо. — Учёный оторвал одну руку от стола. — Есть кое-что, о чём нам надо поговорить.

Сердце Питера упало, но затем Брюс запустил свои пальцы ему в волосы. Когда парень успокоился, то все опасения были смыты волной возбуждения от нового жёсткого поцелуя. Брюс так и продолжал одной рукой, как якорем, держаться за край стола, но когда Питер прижался ближе, мужчина не стал противиться. Он крепко держал Питера, целуя долго и жадно. Питер застонал, его ладони невольно прилипли к груди Брюса.

— Я останусь прямо сейчас, — прошептал он, облизывая губы. — Отпразднуем пораньше.

— Нет. — Брюс сделал глубокий вдох и чуть оттолкнул его. — Нет, тебе надо идти. Ты прав — тебя должны увидеть. — Однако, до того, как Питер успел бы отойти слишком далеко, он напоследок его чмокнул. — Только обещай, что будешь осторожен.

— Обещаю. — Питер неохотно убрал с него руки и отступил на несколько шагов. Вдохнув, а потом выдохнув, он взял маску. — Чёртов спандекс, — рассмеялся, поправляя костюм в паху. — Это не хорошо для нас обоих.

Брюс тоже засмеялся, чему Питер был удивительно благодарен. С улыбкой тот выглядел намного лучше.

— Обязательно напиши мне, как доберёшься домой. — сказал Брюс. — Я буду смотреть новости, но хочу знать, когда ты будешь в безопасности.

— Хорошо. Я не буду задерживаться допоздна. — Питер натянул маску, чтобы скрыть покрасневшие щёки. — И знаешь, Брюс. Если тебе вдруг захочется со мной увидеться… ты можешь просто попросить.

Брюс опустился на стоявший у стола стул.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, и тихое счастье на его лице снова подвергло решимость парня испытанию. — Спокойной ночи, Питер.

— Ночи. — Даже тогда Питер не ушёл. Только когда Брюс кышкнул, у него получилось заставить ноги работать, и Питер запрыгнул на подоконник. Город раскинулся под ним: оранжевый в вечернем свете и неожиданно угрожающий. Питер отбросил свои страхи и прыгнул, цепляя паутиной соседнее здание.

Улетая прочь, он не видел, как Брюс резко наклонился вперёд, растирая лицо обеими ладонями.


	7. Chapter 7

Генерал Росс работал в своём гостиничном номере, попивая в процессе виски, когда раздался ожидаемый им звонок.

— Мне только что позвонили из лаборатории, — сказал Норман Осборн.

Росс внутренне удивился, как этот несчастный старый ублюдок до сих пор ещё жив, при таком-то голосе.

— И?

— Сказали, что кто-то доставил документы по старым исследованиям доктора Беннера и образец его сыворотки.

— Ты говорил, что это поможет, так ведь? — сказал Росс, не пытаясь скрыть довольные нотки.

Осборн громко закашлялся.

— Ты сказал, что у тебя нет доступа.

— Доступ не единственный способ получить желаемое.

— Эй, — сказал Хаммер откуда-то с той стороны. — Спроси, заплатил ли он Натану Лемону*.

Росс раздражённо поморщился.

— Почему Хаммер с тобой?

Осборн снова начал кашлять.

— Он и мне кое с чем помогает, — перекрикнул Хаммер кашель — на этот раз его голос был ближе к телефону. — Нам обоим нужно кое-что уладить. Может, получится устроить комплексную сделку.

— Мои учёные ещё работают, — сказал Осборн, когда наконец отдышался. — Новые материалы им помогут. Они уже сказали, что предоставленная тобой сыворотка показала важные отличия от того, что они видят в образце крови, и, как считают учёные, это можно исправить. Всего лишь вопрос времени.

— Что ж, когда я ошибаюсь, я это признаю, — сказал Хаммер. — Он всё же оказался полезным.

— Хаммер, — огрызнулся Росс. — Дай-ка мне с Осборном минутку поговорить наедине.

Хаммер рассмеялся.

— Конечно же. Сколько угодно.

Росс подождал. Он слышал, как Хаммер и Осборн обменялись несколькими словами, но не смог их разобрать. Голову сверлило раздражение, но генерал молчал, пока Осборн не сказал: «Он вышел».

— Он у меня уже в печёнках сидит, — буркнул Росс. — Представить не могу, как ты его терпишь, тем более проживая под одной крышей. Ты видел ту хрень, которую он распространяет о Старке? Этот его так называемый план «мести» — всего лишь шутка.

Осборн вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, чего он надеется этим добиться, — сказал Норман, — но план, подготовленный им для Железного Человека, сработает. Твои друзья военные всё увидят и придут в Оскорп. Это гарантированно сделает нас преемником всех хаммеровских контрактов, которые прежде были у Старка. Хаммер способен на большее, чем ты думаешь, генерал.

— Так взорвите уже его, — проворчал Росс. — Выведение из игры Старка лично мне ничего не даёт. Мне по-прежнему нужна камера.

— Как и мне. — Осборн поколебался, а после продолжил: — У меня есть люди, которые занимаются этим. Они шерстят налоговые отчётности Хаммера, списки его приобретений. Они распутают эту «красную ленту». Ну, а пока же, нам надо что-то делать с Человеком-Пауком.

Росс проглотил оставшийся виски.

— Зачем?

— Ты видел прессу? Он сейчас везде. — Пока мужчина продолжал говорить, Росс вывел последние новости на планшет. — Будто восстал из мёртвых. Весь город в него влюблён.

Каждый новостной сайт кишел фотографиями Человека-Паука с телефонов, размытыми видео, как он прыгает на паутине по Манхеттену, даже было фото, как Человек-Паук позирует со строительной бригадой, показывая камере большие пальцы.

— И? — спросил Росс.

— Человек-Паук — одно из _моих_ условий, — зло сказал Осборн. — И он сейчас популярнее, чем когда-либо. Если хочешь получить с результатов по сыворотке свою долю, тебе надо что-то сделать.

— Пусть Хаммер делает, раз ты считаешь его таким умным.

Осборн зарычал: этот звук пророкотал, как у какого-то животного.

— Когда Хаммер изживёт свою полезность, я сам же от него избавлюсь, — сказал он. — Ты это хотел услышать? Но это всё не окончится, пока я не получу Человека-Паука. Он _украл у меня_. И он не…

Осборна прервал приступ кашля, звук был практически мокрым. Росс отодвинул телефон от уха. Он уже перестал строить предположения, что же на самом деле там такое с Норманом Осборном, но это по-прежнему продолжало его несколько пугать. Генерал редко контактировал с людьми, так неприкрыто демонстрирующими свою смертность.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, когда на другом конце линии всё затихло. — Уверен, у ФБР где-нибудь имеется на него файл. У Фьюри тоже, хотя сомневаюсь, что он поделится. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. — Он фыркнул. — Или просто скажи своим наёмникам, чтобы в следующий раз пристрелили его сразу, как увидят.

— Уже сказал.

— Хорошо. Тогда с этим пока всё. — Росс нажал отбой и вернулся к планшету. Осборн был прав — похоже, что Человек-Паук был человеком часа. — Он перетягивает внимание от Старка, — пробормотал Росс. — Хаммера это тоже не порадует. — От этой мысли генерал усмехнулся. — Высокомерные мелкие подонки, оба.

Пусть Хаммер с Осборном сами в этом варятся, ему плевать. Он выключил телефон и планшет и отправился в кровать.

***

Проснувшись в день своего восемнадцатилетия, Питер был абсолютно уверен, что сегодня весь день будет парить над землёй.

Он выскочил из постели и устроил забег от спальни до ванной и обратно в нескольких разных комплектах одежды, прежде чем остановиться на одном и, наконец, сбежать по лестнице вниз. Лишь проглотив уже половину завтрака он понял, что именно, собственно, поглощает. У тёти Мэй тоже было хорошее настроение. Присаживаясь рядом, она напевала под нос весёленькую мелодию, и Питер задумался, видела ли она сообщения СМИ о его путешествии по центру города. Он и сам очень хотел их посмотреть, а то всё тогда воспринималось очень смазано, когда он вот так прыгал на паутине от здания к зданию, в то время как люди кричали и показывали на него. Питер даже видел, как ему помахала пара копов.

— Итак, — сказала тётя Мэй. — Что бы тебе хотелось сделать в свой день рождения?

Питер проглотил полстакана апельсинового сока, будто так можно было утопить бабочек в животе.

— Эм, вообще-то… — он вытер рот салфеткой. — Другие стажёры говорили, что сводят меня на ужин после окончания рабочего дня.

— О? — на лице женщины отразилась борьба радости и тревоги. — Но последние два вечера ты и так очень поздно возвращался.

— Да, но это не то же самое. — Под столом Питер поелозил ногой по полу. — Мы просто поужинаем. Сейчас пятница и мне уже восемнадцать. И мы стажёры Старка! Мы хотим немного расслабиться.

— Ну… хорошо, — сказала тётя Мэй. — Но если будете пить, то возьми потом такси до дома.

Питер тяжело вздохнул.

— Мы не собираемся напиваться. Мы просто поедим и, может, позависаем у Джоны. Он живёт всего в паре кварталов от Башни.

Тётя Мэй мудро покачала головой.

— Когда-то у меня тоже была вечеринка на восемнадцатилетие, Питер. Я не собираюсь уговаривать тебя не пить, я просто хочу знать, что ты в безопасности. Ты можешь позвонить мне в любое время.

Питер закатил глаза, но ему уже было совестно за искажение правды, так что он сказал:

— Ладно, ладно. Что бы ни случилось, я буду осторожен. И напишу тебе, чтобы держать в курсе.

— Хорошо. — Тётя продолжила завтрак. — Что же, если завтра у тебя всё-таки найдётся время для своей тётушки, то тогда подарки и откроешь.

Питер засмеялся.

— Да ладно тебе, тётя Мэй… — Но мыслями он уже был далеко.

В Башне все говорили о супергероях. После обмена видео с триумфальным возвращением Человека-Паука победителем провозгласили Кэндис: Питер специально пролетел мимо её окна, зная, что по вечерам та всегда включает веб-камеру. Несколько раз пошутили, что Питеру, бывшему среди них самым ярым фанатом фотографии, стоит переехать на Манхеттен, если он хочет и сам поймать кадр. Парень посмеялся и ответил, что подумает об этом.

Из-за волнения утро у него прошло как в тумане. Питер постоянно притопывал ногой, пока мистер Хёллер не сказал ему, что это всем мешает. Было практически невыносимо думать о Брюсе, который десятком этажей выше занимается всякими научными штучками, а может даже и готовится к вечеру. Несколько раз Питеру пришлось встряхнуться и собрать изнемогающие мозги в кучку из страха оконфузиться перед всеми. Но он знал, что даже если Брюс пойдёт на попятную и откажется дойти до конца, то, по крайней мере, они проведут хоть какое-то время вместе. Мужчина не стал бы звать Питера наверх, лишь чтобы оставить ни с чем.

Во время обеденного перерыва Питер нашёл в кафетерии тихий уголок и позвонил Брюсу.

— Утром я сказал тёте Мэй, что ужинаю с Джоной и остальными. И они на самом деле меня пригласили. Не знал, как отказать…

— Так вперёд, — ответил Брюс. — Ты можешь зайти после ужина. — Он посмеялся. — Не то чтобы я куда-то собирался.

Питер радостно поёрзал на стуле.

— Мне что-нибудь захватить с собой?

— Только самого себя. — Питер слышал, что Брюс улыбается, и ему пришлось скоренько завершить звонок, пока воображение не сыграло с ним злую шутку.

Вторая половина дня пронеслась стремительно, и не успел Питер опомниться, как уже сидел с остальными стажёрами за столом в углу уютного ресторанчика. От цен в меню он покривился, но товарищи заверили, что оплата его счёта — их подарок на день рождения. Они смеялись, ели и отдыхали, и, пожалуй, Питер никогда ещё не получал столько внимания вне костюма Человека-Паука. Он замечательно проводил время и даже послал общее фото тёте Мэй, чтобы это доказать.

Тем не менее, на краю сознания он не переставал помнить о том, что произойдёт после. Когда еда и десерты подошли к концу, Питер попрощался с коллегами — с _друзьями_ — и пошёл обратно к башне. ДЖАРВИС ограничился лишь удостоверением его личности и без лишних слов пропустил на этаж Брюса.

Ладони у Питера вспотели. Он вытер их о джинсы и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Это ведь не такое уж и большое дело, — сказал он, пританцовывая на месте под смену номеров этажей. — Он всё равно наверняка опять скажет нет. А если не скажет… это ведь не такое уж и большое дело, верно?

Двери открылись, и ещё раз глубоко вздохнув, Питер вышел наружу.

Брюс ждал его в гостиной, откинувшись на диване и положив ноги на кофейный столик. Как только Питер зашёл, он выключил программу, какую он там смотрел по телевизору, и выпрямился. Его улыбка была тёплой, искренней и нервной. От этого ладони Питера опять начали потеть.

— Питер, — поприветствовал Брюс. — Ты хорошо провёл время с…

Питер обеими руками притянул к себе Брюса за голову и поцеловал его. Это показалось таким же хорошим способом ослабить напряжение, как и любой другой, а тихое мычание мужчины подтвердило его правоту.

— Ага, — ответил он, прислоняясь к нему. Руки Брюса инстинктивно оказались у парня на поясе. — Я прекрасно провёл время, но всё равно не мог дождаться встречи с тобой.

Брюс посмеялся в ещё один жадный поцелуй.

— С днём рождения, Питер.

Парень стряхнул с плеч рюкзак и дал тому упасть на пол. Как только это перестало мешать, Брюс поднял руки выше, на спину Питера, и притянул парня ближе. Их тела идеально подошли друг другу. Питер невнятно пробормотал ему в губы что-то одобрительное, каждым звуком и медленным покачиванием тела пытаясь продемонстрировать Брюсу, что вместе они идеальны. Что нет никаких причин останавливаться.

Брюс чуть отклонился.

— Кто-то в хорошем настроении, — поддразнил он. — Хочешь получить свой подарок сейчас?

— Да, — быстро ответил Питер. — Да… — его пальцы пробежали по плечам Брюса. — Прямо сейчас.

Мужчина снова засмеялся — дышал он немного прерывисто.

— Я на самом деле кое-что тебе приготовил, — сказал он, отодвигая Питера. — Сядь.

Питер вздохнул и уселся на диван.

— Тебе не обязательно было что-то для меня подготавливать. — У него мелькнула мысль, что он бы с радостью согласился больше никогда в жизни не получать подарки на день рождения, если только сегодня Брюс дойдёт до конца.

— Это же твоё восемнадцатилетие, — ответил Беннер. Он обошёл вокруг дивана и достал какой-то предмет, обёрнутый в коричневую бумагу. — Надеюсь, тебе пригодится.

Он протянул свёрток. Тот был размером примерно с футбольный мяч и тяжелее, чем выглядел. Питер с проснувшимся любопытством начал рвать бумагу, в то время как Брюс присел рядом. Внутри оказалась кожаная наплечная сумка, подбитая амортизирующим материалом и с добротными ремнями.

— Ух ты, — сказал Питер, помяв материал между пальцами. — Она с усиленной прочностью. Должна очень хорошо выдерживать прыжки на паутине.

— Открой, — сказал Брюс.

Питер покраснел от волнения, открывая пряжки и засовывая руку внутрь. Кончики его пальцев встретились с гладким, моментально узнаваемым футляром. С гораздо большей осторожностью, чем до того, Питер вытащил наружу лоснящуюся чёрную цифровую камеру.

— Честно сказать, это что-то вроде химеры, — сказал Брюс, пока Питер сосредоточенно изучал девайс. — Я не смог найти такую с настолько прочным футляром как, судя по всему, понадобится, так что мне с этим помог Тони. Начинка и линзы здесь от Nikon D7100. Софт частично переписан ДЖАРВИСом. Ты знаешь, как он к этому относится.

На дне сумки лежали документы, и Питер поспешно пролистал технические характеристики камеры. Он был в шоке. Ему стало страшновато даже просто держать эту штуку — пальцы невольно к ней прилипли.

— Ты ради меня препарировал камеру за тысячу долларов? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Пожалуй, мы сделали гарантию недействительной, — признал Брюс. — Но если посмотреть с хорошей стороны — она практически неубиваемая.

Питер глупо закрывал и открывал рот в попытке что-то ответить. Когда сдерживаться дольше уже не было сил, он включил камеру и поднял её. Дисплей был кристально чистым, а когда парень вызвал меню, она перескочила между ночным видением, инфра-красным и информационным режимом, который тут же начал каталогизировать предметы в комнате.

— Охренеть, — пробормотал Питер. Когда он навёл камеру на Брюса, она автоматически записала изображение лица и идентифицировала его. — В этой штуке маленький ДЖАРВИС?

— Примерно. — Брюс с надеждой улыбнулся. — Несколько недель назад ты упоминал, что тебе нравится фотографировать, так ведь? Я не знал, что ещё тебе подарить, поскольку каждую идею для костюма или паутины я тебе тут же рассказываю, так что сюрприза бы не получилось…

Питер аккуратно положил камеру назад в сумку и поставил ту на стол.

— Я её уже обожаю, — сказал он, придвигаясь ближе, пока не оказался бедром к бедру с мужчиной. Они поцеловались, а сердце Питера грозило подобраться к самому горлу. — Я её обожаю, — повторил он, но мысленно второе слово сказал другое. Интересно, услышал ли это Брюс? — Спасибо.

Учёный поцеловал его в ответ, но в руке, сжавшей ладонь Питера чувствовалось напряжение, а в движении губ — неуверенность, которой здесь было не место. Это напомнило Питеру о прошлом вечере, и он отстранился.

— В чём дело? На этот раз правду.

Брюс виновато опустил взгляд.

— Не хочу делать это в твой день рождения, — ответил он. — Но мне надо рассказать тебе кое-что важное.

Питер, сидящий вплотную к нему, напрягся.

— Ты же не собираешься сказать, что уезжаешь, нет?

— Нет, — Брюс успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Нет, я никуда не собираюсь. Но пойдём со мной. Я должен тебе показать.

Брюс отвёл его в свою спальню. Питер сжал руку мужчины сильнее и, сам не заметив как, привстал на цыпочки. Внутренне он себя успокоил, когда понял, что Брюс направляется к компьютеру.

— Ты хочешь показать мне что-то научное? Я всегда в игре.

Брюс сел за компьютер и начал щёлкать по файлам, а Питер в это время запрыгнул на стол.

— Я работал над образцом ДНК, что ты мне дал, — сказал Брюс. — Как и над пауком. Я не эксперт в этой области, Питер, и сделать могу немногое. Но я узнал несколько вещей.

Питер сглотнул. Со смущением он должен был признать, что вообще не особо задумывался о пауке после того, как Брюс забрал контейнер из его рук, не считая, конечно, той проблемы, причиной которой паук стал. Питер скинул обувь и оставил ноги болтаться со стола.

— Окей.

— Сначала хорошие новости, — сказал Брюс. — Образец крови, который ты мне дал, невероятно стабилен. — Он вывел его на экран, и Питер смог узнать некоторые моменты, оставшиеся в памяти со времени его работы с доктором Коннорсом. — Уровень радиации очень низкий, но он не рассеялся полностью. Я ожидаю, что ты, по факту, всё так же не будешь представлять опасности для себя или других. Также нет никаких признаков того, что ты можешь однажды потерять свои способности.

Питер кивал по мере рассказа.

— Приятно знать, — сказал он, не показывая, сколько облегчения принёс этот факт. Он облизал губы.

— Ну, так… плохие новости?

— Ну, это не столько плохие новости, сколько… загадка. — Брюс развернул стул, чтобы лучше видеть Питера. От его тяжелого, серьёзного взгляда внутри парня полопались все те пузырьки волнения, с которыми он пытался справится весь день. — Я пока не знаю точно, что это значит, но почти уверен, что яд оскорпского паука для людей смертелен даже в самых маленьких дозах.

— Смертелен? — Питера охватил озноб, и он выдавил из себя смех, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения. — Я ж, вроде как, всё ещё здесь. Как и кэп. Эм, капитан Роджерс.

— Капитан Роджерс пережил укус, потому что ему была введена сыворотка, — сказал Брюс. — Сыворотка, которая была создана, чтобы активироваться определённой длинной радиационной волны. Это даёт ему некоторый иммунитет. Если бы не это, не представляю, что вышло. — Он щёлкнул на новый файл и вывел ещё результаты тестов. — Каждый тест, проведённый мной, подтвердил: люди не могут выжить после укуса таких пауков. Подозреваю, Оскорп именно поэтому не захотел признать, что ты его украл. Это могло в итоге привести к расследованию.

— Так это делает меня… чем? — спросил Питер, хотя вдруг потерял уверенность, что хочет знать ответ.

Брюс поколебался лишь мгновенье, после чего взял Питера за руку.

— Я не знаю, — признался он. — Этот яд полностью переписал твою ДНК. Без образца до укуса способа узнать, что позволило тебе выжить, вероятнее всего нет.

Питер сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Это не самые плохие новости, которые можно было бы ожидать от Брюса: в жизни парня и так хватало загадок, одной больше, одной меньше — разницы немного. Однако, по лицу Брюса Питер понял, что есть что-то ещё.

— У тебя есть теория, так ведь?

— Есть, — ответил тот. — И я не был уверен, что расскажу тебе о ней, поскольку не знаю способа подтвердить или опровергнуть её. Я даже пытался спрашивать у доктора Коннорса.

Питер чуть отодвинулся, его рука выскользнула из ладони Брюса.

— Ты с ним виделся?

— Моя поездка с Тони два дня назад, — пояснил Брюс. — Я посетил его на острове Райкерс. Он смог подтвердить, что укусивший тебя паук был одним из проектов твоего отца.

Вся комната, казалось, немного уменьшилась.

— Моего отца? Погоди. — Питер тряхнул головой. — Что ты рассказал доктору Коннорсу обо мне?

— Ничего, чего бы он уже и так не знал или не догадывался, — ответил Брюс. — Он рассказал, что паук, которого вывел твой отец в Оскорпе, был изменён на личиночной стадии с помощью человеческой ДНК. Он, может, и не выглядит более «человечным», чем любой нормальный паук, но доказательство здесь, в его генетическом коде.

Когда Питер понял, что предполагает Брюс, то отодвинулся ещё дальше, уперевшись спиной в стену.

— Ты думаешь, он использовал мою ДНК?

Беннер помолчал немного, возможно оценивая, готов ли к такому Питер.

— Да, — сказал он наконец. — Думаю.

— Но почему? — Парень передёрнул плечами, пытаясь снять скопившееся в спине и грудной клетке напряжение. — Зачем ему такое делать?

— Не знаю, — ответил Брюс, и Питер внезапно почувствовал сильную усталость от этого разговора. — Но думаю, это значит, что… ты особенный, Питер. — Его лежащая на столе рука сжалась, не коснувшись Питера. — Как или почему — я не знаю, но ты особенный. Что-то внутри тебя дало возможность твоему отцу поиграть в Бога для этих созданий, и теперь… они вернули услугу таким вот неожиданным способом. Вероятность того, что тебя укусил подобный паук и ты выжил — того, что это возымело на тебя такой эффект — она астрономическая. Я бы не поверил, не увидь собственными глазами.

Он наклонился ближе, его глаза из-за научного любопытства казались необычно яркими.

— Это практически чудо. Как и тот факт, что теперь мы встретились. Если ты был как-то заранее улучшен, чтобы абсорбировать низкие уровни радиации, это… Даже передать не могу, что это значит для моей работы. Именно на этом был основан весь проект сыворотки суперсолдата. Если бы я только повстречал тебя раньше… если бы оставался образец твоей ДНК, к которому мы могли обратиться, это изменило бы _всё_.

Питер опустил взгляд. Слова Брюса проникали в него словно та самая радиация, о которой говорил мужчина, изменяя его изнутри. Питер не знал, что со всем этим делать, пока одна мысль не затмила все остальные, на бесконечные мгновенья сжимая его горло прежде, чем он смог всё же произнести правду, преследующую его долгие годы.

— Я понял, — сказал Питер. — Что ты на самом деле говоришь. — Пальцы на ногах поджались. — Мои родители мертвы из-за меня.

Брюс выпрямился.

— Что?

— Ты говоришь, что я был ключом к работе отца, — продолжил Питер, в то время как его внутренности закручивались узлом. — Мои родители не просто покинули город, они сбежали — сбежали от Оскорпа, чтобы те не наложили лапу на результаты исследований. Вот почему они оставили их со мной. Оставили _меня_. Разве не так? — Он вздрогнул, когда все кусочки мозаики, казалось, встали на место. — Они защищали меня. А когда Оскорп не смог получить желаемое, их убили.

— Питер, это не… — начал говорить Брюс, но тот его перебил:

— Что ещё сказал доктор Коннорс? Он это признал? Он избегал меня все эти годы не просто из вредности, правда?

— Он сказал… — Брюс поморщился, но всё же выдавил: — Он хотел, чтобы я передал, что он сожалеет.

Питер сполз ниже по стене, все силы его покинули.

— Значит это правда, — пробормотал он. Сдержать горькое чувство, нарастающее в груди и перехватывающее горло, не получалось. — Всё это правда.

— Нет, подожди. — Брюс поднялся со стула и встал перед Питером. — Мы ничего не знаем наверняка, — сказал он, потерев колени парня.

— Нет, всё нормально. Это имеет смысл. — Питер попытался небрежно пожать плечами, но глаза уже начали слезиться. Он вытер лицо рукавом. — Просто мне уже тошно каждый раз узнавать, что, в конечном счете, я сам во всём и виноват.

— Питер, — резко сказал Брюс, и тот невольно вздрогнул. — Никто не говорит, что что-то из этого твоя вина. Ты понимаешь? — Он взял руку Питера в свою и сжал. — Над чем бы ни работали твои родители, какое бы отношение ни имел к их смерти Оскорп — на твоей совести ничего из этого нет. Ты не виноват в случившемся, ни в чём.

— Но это всё равно _из-за_ меня, верно? — сказал Питер. Он ссутулился сильнее, но поскольку Брюс держал его руки, то вытереть глаза снова не получалось, и Питер ненавидел себя за такую демонстрацию слабости перед мужчиной. — Это одно и то же.

—  _Прекрати_ , — Брюс взялся за шлёвки на его поясе и притянул парня к краю стола. — Питер, посмотри на меня, — сказал он, и когда тот не смог это сделать, он взял его лицо в ладони. — Послушай меня. Уж я-то знаю кое-что о вине, хорошо? Знаю. И я говорю: тебе не за что чувствовать себя виноватым. — Он потёр щёки Питера большими пальцами. — Твой отец был невероятно умным человеком. Ему приходилось принимать сложные решения, но это были _его_ решения. Обвинять себя за чужой выбор — бессмысленно. Хорошо? — Когда Питер так и не поднял взгляд и не ответил, Брюс повторил: — Хорошо, Питер?

— Хорошо, — ответил парень.

Брюс вздохнул. И хотя, по-началу, казалось, он не знал, что делать дальше, в итоге притянул к себе Питера полностью.

— Иди сюда, — пробормотал мужчина, и Питер тут же вцепился в него. От охвативших его эмоций он дрожал и не мог толком вздохнуть. Брюс обнимал его, поглаживая по спине. — Питер чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее.

— Прости, — прошептал Брюс. — Хотел бы я знать больше.

Питеру хотелось сказать Брюсу, что всё нормально. Будь он в состоянии, напомнил бы мужчине обо всём, что тот только что рассказал и поблагодарил даже за ту малость, что теперь была им известна. Но каждый раз, когда он пытался начать говорить, горло снова сжималось. Питер не мог перестать думать о спинах родителей, которые он видел через дверь-сетку, когда те спускались с крыльца тёти Мэй. Это было единственное оставшееся у него чёткое воспоминание о родителях.

Несколько минут спустя Питер легонько оттолкнул мужчину.

— Мне надо в ванную, — сказал он.

Парень привёл себя в порядок насколько смог и, выходя из туалета, он по крайней мере не ощущал себя разваливающимся на части. За свои нервы он бы, правда, не поручился. Когда Питер вернулся в спальню к Брюсу, вид мужчины заставил его остановиться. Тот сидел на краю кровати: локти упирались в колени, а подбородок — в костяшки пальцев. Он выглядел таким же вымотанным, как Питер себя чувствовал.

Питер, не скрывая своего приближения, забрался на кровать и устроился позади Брюса. Когда он прижался к спине учёного, ему вспомнилась поездка на Халке по ночному городу. Мир показался немного безопаснее, и Питер закрыл глаза, напомнив себе, какой он счастливчик. Ради него Брюс испытал множество трудностей. Брюс понял, через что проходит Питер, и делал всё возможное, чтобы как-то это облегчить. Это что-то да значило.

— Эй, — сказал Питер, обхватив мужчину в районе живота и положив подбородок на его плечо. — Помнишь, когда я наведывался в гости и мы просто… ели снеки и говорили о науке.

Брюс накрыл руки Питера ладонями.

— Да.

— Я скучаю по этому.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Да. Я тоже.

Питер зарылся пальцами в рубашку Брюса.

— Когда ты в следующий раз будешь исследовать мои гены, я хочу тоже присутствовать, ладно? — сказал он. — Я хочу узнать обо всё этом больше. В конце концов, это же _моя_ ДНК.

— Конечно. Помогу всем, чем смогу. — Брюс запрокинул голову и их щёки потёрлись друг об друга. — Прости, — сказал он, — что испортил тебе день рождения.

— Он не _испорчен_. — Питер чуть передвинулся. Ему бы хотелось всю ночь продолжать прижиматься к сильной спине Брюса, позволяя ей согревать и поддерживать себя. Однако, кроме этого… — Ещё есть время, чтобы всё исправить, — тихо сказал он.

Брюс не ответил сразу. Он не спешил: глядя в потолок, водил пальцами по пальцам Питера. Лишь когда парень уже собрался отступить, Брюс выпустил его руки и развернулся на бедре, чтобы нормально посмотреть на Питера.

— Ты правда уверен? — спросил он.

— Да. — Питер убрал руки, так чтобы тоже суметь повернуться и твёрдо встретить взгляд Брюса. — Я уверен, — сказал он, и внутренняя уверенность в этом утверждении откликнулась в нём сильнее, чем когда-либо. — Я просто… Ты правда очень важен для меня. И я хочу быть с тобой. — Он подтянул себя повыше. — И в этом нет ничего неправильно, независимо от того, насколько я молод, и насколько ты старше. Это то, чего я хочу.

Брюс не отводил от него взгляда, а когда Питер закончил говорить, то слегка улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. — Он подался ближе. — Я тебе верю.

Питер был в восторге от своей победы и ещё больше порадовался, когда Брюс его поцеловал. Губы Брюса были нежными и тёплыми, и с каждым проходящим мгновением они становились всё менее сдержанными. Питер старался держаться, чтобы его не унесло слишком быстро, но когда Брюс начал подталкивать его на кровать, в голове всё моментально смешалось. Он позволил Брюсу толчком уложить себя на спину, и от ощущения под собой мягкой пены матраса, сердце понеслось вскачь. Раньше они никогда не дурачились в постели. Питер привык целоваться на стульях и у стен, но теперь было в этом что-то совсем иное, пугающее — в том, как он погружался в одеяла и подушки, а сверху нависал Брюс.

— Мы всё будем делать медленно, — сказал мужчина, опускаясь на Питера. Тот развёл колени, давая ему лечь, и они оба вздрогнули, когда их тела тесно прижались. — Скажи, если захочешь, чтобы я…

— Я буду в порядке, — перебил Питер. Руками он обнял Брюса за плечи, а ногами за пояс, поймав его в своеобразную ловушку. — Мы просто будем делать всё медленно.

— Медленно, — повторил Брюс, а затем снова поцеловал Питера.

Ну, по крайней мере, _начали_ они медленно. Некоторое время Питера более чем устраивало просто лежать на спине и наслаждаться каждым долгим поцелуем. С того самого первого яростного столкновения их поцелуи долго совершенствовались, и Питер научился наслаждаться каждым лёгким прикосновением губ, каждым тихим звуком. Ничто он не любил так сильно, как простую близость губ Брюса, ищущих у него наслаждения. Питер весь дрожал от счастья, когда язык мужчины проскользнул внутрь рта, с явным желанием ласкаться и посасывать. Весь мир вполне бы мог существовать лишь в промежутке между каждым хриплым вдохом, что они разделяли на двоих.

Но Питер хотел большего, и не боялся об этом попросить. Наконец-то получив опору в виде кровати, он выгнулся навстречу Брюсу. Питер обхватил его ногами и сжал — просяще, неритмично. Брюс издал низкий горловой стон, что было лучшей из побед. Потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы его и так достаточно слабый самоконтроль начал испаряться, и мужчина стал тереться о бёдра Питера.

Парень поощрял его движениями ног. Фрикции об пах вновь разожгли внутри Питера огонь, который попытался было погасить тяжёлый разговор. Возбуждение хлынуло к самому важному месту, придавая жёсткость мокрому искусству их романтических поцелуев. Питер прилепил ладони к спине Брюса и потянул, пытаясь прижать его ещё сильнее, чтобы тот понял, как отчаянно Питер в этом нуждается.

Брюс приподнялся, оперевшись на локти, но не попытался отстранится на бóльшую дистанцию — не то чтобы Питер это ему позволил.

— Ты подумал о том, как хочешь это сделать? — спросил Брюс, скользя губами по раковине уха парня.

— Ты имеешь в виду… — Питер разместил стопы чуть выше, одновременно сильнее разводя колени, чтобы это сладкое давление на его наливающийся член стало сильнее. Брюс продолжал тереться об него, что сильно усложняло мыслительный процесс. — Который из нас… кто сверху?

Брюс скользнул рукой Питеру под рубашку, и прикосновение горячих пальцев к голой коже заставило Питера вздрогнуть.

— Если хочешь обозначить это так.

Разум Питера замолчал. Единственно, о чём он мог думать, это о пальцах Брюса, рисующих ленивые узоры на его рёбрах.

— Ты так приятно ощущаешься, — глупо пробормотал он.

Брюс посмеялся и наградил его долгим поцелуем.

— Ты тоже.

Он отстранился, и Питер не знал то ли закричать, то ли врезать ему, как вдруг две сильные руки подхватили его под локти и посадили прямо. Питеру пришлось переложить ноги, чтобы удобно усесться на коленях Брюса, но оно того стоило. Широкие ладони Брюса, стягивающие с парня рубашку, могли бы исправить что угодно. По голой коже Питера побежали мурашки, в то время как сам он таял от сильных массирующих движений по плечам и спине.

— Поскольку это твой первый раз, думаю, ты должен вести, — сказал Брюс. Он положил руки парня на свою грудь, и тот, практически не задумываясь, начал расстёгивать пуговицы. — Но бóльшую часть работы я всё же сделаю сам.

— Ладно, — рассеяно ответил Питер. Он был полон решимости получить полный доступ к телу Брюса и согласился бы на что угодно.

Наконец рубашка Брюса улетела на пол, чтобы присоединиться там к питеровой. Прежде чем они зашли куда-то дальше, Питер решил немного поисследовать: он обвёл ладонями плечи Брюса, пробежал пальцами сквозь мягкие волоски на его груди. Для него это было ново, чтобы столько обнаженной плоти прижималось к нему, и сердце начало колотиться. То, что они собирались сделать, с каждой секундой становилось всё более реальным.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Брюс.

— В порядке. — Питер взял его за загривок и притянул для поцелуя. — Покажи мне.

Брюс наклонился вперёд. Питер сначала напрягся, но руки мужчины, поддерживающие его, оказались такими сильными, что не было причин бояться упасть. Питер дал Брюсу уложить себя на кровать и постарался не двигаться, когда тот потянулся к его ширинке. Парня начал одолевать мандраж. Широко распахнув глаза, он смотрел, как Брюс расстегивает молнию на джинсах и стягивает их вниз, открывая выпуклость на трусах. Улыбка Брюса одновременно и воодушевляла и заставляла чувствовать себя уязвимым, так что Питер приподнял бёдра в надежде, что тот просто продолжит свои действия.

— Нервничать нормально, — сказал Брюс, снимая с Питера штаны, а затем и носки.

— Я не нервничаю, — соврал он.

Брюс покачал головой и снял собственные брюки.

— Нервничай. Это нормально. — Он снова вытянулся на Питере. — Поцелуй меня.

Питер подчинился с превеликим удовольствием. Когда они прижались друг к другу, переплетаясь конечностями, так что разделяли их лишь два слоя тонкой ткани, Питер застонал, пытаясь одновременно вжаться сильнее и смущённо отстраниться от эрекции Брюса. Ему казалось, будто синапсы в мозгу начали работать с перебоями, и он не знал, что с собой делать. Поцелуи помогли. Как целовать Брюса и как Брюсу нравилось целовать его, он знал — это вернуло ему почву под ногами. Питер не осознавал, что руки дрожали, пока они не перестали, успокоенные знакомыми ощущениями от соприкосновения губ.

Брюс чмокнул его ещё раз и снова поднялся.

— Полагаю, ты провёл некоторые исследования, — сказал он, потянувшись к прикроватной тумбочке.

— Эм, да. Типа того. — Питер густо покраснел. — Если порно считается.

Брюс перевёл на него крайне заинтересованный взгляд, что, правда, тут же попытался скрыть кашлем.

— Конечно, это считается. — Он вручил Питеру квадратик презерватива и положил рядом на матрас бутылочку.

Питер улыбнулся, видя взволнованное лицо Брюса, но прекратил попытки придумать подначку, когда тот стянул с него бельё. Питер напрягся, тихо зашипев, когда член оказался на свободе. Сотня тревог и сомнение в себе навалились на него разом — может, он недостаточно большой, может, он немного слишком загнут, — но всё пропало, когда пальцы Брюса сомкнулись вокруг ствола. Питеру пришлось прикусить губу и воззвать к каждой крупице самоконтроля, чтобы не кончить сразу, когда Брюс начал поглаживать его вверх и вниз, от основания до кончика, медленно и чувственно.

— Ох, твою ж, — простонал Питер, его бёдра дёрнулись в горячей хватке Брюса. — О, боже мой.

— Мы много чего можем сделать не доходя до самого конца, — сказал мужчина, круговым движениями водя большим пальцем по головке. Подушечки его пальцев были загрубевшими, и парня от этого всего словно прошивало разрядами.

— Нет, нет, я… — Питер шлёпнул Брюса по запястью — если он продолжит так, то ночь закончится намного раньше, чем должна. — Я хочу это сделать. — Он разорвал упаковку презерватива.

Брюс взял его и помог надеть, разглаживая латекс по напряженной плоти. Питер невразумительно поворчал, жалея, что они не могут пропустить формальности, хотя всё понимал. Но затем Брюс выдавил на ладонь любрикант, и парень сказал себе, что невероятно счастлив делать всё по-брюсову. Сначала гель был холодным, вызывая мурашки по всему телу, но размазывающая его по члену рука Брюса быстро всё согрела.

Брюс выскользнул из своих боксёров и отбросил их в сторону. Это был не первый раз, что Питер видел его член, но он всё равно уставился. Он подумал обо всех просмотренных видео, о фантазиях, которым предавался наедине, и задумался, каково это — впускать в себя что-то настолько толстое. От этой мысли Питер поёрзал в кровати.

Брюс медленно забрался на него сверху. Ещё один долгий поцелуй поспособствовал уверенности обоих, после чего мужчина отклонился, побуждая Питера подпихнуть под свои плечи подушку.

— Медленно, — сказал он, сидя на Питере верхом и шире разводя ноги. — Это и ради меня тоже. Хорошо?

— Хорошо. — Питер вцепился в бёдра Брюса, будто бы это могло помешать рукам дрожать. — Я готов.

Брюс опустился, помогая рукой направить член Питера внутрь себя. Это было не так, как ожидал парень. Даже несмотря на смазку мышцы вокруг головки его члена сжимались так туго, что перед глазами заплясали звёзды, и Питер почти было попытался остановить Брюса, подумав, что быть такого не может, чтобы ещё что-то влезло. Но с каждым принимаемым мужчиной дюймом Питер дрожал ещё немножко сильнее, пока в итоге не оказался полностью внутри , а голова стала легкой до головокружения.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул он, а мышцы в нижней части торса застыли в напряжении. Он погладил бёдра Брюса, как бы извиняясь. — Ты такой узкий.

Тот рокочуще выдохнул, что было похоже на смех.

— Тебе хорошо?

— Да… — Питера всего покалывало изнутри, он попытался толкнуться. Член пульсировал, и ему было необходимо двигаться, почувствовать больше Брюса, глубже, сильнее. — Да, _ох, твою мать_ , мне хорошо.

Брюс развёл колени шире и приподнялся, пока внутри не осталась только головка. Опустился он уже быстрее, снова погружая Питера в скользкое, влажное тепло. Парень не пытался приглушить стоны неожиданного удовольствия. Он хотел, чтобы Брюс слышал его, знал, насколько ново и волнующе Питер ощущает своё тело. Но даже это было ничто по сравнению с тем, когда Брюс начал двигаться на нём всерьёз. Руки Питера вцепились в бёдра Брюса, а сам он, зачарованный, смотрел, как его член снова и снова исчезает в партнёре. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал такого безумного блаженства.

— Быстрее, — сказал Питер, упираясь пятками в матрас. Он попытался ускорить Брюса на себе, но имеющейся опоры было недостаточно.

В этот раз Брюс определённо рассмеялся. Он смотрел вниз на Питера: на лице был пот, а разгоревшиеся глаза полны нежности. Брюс выглядел потрясающе, и в эти моменты в мире не было ничего важнее его лёгкой улыбки.

— Хорошо, держись.

Он снова чуть поправил позицию и ускорился, но и этого было недостаточно. Питер застонал от неудовлетворения, по-прежнему пытаясь установить собственную скорость, но напряженный живот словно покалывало электричеством, и он едва контролировал свои конечности.

— Брюс, _давай же_ , — простонал он. Давление, скапливающееся у него внизу живота сводило с ума. — Пожалуйста… я не могу…

Брюс что-то фыркнул и наконец полностью слез с Питера. Член Питера практически обожгло неожиданным холодом и пустотой — парень подскочил.

— Эй, подожди…

— Иди сюда, — сказал Брюс, вытягиваясь на спине. Картинка того, как мужчина раздвигает для него ноги, была нереальной. — Иди сюда, Питер.

Питер торопливо подчинился. Он прополз между разведённых колен, и промедлив лишь мгновенье, чтобы убедиться, что они хорошо расположились, он проник в Брюса снова. Питер не думал, что страсть может быть ещё сильнее, чем он и так уже испытывал, но когда Брюс, согласный и жаждущий, задрожал, принимая его — это было исступлённым восторгом. Весь контроль был у Питера, и он подтверждал его каждым толчком своего тела. Он был создан для этого. Брюс принадлежал ему. Он был оглушён и влюблён, и не мог остановиться — наслаждение открывало двери безрассудству, пока он вбивал член в глубину и чувствовал, как Брюс сжимается вокруг.

Его имя, сорвавшееся с губ Брюса, стало тем, что толкнуло Питера за грань. Он поверить не мог, что кто-то настолько чудесный мог так сильно его желать: это прорвало плотину внутри, и он задрожал от освобождающего оргазма. Потом он несколько минут тяжело дышал на груди мужчины, в то время как каждая мышца и кость довольно расслаблялись после финала. Брюс продолжал держать его, гладя липкую от пота кожу и легко целуя виски и щёки. Когда Питер наконец пришёл в себя достаточно, чтобы нормально поцеловать его в ответ — всё стало идеальным. _Брюс_ был идеальным.

— Боже мой, — пробормотал Питер, медленно обмякая в руках Брюса. — Это было… _потрясающе_.

Брюс хохотнул и начал что-то говорить, но Питер поцеловал его снова. Он не мог перестать _целовать_ его — он хотел ощутить вкус каждого участка тела его теперь любовника, хотел завязаться узлом вокруг и сквозь него и никогда не отпускать. Он не мог остановиться.

— Ш-ш-ш. — Брюс наконец попытался заставить Питера расслабиться, хотя для этого пришлось положить руку ему на губы. — Успокойся, Питер. Я никуда не собираюсь.

— Хорошо. — Питер резко упал на бок. — Ух, я устал.

— Тогда отдыхай, — сказал Брюс. Он поцеловал Питера в щёку, а затем сел. — Я пойду помоюсь. Скоро вернусь. — Он потянулся вниз, и Питер тихо зашипел, когда тот стянул с него презерватив. — Если не возражаешь.

— Да пожалуйста, — лениво отозвался Питер.

Мужчина исчез в ванной, и пока его не было, Питер дремал, на краю сознания улавливая шум воды. Его кожа покалывала от непривычных ощущений, и он неспешно водил по ней пальцами, исследуя. Питер чувствовал… полноту, каким бы странным это ни казалось. Он устал и был словно заново воссоздан, и ему хотелось, чтобы Брюс вернулся в кровать.

Когда мужчина пришёл обратно, то вытащил из-под Питера одеяло и накинул на них обоих свежие простыни.

— Поспи часок, — предложил он, когда они устроились в обнимку.

Питер вернулся к целованию ключиц Брюса.

— А не могу я просто остаться на ночь?

— Если хочешь. — Брюс провёл ногтями вверх и вниз по позвоночнику Питера. — Тебе здесь всегда рады, Питер.

У парня защипало в глазах, и он порадовался, что Брюсу не видно его лица.

— Спасибо, — ответил он, понадеявшись, что мужчина не заметит неожиданную хрипоту его голоса. — Спокойной ночи, Брюс.

— Спокойной ночи, Питер, — отвел он, и, уже засыпая, Питер почувствовал, как Брюс поцеловал его в макушку.

\---------  
* Натан Лемон – Спаймастер, ученик Таскмастера. (прим.перев.)


	8. Chapter 8

Брюса разбудила серия быстрых щелчков и вспышка света.

— Прости, — сказал Питер ещё до того, как Брюс успел протереть глаза. — Прости, она сама так сделала.

Мужчина проморгался. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз так глубоко и хорошо спал. Ему не хотелось шевелиться из страха потерять это ощущение ленивого умиротворения. Питер сидел рядом, прижимаясь бедром к его бедру, и бережно держал в руках свою новую камеру.

— Ты меня сфотографировал, — сонно обвинил его Брюс.

Щёки у Питера порозовели, и он пожал плечами.

— Просто ты выглядел так… хорошо. — От его улыбки в животе Брюса счастливо затрепетало. — Мне нравится видеть тебя расслабленным.

Брюс вытянул руку и легчайшим прикосновением провёл костяшками пальцев по голому животу парня. На задворках сознания пульсировало предупреждение, но он от него отмахнулся: времени на то, чтобы поразмышлять, допустил ли он где-то ошибку, ещё будет предостаточно. Прямо сейчас его не волновало ничего кроме тёплой кожи Питера и его ярких карих глаз, наполненных чувством.

— Мне нравится видеть _тебя_ , — сказал Брюс.

Питер положил камеру на прикроватную тумбочку, а затем наклонился, вовлекая усталые губы Брюса в долгий сладкий поцелуй.

— Не знаю, говорил ли я тебе, — сказал он, касаясь лица и шеи мужчины, — но ночь была _потрясающей_.

Брюс посмеялся.

— Ты говорил.

Питер заполз на него сверху.

— А что насчёт тебя? — с интересом спросил он, начав покусывать отросшую щетину Брюса. При этом он ёрзал и заметно фонтанировал энергией. — Тебе было хорошо?

— Мм, да. — И это было правдой, в своём роде. Брюс понимал, что как только встанет и начнёт двигаться, то ему придется принять во внимание несколько болезненные ощущения — Питер оказался именно таким энергичным, как и ожидалось, — но он гордился собой за то, что смог удержать контроль над основными инстинктами. Питер получил от своего первого раза всё, что было нужно, и именно это было для Брюса самым важным. — Ты был великолепен, — сказал он, поглаживая Питера по бокам. — Ты продержался дольше, чем я предполагал.

Питер засмеялся, но по крепости последовавшего поцелуя было понятно, что он доволен комплиментом.

— Ну, — пробормотал он Брюсу в рот, — практика определённо помогла.

Простыни зашуршали, когда двое прижались друг к другу, сплетаясь конечностями — тёплые и расслабленные, — подобно жидкостям в дымке раннего утра. Более неспешный темп, без подгонявшей их прежде срочной потребности, позволил им больше времени уделить исследованию друг друга. Брюс дал своим пальцам свободно бродить по склонам плеч Питера, скользить вниз по крепкому изгибу его длинного позвоночника. Он посмаковал очертание каждого ребра и мускула. Питер всё ещё был очень молод, но успел уже войти в тело, со своей этой примечательной подтянутостью и чёткостью мышц. Брюсу было почти стыдно от того, насколько ему нравилась мягкость его юной кожи, и то, как она вздрагивала от каждого его прикосновения. Когда мужчина с наслаждением сжал пальцы на крепкой круглой заднице, Питер выдохнул тихий стон. От этого Брюсу захотеть научить его всему, что надо знать об удовольствии.

— Брюс, — прошептал Питер, но больше ничего не сказал. Он подтянул себя повыше, давая Брюсу взяться удобнее. Когда мужчина снова сжал руку, Питер выгнул спину, и Брюс почувствовал давление прижавшейся к животу эрекции. — Брюс…

Его имя, произнесённое напряжённым голосом Питера, несло в себе опасность: оно грохотом отозвалось внутри грудной клетки мужчины и ослабило все установленные им для себя границы. Брюса приводил в ярость сам факт, что ему пришлось этого ждать.

Брюс перекатил их обоих, и Питер под ним буквально плавился — такой трепещущий и чувствительный. Мужчина возбуждённо дрогнул, когда Питер обнял ногами его бёдра. Это было бы так просто. Сердце загрохотало в ушах, пока он представил, как вторгается в сильное тело парня, изменяя его, заявляя своё право. Наконец-то он мог обладать чем-то, что принадлежало только ему. Он мог иметь нечто, что никто бы у него не отнял. Брюс, возбуждённый до боли, поцеловал Питера жёстко и неаккуратно.

— Давай, — выдохнул Питер. Он зарылся рукой в волосы Брюса и всосал его губы. — Я готов.

Мужчина вздрогнул. Пот собирался на его коже бисеринками, заставляя чувствовать себя глянцевым, полупрозрачным. Предупреждение. Он ненавидел себя за это. Брюс подумал о том, насколько он слабый, что он ни капельки не заслуживает такого умного и красивого молодого любовника, как Питер Паркер. Он слаб, и это его вина, и он _зол_ …

Брюс убрал от себя руки Питера и сел прямо, уперевшись пятками. Он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоить ходуном ходящую грудь и колотящееся сердце. Но опустив взгляд, Брюс увидел, как на него смотрит Питер, такой одновременно возбужденный и неуверенный, и не смог найти в себе силы уйти совсем, как ему следовало бы поступить. Вместо этого мужчина плюнул на уже и так мокрую от пота ладонь и положил её на член Питера.

Бёдра парня невольно дёрнулись навстречу. Было похоже, что он хотел что-то сказать, но грубые пальцы Брюса, двигающиеся вверх и вниз по его налившейся плоти, заставили его задохнуться. Питер был таким красивым. Брюс смотрел, как мышцы его торса сокращаются при каждом движении руки, как если бы всё тело вошло в созвучие с неспешными волнами удовольствия, которое дарил Брюс. Ресницы парня трепетали, а подбородок чуть выдвинулся от того, что он пытался наблюдать за процессом.

Брюс облизал губы. Его собственная эрекция прижималась к копчику Питера, даря ему лишь лёгкие прикосновения кожи каждый раз, когда Питер изгибался, подаваясь в его руку. Потребовалось нечеловеческое усилия, чтобы не прижать бёдра парня и просто его не взять. Брюс отвлекал себя поглаживанием ног и живота Питера, побуждая того трахать его сжатый кулак. Питер довольно быстро подошёл к финалу и, издавая страстные стоны, он нащупал свободную руку Брюса, схватившись за неё, будто нуждался в поддержке. Брюс сжал его так же крепко.

Когда Питер кончил, его голова откинулась назад, а в хриплом голосе звучал почти что смех. Брюс продолжил двигать рукой, пока парень полностью не опустел и не расслабился, тяжело дыша в простыни. Кожа учёного покалывала от жара, но вид Питера, отходящего от оргазма, сытого и умиротворённого, помог ему успокоиться. Он сжимал руку парня под звук собственного сердцебиения, пока не уверился, что оно замедлилось.

Питер вытер пот с лица.

— Ого, — пробормотал он. Немного помолчав, восстанавливая дыхание, он нахмурился. — Но я подумал, что ты… ты разве не хочешь?.. — Он подпихнул Брюса коленями.

Брюс потёр тыльной стороной запястья по губам.

— Не думаю, что прямо сейчас я достаточно доверяю себе, — признал он.

Питер нахмурился. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, но когда это произошло, его глаза распахнулись. Видимо, он заметил, что Брюс до сих пор слишком красный и потный и дышит намерено аккуратно и медленно. И всё же, парень просто сел. Он осторожно дотронулся до груди Брюса и спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

Мужчина поморщился, но взял его руки и сжал.

— Да. Я буду в норме.

Питер подался вперёд, прижимаясь к нему щекой к щеке.

— Это я просто такой неотразимый, да? — поддразнил он.

— Да, — ответил Брюс с тихим смешком. — Не могу сдерживаться, когда я с тобой.

Оба рассмеялись, но весёлость быстро ушла. Питер не отстранился, и хотя в нём не было уверенности, сами попытки успокоить значили всё. Наконец Брюс чуть отстранил его от себя и, поцеловав, сказал:

— Пожалуй, я приму холодный душ, — Он улыбнулся, пока они распутывались конечностями. — Поваляйся ещё немного.

— Ладно. — Питер откинулся на руки и смотрел, как Брюс выбирается из постели. — Ты точно в порядке?

— Да, в порядке. Точно. — Мужчина бросил на него последний заверяющий в этом взгляд и вышел в ванную.

Вода помогла. Брюс позволил холоду омыть себя, забирая с собой пот и волнение. На их месте остался стыд. Брюс не мог перестать думать, как ни странно, о Стиве — Стиве, сжимающем запястье в борьбе со страшной трансформацией. С Роджерсом это выглядело так легко и просто, что Брюсу становилось больно. Никто не волновался, каким человеком Стив Роджерс был глубоко внутри.

Когда Брюс помылся, настала очередь Питера, а он пошёл на кухню поставить кофе. Особого выбора еды у него не имелось, но парень настоял, что его вполне устроит и апельсин. Они сидели за кухонным столом, неловко переглядываясь.

— Ну, так, — сказал Питер. — Тебе надо будет меня научить.

Бровь Брюса изогнулась.

— Научить чему?

Питер высосал дольку апельсина.

— Как тебя укрощать в смысле успокоения.

Брюс выдохнул смешок, который попытался спрятать в кофе.

— Ну. Эм. — Он не мог передать, насколько это предложение было неожиданно трогательным, и покраснел. — Есть кое-что, что мы можем попробовать.

Питер улыбнулся в кружку. Он выглядел очень довольным собой, и по какой-то причине оба снова начали смеяться.

В лифте они поцеловались на прощание.

— Я обещал тёте Мэй, что проведу с ней время сегодня, но мне хотелось бы прийти сюда к вечеру. — Он потеребил воротничок брюсовой рубашки. — Увидеться с тобой.

— Я буду здесь. — Брюс дотронулся до щеки Питера. — То, что мы дошли до конца, не значит, что что-то изменилось, — сказал он. — Тебе всегда здесь рады. Но нам по-прежнему надо быть осторожными.

— Знаю, — Питер поковырял ногой пол. — Давай просто понадеемся, что капитан Рождерс снизу нас не слышал, да?

Брюс фыркнул.

— Старк Индастрис знает толк в звукоизоляции, поверь мне.

Они ещё раз поцеловались, а затем Питер ушёл, улыбаясь, пока двери лифта закрывались за ним. Брюс протяжно выдохнул. Он вернулся на кухню, чтобы выпить оставшийся кофе, продолжая уговаривать себя не думать слишком много. Совершил он ошибку с Питером или нет, волноваться теперь поздно: дело сделано, и он несёт ответственность, что бы потом ни случилось.

Питер заслуживал большего.

Брюс, надеясь отвлечься, включил телевизор, но все снова говорили о Тони и последних интернетовских слухах, распространившихся по различным социальным сетям. Фотографии Хаммера пусть и были фальшивками, но они взбаламутили и вернули к жизни тысячу мелких претензий от прежних клеветников Тони, и Брюс заметил, что морщится, прослушивая всё это. Пока ведущие рассуждали о злоупотреблениях и насилии со стороны родителей, внизу экрана шла лента из Твиттера, и один комментарий привлёк внимание Беннера.

«это так тупо», — было написано там, — «кому оно вообще надо? #старкдостал»

Брюс подтащил пульт и вывел на экран Твиттер. Тэг _#старкдостал_ уже набирал популярность. «Он сам это делает, чтобы оставаться на слуху», — прочитал Брюс ещё один комментарий. «Даже я могу отфотошопить лучше, » — говорилось в другом. Похоже, что слухам никто не верил, но всё равно их обсуждали. Это превращалось в порочный круг негативной прессы, и кровь у Брюса начинала закипать.

— Что ты делаешь, Хаммер? — проворчал он, выключив всё и осушив кружку. — Ты их достал ещё сильнее, чем Тони. Чего ты хочешь добиться?

Стив был прав — это должно быть частью большего плана. Но Брюс не мог его разгадать и потому волновался. Он направился вниз, в мастерскую Тони, надеясь, что там найдётся проект, над которым можно будет поработать, заняв этим голову.

***

Домой Питер поехал на метро. Хотелось бы попрыгать на паутине — энергии было столько, что ему казалось, он будет парить, — но в субботу, посреди бела дня, это не казалось хорошей идеей. По дороге парень отправил тёте сообщение, написав, что скоро будет дома, и получил «окей» в ответ. Питер не знал, как это интерпретировать.

— Тётя Мэй? — Он не очень уверенно зашёл во входную дверь и заметил тётю на кухне — она ела маффин с изюмом. Приподняв брови, Мэй посмотрела на него, и Питер неловко пожал плечами. — Прости, — сказал он на автомате. — На самом деле я не собирался оставаться на всю ночь, просто…

— Я к этому уже привыкаю, — ответила тётя Мэй. Она кивнула на холодильник. — Там есть ещё маффин, если хочешь.

— Спасибо. — Питер уронил свои вещи на стол и подошёл к холодильнику. У него было ощущение, будто он весь внутри вибрирует, и Питер задавался вопросом: заметно ли это тёте Мэй, видит ли она, как это всегда выходило, насколько другим он стал.

Парень, продолжая думать об этом, мазал маффин маслом на стойке, когда тётя Мэй спросила:

— Что это? — и его сердце пропустило удар.

Она подтянула сумку с камерой ближе к себе и стала рассматривать ремни.

— Красивая, — сказала Мэй, проводя пальцем по коже, и неуверенно щёлкнула застёжками.

Питер смотрел. Он так гордился своим новым подарком, что у него духу не хватило засунуть её в свой старый убогий рюкзак. Время, казалось, замерло, когда Мэй бросила на него взгляд, ожидая объяснений. Питер сглотнул.

— Можешь открыть, — услышал он свой голос.

И она открыла. Питер мог представить, что он сам в первый раз выглядел весьма похоже — с застывшим от шока лицом, — когда тётя вынула красивую качественную камеру из её футляра.

— Боже мой, Питер, — сказала она, держа её словно та была сделана из тонкой бумаги. — Это невероятно. — Она положила камеру на стол и откинулась на стуле. — И… дорого выглядит. Откуда она у тебя?

— Я, эм. — Питер прислонился к стойке. Мысли скакали между несколькими правдоподобными вариантами лжи, но парня от всех них воротило. Он подумал об одной из лекций дяди Бена, прочитанной ему в одиннадцать, на вариацию «если ты хочешь, чтобы с тобой общались, как со взрослым, веди себя соответствующе», и глубоко вдохнув, он расправил плечи и сказал. — Это подарок на день рождения. — Руки тряслись, так что Питер сжал край стойки. — От моего парня.

Тётя Мэй выпрямилась на стуле. Её глаза широко распахнулись, и парень постарался не съёжиться под таким взглядом. Он знал, что она поймёт. Она уже была в курсе и, в некотором роде, приняла его, но почему-то Питера всё равно колотило где-то на грани паники. А затем тётя Мэй улыбнулась. Её широко раскрытые глаза заблестели от эмоций, и она кивнула.

— Как его зовут? — спросила Мэй.

Он не знал почему, но глаза заслезились. Питер попытался их вытереть.

— Эм, Брюс. — Он улыбнулся, желая испытать облегчение, но ведь кроме этого было так много всего, что оно пузырилось внутри. Питер начал нечто, что, возможно, не сможет остановить. — Его зовут Брюс.

— Значит, всё же не капитан Стив? — поддразнила Мэй.

Питер слабо рассмеялся.

— Нет, не он. Не то чтобы он не… но ты знаешь. — Он неловко помялся и облизал губы. — Он живет в Башне Старка. Это немного странно. Ну, не совсем. То есть, он там работает. — Он пожал плечами и попытался заткнуться.

Мэй просто продолжала ему улыбаться, терпеливо и счастливо, будто бы уже долго ожидала этих слов.

— И это там ты провёл ночь?

— Ага. — Питер глубоко вздохнул. — Мм, я ходил с Джоной и… и ребятами. Но да, я провёл… да. — Его лицо горело. — С Брюсом.

— Питер, всё нормально, — сказала Мэй. — Мне тоже когда-то было восемнадцать, ты же знаешь. — Она остановила на нём серьёзный взгляд. — Вы пользовались защитой?

Питер тяжело вздохнул, и это помогло немного сбавить напряжение.

— Конечно.

— Хорошо. — Тётя Мэй снова посмотрела на камеру и поднесла её ближе. — Могу поспорить, здесь есть его фотография.

Питер замер и не мог пошевелиться, пока Мэй включала камеру и тыкала на кнопки.

— Купи мне мой парень камеру, я бы точно первым делом его сфотографировала, — сказала она. Питер беспомощно смотрел, а в ушах гремело сердце.

Она поняла, как листать отснятые фотографии: по дороге домой Питер сделал несколько, просто привыкая к устройству и изучая возможности внутреннего ИИ. А потом вся материнская радость исчезла с её лица. Питер начал потеть. Она подняла взгляд, и кухня, казалось, сомкнулась вокруг них, как тюрьма, из которой не сбежишь.

— Питер, — тихо сказала тётя Мэй.

— Ему… — Питеру пришлось постараться, чтобы пропустить воздух через сжавшуюся гортань. — Ему сорок, кажется.

Веки Мэй задрожали в неверии, а в морщинках у рта отразилась борьба шока и гнева. Она встряхнула головой и начала делать вдох, а Питер напрягся в порыве сбежать, но женщина себя остановила. Она положила камеру на стол.

— Всё не так, — невольно вырвалось у скрестившего руки Питера. — Он не… Я знаю, что я делаю.

Мэй растёрла лицо ладонями, всё так же не произнося ни слова. Молчание затягивалось, и Питер не сдержал желания попытаться его заполнить.

— Я знаю, как это выглядит, но всё… всё нормально, — мямлил он. — Он такой умный и такой… он такой хороший и… — В глазах тёти Мэй стояли слёзы. — И он Мститель, как мистер Старк. Как капитан Роджерс.

— Мститель, — повторила она.

— Да, ну, знаешь. Супергерой. — Питер сглотнул. — Большой который.

— Большой?

— Зелёный.

Тётя Мэй снова буквально задымилась.

- _Зелёный_?

Питер вжал голову в плечи.

— Он не всё время такой. — Парень указал на камеру. — Ты же видела.

Мэй откинулась на стуле, во все глаза смотря на Питера, как если бы он вдруг сошёл с ума. Медленно её неверие и гнев трансформировались во что-то намного более сложное к прочтению, отчего Питер скованно помялся. Она потёрла глаза и встряхнула головой, наконец отведя взгляд и накрыв рот ладонью.

Питер безуспешно попытался сглотнуть застрявшую в горле горечь.

— Я… — Он не мог заставить себя извиниться. — Что? — сказал он вместо этого. — В чём дело?

— Питер, — тётя поморщилась.

— Что? Не то чтобы он воспользовался моей неопытностью. Я знаю, что делаю. — Питер дёрганно пожал плечами. — Ты хочешь попробовать запретить мне видеться с ним?

Тётя Мэй раздраженно выдохнула.

— Питер, я тебе даже быть Человеком-Пауком не могу запретить, — вырвалось у неё. — Как я могу говорить, с кем тебе можно или нельзя спать?

Из кухни выкачали весь воздух. Питер замер — он едва ли мог вдохнуть. Даже тётя Мэй выглядела удивлённой, что произнесла это. Они уставились друг на друга и молчали практически целую минуту, прежде чем Питер наконец прочистил горло.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал?

Тётя Мэй вытерла глаза, и, несколько раз попытавшись заговорить, в итоге встала со стула. Она привлекла Питера в объятия, и он не смог не ответить тем же. В голове всё качалось и кружилось, пока с него начала спадать шелуха месяцев тайн и сомнений. Хотя он твердил себе множество раз, что подобное неизбежно, на самом деле Питер никогда не верил, что правда выйдет наружу.

— Я понимаю, почему ты это делаешь, — сказала тётя Мэй, и вся его сила начала испаряться. — Понимаю, Питер. Но в произошедшем с Беном нет твоей вины.

Парень вздрогнул и уткнулся лицом в её плечо.

— Я помогаю людям, тётя Мэй. Я им нужен.

Она снова надолго замолчала.

— Знаю, — сказала она. Голос был, будто она плакала. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты прекращал.

— Прости, — прошептал Питер, пытаясь вжаться в её руки ещё сильнее. — Прости.

— Ш-ш-ш, я знаю. Всё хорошо. — Она поглаживала его волосы так же, как во времена его детства. — Я горжусь тобой, Питер.

По ощущениям они простояли так, оперевшись друг на друга, довольно долго. Когда наконец тётя Мэй отодвинулась, то поцеловала Питера в лоб и подтолкнула его к стулу.

— Итак, — сказала она, посыпая намазанный Питером маффин сахаром с корицей. — Ты теперь дружишь с супергероями. По крайней мере, с этого дня я буду чуть меньше волноваться.

Питер облокотился на сложенные на столе руки. Он понятия не имел, что сказать.

— Ага. Они реально потрясные. По крайней мере, те, с которыми я уже познакомился.

Тётя Мэй положила маффин на тарелку и пододвинула к нему.

— И… Брюс.

Питер отщипнул у маффина краешек и проглотил его, несмотря на то, что живот по-прежнему был сведён.

— Я понимаю, это несколько… странно. Но это странно не так, то есть, он поначалу даже не знал, насколько я молод. Это не какой-то там вариант «Поймать хищника»*.

Тётя Мэй откинулась на стуле.

— Он взрослый мужчина.

— Как и я, — тут же ответил Питер, но выражение лица тёти заставило его поморщиться. — Мне восемнадцать?..

— Думаю, мне потребуется на это некоторое время, — сказала она.

Питер отщипнул ещё кусочек маффина.

— Больше чем на то, что я Человек-Паук?

— На самом деле, да, больше. — Она пристально на него посмотрела, а затем вздохнула. — Ох, Питер. — Мэй слабо улыбнулась. — Что мы будем делать?

— Я… не знаю. — Питер потерял интерес к еде, но продолжил крошить маффин. — Прямо сейчас там всё довольно плохо. Тот засранец в новостях, который наговаривал на мистера Старка. Он проводит что-то вроде антигеройской компании. — Парень сглотнул. — Я знаю, что ты смотрела новости той ночью… когда к нам заходил капитан Роджерс.

Тётя Мэй неопределённо кивнула. Она явно тихо боролась сама с собой и в итоге сказала:

— Ты мне расскажешь, что произошло?

— Да. — Питер сел прямо, снова услышав голос дяди Бена, зазвеневший в ушах. — Я всё тебе расскажу.

Так он и сделал. Питер начал с поисков доктора Коннорса, паука в лаборатории, появления суперсил. Она держала его за руку, когда он говорил о парне в круглосуточном магазинчике. Он рассказал о капитане Стейси и попытке помочь Мстителям в битве с пришельцами, и про первую встречу с Брюсом в Башне. В середине он кое-что пропустил, в итоге завершая рассказом о Хаммере и Коннорсе, и ужасной тайне, которую Брюс этой ночью положил к его ногам.

— Папа ведь ничего такого про меня не говорил, да? — спросил Питер, когда правда была рассказана. — Я же не какой-нибудь там ребёнок из пробирки, да?

Тётя Мэй сжала его руку. Она приняла всё стоически, но он практически видел, как кружится её голова.

— О, Питер, я не знаю, — ответила она. — Он никогда особо не открывался. — Мэй ностальгически улыбнулась. — Но он так гордился тем, что ты у них появился. Они с Мэри долго пытались завести ребёнка.

Питер нахмурился.

— Правда?

— И беременность была нелёгкой, — продолжила Мэй. — Твоей маме много времени пришлось провести в постели. Я, когда могла, приходила помогать. Но она никогда не делилась со мной подробностями. — Тётя Мэй поколебалась. — Думаю, ближе к концу срока она много волновалась. И твой папа тоже.

— Ха. — К этому моменту маффин уже превратился в горку кусочков, и Питер наконец продолжил его есть. — Никогда этого не слышал.

— Такое нечасто обсуждают. Прости, что не могу помочь большим.

— Не, всё хорошо. Спасибо. — Питер криво улыбнулся. — Я уже привык к тайнам.

— Ну, как и я, но это же не значит, что и теперь нам надо хранить столько секретов. — Тётя пружинисто встала на ноги, а затем наклонилась, целуя Питера в макушку. — Ты не обязан мне всё рассказывать, — серьёзно сказала она. — Но никогда не забывай, что я здесь, если понадоблюсь. Мне лишь надо, чтобы _ты_ держал меня в курсе, понял? Мне надо знать, что ты в порядке.

— Знаю. — Питер смотрел, как она убирает тарелку в посудомоечную машину. — Прости, что заставил тебя волноваться, особенно той ночью. — Он проглотил ещё немного маффина. — Может, мне стоит сделать паучий твиттер, просто чтобы обновлять для народа свой «не мёртвый» статус.

— Питер Паркер, — сердито сказала тётя Мэй, — если ты рассчитываешь, что я, ко всему прочему, ещё и Твиттер приму, то ты сильно ошибаешься. — Она закрыла посудомоечную машину. — Я твоя _тётя_. Уж персональную смс-ку ты послать мне можешь.

— Ладно, ладно, — ответил парень. — Пошлю. — Он встал. — Пойду переоденусь. Затем, может, мы… сходим куда-нибудь? Сегодня суббота, твой выходной, верно? Нам стоит что-нибудь сделать.

— Мы можем сходить в Центральный Парк, — предложила она. — Там будет много возможностей опробовать твою новую камеру.

Питер оживился.

— Звучит хорошо. — Он закинул в рот остатки маффина и помолчал, повозив ногой по полу. — Тётя Мэй? О Брюсе…

Женщина покачала головой.

— Я же сказала, на это мне требуется некоторое время, — ответила она, но когда плечи Питера поникли, Мэй добавила: — Я не отказываюсь тебе верить, Питер. Уверена, что он кажется чудесным.

— Он _и есть_ чудесный.

— И я не собираюсь запрещать вам видеться. Но это слишком много, чтобы принять за один раз, знаешь ли!

— Знаю… прости. — Питер понимал, что она делает всё возможное в той ситуации, в которую он её поставил, и был за это признателен. Он поцеловал её в щёку. — Но спасибо, что ты такая крутая, тётя Мэй. Правда.

— Иди переодевайся, — ответила она.

Питер рванул наверх — испытывая одновременно волнение, облегчение и головокружение. А день ведь только начался.

***

День Брюс провёл в лаборатории Тони. Часть времени они проработали вместе, обсуждая идеи, как ещё больше снизить восприимчивость костюма Железного Человека к смене температур. Ещё часть Брюс просидел сгорбившись за компьютером: расширял свои познания о различных техниках манипулирования геномом. У мужчины прекрасно получилось в достаточной мере загрузить себе голову анализом загадки ДНК Питера с как можно более беспристрастной точки зрения. Иногда он даже забывал о сегодняшнем утре и прошлой ночи. Затем, правда, вспоминал и опять чувствовал себя пятнадцатилетним подростком.

— Ты сегодня ужасно дёрганный, — отметил Тони, когда они обедали наука-стайл, подогревая остатки китайской еды на грудной пластине одного из нерабочих костюмов Тони. — А вчера весь день просидел у себя в комнатах.

Брюс потыкал в свою курицу генерала Цо. Он и сам не знал, в каком именно объёме хочет рассказать о произошедшем, пока не произнёс:

— Я выяснил кое-что о том, как яд паука повлиял на трансформацию Стива.

Тони, не отрывая от него взгляда, подпер подбородок рукой.

— И?

Брюс сглотнул, но напомнил себе, что если не с Тони, то поделиться своими размышлениями и тревогами ему вообще не с кем.

— Когда я только-только принял участие в проекте сыворотки, генерал Росс пытался скрыть от меня, что мы на самом деле создаём, — сказал он. — Но, понятное дело, я не идиот.

— Я заметил.

— Я прочитал все старые исследования, какие нашёл, включая краткое описание доктора Эрскина. В нём он подчеркнул важность выбора подходящего кандидата. Он предсказал, что сыворотка будет реагировать даже на легчайшие вариации генетического кода объектов. Какие именно факторы он искал, доктор так и не объяснил. Но он предупреждал, что выбор неподходящего объекта может привести к катастрофичным последствиям.

— Стоп, — сказал Тони. Он выключил подогрев грудной пластины и налил в ближайшую чашку Петри утиный соус. — Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

— Стив смог прервать трансформацию на полпути менее чем через тридцать часов после инцидента, — всё равно продолжил Брюс. — Да, радиация была не столь уж существенна, но…

— Брюс. Замолчи. — Тони накрутил на вилку лапшу ло-мейн. — У тебя всё получилось, — сказал он. — Однажды ты мне поверишь.

— Да, однажды, — отозвался Брюс. Это определённо было хорошей мыслью.

Снова их побеспокоили уже только вечером: они обсуждали идеи для ужина наука-стайл, когда ДЖАРВИС объявил:

— Входящий звонок доктору Беннеру от мистера Питера Паркера.

Брюс покраснел. Тони сунул палец в ухо и начал петь:

— Ла-ла-ла. Ла-ла-ла-а.

— Прими его, — сказал Брюс и сразу, как услышал звук соединения, продолжил: — Привет, Питер. Тони передаёт привет.

— Родитель за спиной, — тихо пробормотал тот.

— О, эм, здрасте, мистер Старк, — ответил Питер. Затем в голосе зазвучала улыбка: — Привет, Брюс.

— Ты уже патрулируешь?

— Как раз собираюсь. Мне ведь надо поддерживать имидж, ты же знаешь. — Парень засмеялся. — Но, эм, я хотел сперва к тебе заскочить, если не возражаешь. Тётя подарила мне на день рождения новый телефон, и пока я пытался внести туда пару изменений… кажется, я его, вроде как, того, убил.

Тони театрально закатил глаза.

— Здесь он нам такой не нужен.

— Принеси, — сказал Брюс. — Мы посмотрим.

— Окей, супер. Скоро увидимся. — Так легко было представить эту его озорную улыбку. — Пока, Брюс.

— Хорошего пути, Питер.

Они завершили звонок, и Беннер постарался не смотреть на Тони. Не вышло: Брюс поднял глаза и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд мужчины.

— Что?

— Ничего, — ответил тот. — Это не моё дело.

Они поднялись в пентхаус, продолжая обсуждать экспериментальную кухню, когда внутрь, со стороны своего офиса, ворвалась Пеппер.

— Тони, — торопливо сказала она, — Тони, это опять он.

Старк упал на диван.

— Не хочу больше ничего слышать.

— Тебе надо это увидеть. — Пеппер склонилась над придиванным столиком и нажала несколько кнопок, выведя на экран телевизора какие-то чертежи. Они явно были от доспехов Железного Человека, хотя Брюс не узнал конкретную модель, а заметки на полях не походили на написанное рукой Тони.

Старк уставился на экран, но затем его взгляд натолкнулся на что-то, незамеченное пока Брюсом, и, резко побледнев, он передвинулся к краю дивана. Пальцы Тони запорхали над столом-пультом, пока весь экран не заполнила левая рука доспехов вместе со списком вооружения, написанном сбоку, которым предполагалось стрелять из установки на предплечье.

Брюс надел очки. На то, чтобы разобрать пометки и технические описания, ушли лишь секунды. Грудь сдавило.

— Это ядерные ракеты?

— Они слишком маленькие, чтобы быть ядерными, — ответил Тони, а в углу экрана открылось ещё одно окно, когда ДЖАРВИС записал информацию из предоставленных схем и начал анализ. — В ракету такого размера нельзя впихнуть необходимое для достижение критической массы количество расщепляющих материалов.

— Сэр, — сказал ДЖАРВИС. — У вас входящий звонок от директора Фьюри.

— Ты так говоришь, будто пробовал это делать, — произнёс Брюс. — Выглядит похоже на твою работу.

— Моя и есть, кроме вот этой части. — Тони повернулся к Пеппер. — Где ты это взяла?

Пеппер беспомощно покачала головой.

— Тони, это по всему интернету.

— Сэр, — снова сказал ДЖАРВИС.

— Хорошо, подключай.

Открылось ещё одно окно, демонстрируя недовольного директора Фьюри.

— Старк, — тут же начал он, — скажи мне, что я не смотрю на то, на что, как мне кажется, я смотрю.

— Сейчас не время хватать меня за яйца из-за плохого фотошопа, Ники. Мы оба знаем, что это не то, чем кажется.

Беннер сделал шаг назад, пока эти двое спорили о технических подробностях. Брюс мало что понимал в ракетах, зато он прекрасно разбирался в уране, и просматривая заметки, он начал понимать, что всё вместе это было довольно-таки бессмысленно. Тони был прав — ракеты слишком маленькие. Но здесь была идея, такая, что могла внезапно выскочить и превратиться в вооружённого ядерным оружием Железного Человека.

Начали раздаваться новые телефонные звонки. Тони ответил Роудсу, из разговора с которым Брюс уловил, что означенный костюм на самом деле был Воителем. Брюс снова отступил и обнаружил рядом Пеппер. Они обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами.

— Что вообще происходит? — спросил он.

— Меня предупредил знакомый журналист, — сказала Поттс. — Эти чертежи появились в сети полчаса назад и уже повсюду. — Она раздражённо встряхнула головой. — Это снова он, это _должен_ быть он. Все обязательно это поймут.

— Нет, — ответил Брюс. — Сейчас всё иначе.

Его правота подтвердилась, когда Фьюри резко сказал:

— Включи Фокс-ньюз.

— … с Филлипом Барнеттом, — говорил ведущий, — бывшим сотрудником Хаммер Индастрис. Он согласился поговорить с нами касательно недавно обнародованной информации. — Камера передвинулась, чтобы включить в кадр среднего возраста блондина в очках. Тони пробормотал что-то себе под нос.

— Твой друг? — спросил Брюс, пока ведущий обменивался с гостем любезностями.

Тони покачал головой.

— Он не подделка.

— Эти чертежи опубликовал не я, — говорил Барнетт. — Но они моя работа. Я чувствую себя вынужденным всё объяснить.

—  _Вы_ спроектировали костюм? — спросил ведущий, и Тони, судя по всему, был готов взорваться.

— Нет, конечно нет. Я всего лишь анализировал и записывал спецификации костюма, который доставил нам полковник-лейтенант Роудс.

— Тони, — сказал Роуди, — если твоё подростковое соперничество с Хаммером подведёт меня под трибунал, Богом клянусь…

— Вы утверждаете, что костюм, названный Воителем, был уже экипирован ядерным устройством, когда он оказался у вас в руках?

— Мы должны были снабдить костюм ракетной установкой для демонстрации на Старк Экспо, — пояснил Барнетт. — Конечно, мистер Хаммер попросил нас оставить её отдельно, пока мы были там. Печально вышло бы, не сделай мы так. Но когда мы поняли, что именно там находится, мистер Хаммер сказал нам вывести ракетные системы из активного состояния.

— Старк, — сказал Фьюри, но Тони его оборвал:

— Нет, сотню раз, _нет_.

— Почему вы об этом не доложили? — продолжил ведущий.

— Как мы могли? О такой полезной штуке? Никто бы не поверил, что это не мы её добавили. Вот почему эти чертежи вообще никто не собирался когда-либо обнародовать. — Барнетт покачал головой. — Могу лишь предположить, что в Оскорп они попали при передаче имущества, и их решили опубликовать в дополнение к той волне негативной прессы, которая уже поднялась.

— Оскорп, — пробормотал Стив, и Брюс подпрыгнул. Он даже не заметил, что капитан подошёл. — Они, значит, тоже в это вовлечены?

— Всё, что он тут рассказывает — дерьмо собачье, — огрызнулся Тони. — ДЖАРВИС, выруби эту хрень. — Он резко встал на ноги. — С меня хватит хаммеровских игр, я собираюсь положить этому конец.

— Судя по всему, ты собираешься сделать что-то глупое, — сказал Фьюри, одновременно со словами Роудса:

— Что бы ты ни задумал — не надо.

Тони уже шёл к балкону. Все потянулись следом.

— Тони, — сказала Пеппер, — мы сразимся с ним, но не так. Что ты собираешься делать? Просто прилететь и застрелить его?

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, где он? — спросил Стив.

— Он владеет большой квартирой в Верхнем Ист-Сайде, — сказал Тони, направляясь к установке сборки Железного Человека. — ДЖАРВИС смог отследить некоторые его твиты до неё. — Старк издал звук отвращения. — Поверить не могу, что он заставил меня сказать слово «твиты».

Брюс отступил. Все были очень взволнованы, и он не намеревался оказываться в самом центре происходящего, особенно учитывая, что Тони уже всё решил. Беннер посмотрел наружу на вечерний горизонт, пожелав одновременно и чтобы Питер не приходил и чтобы он уже был здесь. Он потёр глаза, и снова осмотревшись, заметил блик света на крыше ближайшего здания Банка Америки.

— Эй, Тони.

— Тони, пожалуйста, — продолжала Пеппер. — Он ведь именно этого и хочет.

— Плевать! — Тони шагнул на сборку, и доспехи начали фрагмент за фрагментом надеваться на его тело. — Хватит значит хватит. После всего, через что мы прошли, он считает, что сможет одолеть меня своим пиаристым дерьмом? Он хотел войны и теперь он её получит. — Лицевая пластина опустилась. — Но не волнуйся, я не собираюсь в него стрелять. Мы просто… поговорим. Как джентльмены.

Двигатели заработали, и Стив с Пеппер отступили, пока Старк взлетал. Как только площадка опустела, Брюс увидел ещё одну вспышку света с противоположной крыши. Костюм Тони исчез из виду, но за секунду до того, как Брюс смог осознать свою тревогу, он вернулся, неуклюже меняя курс. Железный Человек летел к Верхнему Ист-Сайду.

Брюс собирался спросить, обратил ли кто-то ещё внимание на его странный полёт, когда ДЖАРВИС заговорил по комму.

— Мисс Поттс, — сказал он с непривычной поспешностью. — Я зарегистрировал…

Интерком затрещал, и голос ДЖАРВИСа превратился в шум статики. К тому моменту, как они трое вернулись в пентхаус, все экраны внутри почернели. Связь с Фьюри и Роудсом прервалась, и после нескольких секунд пустоты окна входящих звонков были заменены электронным таймером с огромными красными буквами: НАРУШЕНИЕ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ 00:01:00:00.

Они в шоке уставились на экраны.

— Что происходит? — спросил Стив, и только он закончил говорить, как начался обратный отсчет.

Паника сдавила Брюсу горло. Шестьдесят секунд. Ему казалось, будто вся комната начала вращаться, но всё же он смог собраться и подбежать к пульту на столике. Брюс стал нажимать кнопки, но прекратить отсчёт это не помогло.

— ДЖАРВИС? — крикнул он, но получив в ответ лишь статический шум, схватил Пеппер за руку. — Пеппер, где ручное отключение системы?

Взгляд женщины был прикован к меняющимся красным цифрам, и Брюс чувствовал, как она дрожит в его хватке. Он взял её и за другую руку. — Пеппер, _быстрее_ , — попробовал Беннер снова. — Разве у системы нет ручного отключения?

— Оно… да, оно внизу. — Она, похоже, была на грани обморока. — В лаборатории.

— Это шесть этажей вниз, — сказал Брюс, в то время как все трое бросились к лестнице. — Не знаю, смо…

Стив распахнул дверь одним ударом и не стал их ждать.

— Что я ищу?

— Там люк в полу возле северо-восточной стены лаборатории, — крикнула Пеппер. Она скинула туфли и теперь с Брюсам мчалась по лестнице вслед за Роджерсом. — Самый большой рычаг отключит центральную нервную систему всей башни, но сам он запечатан!

Стив перепрыгивал по нескольку ступенек за раз и быстро скрылся из виду. Брюс бежал за ним, пытаясь контролировать дыхание, но уже начал потеть, а сердце подскочило к горлу. За себя он не боялся, но ему было прекрасно слышно бегущую позади и испуганно хватающую воздух Пеппер. Он подумал о Питере, приближающемся к Башне, у которого не было никакой возможности узнать, что здесь происходит. Даже если это была очередная дурацкая шутка Хаммера, стоит Халку решить, что с него хватит, и война Росса вполне сможет на этом завершиться.

Через покорёженную дверь охраны на лестничной площадке Брюс и Пепер ввалились в лабораторию. Все экраны показывали отсчёт, озаряя лабораторию красным светом. Стив нашёл люк и, чтобы открыть его, стал подсовывать под крышку грудную пластину, на которой Тони с Брюом подогревали обед. Как только капитану удалось просунуть в щель пальцы, он потянул вверх, и металл жалобно заскрежетал.

— Двенадцать секунд, — сказал Брюс, когда крышка люка наконец открылась нараспашку.

Стив спрыгнул в нижнее помещение. Брюс слышал, как он там движется, поскрипывая металлом, но часы продолжали обратный отсчёт. Времени не было. Когда цифры приблизились к нулю, Брюс схватил Пеппер и толкнул её к одной из опорных балок, закрывая своим телом. Раз уж им надо приготовиться к бомбе, то Халк сможет её защитить, подумал он. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что тот это сделает. Брюс напрягся, ожидая громоподобного рёва и вспышки жара. Когда на таймере осталось три секунды, всё освещение выключилось.

Пеппер взвизгнула возле уха Брюса, а он, затаив дыхание, всё ждал, но ничего не происходило. Красный свет в лаборатории сменился мягким оранжевым сумраком, проникающим сквозь затемнённые окна. Брюс посмотрел на мониторы, но абсолютно все они были пусты. Он протяжно выдохнул и подумал, что колени вполне могут подогнуться.

— Стив?

— Вы в порядке? — Снизу раздался голос кэпа. — Мне его ещё надо выключать?

Брюс и Пеппер обменялись взглядом.

— А ты рычаг ещё не опустил? — спросил Брюс.

— Нет, — Стив высунул голову наружу. — Я не успел сломать печать до того, как свет погас.

Мониторы, один за другим, снова начали оживать. Брюс отодвинулся от Пеппер, а сбитый с толку Стив присоединился к ним: вместе они смотрели, как на экранах начали мелькать стены текста. Когда Брюс наклонился к компьютеру одного из рабочих мест, то понял, что это список подсистем.

— Ты уверен? — спросил учёный. — Потому как похоже, что всё работает. Система перезагружена.

Из интеркомов лаборатории раздался статический шум, но быстро прекратился.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Поттс, доктор Беннер, капитан Роджерс, — сказал ДЖАРВИС. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

Пеппер тяжело выдохнула, будто бы _до сих пор_ задерживала дыхание.

— ДЖАРВИС. Какого чёрта только что произошло?

— Прошу прощения, мисс Поттс, — ответил ИИ. — Но боюсь, я обнаружил в системе безопасности катастрофичное нарушение. На возвращение всех систем он-лайн может потребоваться некоторое время.

— Так это _твой_ отсчёт был? — недоверчиво спросил Стив.

— Ещё раз прошу прощения, если это вызвало у вас излишнюю тревогу, — ответил ДЖАРВИС.

Брюс осел на компьютерный стул. Сердце у него ещё продолжало бешено колотиться.

— А _сейчас_ система в безопасности?

— Да, доктор Беннер, более чем. Я уже анализирую журнал данных, чтобы определить, что послужило причиной возникновения бреши, и как предотвратить любую подобную атаку в будущем.

— А что с Тони? — спросила Пеппер. — Где он? Он в порядке?

— Сейчас я пытаюсь определить местоположение мистера Старка.

Секундой позже взрыв белого шума показал, что ДЖАРВИСу это удалось.

— Тони! — тут же позвала Пеппер. — Что произошло? Нас только что взломали… ты в порядке?

— Я в порядке, — ответил тот, хотя голос был странно отрешённым.

Брюс сосредоточился на своём дыхании, а Стив спросил:

— Что там у тебя произошло? Они и до тебя тоже добрались?

— Ну… хорошая новость, это что вы все можете сказать «я же тебе говорил».

Ближайший экран начал показывать запись камеры Железного Человека: вид на жилой дом, где из взорванных окон верхнего этаже в небо вздымаются огонь и дым. Стив пробормотал ругательство, а Пеппер накрыла рот ладонями. Брюс мог лишь смотреть во все глаза.

— Думаю, — сказал Тони, — у меня серьёзные неприятности.

\--------  
* "Поймать хищника" - передача в Штатах, где выслеживают и выводят на чистую воду педофилов.


	9. Chapter 9

— Воуу-у! — возликовал Хаммер, соскакивая со стула, а экран телевизора в это время заполняли дым и огонь. — Вы видели это? Вы, мать вашу, видели это? — Он, пританцовывая, ходил между рядами, хлопая наёмников по плечам, а те смеялись и веселились вместе с ним. — Мы достали этого ублюдка! Проклятье, посмотрите, как горит. — Он покрутил пальцами, показывая на экран. — Идите ко мне, сладенькие выплаты по страховке.

Росс со своими людьми стоял позади. Широко раскрыв глаза и приоткрыв рты, те смотрели на запись камер и окружавшее их празднование. Разумного объяснения у представшей перед ними сцены не было. Люди Хаммера превратили оскорпскую лабораторию в солдатское логово: повсюду разбросано оружие и снаряжение, столы усеяны коробками от еды на вынос. Щит Капитана Америки был установлен на одном из столов, как военный трофей. Все компьютерные мониторы демонстрировали какие-то технические записи, но Хаммер, проходя от стола к столу, переключал их на сообщения с различных новостных сайтов. Все видели и теперь обсуждали, как Железный Человек пронёсся по центру города и запустил ракету в квартиру Джастина Хаммера, расположенную в престижном районе.

Один из наёмников протянул Хаммеру головной телефон.

— Да! — сказал в него Хаммер. — Да, это сработало, это было _идеально_! Так что убирайся оттуда к чёртовой матери, хорошо? И следи за спиной. Прекрасная работа, я даже готов тебя _поцеловать_. С языком. — Он нажал отбой и протянул телефон обратно.

— Хаммер, — сказал Росс, сжимая в кулаки вытянутые по швам руки.

— Господи, это прекрасно, правда же? Какие-нибудь телекомпании уже выложили отснятый материал? Нам стоит выждать несколько минут, прежде чем загружать наш, вы так не думаете? — Он крутанулся к следующему монитору и открыл Твиттер. — Это уже обсуждают. Как полагаете, какой выберут хештэг? Я тут посижу за компом, посмотрю, что они родят.

— Хаммер, — опять обратился Росс, уже громче. — Как ты это сделал?

Хаммер плюхнулся на офисный стул.

— Где он сейчас? Ещё на месте? — он постучал по компьютеру. — Скоро должна прибыть кавалерия. О-о, как волнующе, правда?

Росс решительно прошёл вперёд и схватился за спинку стула Хаммера, разворачивая того к себе. Его солдаты стояли сразу за спиной и напряглись, когда к ним повернулись все наёмники Хаммера разом. Росс проигнорировал их взгляды, сосредоточив всё своё внимание на Хаммере.

— Расскажи мне, как ты это сделал, — потребовал генерал.

Хаммер пожал плечами.

— Зачем? — Прежде чем Росс успел бы потерять терпение, он продолжил: — Пользы тебе с этого знания — ноль. Его система уже приобрела иммунитет, и сделанное нами больше не сработает. Старк об этом позаботится.

Росс нахмурился.

— Тогда какой был _смысл_?

— Вот это! — сказал Хаммер указывая на экраны. — Смотри, как все это хавают. Они в _восторге_. И что же теперь ему с этим делать? — Хаммер ухмыльнулся как самоуверенный засранец, которым, собственно, он и являлся. — Либо ему придётся иметь дело с попыткой моего убийства, либо придётся признать, что самое опасное автономное оружие в мире было скомпрометировано прямо у него под носом. Неуравновешенный говнюк, могущий нанести ядерный удар, или некомпетентный говнюк, могущий нанести ядерный удар? — Он покачал головой. — Бедная Пеппер Поттс, дел у неё будет невпроворот.

— Эти ядерные ракеты, которые ты запостил, они абсолютно нереальны, — сказал Росс. — Любой, кто хоть что-то понимает в ракетах, сразу же это скажет.

— И что? Как ты поспоришь с _этим_? — Хаммер опять соскочил со стула и встал лицом к главному телевизору, с наслаждением глядя на него. — Бум, бум, — сказал он, показывая руками фейерверк. — Красота.

Солдаты Росса обменялись взглядами, явно говорящими «он серьёзно?». Росс покачал головой.

— Я думал, ты позвал меня сюда по поводу сыворотки, — сказал он.

— А, да. — Хаммер рассеяно махнул рукой. — Тот образец, который ты дал, помог просечь фишку. Учёные Нормана, изучив кровь Капитана, считают, что поняли, что именно сделало её такой нестабильной. Час назад они создали тестовую сыворотку.

Росс тяжело на него посмотрел.

— И?

— И… что?

— Где она?

— У Нормана. — Хаммер наконец отвернулся от экрана. — Ему ведь так больше нравится, ты знаешь. Нравится, когда он может подержать вещь своими руками.

Росс попытался сдержать рвущееся наружу раздражение, хотя с Хаммером это всегда было нелёгкой задачей.

— Если сыворотка у Осборна, зачем я тебе понадобился _здесь_?

— Потому что я хотел, чтобы ты это увидел, конечно же! — просиял Хаммер, посмотрев на генерала в ожидании одобрения. — Ты ведь не думал, что у меня получится, так ведь? Я _обошёл_ Тони Старка. На тридцать секунд, ладно, но я его _обошёл_. И даже если в итоге он меня нагонит, всё равно все будут помнить. Я хотел, чтобы ты стал свидетелем _исторического события_ , Таддеус. — Он прижал ладони к сердцу. — Вот насколько это для меня важно.

Россу очень не хотелось это признавать, но Хаммер был прав. Он это сделал. Для восстановления репутации Тони Старку понадобится время, особенно в свете самой раздражающей психологической кампании, какую только видел Росс. Генерал мог лишь воображать, как обычно непоколебимое эго директора Фьюри разбивается вдребезги этим оказавшимся в немилости человеком с постера.

— Должен признать, Джастин, — сказал Росс, тщательно скрыв сарказм, — ты хорошо справился. Итак, теперь, когда со Старком вопрос решён, мы можем двигаться дальше. — Он расправил плечи и серьёзно посмотрел на Хаммера. — Где камера?

С лица того пропало всё веселье, и он покачал головой, вновь усаживаясь на стул.

— Я с ним ещё не закончил.

— Ты его уже унизил и ложно обвинил, — сказал Росс. — Ты сам ведь сказал — как бы это ни закончилось, ты уже выиграл.

Ответный взгляд Хаммера был невероятно интенсивен — Росс не смог припомнить подобных проявлений за мужчиной прежде.

— Он ещё дышит, — холодно ответил Хаммер.

Росс невольно подался назад.

— Ты, значит, на самом деле собираешься его убить?

— Эм… да. — Губы Джастина изогнулись в ухмылке, но ненависть из взгляда не ушла. — Это, собственно, входит в планы.

— Как? Ты сам только что сказал, что не сможешь ещё раз взломать его костюм.

— И?.. — Хаммер закатил глаза и переглянулся с одним из своих людей. — Вот кто бы мог подумать, что награжденному генералу потребуется разъяснять концепцию «убийства».

Люди Росса ощетинились, но он жестом приказал им не вмешиваться.

— Мы заключили сделку, — сказал генерал так спокойно, как только смог. — Мы вытащили тебя из тюрьмы, мы предоставили тебе Старка, всё как ты и просил. А теперь передай нам камеру.

— Нет. — Хаммер развернулся вместе со стулом обратно. — Только после смерти Старка.

Не превосходи наёмники по численности его солдат, Росс бы такое с рук ему не спустил. Взгляд генерала прошёлся по всему помещению, обращая внимание на различное штурмовое оружие, электрошокеры и световые гранаты. Насколько бы генерал ни был уязвлён, он знал, когда драться не стоит.

— Требование вполне законное, — проворчал он. — Но если на этом и всё, то не зови меня больше, пока не завершишь задуманное. — Росс подал сигнал своим людям и развернулся на выход. — Не хочу, чтобы нас видели вместе.

— Да, конечно. Скажи Норману… о! — Хаммер снова соскочил со стула, когда экран заполнила запись с новостного вертолёта. — Ух ты, посмотри на этот кадр! Оно там и вправду до сих пор горит. Надеюсь, я не оставил газ включенным. — Он пихнул локтем ближайшего наёмника. — Я скажу своему страховщику, что это было «деянием Господа». Его это повеселит, правда же?

Росс остановился у самого лифта и развернулся.

— В эту игру можно играть и вдвоём, сучёныш, — пробормотал он, вытаскивая телефон и быстро делая снимок помещения. Один из наёмников обернулся, но к этому моменту Росс уже зашёл в лифт вместе со своими людьми.

— Что теперь? — спросил у него стоявший справа солдат, пока лифт шёл вниз. — Если у Оскорпа уже есть образец, значит ли, что он его проверил?

— Вот мы как раз нанесём ему визит и выясним, — ответил Росс, нажимая кнопки телефона. — Оба уже у меня в печёнках. Если они думают, что могут меня от всего отстранить, то глубоко заблуждаются.

***

— Приносим свои извинения, — сказал электронный голос оператора, — но набранный вами номер недоступен.

— Что происходит? — Питер нажал отбой и спрятал телефон. Парень посмотрел налево, где Башня Старка стояла тёмным силуэтом на привычно ярком горизонте, а затем направо, где в небо вздымался чёрный дым пожара, произошедшего в квартире престижного района. Хотя первым порывом Питера было как можно скорее добраться до Брюса, он помнил, что когда перебирался через мост, через город летел Железный Человек. Пытаясь решить, в каком направлении больше нуждаются в его присутствии, Питер заметил гладкий чёрный вертолёт, приближающийся к нему со стороны пожара. Он пригнулся, спрятавшись в тени вентиляционного люка, и осторожно посмотрел вверх, но на боку вертолёта были только цифры, без военных или ещё каких логотипов. После нескольких мгновений тревожных раздумий Питер зацепился паутиной за низ летательного аппарата и перепрыгнул туда, приземлившись на полозковом шасси, чтобы проехать зайцем.

Должно быть, это снова Хаммер. У Питера колотилось сердце, когда он смотрел на дым в отдалении — ему бы хотелось, чтобы телефон ещё оставался у него в руках и можно было послушать полицейскую волну. Хотя умом он и понимал, что всё равно вряд ли бы что расслышал через шум вертолёта. Поэтому в итоге Питер сосредоточил всё внимание на картине впереди, с облегчением наблюдая за тем, как вновь загораются огни Башни Старка — по очереди, этаж за этажом. Определённо, именно Башня и была местом назначения, так что Питер начал тревожиться, что уселся под непонятным вооружённым вертолётом, летящим туда убивать. Или же это хорошие парни? Металл у него под руками и ногами задрожал, и парень сильнее вжался в шасси, не зная, что делать.

Они долетели до Башни, и Питер спрыгнул на крышу здания Банка Америки — просто на случай, если вертолёт начнёт стрелять, и ему надо будет спешно запрыгнуть на паутине в кабину. Он расслабился, когда увидел у балконной двери Стива и Пеппер, встречающих своих скрытных гостей. Усевшись на край, парень смотрел, как из вертолёта выходят директор Фьюри, агент Романофф и Тони, а следом за ними следуют двое мужчин в чёрных костюмах.

— Люди в чёрном, — пробормотал Питер себе под нос. — Похоже, всё серьёзно. — Он встал, задумавшись, как бы так перелететь на вертолётную площадку, чтобы не приземлиться прямо на лопасти винта, и тут его нога зацепила что-то лежащее рядом. Питер наклонился и поднял небольшой металлический цилиндр, опалённый по краям. Посчитав это интересным, он засунул его в рукав и спустился на несколько этажей, прежде чем перепрыгнуть на паутине на Башню.

Различных манёвров потребовалось больше чем обычно, но парню удалось проскользнуть на посадочную площадку и дальше, к балконной двери. ДЖАРВИС уже достаточно привык к нему, так что Питер смог пролезть через дверь, не вызвав при этом оповещения охраны, но он всё равно двигался аккуратно, нервничая из-за возможности встретиться с директором Фьюри лицом к лицу.

Все собрались вокруг диванов; телевизор на беззвучном режиме показывал несколько разных новостных каналов, ещё больше экранов на стеклянном кофейном столике демонстрировали записи камер охраны и строки компьютерного кода. Присутствующие были напряжены и пытались говорить одновременно.

— Что ж, спасибочки за выбитую дверь лаборатории, — сказал Тони, вместе с Пеппер резко опускаясь на край дивана. Она сжимала в ладонях его руку. — Потому как это же было так необходимо.

Стив со скрещёнными на груди руками стоял напротив.

— И что же я должен был делать? Нам надо было попасть туда. Я думал, что вот-вот взорвётся бомба.

— Это не военная база нацистов, Роджерс, — огрызнулся Тони. — Здесь нет кнопки самоуничтожения.

— И что ещё я должен был подумать, когда _красный_ таймер начал обратный отсчёт?

— Посторонние, — сказала Наташа.

Стив нахмурился.

— И как это относится к таймеру?

Наташа наклонила голову и все оглянулись, в итоге заметив Питера. Он замер. Брюс был на другом конце комнаты, на диване, и то, как он с облегчением улыбнулся, придало парню уверенности, в которой он нуждался, чтобы выпрямиться.

— «Посторонние» слово суровое, — сказал он. — Я предпочитаю… гость?

Директор Фьюри осмотрел его сверху до низу без намёка на веселье.

— Сними маску, — сказал он.

— Эм, вообще-то… — Питер помялся. — Она вроде как необходима для всей этой фигни с _тайной_ личности…

— Сними маску, Паркер, — сказал Фьюри, — или иди домой.

Питер сглотнул и, увидев кивок Брюса, снял маску. Коротко попытавшись пригладить волосы, парень подошёл и протянул руку.

— Это честь, познакомиться с вами, директор Фьюри, — сказал он. — Я много о вас слышал.

Фрьри посмотрел на Питера, но руку пожал.

— В нормальных обстоятельствах, мы бы с тобой поговорили, — сказал он. — Но сейчас у меня есть дела поважнее. Что-нибудь о случившемся сегодня вечером знаешь?

— Эм… нет. Не совсем.

— Тогда присаживайся, — Фьюри махнул рукой. — Старк как раз собирается нас просветить.

Питер не был уверен, что сможет сесть рядом с Брюсом как ни в чём не бывало… не был уверен, что вообще сможет _посмотреть_ на него. Несмотря на нынешние серьёзные обстоятельства одно лишь пребывание в той же комнате, что и Брюс, напомнило Питеру о сегодняшнем утре и прошлой ночи. Отчаянно желая иметь возможность надеть маску обратно, он запрыгнул на диван, усаживаясь на спинку и оставив ноги болтаться. По крайней мере он мог почувствовать плечо Брюса без того, чтобы кто-то счёл это подозрительным. Брюс пихнул его локтем. Почему-то от этого у Питера внутри запорхали бабочки, но их получилось достаточно быстро утрамбовать.

— Ну, Старк? — поторопил Фьюри. — Что произошло?

Тони потёр губы. Он выглядел потрясённым и взволнованным, и одно это лишило Питера всех остатков добродушного настроения.

— Мою систему взломали, — сказал Старк.

— Как?

— На английском, — добавил Стив.

Тони скривился и заново обдумал объяснение.

— В Башне ядро ИИ ДЖАРВИС находится под основанием, ниже цокольного, — сказал Тони. — Он подсоединён к каждому этажу здания — он всё связывает. И когда доспехи не активны, они также подсоединены кабелем. Перенастраиваются, обмениваются данными. Когда доспехи активируются, кабель отсоединяется, и ДЖАРВИСу приходится восстанавливать связь без проводов, через спутник. Хаммер… или кому он там за это заплатил, а он _должен_ был кому-то заплатить, потому что ну не мог он сам…

— Тони, — мягко сказала Пеппер.

Тот снова потёр лицо.

— Когда ДЖАРВИС соединяется с костюмом по беспроводной связи, он каждый раз создаёт новый шифрованный код, чтобы предотвратить взлом. Кто-то вмешался в процесс и смог увести сигнал. Они создали фальшивое соединение с их собственным примитивным — очень примитивным — ИИ и смогли контролировать доспехи.

Питер с трудом сдержался, чтобы не чертыхнуться вслух. Он бросил взгляд на беззвучный телевизор, где заголовки «ЖЕЛЕЗНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК ОБЪЯВЛЯЕТ ВОЙНУ ДЖАСТИНУ ХАММЕРУ?» шли лентой внизу новостного выпуска.

— Значит, он заставил тебя запустить ракету в его же собственную квартиру, — сказал Стив.

Тони отвёл взгляд и промолчал.

— На месте сейчас работают спасательные бригады, — заговорил вместо него Фьюри. — И кое-кто из наших заодно. Пока что тел никаких не нашли. По записям, со времени выхода Хаммера из тюрьмы, в квартире электричество использовалось по самому минимуму. Мы считаем, что он лишь держал за собой это место для перенаправления своих… — Фьюри скривился, — твитов.

Питер поставил рюкзак между ног. Наклонившись вперёд, он воспользовался шансом бросить взгляд на лицо Брюса. Пока что тот не произнёс ни слова и только смотрел в пол, то ли глубоко задумавшись, то ли стараясь отстраниться от происходящего. Питеру было невыносимо видеть его таким, ему хотелось хоть что-то сказать.

— Он уже делал твиты с того момента? — спросил Питер и дёрнулся, когда глаз Фьюри уставился на него. — Вы думаете, он пытается сфальсифицировать свою смерть или что?

— На данный момент мы связали с ним восемнадцать различных аккаунтов Твиттера, — сказала Наташа. — Если он залогинится в один из них, мы узнаем.

— В любом случае, я сомневаюсь, что он будет в силах долго удерживать вариант со своей успешной липовой смертью, — проворчал Фьюри. — Мы все видели, как сильно он любит быть в центре внимания.

— Мы должны его найти и вывести на чистую воду, — сказал Стив.

— Это понятно, и мы над этим работаем. Но сейчас мы вынуждены иметь дело с _этим_ , — Фьюри показал на телевизор. — ФБР, АНБ и Нью-Йоркский департамент полиции сейчас внизу, пытаются пробиться сюда, чтобы поговорить с тобой, Старк. Если тебе нечего им рассказать, я сам тебя заберу.

— Эй-эй, погодите-ка, — заговорила Пеппер. — Вы собираетесь его _арестовать_? — Тони отказывался встречаться с кем-либо взглядом.

— Лучше мы, чем они. СМИ уже пришли по его душу. Ты придумал, что скажешь?

Тони покачал головой.

— Не уверен, что это имеет значение, — ответил он. — Не знаю, смогу ли вообще _доказать_ , что систему взломали. Я пока сам не совсем понял метод входа.

— Метод входа? — повторил Стив.

— Как они хакнули сигнал. Не могли они просто получить доступ к ДЖАРВИСу на расстоянии. Им надо было ввести в доспехи какое-нибудь устройство, но система, проверяющая на такие вещи, отрубилась первым же делом, а сейчас уже ничего не обнаружила. Оно могло отсоединиться сразу после установления связи.

— На крыше Банка Америки кто-то был, — неожиданно сказал Брюс, и Питер вздрогнул от звука его голоса. — Я что-то видел прямо перед началом тревоги.

 — О… эй! — Питер потянулся к рукаву за найденным ранее цилиндром. — Я как раз там был. Нашёл это на крыше. — Он перебросил его Тони, но Наташа с лёгкостью перехватила цилиндр.

— Ты там на голую кожу, — пояснила она, но пододвинулась ближе, чтобы Тони смог посмотреть.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал тот. — Они, наверное, ждали на крыше. Выстрелили вспышкой отслеживающих маячков, чтобы соединить со своим ИИ.

— Сэр, — прервал ДЖАРВИС. — Только что был сделан пост на аккаунте Джастина Хаммера.

Фьюри проворчал под нос что-то вроде «в каком мире мы живём», пока ДЖАРВИС выводил Твиттер на главный экран. Там было написано: «скучали по мне #подмигнул».

— Сукин сын, — прорычал раздражённый и злой Тони, а остальные заговорили все разом. ДЖАРВИС передал растущее число запросов от офицеров, агентов и репортёров, ожидающих в лобби Башни, и Фьюри снова попытался убедить Тони сделать тактическое отступление. Питер сидел тихо. Он уже чувствовал себя здесь лишним, среди стольких опытных мужчин и женщин, и поэтому перевёл внимание на свой телефон, открыв Твиттер.

Тэг _#хаммержив_ уже был в топе. Он обновил страницу, посмотрев, как растёт количество ретвитов. Питер начал всерьёз обдумывать вариант с заведением своего аккаунта, когда получил смс от Гвен с ссылкой на _её_ Твиттер, где она ретвитнула фотку с простым тэгом _#Хаммер_ , выложенную на каком-то свежем аккаунте без подписчиков. Такой хештэг был непопулярным и много внимания к себе не привлёк, но как только фото загрузилось, Питер подорвался с дивана.

— Это он! — Питер сел на корточки возле кофейного столика, но когда попытался использовать тач-панель к экрану телевизора, ничего не вышло. Он зубами снял перчатку и попробовал снова, набирая адрес. — Кто-то запостил фото. Это точно он.

Фотография предстала перед всеми. Это был не очень чёткий, видимо, сделанный в спешке снимок Джастина Хаммера, повернувшегося спиной к зрителям и рассматривавшего что-то в телевизоре, похожее на пожар квартиры. На фоне были размытые фигуры людей, а в углу едва заметный большой металлический диск.

Питер практически увидел, как ощетинился Стив.

— Это мой щит, — сказал тот, указывая на экран. — Видно, где краска сгорела. Этот ублюдок выставляет его на показ.

— Это может быть чем угодно, — ответил Фьюри, хотя было не похоже, что он сомневается. Фьюри посмотрел на Наташу. — Скажи техникам отследить этот аккаунт.

Пока Питер продолжал таращиться на фото, в голове наконец щёлкнуло.

— Я знаю, где это. — Его грудь обожгло тревожным злым чувством. — Фото сделано в Оскорпе.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Брюс, хотя и понимал, что Питер убеждён в своих словах.

— Да… смотрите. — Парень обвёл офисные двери, виднеющиеся на фоне. Не бывай он там прежде, ни за что бы не узнал. — Это шестьдесят второй этаж главного Оскорпского здания, старая лаборатория доктора Коннорса. Я был там. — Он выпрямился и развернулся лицом к остальным. — За этим стоит Норман Осборн.

Фьюри задумчиво помычал.

— Это заполняет некоторые пробелы, — отметил он. — Откуда у них спонсирование, к кому обратился Росс для анализа взятой крови.

— И гидроморфон, — сказала Наташа. — Осборн покупает его, к слову.

Сидящий на диване Брюс распрямился.

— Прости… что?

— Есть информация, что Норман Осборн неизлечимо болен, — пояснил Фьюри. — Никто не может в точности сказать, что это, но как минимум последний год он нанимал всевозможных медицинских специалистов. — Он переглянулся с Наташей. — Это так же объясняет, как они смогли дать доктору Коннорсу его сыворотку во время побега.

— Может статься, что Росс и ни при чём.

— Нет, — ответил Брюс, и Питер почувствовал, как тот напрягся. — Нет, выводить из уравнения генерала Росса лишь потому, что сюда может быть вовлечён Осборн, нельзя.

Наташа скрестила руки на груди.

— У нас по-прежнему нет ничего, чтобы связать его с этим.

— У вас сейчас вообще период «ничего нет». — Брюс подался вперёд, облокотившись локтями на колени. — Что вы вообще всё это время делали? Ведь это именно вы, вы свели нас всех вместе, и теперь, когда на наших спинах нарисованы мишени, вы бросаете нас волкам.

— Никто не… — начал было Фьюри, но Брюс ещё не закончил.

— Да вы Капитана грёбанного Америку защитить не смогли, — с жаром продолжил он, и все находящиеся в помещении тут же занервничали. — Вы не можете защитить Тони Старка. И что это означает для прочих из нас? Хаммер придёт сюда снова, и, может быть, настолько далеко вы ещё не загадывали, но что до меня, я не хочу увидеть, что он припас для Другого Парня.

Питер облизал внезапно пересохшие губы. Ему хотелось дотронуться до Брюса, но он понимал, как это будет выглядеть со стороны. В любом случае, Стив его опередил. Он сделал два шага и положил руку учёному на плечо, успокаивая и удерживая на месте. Питер не был уверен, оценил ли этот жест Брюс, но сел он спокойнее.

— Доктор Беннер прав, — сказал Стив. — Участвует ли Росс, Осборн или они оба, нам надо вывести Хаммера на чистую воду. Мы знаем, где он сейчас.

— Эта фотография была выложена недавно, — отметил Фьюри. — Но мы пока не знаем, недавно ли она _сделана_. И даже если и так, что если Хаммер сам дал ей просочиться в сеть? Ты хочешь попасть в очередную ловушку?

— Если Хаммер хотел, чтобы вы это увидели, разве он не отметил бы её каким-нибудь более удобным для поиска хештэгом? — спросила Пеппер. — До сих пор всё, что он делал, сразу же оказывалось на виду.

— Вполне возможно, что смысл именно в этом.

— Ловушка или нет, мы не можем просто позволить ему уйти, — настоял Стив. — Если он выложил её сам, по крайней мере это значит, что он будет там, когда мы придём. Но если нам помогает кто-то другой, мы должны двигаться, пока Хаммер не прознал об утечке и не испарился.

Фьюри отцепил рацию от пояса и поднёс к губам:

— Ситвелл, возвращайся.

— Да, директор?

— Возьми схемы по зданию Оскорпа. Я хочу периметр.

— Да, сэр.

— Хаммер просчитал Старка, — сказала Наташа. — Он знал, как стоит надавить, чтобы тот наконец взбесился. Он наверняка с самого начала посадил кого-то на ту крышу. Вы действительно считаете, что сможете ворваться на его территорию и застать его врасплох?

— Я делал это прежде, — сказал Стив. — Я хочу Хаммера и хочу вернуть свой _щит_ , сегодня же.

Фьюри покачал головой.

— Капитан, я понимаю твои чувства, но…

— Со всем уважением, сэр, — резко перебил Стив, — не думаю, что вы имеете представление о моих чувствах. И разговаривая об этом, мы лишь теряем время. — Он чуть сжал плечо Брюса и отступил. — Я иду одеваться.

Фьюри не стал останавливать повернувшегося к лестнице капитана. Вместо этого он отвёл Наташу в сторону, и оба заговорили приглушенными голосами. Пеппер приняла чей-то звонок: судя по всему, это был адвокат Старка. Тони посмотрел на Брюса.

— Помнишь, что сказал мне в лимузине? — спросил он. — О том, что я не понимаю? — Брюс молча покачал головой, так что Тони отвернулся, включаясь в телефонный разговор Пеппер.

Питер наконец воспользовался возможностью подсесть к ближе Брюсу. Он не знал, что сказать. Парень продолжал смотреть на фото, по-прежнему висящее на экране: лаборатория, которую доктор Коннорс когда-то называл своей, которую холил и лелеял на протяжении многих лет труда над работой всей своей жизни, теперь занята мелкими головорезами и лживым мерзавцем. От этого кожу Питера словно покалывало, и хотелось вместе с Капитаном Америкой вломиться в это гнездо шершней и разорить его. Но Брюс с отсутствующим взглядом, полуприкрыв веки, опирался на побелевшие костяшки. Он выглядел измотанным.

Питер сел рядом.

— Брюс?..

Тот немного помолчал, а затем протяжно выдохнул.

— Ты говорил, тебе нужна помощь с телефоном, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Возле бара есть ещё одна точка подсоединения к лаборатории.

Брюс побрёл в ту сторону, и Питер, ухватив свои старый и новый телефоны, последовал за ним. Он сел на один из барных стульев, пока мужчина прошёл за сам бар. После лёгкого стука по поверхности стойки оттуда вырос ещё один экран, и, недолго поискав, Брюс выудил и начал разматывать провод с USB, чтобы подключить телефон.

Питер коротко оглянулся и, удостоверившись, что никто не обращает на них внимания, спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, я в порядке. — Брюс потёр глаза и, казалось, немного встряхнулся. — Думаю, мне бы не помешал отпуск, — слабо пошутил он.

Питер улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро угасла. Он облокотился на локти и стал смотреть, как ДЖАРВИС работает с телефоном, без каких-либо проблем убирая глюк.

— Я пытался сделать из него полицейский сканер, как с прошлым, — пояснил парень. — Как оказалось, телефону это пришлось не по вкусу.

— Уверен, ДЖАРВИС сможет помочь всё наладить даже при нынешней своей половиной мощности.

Питер снова оглянулся. Он понизил голос, хотя они и так были вне зоны слышимости.

— Брюс. Если кэп пойдёт в Оскорп, я с ним.

Брюс не оторвал взгляда от экрана.

— Он тебе не разрешит.

— Мне плевать, что он скажет, я иду, — настойчиво повторил Питер с нарастающей уверенность. — Он прав… нам надо прижать этого засранца, и поскорее. Если они могут добраться до мистера Старка, то доберутся и до любого из нас. Если они выяснят кто я, где я живу…

— Знаю, — сказал Брюс. Глядя в экран, он надел очки. — Но мы говорим об Оскорпе. Ты не сможешь просто вот так взять и войти туда.

— В прошлый раз я так и сделал.

— В прошлый раз тебя _поймали_ и почти убили, — резко ответил Брюс, но тут же вновь собрался, тряхнув головой. — Стив тебя не пустит.

Питер стиснул зубы, получив такую резкую отповедь. Поэтому он потянулся через бар и поймал руку Брюса своей, без перчатки.

— Если он идёт, то и я иду, — серьёзно сказал он. — Я должен. Хаммер пытался меня убить, а Осборн… — его плечи дрогнули. — Он имеет какое-то отношение к моим родителям. Я не могу это так оставить.

Брюс нахмурился и начал было отвечать, но его внимание резко переключилось на экран. Он нажал несколько клавиш и покачал головой.

— Что за…

— Что? — Питер подался вперёд, и Брюс развернул экран, чтобы тому было видно. Выскочило новое окно с данными, полотном убегающими вниз быстрее, чем Питер успевал разобрать. — Это на моём телефоне творится?

Брюс пристально посмотрел через комнату, и Питер проследил за его взглядом до Тони, который всё так же сидел на диване. В руках у него был телефон, и он быстро на нём печатал большими пальцами. Пытавшийся с поговорить со Старком Фьюри пыхнул раздражением.

— Хочешь заняться делами поважнее? — спросил он.

— Я пишу Роуди, — ответил Тони. — Что, да, важно. — Но затем его взгляд — острый и значительный — перескочил на Брюса и Питера, после чего Старк вернулся к своему занятию.

Питер отвернулся прежде, чем Фьюри понял, что что-то не так.

— Он же мне телефон не ломает, нет? — спросил парень. — Это подарок тёти.

— Нет, он… — Брюс, нахмурившись, потыкал в вводимый код. Его плечи поникли. — Он хочет, чтобы ты пошёл в Оскорп.

Питер почувствовал холодок.

— У него есть план?

— Он пишет на твой телефон вирус. — Выскочило второе окно, демонстрируя схему, как телефон можно подсоединить к спутниковой тарелке на крыше оскорпского здания. — Тот заставит охранную систему пропустить подключение от спутника Тони, — пояснил Брюс. — У Старка будет доступ ко всему зданию. — Брюс потолкал языком щёку. Было похоже, что он пытается продолжать злиться, несмотря на то, что впечатлён. — Проклятье, Тони.

Питер взволнованно поёрзал. Он чувствовал, как волоски на руках пытаются встать дыбом под костюмом. Не дожидаясь нового потока протестов, он вернулся к дивану, подхватывая маску, перчатку и рюкзак. Питер едва уловимо кивнул Тони, что понял, а затем подскочил обратно к бару.

— Паркер, — сказал Фьюри ему вслед. — Что ты задумал?

— Всего лишь беру свою запасную карту памяти, сэр, — ответил Питер. Он положил рюкзак на бар и, надев вторую перчатку, начал говорить до того, как Брюс успел бы вставить хоть слово. — Я знаю, что ты по этому поводу думаешь, но я буду осторожен. Там будет кэп. Обещаю, если станет слишком жарко, я оттуда уберусь. Я должен это сделать.

Брюс посмотрел на него с тревогой.

— Ты даже не знаешь, _что именно_ делаешь, — сказал он.

Дверь на лестницу открылась — вернулся Стив. Он был одет в свою форму, хотя и не ту, которую Питер видел на нём во время вторжения пришельцев: эта была гораздо более тёмной, плотно прилегающей и с незамысловатым белым логотипом-звездой на груди. В кобуре под мышкой висел пистолет, а через плечо была переброшена автоматическая винтовка. Видя, как решительно он двигается, Питер почувствовал, что сердце подскакивает к горлу. Стив был могущественным и прекрасным, но в его лице и том, как он держит руку, было нечто, предполагающее, что чего-то не хватает. Питер в открытую глазел на него, пока капитан подходил к Фьюри и Наташе.

— Директор Фьюри, — сказал он. — Я отправляюсь, с вашим приказом или без.

Фьюри тяжело буравил его взглядом: Питер слишком плохо знал этого человека, чтобы даже предположить, о чём тот думает.

— Мы по-прежнему не знаем наверняка, какая там ситуация, — предупредил директор. — Хаммер может тебя ждать.

— Это неважно. — Стив расправил плечи — он впечатлял так же, как и всегда, и Питер представить не мог, что кто-нибудь может не проникнуться благоговением от одного его вида. — Вы дали мне команду, сэр. Мои люди под угрозой. Если капитан Мстителей не может постоять за одного из своих, когда в нём нуждаются, какой тогда вообще во всём этом смысл?

Фьюри чуть отступил. Питер задержал дыхание, и чувствовал, что Брюс позади него сделал то же самое. Вперёд шагнула Наташа.

— Я присмотрю за ним, директор Фьюри, — сказала она. — Выводить его из игры сейчас, когда он уже в форме, пустая трата ресурсов.

Фьюри вздохнул, сцепливая руки за спиной.

— У здания Оскорпа объединитесь с агентом Ситвеллом и его людьми, — сказал он наконец. — На той крыше воздушный транспорт сесть не сможет, так что если Хаммер до сих пор внутри, единственный его путь наружу — вниз. Как только периметр будет взят под контроль, у вас есть моё разрешение на вход. Но. — Он остановил на них обоих строгий взгляд. — Помните, это гражданская собственность. Не подводите меня под судебные иски. В данном случае мы можем оказаться неправыми.

— Осмотрительность — моё второе имя, сэр, — сухо ответила Наташа. Изогнув губы в почти улыбке, она направилась к лифту.

— Роджерс, — позвал Тони с дивана. — Приглядывай за спиной.

— Пригляжу. — Стив ему кивнул, но, прежде чем присоединиться к Наташе, обернулся и заметил Питера у бара. — Питер. Оставайся здесь.

Пальцы на ногах парня поджались.

— Хорошо.

— Я серьёзно, — с нажимом сказал Стив. Питеру показалось, что эти яркие голубые глаза видят его насквозь. — Мы обо всём позаботимся.

— Знаю, знаю. — Питер поднял руки, капитулируя. В животе начали скручиваться узлы. — Я остаюсь.

Стив помедлил ещё мгновение, а затем присоединился к Наташе в лифте. Питер выдохнул только после того, как они исчезли из виду. Он изогнулся на барном стуле, чтобы снова оказаться лицом к Брюсу.

— Я скрестил пальцы, — прошептал он мужчине.

Брюс хотел было опять начать отговаривать, но так ничего и не произнёс. Он поднял очки на лоб и отсоединил телефон Питера.

— Возьму это вниз, — сказал он в пространство. — Не могу больше здесь оставаться. Атмосфера для меня слишком напряженная.

Фьюри кивнул. Он проследил за идущими к лестнице Брюсом и Питером взглядом, а затем демонстративно развернулся к ним спиной.

— Хорошо, Старк, — сказал директор. — У меня операция проходит, и она требует моего внимания. Тебе придётся вывернуться наизнанку, чтобы АНБ…

— Сэр, есть, сэр, — пробормотал Тони, и двери лестницы закрылись за Брюсом и Питером.

Мужчина молчал все шесть этажей до лаборатории. Едва оказавшись там, они снова подсоединили телефон к ДЖАРВИСу, чтобы закончить загрузку написанного Старком вируса.

— Хаммер, может, его и обошёл, но Тони по-прежнему гений, — сказал Брюс больше для себя, после чего начал перекладывать вещи на рабочем месте Тони. — Если эта штука работает, мне обеспечены глаза и уши на всех этажах. Уверен, оскорпская система — само совершенство. У неё может быть распознавание лиц, которое у нас получится использовать, чтобы отследить Хаммера до конкретного этажа.

— Окей. — Сердце Питера, пока он ставил рюкзак на пол, билось немного быстрее обычного. Брюс протянул ему гарнитуру, которую парень воткнул в ухо. — Я сперва доберусь до тарелки, загружу вирус и подожду, пока ты мне дашь знать, где он.

Брюс в рабочем пространстве вызвал голограмму ДЖАРВИСа, и изображение здания Оскорпа заполнило помещение.

 — Я постараюсь залезть и в передатчик Стива, — сказал мужчина, — так что смогу держать тебя в курсе его местонахождения. Если он узнает, что ты там, это вызовет проблемы.

— Я буду держаться от него подальше, — серьёзно пообещал Питер. — Я там просто для поддержки, на случай, если вдруг им понадоблюсь. Я буду осторожен.

Телефон запищал, и Брюс протянул его законному владельцу. Он подождал, пока Питер уберёт его к себе и будет уже готов идти, чтобы сказать:

— Питер. Пожалуйста.

— Знаю. — Он прикоснулся к лицу Брюса и мягко поцеловал его в губы — потому что эти действия показались правильными. — Со мной всё будет замечательно. Герои же делают подобное то и дело. Верно?

Брюс обнял его. Его объятия были недолгими, но крепкими, и у Питера перехватило дыхание. Мужчина ещё раз поцеловал его и только после отпустил.

— Я всё время буду рядом, в комме, — сказал он. — Я хочу знать, что происходит, понял?

— Конечно. — Парень сжал его руку, а затем отпустил. — Я буквально туда и обратно. — В лаборатории открытых окон не было, так что он пошёл назад к лестнице, планируя покинуть здание из комнат Брюса. — Пожелай мне удачи.

Брюс сглотнул.

— Удачи.

Питер ярко ему улыбнулся и убежал прежде, чем улыбка успела бы померкнуть.


	10. Chapter 10

Брюс в полном одиночестве сидел в лаборатории Тони и слушал дыхание Питера.

На данный момент, всё что мог, Беннер сделал. ДЖАРВИС, используя все доступные данные, уже создал модель здания Оскорпа. Чтобы переговариваться со Стивом и Наташей, Фьюри воспользовался оборудованием Тони, так что Брюс заодно и к этой линии подсоединился, но пока ничего достойного прослушки у них не происходило. Самого Тони в это время допрашивали сотрудники АНБ. В новостях каких-либо ответов на возникшие по поводу взрыва вопросы пока не было. Хаммер новых заявлений не делал. Брюсу оставалось только ждать.

Это было практически невыносимо. Он облокотился на сложенные руки и постарался не накручивать себя, гадая, что ожидает его друзей, а так же перестать думать об остальных событиях вечера. Каким бы глупым это ни было, но учёный поверил, что по окончании отсчёта ДЖАРВИСа произойдёт взрыв. Он приготовился позвать свою вторую половину и почувствовал, как та с готовностью откликнулась. После же она осталась бродить где-то под кожей, обозлившаяся на отказ. Она хотела наружу, и, может статься, это лишь вопрос времени.

Брюс подумал о Стиве, что само по себе вряд ли было хорошей идеей. Он попытался представить, откуда у капитана взялась такая сила, что он смог бороться против своих самых глубоких инстинктов. Брюс сомневался, что смог бы повторить подобное. Затем он подумал о словах Наташи: «Возможно, тебе просто надо вывести яд из организма». Мужчина попытался представить, чего это потребует — сколько разрушений станет платой за его гнев. Он сомневался, что его совесть сможет вынести подобное, а тот, внутри, от этих мыслей начал ворочаться.

Брюс закрыл глаза и постарался ни о чём не думать. Он слушал, как дыхание Питера срывается с губ и идёт через маску, и даже начал ловить те восторженно-взволнованные рывки, когда парень отпускал одну паутину и выпускал другую. Перед глазами Брюса встала картинка: его длинное тело, расплывчатое пятно красно-синего, легко парит между небоскрёбов Манхеттена. Питер всегда выглядел таким свободным, таким невесомым. Красивый, подвижный и идеально контролирующий своё тело. В отличие от некоторых…

Брюс нахмурился, твердя себе просто сосредоточиться на дыхании, но даже этот небольшой очаровательный рывок воздуха начал проникать глубже, прямо ему под кожу, и теперь всё, о чём мужчина мог думать, это о Питере в своих руках — задыхающемся, стонущем, плавящемся от удовольствия, — и о том, как сильно ему хотелось дать всё это Питеру, и как злился он на себя, что не мог…

— Стоп, — прорычал Брюс, прижимая основания ладони к глазам. — Сосредоточься. Дыши.

— Брюс? — голос Питера был приглушён маской. — Ты в порядке?

Брюс устал от того, что все спрашивают его об этом. Он не был в порядке.

— В полном, — ответил он. — Где ты?

— Почти на месте. Похоже, что люди в чёрном уже здесь. И несколько машин копов тоже. Репортёров пока не вижу.

Брюс подождал, пока ДЖАРВИС проверит разные каналы, и тоже не заметит пока никаких разговоров об Оскорпе.

— Лучше поторопись. Если Хаммер вас не приглашал, то в вашем распоряжении лишь маленькое окно, чтобы застать его врасплох.

— То и делаю.

Питер резко вдохнул, и Брюс без усилий представил, как он спрыгивает с края и выстреливает паутину вдаль. Несколько минут спустя парень сказал:

— Окей, я прямо под крышей. Иду убирать охрану и камеры.

Брюс сглотнул.

— Будь осторожен.

Надо отдать Питеру должное, с охраной крыши Оскорпа сработал он быстро. Сделав круг, чтобы залепить паутиной все камеры, он без особого шума вырубил обоих охранников.

— Окей, — повторил он. — Я у тарелки.

— Ты видишь панель доступа? — спросил Брюс, выводя перед собой схему, созданную ДЖАРВИСом.

— Да, думаю, это она. — Звук металла. — Подсоединяю телефон. Знаешь, лучше бы ему работать после всего этого. Это ведь подарок.

— Всё с ним будет нормально, — сказал Брюс. У него выскочило окно, показывающего степень загрузки. — ДЖАРВИС, как оно? — спросил учёный. — Охрана заметила?

— Не похоже, доктор Беннер, — исполнительно ответил ДЖАРВИС, и как только полоска заполнилась: — Вирус полностью загружен. Система охраны главного здания Оскорпа в вашем распоряжении.

Несмотря на своё состояние, Брюс ухмыльнулся.

— Пригляди за обстановкой. Ты слышал, Питер? Всё работает.

— Что-нибудь заметил?

Голограмма здания Оскорпа начала меняться фрагмент за фрагментом. ДЖАРВИС воспользовался данными со всех камер, чтобы отобразить интерьер, обеспечивая таким образом необычайно детальную картинку. Брюс несколько раз провёл руками, что лишь провернуло конструкцию вокруг своей оси, прежде чем понять, как нормально увеличивать и менять этажи.

— Да, я вижу почти всё, — сказал он, хотя не был уверен, что уже можно расслабиться. Он встряхнул головой. — Тони, ты и вправду гений.

— Уверен, он будет рад услышать это от вас, — сказал ДЖАРВИС с намёком на сарказм в голосе.

Выскочило ещё одно окно, визуализирующее аудиотрансляцию с комма Стива.

— Сэр, — рапортовал тот директору Фьюри, — мы с Вдовой прибыли на место. Готовы получить указания от Ситвелла.

— Вас понял, — ответил Фьюри.

Брюс удостоверился, что нужные каналы поставлены на беззвучный режим, но не выключены, после чего снова обратился к Питеру.

— Стив и Наташа уже там, — сказал мужчина. — Судя по всему, периметр вот-вот закроют.

— Какие-нибудь признаки Хаммера?

Брюс увеличил шестьдесят второй этаж, и появилось ещё одно окно с записью камеры. Кожу стало покалывать, когда он увидел, как Джастин Хаммер и ещё человек восемь смеются и шутят над репортажем о взрыве квартиры.

— Хаммер на шестьдесят втором с, полагаю, напавшими на тебя людьми. Не похоже, что они ожидают гостей.

— Хорошо. Тогда я просто…

— Нет, погоди. — Брюс вывел на экран камеру из лобби здания: судя по всему, Роджерс и ЩИТ ещё не начали действия. — Я хочу, чтобы ты подождал Стива. У тебя нет никаких причин ввязываться, если это не ловушка.

— Ты же знаешь, что причины у меня есть, — ответил Питер.

— Знаю, но… — Брюс потёр лицо. — Просто подожди пока, хорошо? Я хочу посмотреть, что Стив собирается делать. Ты не выйдешь в одиночку против дюжины наёмников.

Питер протяжно выдохнул.

— Ладно, хорошо. Жду.

— Я отслеживаю GPS этого телефона, — предупредил Брюс.

— Знаю, боже. Я жду, окей?

Брюс расслабился на стуле. На экране слева проматывалось текстовое переложение записи разговора Стива. Они обсуждали сколько взять с собой агентов Фьюри. После нескольких мгновений тишины Питер прочистил горло.

— Эй. Эта линия же защищена, да?

Брюс нахмурился.

— Только я, ты и ДЖАРВИС.

Снова тишина; У Брюса от этого зазудела кожа. Наконец Питер сказал:

— Я рассказал тёте Мэй о нас.

Брюс уставился прямо перед собой. Наташа спрашивала о стратегиях входа.

— Как много?

— Эм, всё. Довольно много. — Питер, должно быть, потеребил маску, поскольку Брюс услышал в комме шорох ткани. — Прости… Я сперва должен был обсудить это с тобой.

— Она твоя семья, Питер, — сказал Брюс. — Тебе решать, что ей рассказывать. — Его нервы были уже так натянуты, что он почти и не заметил добавившееся напряжение. — Как она отреагировала?

— Она, ну… счастлива, что мы поговорили, как мне кажется. И не очень счастлива, ну, ты знаешь. Разница в возрасте. — Питер кашлянул. — Сказала, что ей нужно некоторое время, переварить.

— Это можно понять. — За желание уйти от темы Брюс почувствовал себя виноватым, но задержка на ней сейчас, в преддверии возможного сражения, не приведёт их ни к чему хорошему. — Я хочу познакомиться с ней, — сказал он. — Когда всё устаканится.

— Она, возможно, на тебя наорёт, — предупредил Питер с беспокойством и облегчением одновременно.

— Думаю, я справлюсь.

— Доктор Беннер, — обратился ДЖАРВИС. — Капитан Роджерс, похоже, приближается к зданию.

Брюс посмотрел на камеру лобби и увидел, что охрана Оскорпа оживилась, в то время как Стив и Наташа решительно подходили ко входу в сопровождении четырёх агентов в костюмах и ещё дюжины в боевой экипировке.

— Похоже, у Фьюри поблизости всё же были какие-то люди, — пробормотал Брюс, наблюдая, как Стив резко стучит во входную дверь. Будь разрешение камеры получше, Брюс уверен, он бы увидел, как потеет в своей форме оскорпский швейцар.

— Мне потребуется взглянуть на ваши документы, — сказал он. — И на ордер, судя по всему.

— Вы знаете, кто мы, — ответил Стив. — Эти люди объяснят вам ситуацию, сейчас же мне надо, чтобы вы просто отошли и не мешали нам работать.

Пока эти двое спорили по поводу конституционных прав, у Брюса на экране мигнуло предупреждение.

— Один из офицеров охраны пытается связаться с шестьдесят вторым, — сказал ДЖАРВИС.

Брюс переключил камеры и увидел лысого мужчину в форме, прижимающего к уху трубку стационарного телефона.

— Ты можешь ему помешать?

— Уже, доктор Беннер.

Мужчина хмуро посмотрел на телефон и встряхнул его. Брюс не сдержал усмешку.

— Что насчёт двери охраны? Ты можешь перехватить управление над ней?

— От вируса было бы немного проку, если бы не мог, доктор Беннер, — сказал ДЖАРВИС, и стеклянная дверь, к удивлению оскорпсих охранников, отъехала.

— Благодарим за сотрудничество, — сказала Наташа плавно входя внутрь и направляясь прямиком к столу.

— Подождите, вы не можете… — начал было говорить швейцар, но к этому моменту в лобби заходили уже и Стив и остальные. Двоим капитан приказал охранять двери, а люди в костюмах разошлись во все стороны, вежливо задерживая находившихся на посту охранников.

Лысый всё так же сидел за столом охраны, когда к нему подошла Наташа, и Брюс чуть передвинулся на стуле, видя, какой резкий взгляд бросил на неё мужчина. Охранник ощутимо напрягся, а рука под столом двигалась. Ощущение тревожного ожидания Брюс не любил, и хотя делать это ему очень не хотелось, он открыл линк соединения к её комму.

— Агент Романофф, — быстро сказал он, — человек на твои девять часов один из людей Хаммера.

Она двигалась так быстро, что камера едва успела что-то зафиксировать. Прошло менее секунды, а Наташа уже прижимала мужчину лицом к столу, выкрутив ему руку за спину. Агенты в штатском поспешили к ним, и один из них увидел, что тот тянулся к кнопке беззвучного сигнала тревоги. Пока они брали под охрану его и других офицеров, Наташа прижала пальцы к уху.

— Если ты хотел пойти с нами, мог бы просто сказать, — заметила она.

— Поверь мне, вы не хотите, чтобы я оказался там, — ответил Брюс. — Я всё равно принесу больше пользы отсюда. — Поскольку правда уже выплыла наружу, он продолжил: — Хаммер на шестьдесят втором и всего лишь с десятком людей. Они хорошо вооружены, но не похоже, что ждут вас. Я за ними пригляжу.

— Беннер, — раздражённо сказал Фьюри. — Это вы на моей секретной линии?

— Ну, — сказал Питер в другом окне, — недолго музыка играла.

Брюс потёр губы.

— Сэр, я всё объясню позже, — сказал он. — Но прямо сейчас я наблюдаю за Хаммером. Если вы выдвинетесь немедленно, то сможете застать его врасплох.

— Принято, — сказала Наташа прежде, чем кто-нибудь успел бы возразить. — Директор Фьюри, в данный момент мы выводим местных охранников. Агент Бейкер и сопровождение приступают к охране. Я с Капитаном поднимемся на лифте на шестьдесят первый, после чего пойдём по восточной лестнице. Кроме Хаммера все цели рассматривать, как подлежащие устранению?

— Отставить, — распорядился Фьюри. — По возможности — захват живыми. Я хочу знать, кто эти люди и откуда они взялись. Приступать.

— Принято.

— С вами мы ещё поговорим, доктор Беннер, — сказал Фьюри, пока Стив и Наташа со своими солдатами направлялись к лифту.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Брюс, но смотрел он на Стива. Как только все зашли внутрь лифта, кэп посмотрел в камеру с нечитаемым выражением лица и приложил к уху пальцы.

— Где он? — серьёзно спросил Стив.

Брюс сглотнул и, перескочив взглядом на экран с Питером, заметил, что сигнал GPS показывает его на несколько этажей ниже крыши. Беннер проглотил проклятие и связался с коммом Питера. — Он там, Стив.

— Привет, кэп, — послушно отозвался парень.

Стив опустил руку. Довольным он не выглядел, но больше ничего не сказал. Наташа посмотрела на него.

— Я же сейчас не наступила тебе на горло, да? — спросила она. — Это ведь твоя операция.

— Моё горло в порядке, — ответил Роджерс. — Я всегда ценю твою инициативу.

Брюс закрыл аудио их коммов и снова переключился только на свою линию с Питером.

— Ты где вообще, чёрт побери?

— Лезу вниз по вентиляции, — ответил Питер. — Я уже так делал. И прежде, чем ты что-нибудь скажешь, ты велел ждать, пока Стив не войдёт внутрь. Я просто подхожу поближе, чтобы быть готовым, когда всё случится.

Брюс всё равно начал возражать, но тут дверь позади него открылась, и внутрь зашёл директор Фьюри со сцепленными за спиной руками.

— Мы с вами побеседуем, сейчас, — сказал он.

Брюс откинулся на стуле.

***

На другом конце города происходила похожая сцена.

Когда генерал генерал Росс прибыл в кондоминиум Осборна, он был по одет по полной форме, а позади шли пятеро солдат. Он наконец-то чувствовал себя в своей тарелке: в кителе лежал служебный пистолет, а грудь была увешана заслуженными на протяжении жизни наградами. Генерал и его люди не стали терять время, просто оттеснив швейцара и решительно пройдя мимо стойки.

Начальник охраны этой смены узнал Росса по прошлым его визитам.

— Генерал Росс, — запнувшись, поприветствовал он. — Мистер Осборн не говорил, что ожидает вас.

— Мы поднимаемся, — сказал Росс, не замедлив шаг. — Сообщите ему.

Швейцар сделал звонок, провожая их взглядом до лифта. Как только они оказались внутри, Росс развернулся к своим людям.

— Там у Осборна есть личная охрана, — сказал он. — Не более трёх человек. Драка нам ни к чему. Охранять выходы, взять образец, оставить Осборна мне. Поняли?

— Да, сэр.

Росс стал смотреть, как растёт нумерация этажей.

***

Хаммер пил скотч, когда на CNN сказали:

— Мы видим какую-то активность возле здания Оскорпа. На данный момент информация отрывочна, но внутренние информаторы предполагают, что это имеет отношение к фотографии, появившейся в Твиттере полчаса назад.

Хаммер поднял взгляд и увидел себя, заснятого сзади на фоне экрана с вечерними новостями. Он повернулся на стуле в поиске места, откуда должно было быть сделано фото.

— Чёрт. — Хаммер поднялся на ноги и уставился на телевизор, где показывали полицейские машины, окружающие здание Оскорпа. — Этот урод нас сдал.

Наёмники, которые оказались вполне приятной компанией на вечер, снова превратились в профессионалов. Не нуждаясь в указаниях Хаммера, они начали одеваться, подхватывая оружие и обмундирование. Двое разбили компьютеры, которыми пользовались, и сунули зажигалки в материнские платы. Хаммер продолжительно выругался, набирая Натана Лемона.

— Сюда не возвращайся, — сказал он, как только установилось соединение. — С башней всё. Отведи своих людей в место, что я тебе говорил.

— Уверен, что тебе не потребуется помощь с выходом из башни? — спросил тот.

— Это может оказаться мне не по карману. — Костяшки Хаммера побелели на телефоне. — Похоже, что мой банк меня продал.

— Да, в денежном вопросе тебе всегда можно доверять. Позвони, если понадоблюсь.

Оба положили трубку; Хаммер стряхнул с плеч куртку и закатал рукава рубашки.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, кладя телефон в карман жилета. Он прикрепил кобуру к груди и засунул в каждый карман штанов по гранате. — Стратегия отхода… третья? Третья, вроде бы подходит, как думаете?

— Готовы отходить по сигналу, — сказал ближайший мужчина. Он протянул щит Капитана Америки. — Сувенирчик?

Хаммер облизал губы, надевая щит на левую руку. Он должен был признать — ощущения были чертовски приятные.

— Запомните, джентльмены: выстрелы только в голову. Не хочу портить униформы.

Один из наёмников потянул рычаг пожарной тревоги, и электронные замки на лестничной двери с щелчком открылись. По всему этажу взвыли сирены и зажглось аварийное освещение, указывая выходы. Хаммер повёл своих людей через ближайший, быстро осматривая лабораторию по пути, чтобы удостовериться, что не оставил здесь ничего такого, без чего не сможет потом обойтись. И сам же над собой посмеялся.

Когда он вышел на лестницу вслед за остальными, последний наёмник — Уилсон — его ждал.

— Стратегия отхода четыре, мистер Хаммер? — предложил он.

Хаммер покачал головой.

— Никто не наденет на меня наручники, — сказал он, — даже в шутку. — Он взял пистолет в руку. — Что бы ни случилось, я не вернусь в тюрьму. И ты поможешь мне, чтоб наверняка, так ведь?

— Если до этого дойдёт, — ответил тот, и они пошли наверх за остальными.

***

— Вот чёрт, — проворчал Брюс, когда его монитор загорелся красным. — Он врубил пожарную тревогу.

Фьюри стоял у него за плечом. Это было не слишком-то комфортно, но по крайней мере, так Брюсу не надо было смотреть ему в лицо.

— Хаммер начал движение, — сообщил директор своим агентам. — Они на вас, двигаются по лестнице. — Он положил руку на спинку стула Брюса, и учёный чуть подался вперёд, чтобы избежать случайного контакта — Вы можете отсюда запереть аварийные выходы?

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Боюсь, протоколы тревоги закодированы слишком глубоко в систему, чтобы я мог удалённо их переписать, — ответил ИИ. — Лифты были остановлены, а все выходы, кроме пожарных дверей, открыты.

— Нам пришлось выйти на сорок восьмом этаже, — сообщил Стив. — Мы разделились для подъёма по двум лестницам, продолжаем пешком.

— Будьте осторожны, капитан, — сказал Фьюри. — Они хорошо вооружены.

— Принято.

— Раз уж вы всё равно остаётесь здесь, — сказал Брюс, подсвечивая этажи шестьдесят один и шестьдесят три в попытке снова найти Хаммера, — то, может, стоит подключить и Тони?

— Старк занят, — проворчал Фьюри. — У меня есть вы. — Протянув руку через плечо Брюса, он увеличил зону, в которой был отмечен GPS-сигнал Питера. — Вы уверены насчёт этого?

— Конечно же, нет. — Брюс перераспределил экраны, так чтобы башня была по центру, позиция Стива слева, а Питера справа. Пока он смотрел, как они медленно сближаются, над губой у него собрался пот. — Но в данном случае я ничего не мог сделать.

Фьюри тихо помычал, и что-то в этом звуке заставило Беннера остановиться. Он оглянулся через плечо и спросил напрямик:

— Вы что-то знаете?

Но лицо Фьюри оставалось маской, как и всегда.

— Мне просто интересно, что из этого выйдет, — ответил он.

Хотя подозрения полностью и не ушли, Брюс снова повернулся к дисплею и опять приглушил половину линий связи.

— Питер, Хаммер уходит. Стив и агент Рорманофф были заперты в лифте и сейчас поднимаются, но… подожди. — На одной из камер охраны на шестьдесят третьем появились трое мужчин, выскочив из дверей с лестницы. Однако, едва оказавшись в коридоре, один из них развернулся и выстрелил в камеру. Они вырубили все, одну за другой, и прежде чем выключилась последняя, Брюс увидел, как ведущий наёмник выстрелил охраннику в голову.

— Уроды, — сказал Фьюри.

— В чём дело? — спросил Питер.

— Они поднимаются. Убивают охрану. — Брюс пролистнул здание вверх. — Этаж шестьдесят пять и выше отмечены в списках как этажи медицинских исследований, но отсюда они однозначно выглядят как лаборатории по разработке оружия. Возможно, они направляются именно туда.

Ещё трое людей вышли на шестьдесят четвёртом и повторили процесс вырубания камер.

— Толку с отсутствия камер, если мы видим, что в них стреляют, — сказал Фьюри. — Что же они намерены делать? И где Хаммер?

— Не знаю, — Брюс покачал головой. — Военная стратегия не мой конёк.

Фьюри передал своей команде последние новости, а Брюс сел на место. Он ощущал движение внутри своего мозга, словно там беспрестанно бродило животное.

***

Добравшись до шестьдесят седьмого этажа, Питер услышал выстрелы. Он распластался внутри вентиляции, прислушиваясь к отдалённым сухим хлопкам. Как бы парень ни пытался бодриться перед Брюсом, сейчас от волнения пальцы на руках у него поджались, упираясь в металлическую поверхность. Он вот-вот выйдет против команды наёмников, которые на его глазах одолели Капитана Америку. Стоило бы последовать совету Брюса и не ввязываться в это дело, но тут Питер вспомнил про «убивают охрану» и усилием воли отодвинул свои переживания. Он не может просто сидеть в сторонке, пока людей убивают.

Питер скользнул в следующую ветку и оказался на шестьдесят шестом этаже, который, похоже, пустовал. Здесь было меньше помещений, чем на других этажах, и оставалось много открытых пространств, что позволило сделать тестовую зону и широкие арочные проходы вместо обычных дверей.

— Они ведь не тестируют здесь оружие, правда? — пробормотал Питер, проходя в следующее помещение. — Представь, если они выстрелят в окно.

— Пожалуйста, не отвлекайся, — сказал Брюс.

Питер завернул за угол и остановился. В центре комнаты находилось странное устройство: оно выглядело как металлический воздушный змей с двухметровым размахом крыльев, а с нижней стороны на нём были репульсоры, схожие с теми, что на костюме Железного Человека.

— Серьёзно, — пробормотал парень, — не думал, что Оскорп занимается…

— Питер, — торопливо сказал Брюс. — Они закончили очистку шестьдесят пятого… двигаются к тебе.

Питер прыгнул на потолок и пополз по нему, пока не увидел дверь на лестницу.

— А капитан?

— На шестьдесят третьем. Агент Романофф зачищает этаж, но Стив скоро должен быть здесь.

Дверь лестничной клетки с шумом открылась, и из неё вышел Джастин Хаммер. Он был вооружен и быстро двигался, стреляя в камеры. Питер прилип к потолку за аркой, задрожав от злости при виде опалённого щита Стива на руке Хаммера. Мужчина был один и лишь с одним пистолетом. Питер одолел десятки мелких головорезов, подобных ему, которые были вооружены вещами посолиднее, чем тридцать восьмой калибр, но всё же парень колебался. Ему вспомнился нездоровый смех Хаммера, эхом разносящийся по кладбищу.

— Это последняя камера, — сказал Брюс. — Я тебя больше не вижу, Питер.

Хаммер прошёл под ним. Питер напрягся, внутренне себя успокоил и, глубоко вдохнув, обрушился вниз.

Хаммер развернулся и успел поднять щит прежде, чем Питер ударил. Пользы это мужчине особой не принесло, поскольку вес парня все равно сбил его с ног. Он упал на спину с щитом на груди и сидящим сверху Пауком. Когда Хаммер попытался поднять пистолет, Питер стопой придавил его руку к полу.

— Оу, твою мать, — простонал Хаммер. Он подёргался без каких-либо результатов. — А _ты_ здесь какого хрена забыл?

— Возвращаю украденную собственность. — Питер слегка постучал по щиту. — Это не твоё.

— Нашёл, оставил, — нагло ответил Хаммер.

— Ты его не нашёл, а _украл_. И в доспехи мистера Старка так же залез, да? — Питера жгло чувство несправедливости, и он намеревался слегка набить Хаммеру морду. — Да кем ты вообще себя возомнил?

Хаммер перестал бороться и посмотрел на Питера, будто ответ был и так очевиден.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы все знали, каково это — терять.

Питер вспыхнул. Когда он схватил Хаммера за грудки, пот у него на костяшках казался затёкшей под костюм кровью.

— Ты преступник и убийца! — прорычал он. — Ты ничего не знаешь о потерях, ты, богатенький сукин…

Лестничная дверь позади них с грохотом распахнулась, но Питер тут же понял, что это не Стив. Он нырнул за стол, стоявший чуть впереди, чтобы спрятаться от очереди выстрелов. К ним подбежали двое мужчин в форме оскорпской охраны, вооружённые автоматами, и Питеру оставалось лишь снова отступить, выстрелив паутиной в дальний дверной проём, чтобы перенести себя в следующее помещение. Прятаться здесь было особо негде. Большинство столов стояли отодвинутые к стенам, а потолок был низким и плоским. Выстрелы в сочетании с по-прежнему завывающей сиреной пожарной тревоги обратили весь этаж в хаос, и Питер метнулся за очередной угол в поисках хоть _чего-нибудь_ , что можно было бы использовать как укрытие для контратаки.

— Брюс, — тяжело выдохнул он, когда один из наёмников с порога выстрелил в него. Питер отправил себе за спину сеть паутины, но попал в стену. — Люди Хаммера в форме охраны. Они на шестьдесят шестом.

— Питер… — начал говорить Брюс, но звуки комма утонули в новых выстрелах. Питер напрягся и чуть было не споткнулся, решив, что на этот этаж зашло ещё больше противников, но затем услышал, как Стив и Наташа передают приказы своим людям. Где-то внизу тоже происходила перестрелка.

Питер перепрыгнул поверх летающей штуки и неожиданно понял, что они ходили кругами. Он пригнулся за фиксаторами, удерживающими девайс на месте, и прислонился к его боку, выстреливая в своих преследователей ещё одной серией сетей. Когда одна наконец поймала стрелка за лодыжку, Питер дёрнул, роняя того на спину, и когда мужик оказался в пределах досягаемости, прыгнул на него, вырубая ударом в лицо.

Позади раздались шаги. Питер снова нырнул, почувствовав движение воздуха от пронёсшихся рядом с ногой пуль. В ухе раздавался голос Брюса: «Стив, пожалуйста, поднимайся», — и Питер прыгнул на потолок. Ему хотелось какой-нибудь высоты, куда можно было бы отступить. Выстрелы преследовали его, разбивая лампы и мониторы компьютеров, пока он спрыгивал на пол к дверному проёму, используя малейшую возможность для отступления. Стекло разлеталось осколками во всех направлениях, задевая его костюм. Наконец он услышал щелчок пустого магазина и крутанулся с обоими веб-шутерами наготове. Поймав второго наёмника паутиной за плечи, Питер дёрнул, сбивая того с ног и притягивая прямо под удар своей пятки.

Питер пригнулся за рабочим столом, чтобы перевести дух. Стрельба прекратилась. В промежутки между воем сирены он услышал, как убегает Хаммер, и отправился вслед за ним, твердя себе, что раз смог справиться с двумя профессионалами с автоматическим оружием, то и с Хаммером справится. Он догнал мужчину в том же помещении, с которого тот заходил, буквально в нескольких шагах от двери на лестницу.

Дверь открылась, и Питер проскользил по полу, затормаживая, готовый снова нырнуть в укрытие. Но Хаммер тоже дал задний ход. В дверях стоял Стив. Он схватил свой щит обеими руками, крутанув так сильно, что рука Хаммера выскочила из держателя, а сам он шлёпнулся на задницу.

Питер согнулся за компьютерным столом, когда Стив решительно вошёл в помещение. Взгляд у него был тяжёлым, а на белой звезде на груди остались брызги чьей-то крови. Когда капитан надел щит себе на руку, всё, казалось, с щелчком встало на свои места, и Питер ощутил дрожь благоговения.

Хаммер тем временем неловко поднимался на ноги.

— Ладно, — потирая поясницу сказал он приближающемуся Стиву и поднял руку, сдаваясь. — Ладно, просто подожди минуточку, просто…

Стив качнулся назад и ударил его прямиком в челюсть. Треск зубов под костяшками Роджерса можно было услышать даже через сирену. Хаммер камнем упал на пол, шипя и хватая воздух, а его пистолет и очки отлетели в сторону. Питер чувствовал какую-то отстранённость, будто бы смотрел кино — внутри совершенно не находилось эмоций, даже чтобы порадоваться за кэпа. Питер просто смотрел, задержав дыхание, как Хаммер снова барахтается, пытаясь встать. Мужчина сплюнул кровь и два зуба.

— Подожди, — прохрипел он, опираясь на колени, чтобы восстановить равновесие. — Подожди…

Стив снова ударил, но теперь щитом. Кровь запятнала уже и так испорченную поверхность, но прежде чем Хаммер успел упасть, Стив схватил его за ворот жилета и пихнул к столу. Лишь твёрдая рука и металл за спиной удерживали Хаммера на ногах.

— Ты… ты мне нос сломал, — пробулькал тот.

— Я лишь следую вашему совету, мистер Хаммер, — ответил Стив. — И как оно у меня получается?

Хаммер закашлялся, разбрызгивая по униформе Стива больше крови.

— Это… — Он взялся за предплечье Стива — возможно, хилая попытка сопротивления, а может, просто для уверенности, что не упадёт. — М-мать. Полагаю, хорошая работа.

— Вы арестованы, Джастин Хаммер, — сказал Стив. — Ваши ребята были довольно умны, но мы их окружили. Вы все вернётесь в тюрьму.

— Нет, — сказал Хаммер. Он подался ближе и звонко чмокнул своими красными губами. — Я — нет.

Из кармана Хаммер вытащил гранату. Кольца уже не было, большим пальцем он с щелчком нажал предохранительный рычаг. Стив отшатнулся, но свободной рукой Хаммер вцепился в оружейный пояс, пересекающий грудь капитана, и поэтому переместился вместе с ним. Питер действовал на инстинктах: его рука сделала резкий выпад вперёд, подхватывая гранату нитью паутины. Резкий рывок предплечьем отправил её в полёт к окнам, где она ударилась и затем взорвалась, полыхнув огнём. Порыв обжигающего воздуха швырнул Питера на пол. Парень ударился головой о ножку стола и несколько секунд мог лишь стонать от головокружения, слушая звон разбивающегося стекла.

К спине прикоснулась широкая ладонь Стива, и Питер сел, начиная приходить в себя.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил капитан.

— Ага. — Питер тряхнул головой, и хотя гудение полностью не ушло, парень заметил, что в ней уже немного прояснилось. — Нормально.

Стив, практически не приложив усилий, потянул его вверх, помогая встать на ноги. Роджерса слегка потрепало, но в целом он, вроде, был в порядке.

— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь? — строго спросил капитан.

— Эм… спасаю вам жизнь? — Питер оглянулся: граната выбила окна. Он понадеялся, что периметр директора Фьюри был достаточно большим, и никто от стекла не пострадал. — Где Хаммер?

В соседнем помещении взревел двигатель. Стив и Питер оба повернулись, не зная, чего ожидать. Что-то пронеслось через ближайшую арку, а затем и мимо них: смазанный человеческий силуэт на металлическом глайдере, том, что Питер заметил ранее. Он был гладким и быстрым, и хотя Стив сделал выпад в ту сторону, достать даже не надеялся. Они слышали, как Хаммер смеялся.

Питер знал, что собирается сделать нечто глупое задолго до того, как нацелил оба запястья на это летательное средство. Паутина прилепилась к заднему краю в двух местах, и когда глайдер вылетел из здания, Питер унёсся вместе с ним — быстрый толчок пятками успел поднять парня над иззубренной кромкой разбитых окон. Питер оказался в воздухе: в крошечных порезах на костюме свистел ветер, а сам он, молотя ногами, изо всех сил цеплялся за паутину, в то время как глайдер нырял и лавировал.

Стив что-то кричал, но его голос быстро затерялся позади.


	11. Chapter 11

Закрыв лицо ладонями, Брюс сквозь пальцы смотрел на экраны, когда вдруг красный огонёк Питера выскочил из голограммы башни. Брюс сел прямо, и ДЖАРВИС, должно быть, предугадал его желание, поскольку главный дисплей переключился с вида Оскорпа на карту города.

— Питер? — позвал Брюс. — Ты за пределами здания?

Парень тяжело и быстро дышал, плюс ещё момент — в комме был слышен свист ветра.

— Я в порядке! — наконец отозвался Питер. — Я, эм, я занят преследованием!

—  _Каким_ преследованием? — требовательно спросил Фьюри.

— Сэр, — сказал Стив в другом окне. — Это Хаммер. Он взял что-то вроде джета для одного человека. Я не могу последовать за ними.

Фьюри включил другую частоту.

— Рэймонд, поднимай нашу птичку в воздух. Я посылаю тебе сигнал, за которым будешь идти.

— Питер, люди Фьюри на подходе, — сказал Брюс. — Ты не обязан…

— Я в порядке! Я… воа-а! — Послышался глухой удар с последующим невнятным восклицанием Питера. — Я в порядке, — снова повторил он. — Флагшток, всего лишь.

Брюс осел на стуле и прикрыл глаза.

— Не могу на это смотреть.

Фьюри сжал его плечо, но это не помогло. Вообще.

— Я могу и сам с этим справиться, если вам надо выйти, доктор.

— Нет. — Брюс повёл плечом, стряхивая руку Фьюри, и тот не стал настаивать. — Нет, мне надо быть здесь. — Он заставил себя смотреть, как точка Питера неуклонно движется по карте.

***

— Ты никак не способствуешь ускорению процесса, — пробормотал Осборн.

Росс ходил туда-сюда у изножья кровати Осборна. Через занавески он мог видеть лишь силуэт мужчины, облокотившегося на спинку кровати и ссутулившегося над ноутбуком. Кардиомонитор был постоянным источником раздражения, но сейчас его звук казался гораздо более естественным, а обычно неверное дыхание Осборна было стабильным и глубоким. Интересно, принял ли он уже сыворотку.

— Я хочу координаты сейчас, — сказал Росс. — Ты говорил, что твои люди этим занимаются.

— А ещё я говорил, что сообщу, когда будет результат. — Ногти Осборна стучали по клавиатуре. — Очень много информации, которую надо перекопать. Ты представить не можешь ту кучу бесполезного дерьма, на которую Хаммер тратил свои деньги.

— Могу, — проворчал Росс. Он обвёл пальцем очертания пистолета под своим кителем.

— Ты его недооцениваешь, — сказал Осборн. — Он пока ещё полезен, и всё, что у него есть, исходит от нас. Он нас не сдаст.

Росс нахмурился.

— Он всё получает от _тебя_. Но я по-прежнему в ответе за эту операцию, и не собираюсь позволять вам двоим меня оттеснить.

— Возможно, ты просто недостаточно много предлагаешь, — буркнул Осборн. Однако, когда Росс угрожающе шагнул вперёд, он пошёл на попятную. — Генерал, достаточно. Ты думаешь, я не понимаю? Эта камера нужна мне больше, чем тебе. Но сейчас у Хаммера все карты. Я не стану рисковать своей жизнью, отстраняя его.

Росс хотел сказать ему, что для этого уже слишком поздно, но подобное заявление никак не помогло бы ему отстоять свою позицию.

— Он сказал, что собирается убить Тони Старка.

— И что? Пусть его забирает. Или сам убей Старка, раз ты такой нетерпеливый.

— Ты разве не понимаешь? — Росс подошёл к кровати, но Осборн подтянул занавеску до того, как тот успел что-либо увидеть. — Этот человек — одна сплошная желчь, — сказал Росс. — Если не Старк, то найдётся кто-то другой, кого он ещё обвинит и объявит охоту. Это никогда не кончится, он даже не собирается отдавать нам обещанное, потому как знает, стоит нам это получить и больше у него ничего не останется. А я уже устал его развлекать. Я хочу эти координаты, прямо сейчас!

Росс отдёрнул занавеску и отшатнулся от отвращения. Он, конечно, уделил некоторое время построению предположений и догадок на тему плачевного состояния Осборна, но не был готов к тому созданию, что сгорбилось перед ним. Осборн был деформирован. Кожа плотная и жёсткая, как шкура животного, покрытая пятнами нездорового цвета от очень бледного до тёмного кроваво-красного. По плечам и спине наружу торчали выпуклости костей, а безволосый череп был исковеркан большими и глубокими глазными впадинами, заострённым подбородком и обвислым носом. Осборн не был похож на человека — он и _не был_ человеком: Росс понял это, увидев необычную голубую жидкость в капельнице.

— Формула Коннорса. — Генерал потрогал пакет. — Ты говорил, она нестабильна.

Осборн моргнул двумя парами век и попытался натянуть простыню повыше на своё изуродованное тело.

— Есть такое, — ответил он, чуть прошипев на «с». — Но маленькими контролируемыми дозами с регулярными проверками она поддерживает моё тело в постоянном состоянии регенерации. Без неё внутренние органы бы уже отказали.

Росс потёр губы рукавом. Мелькнула мысль, что тут надо чувствовать скорее сочувствие, чем отвращение, но затем он вспомнил, почему пришёл, и почему его солдаты ждут в гостиной. Росс отшагнул и заметил наплечную сумку со знаком биологической опасности, полузадвинутую под кровать. Осборн вздрогнул, когда он потянулся к ней.

— Генерал, пожалуйста, не надо.

Росс открыл сумку и обнаружил там два заполненных шприца для подкожных инъекций, упакованных в прочный пластик для транспортировки. Он снова закрыл её и закинул лямку на плечо.

— Твои учёные сделали сыворотку, — сказал он. — Уверен, смогут сделать и ещё. Но эту я забираю с собой. — Он положил руку на изголовье кровати и навис над Осборном. — Так скажи мне, куда же я её несу.

Осборн смотрел на него в ответ — его узкие жёлтые глаза презрительно прищурились — _он никогда бы не посмел мне вот так угрожать, не находись я при смерти_ , прочитал Росс в этом взгляде, — но затем всё же уступил. Несколько нажатий на клавиши ноутбука вывели адрес и карту. Росс сперва не поверил своим глазам, но вскоре это обрело смысл. Генералл даже позволил смеху вырваться наружу.

— Этот грёбанный Хаммер, — покачал он головой.

— Делай с Хаммером что хочешь, — сказал Осборн. — Сейчас мне это не важно. Но если ты заберёшь камеру, то убьешь меня, равно как и эта формула.

— У меня есть формула. — Росс чуть отклонился и взвесил в руке сумку. — Существуют и другие учёные, которые могут её проанализировать, так что переделай её. В конце концов, Беннер именно это и сделал.

Осборн отшвырнул ноутбук.

— Но _у меня_ по-прежнему есть кровь — кровь капитана Роджерса. Эта сыворотка лишь пробная — тебе потребуется эта кровь для анализа, если что-то пойдёт не так, а она у меня.

— Ненадолго. — Росс отвернулся.

— Генерал…

Росс ожидал новых ошибочно-логичных увещеваний, чтобы тут же их отмести, но Осборн резко замолчал. Он смотрел на что-то через панорамные окна, выходившие на город. Его выражение лица было настолько шокированным и разозлённым, что Росс не удержался и проследил за его взглядом до пятна света, двигающегося между домов в их сторону. За тем что-то волочилось.

Росс подошёл к окну и прищурился.

— Это ещё что за?..

***

Питеру доводилось путешествовать по городу самыми разными способами, и на данный момент болтание на паутине за летающей доской для сёрфинга стремительно приближалось к самому концу списка.

Хаммер беспрестанно лавировал между строениями. То ли он сам толком не знал, что делает, то ли настойчиво пытался сбросить преследователя — результат был одинаков: Питера мотало из стороны в сторону, и от воздействия гравитации болело уже всё. Несколько раз парень чуть не ударился о дома и билборды, но даже когда он пытался подтянуть ноги повыше, долго продержаться так всё равно не мог, поскольку это требовало слишком больших усилий. Дёргая за нити, что удерживали его на глайдере, Питер мог лишь слегка контролировать движения. Ему оставалось только держаться.

Когда парень заметил вертолёт журналистов, его первой мыслью было: «Надеюсь, тётя Мэй это не смотрит». Но когда вертушка уже почти облетела здание, он понял, что она не следует за ними. В перерывах между всем этим своим барахтаньем и уклонениями от препятствий Питер обратил внимание на отблески мерцающего огнями жилого дома.

— Я в Верхнем Ист-Сайде? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил директор Фьюри. — Хаммер направляется в это здание?

Глайдер резко нырнул, и Питер чертыхнулся, когда рывок паутины, казалось, прошил его насквозь до самых кончиков пальцев на ногах. Плечо разболелось от воспоминания о старом повреждении.

— Не похоже! — Питер попытался снова подтянуть колени, но этому помешал ещё один рывок, на этот раз вверх. Глайдер набирал высоту.

Впереди возвышался дом. Хаммер отклонился назад, отчаянно задирая глайдер, в то время как стена окон и балконов на высокой скорости приближалась к ним. Давление на паутину стало колоссальным, и Питер почувствовал, как ухает вниз желудок. Даже если у Хаммера и получится перелететь по верху, у _него_ это не выйдет. Не имея другого выхода, Питер отрезал нить и призвал все свои паучьи инстинкты, когда бетон заполнил всё его поле зрения.

— Это будет больно, — сказал он на выдохе.

Питер ударился о стену бог знает на какой скорости, и несмотря на попытки смягчить удар приземлением на согнутые локти и колени, тот всё равно проник до самых костей. Питер не смог прилипнуть вовремя. Он качнулся назад и упал — голова кружилась, он был дезориентирован. Отчаянный выстрел паутиной всё же куда-то попал и удержал его. Новый полёт маятником снова швырнул его на стену, и у Питера получилось схватиться за перила балкона. Резкая остановка послала по телу неприятную вибрацию, но по крайней мере он наконец _остановился_. Зависнув и восстанавливая дыхание, парень услышал звук удара и визг метала где-то высоко наверху.

— Я в норме, — невольно сказал он. — Кажется…

Запястье Питера сжала чужая рука, и крайне воодушевлённый голос сказал:

— Я держу!

Питер вздрогнул и поднял голову. На балконе в футболке и шортах, зажав в губах сигарету, стоял Флеш Томпсон.

Под маской у Питера отвалилась челюсть.

— Ф… — он едва успел оборвать себя. — Фак.

Продолжая держать Паука за запястье, Флеш протянул вторую руку.

— Давай руку… я тебя вытащу.

На самом деле в помощи Питер не нуждался, но всё равно позволил Флешу затянуть себя на балкон. Он прислонился к ограде и встряхнул руками, чтобы убрать из них напряжение.

— Спасибо, — неловко сказал он.

Флеш только что не светился.

— Да пустяки.

— Лучше не вступай в контакт с гражданскими, — сказал Фьюри в ухе у Питера.

— А что это за штуковина была? — спросил Флеш прежде, чем Питер успел решить, стоит ли что-то объяснять. — Судя по звуку, она разбилась. Она дружественная?

— Нет… этот засранец точно не дружественный. — Питер запрыгнул на перила и приложил пальцы к уху. — Сэр, думаю, Хаммер упал на крыше.

— Я засёк твои координаты, — ответил Фьюри. На заднем плане Брюс что-то бормотал. — Этот дом… похоже, он принадлежит Норману Осборну. Наша птичка на подходе, но высадка агентов займёт некоторое время. Тебе решать, Паркер.

Питер глубоко вздохнул и кивнул.

— Знаю. То есть, подтверждаю.

— С кем ты говорил? — возбуждённо спросил Флеш. — Это Мстители?

— Эм-м… слушай. — Питер повернулся к нему лицом. — Мне надо, чтобы ты кое-что сделал.

— Конечно. — Флеш вынул сигарету изо рта. — Всё что хочешь.

Видеть его таким сговорчивым было даже как-то ненормально, и Питеру пришлось встряхнуться, чтобы продолжить.

— Позвони здешней охране и скажи запереть двери. Человек на крыше вооружён и опасен: они не могут позволить ему уйти, но противопоставить ему им нечего. Мне просто надо знать, что он не сбежит через парадную дверь до того, как я его нагоню.

— Окей, — кивнул Флеш. — Я передам.

— И пусть позвонят жителям верхних этажей, — продолжил Питер. — Скажут им запереть двери и оставаться внутри. Я серьёзно, этот парень полный псих. Всем стоит держаться от него подальше.

— Окей, я понял. — Флеш восторженно смотрел, как Питер выстрелил двумя паутинами в балкон несколькими этажами выше, а затем оттолкнулся от перил ногами, натягивая тросы. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Ага. — Питер посмотрел на него. — Не кури, сынок. Ты не будешь от этого выглядеть круче.

Флеш моргнул, глядя на него, а потом перевёл взгляд на сигарету в руке.

— Эм… ладно.

Питер оттолкнулся ногами, позволяя паутине забросить себя на крышу.

***

Хаммер, спотыкаясь, шёл по лестнице. После крушения он был весь в синяках и царапинах, а левое колено ужасно пульсировало, но мужчина цеплялся за стены и всё равно продвигался вниз. Всё было как в тумане. В уставших конечностях Джастин чувствовал всепроникающую дрожь, и лишь горчащая злоба позволяла продолжать движение: вниз по лестнице, в коридор перед пентхаусом Осборна.

Перед лестничной дверью стоял человек, и в своей спешке Хаммер напоролся прямо на него. Это был солдат в оливковой форме. Он схватил было Хаммера за плечи, но замер, словно количество крови на лице и груди мужчины выбило его из колеи.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Вы…

Хаммер ударил его в горло. Удар был не особенно сильным, но солдат достаточно качнулся назад, чтобы Джастин смог выхватить из его куртки пистолет. Хаммер не думал, просто ткнул дулом в грудь солдата и нажал курок. Мужчина упал с жутким булькающим звуком.

Хаммер уставился на него. Все чувства и ощущения были заполнены вкусом крови, и он провёл предплечьем по губам, но это не помогло. Когда руки затряслись, Хаммер всё списал на адреналин и, подталкиваемый им, продолжил движение вперёд без единой мысли в голове. Дверь Осборна открылась. Несколько выстрелов из пистолета заставили кого бы там ни было внутри снова её закрыть, предоставляя Хаммеру время, чтобы достать из кармана ещё одну гранату. Он вытащил чеку, щелкнул рычагом и подождал, не зная, откроется ли дверь снова. Джастин чувствовал, как граната чуть вибрирует в его руке, словно дрожащий кулак, или же это он сам? Секунды шли.

Дверь открылась лишь на несколько дюймов, и хотя навстречу ему выглянуло дуло пистолета, Хаммер не отступил. Он зашвырнул гранату в эту щель и слушал, как в течение краткого мгновения до её детонации люди внутри кричат и суетятся. Взрыв был и близко не таким громким, как в Оскорпе, поскольку оказался приглушён стенами, плюс здесь не было какого-либо металла, чтобы звук срезонировал, но людские крики почти полностью это компенсировали. Дверь раскрылась нараспашку пролетевшим телом ещё одного солдата.

Когда пыль осела, Хаммер похромал вперёд. Перешагнув через тело, он зашёл в холл и вдруг почему-то вспомнил об отце и том, как сзади на шее лежала широкая грубая ладонь, когда старый добрый папаня в первый раз взял его с собой пострелять. Должно быть, об этом напомнил вес пистолета в руке, подумал Джастин, заходя в пентхаус. Он всегда был хорошим стрелком, даже в детстве.

Навстречу по коридору, держа пистолет наготове, шёл генерал Росс. Когда он увидел состояние изувеченной гостиной и разбросанные вокруг окровавленные тела, на его лице отразился шок. Он уставился на Хаммера.

— Как ты, чёрт побери…

Хаммер поднял пистолет и отправил две пули Россу в грудь. По идее, он должен был бы этим насладиться, но то, как Росс вздрогнул, а после, с потрясённым выражением, качнулся назад, вызвало у Хаммера лишь всплеск какой-то нездоровой мании. Он отступил в сторону, так что неверные ответные выстрелы Росса прошла мимо, а затем быстро приблизился, вырвав пистолет у генерала из руки. От небольшого толчка Росс упал в кошмарное кресло.

— О, Таддеус. — пробормотал Хаммер, стаскивая сумку с его плеча и стараясь при этом не заляпаться новой кровью. — Только посмотри, что ты меня вынудил сделать.

— Хамм… — Росс протянул ослабевшие руки к горлу Хаммера, но смог лишь размазать кровь, которая была у того на подбородке. Губы генерала искривились в подобии усмешки, за что Хаммер не мог не почувствовать к нему уважение. — Ты сукин… — Он издал тот же жуткий булькающий звук, когда кровь просочилась сквозь его форму.

Хаммер отпихнул от себя руки и пошёл дальше. Двери спальни Осборна были уже открыты, так что он вошёл не стесняясь.

— Здравствуй, Норман.

— Джастин? — Осборн сел, пока тот обходил кровать, и когда они оказались лицом к лицу, оба отпрянули. — Боже мой, что с тобой случилось?

Хаммер засмеялся. Почему-то показалось, что ничего смешнее он в жизни не слышал.

— Могу спросить у тебя то же самое, — сказал он, хотя всё и так было очевидно. Глядя на больное рептилоподобное убожество, каким стал Норман Осборн, понять было не сложно. — Тебе не стоило этого делать, Норман. — Он поднял пистолет. — Я начинал думать, что ты мне _симпатизируешь_.

— Подожди. — Осборн испугано подался назад, хотя в его желтых глазах было больше злости, чем страха. — Подожди, я не сдавал тебя. Это был Росс — он привёл солдат, он пытается нас отстранить, нас обоих. Что бы ни случилось, это был он!

Хаммер задумался на минутку и затем засунул пистолет в кобуру на плече. Осборн начал было расслабляться, но тут Хаммер повернулся к медицинскому холодильнику у стены. — Джастин? Что ты делаешь?

Хаммер открыл холодильник и обнаружил внутри крайне впечатляющий выбор различных лекарств, сывороток и таблеток в бутылочках. Он присвистнул через дырки на месте, где совсем недавно были зубы, и провёл пальцем по ряду препаратов, пока не нашёл сыворотку Коннорса, после чего зарядил ею свежий шприц.

— Джастин?

— Да, Норман? — Хаммер вернулся к кровати. Держа шприц в зубах, он вытащил ещё один из сумки биологической опасности.

Осборн снова подался назад, с сильным недоверием и возрастающим беспокойством следя за действиями мужчины. — Что ты делаешь?

Хаммер взял по шприцу в каждую руку.

— Научный эксперимент, — ответил он. — Разве не этим _ты сам_ занимаешься?

— Подожди. — Осборн попробовал отползти, но от руки шла трубка капельницы, а сверху на кровать забрался Хаммер. — Подожди… пожалуйста… что ты делаешь? — Длинные зазубренные ногти прочерчивали наливающиеся кровью царапины на голых предплечьях Хаммера, пока Осборн пытался сопротивляться. — Уйди от меня!

— Тебе стоило подумать о последствиях, — сказал Хаммер, — прежде чем пытаться забрать у меня снова. — Он прижал грудь Осборна коленом и наклонился, втыкая оба шприца в шею мужчины.

***

Питер резко раскрыл дверь на лестницу и тут же споткнулся о тело в коридоре. Восстановив равновесие, он побледнел от вида мёртвого солдата.

— Хаммер снова вооружён, — сказал парень, торопливо подходя к ещё одному телу. У мужчина были ужасные ожоги на плечах и спине, но он дышал, хоть и поверхностно. Питер вжался в стену рядом с выбитой дверью и понизил голос. — Здесь солдаты. Один мёртв, второй тяжело ранен. — Он прислушался и ему показалось, что внутри было какое-то движение, но краткий осмотр Хаммера не выявил. Питер прокрался внутрь.

Вся комната была перевёрнута вверх дном. На полу лежало ещё несколько солдат и трое мужчин в тёмных костюмах. Сказать вот так сразу, кто был жив, а кто нет, Питер не мог, и желудок снова подскочил куда-то к горлу при мысли их всех проверить. Он сглотнул.

— Директор Фьюри, здесь по меньшей мере восемь человек. Эм, дружественных, полагаю. Им нужна неотложная медицинская помощь.

— Говори нормально, Паркер, — сказал Фьюри.

Питер снова сглотнул.

— Простите. — В конце коридора он услышал голоса, но не успел пойти проверить, как его внимание привлёк звук неровного дыхания. Мужчина постарше и в форме рангом повыше полулежал в ближайшем кресле: между пальцев прижатой к груди ладони текла кровь. Его взгляд был прикован к Питеру.

Парень быстро подошёл к нему, лишь на мгновение поколебавшись, прежде чем собраться с духом и заговорить:

— Сэр? — Он разорвал китель, а затем и рубашку на груди мужчины. — Держитесь, хорошо? Я здесь, чтобы помочь.

— Ха… — проскрежетал тот, хватая Питера за локоть. — Хам…

— Ш-ш-ш, я знаю. Знаю. — Он сунул руки под одежду, придавливая рану с правой стороны груди, сразу над третьим ребром. Ощущение, как кровь пульсирует под его ладонью, наполнило парня нежеланными и неуместными сейчас воспоминаниями.

— Директор, здесь человек с огнестрельной раной в груди. — Питер отвернул вторую сторону кителя и понял, что вторая пуля попала в одну из многочисленных медалей. Осколки латуни вдавились в кожу, но сама пуля не прошла. — Думаю, у него высокий ранг. Он… — Что-то в голове Питера щёлкнуло, и он посмотрел мужчине в лицо. — Вы генерал Росс?

Тот слабо кивнул и попытался заговорить снова, но губы окрасила кровь.

— Ш-ш-ш, всё нормально, — сказал Питер, внезапно взмокнув в своём костюме. — Мы вам поможем.

— Питер, — позвал Брюс. Его голос звучал странно невыразительно и отстранёно. — Как он?

— Не хорошо. — «Мой архивраг», — вспомнились ему слова учёного, но он встряхнул головой и постарался об этом не думать.

— Генерал Росс, — сказал парень, немного сместившись. — Это покажется странным, но зато остановит кровотечение, хорошо? Мне помогало. — Он убрал руку с раны и залил ту паутиной. Росс застонал, но Питер не дал ему прикоснуться к нетрадиционной повязке, пока паутина не высохла. — С вами всё будет хорошо, — сказал он, потому что не знал, что ещё можно сделать. — Помощь уже в пути.

— Я отправляю медицинскую бригаду на вертушке, — сказал Фьюри, но Питер отвлёкся, когда из дальней комнаты раздался вопль. Кто-то кричал и что-то ломалось. — Но это значит, что наша собственная приземлиться на этом здании не сможет. Где Хаммер сейчас?

Питер отклонился назад, посмотрев в дальний конец коридора. Он услышал, как будто бы кольца занавески в душе бряцают, и словно мебель переворачивают вверх тормашками. Инстинктивно он толкнул кресло, в котором сидел Росс, как можно дальше к стене, убрав с дороги.

— Думаю, он ещё здесь, — сказал он, невольно понизив голос до шёпота. После Оскорпа Питер напоминал себе, что Хаммер тут единственный человек с пистолетом; это не слишком-то обнадёживало, учитывая разбросанные вокруг тела, особенно, когда шум в соседней комнате стал громче. — Я постараюсь поймать его в паутину. Заверну вам его в подарочную упаковку.

Кто-то бежал по коридору к гостиной. Питер сел на корточки, нацелив оба запястья на дверной проём, и конечно же, Хаммер выскочил из него мгновением позже. Питер тут же выстрелил — у него получилось поймать Хаммера за лодыжку. Быстрый рывок за нить заставил мужчину упасть на стеклянный кофейный столик и вскрикнуть, когда кровотечение из носа возобновилось.

— Твою мать! — Хаммер перекатился на пол, стараясь при этом максимально защитить висящую на плече сумку. — Господи, до чего ты надоедливый.

— Я мог бы… — начал было острить Питер, но тут в конце коридора что-то очень громко разбилось, и до него донёсся свист ветра снаружи здания. От нечеловеческого воя волоски на предплечьях встали дыбом. — Что _это_ такое?

Чем бы это ни было, оно грохотало по коридору. Хаммер с трудом поднялся на ноги.

— Пора бы тебе уже привыкнуть к подобному, за столько-то времени, — сказал он, убегая к выходу.

— Эй! — Питер нагнал его и удерживал в зоне видимости, но выстрелить не успел — то нечто на полной скорости вломилась в комнату. Выпрямившись в полный рост оно бы было как минимум восьми футов, но обнаженное существо опиралось на все четыре конечности. Его кожа была красной, пятнистой и обвислой. Костяные выступы украшали позвоночник, хвост, длинный череп и заострённую рептилоидную морду, загнутую крючком. Жёлтые глаза застекленели в животном безумии, а дыхание с шипением вырывалось из капающей слюной пасти. Эта тварь не могла сравниться с мощным, и даже в чём-то завидным телом доктора Коннорса: она была нервная, гротескная и отчаянная, словно самой панике придали физическую форму. И это существо обратило свой взгляд на Питера.

Он едва успел вовремя увернуться от кривой когтистой лапы. Пентхаус хоть и был просторным, но недостаточно, чтобы стать полем битвы, и места для манёвров у Питера, уклонявшегося от удара за ударом, оставалось не так много. С пронзительным рёвом красное чудовище продолжало гонять его по гостиной, и когда оно почти наступило на одного из стонущих солдат, Питер еле успел оттянуть того с дороги паутиной. Питеру надо было убираться из комнаты. Удар хвоста твари едва не выбил генерала Росса из его кресла, и парень понимал, что останься он здесь, убийство монстром кого-нибудь из раненых, а то и их всех, станет лишь вопросом времени.

Питер нырнул в коридор и увидел Хаммера, заскакивающего в лифт. Злость победила страх, и он выстрелил мужчине паутиной прямо в грудь. Питер потянул, но лифт уже закрывался, и всё, что у него получилось сделать, это только протащить Хаммера вверх по дверям. Сбросив паутину, мужчина усмехнулся, и лифт скрыл его внутри.

— Хаммер! — Питер бросился к лифту, но тут чудовище вломилось в коридор вслед за ним, и широкие когтистая лапа сомкнулась у парня на поясе. Брыкающегося Питера подняло в воздух, а затем швырнуло на пол с такой силой, что мозг, казалось, зазвенел внутри черепа. На мгновение стало темно и тихо, но звук шипения статики в ухе привел его в чувства. Питер ничком лежал на полу в коридоре, а монстр уходил дальше.

— Брюс… я в порядке. — Питер нашёл рядом стену и воспользовался ей, чтобы несмотря на звон в ушах подтянуть себя на ноги. Он смотрел, как тварь воет и рычит, пытаясь разомкнуть двери шахты лифта. — Это… пентхаус Осборна? Какой-то монстр на сыворотке пытается преследовать Хаммера. — От волнения энергия в Питере забурлила. — Думаю… это Норман Осборн.

Когда ответа не последовало, он приложил пальцы к уху.

— Брюс? — Нет ответа. Комм сломался.

Питер выругался, больше волнуясь о Брюсе на другом конце, чем о том, что его отрезало от поддержки.

— Ты сам по себе, — сказал он, побежав к лифту. Осборн залез в шахту, и наружу торчал лишь узловатый хвост. — Ты уже делал такое прежде. Он не может быть таким же сильным, как и доктор Коннорс…

Осборн скрылся в шахте, и Питер нырнул вслед за ним, с осторожностью избегая тросов. Монстр же так не сдерживался. Капая слюной и рыча, он упал на крышу лифта, дёрнув этим стальные тросы. В ушах у Питера снова зазвенело от скрежета металла в замкнутом пространстве. Осборн погрузил когти в крепежи, прокусил задвижки и один за другим начал отрывать кабели.

Питеру ужасно захотелось дать Хаммеру упасть, но лишь на мгновенье.

— Эй! — крикнул он и прыгнул, приземляясь Осборну между лопаток. Зацепив паутиной запястья, Питер отвёл его руки от кабелей, но тот извернулся и попытался использовать хвост, чтобы согнать с себя Паука. У Питера получалось удерживаться до того момента, пока Осборн не бросился спиной на стену. Учитывая все те многообразные металлические выступы, на которые в итоге Питер должен был бы приземлиться, у него не осталось вариантов, кроме как обрезать нити и использовать все свои силы, чтобы вывернуться.

Он перепрыгнул на другую сторону шахты. Лифт продолжал спуск, и Питер попытался поймать Осборна в паутину с дистанции. Злобно воя, тот намотал несколько нитей паутины себе на руку и дёрнул, стащив парня вниз, на крышу лифта рядом с собой. Выстрел паутиной в лицо не помешал Осборну ударить вслепую, зацепив когтями костюм Питера. Экзоскелет защитил его от основного удара, но они продолжали бороться в замкнутом пространстве, и он чувствовал появление новых порезов, когда слишком открывался и Осборн успевал его зацепить. Питер перекатывался и уклонялся, цеплялся паутиной за стены шахты, чтобы быстро сменить место, но Осборн продолжал яростно наступать, без раздумий и колебаний.

Лифт остановился, и Питер выругался: если Хаммер выйдет, он не сможет за ним последовать, завязнув тут с монстром. Но Осборн, похоже, тоже так подумал — ну, или насколько близко к «подумал» он мог осилить в нынешнем своём состоянии, — потому что он отшвырнул Питера в сторону и снова набросился на тросы. Они разрывались один за другим, и Питер был вынужден прижаться к стене, чтобы избежать смертоносных хлёстких ударов. Наконец, последний трос был отсоединён, и лифт упал.

Далеко он не пролетел — сработали аварийные тормоза. С ужасным скрежетом металла регулирующий трос подсоединился к стопорам, и кабина, дёрнувшись, остановилась. Пока Питер переводил дыхание, Осборн бросился к люку на крыше лифта и засунул туда длинную руку. Питер услышал вопль и выстрел, а затем крик боли.

Питер глубоко вдохнул и снова выстрелил в Осборна паутиной. Тот попытался с её помощью сдёрнуть парня вниз, как и перед этим, но Питер уже успел прикрепить её к стене. Он выстреливал нить за нитью, приклеивая Осборна к технической лестнице, к оторванным тросам, противовесам, всему, что могло бы его сдержать. Осборн яростно сопротивлялся, отрывая нити с такой же скоростью, как Питер их создавал.

— Не останавливайся, — прошептал себе Питер, продолжая стрелять, и отпрыгнул в сторону, когда Осборн кинулся на него. Парень оттолкнулся от одной стены и приземлился на другую, постаравшись при этом не попасться в собственную сеть. — Давай же, Паркер, эта сволочь убила твоих родителей!

Осборн подхватил Питера предплечьем, снова болезненно опрокинув парня на крышу лифта. На его когтях была кровь, а широкий открытая пасть напомнила Питеру о сражении со Стивом на мосту. Свободной рукой он нацелил веб-шутер и попал в язык Осборна. Дёрнув за нить в тот момент, когда Осборн атаковал, Питер отвёл от себя челюсти, заставив их сомкнуться, прикусывая язык.

Осборн закричал и отпрянул, позволяя Питеру снова сплести паутину. Теперь вместо того, чтобы пытаться обездвижить монстра, приклеивая к стенам, он прикрепил Осборна к самому лифту, сильно уменьшая ему этим пространство, где можно развернуться.

— Хаммер! — крикнул Питер, выпуская нить за нитью и приклеивая к крыше всё кроме правой руки Осборна. — Если ты там ещё живой, то встань под люком!

Накинув последнюю нить вокруг руки Осборна, парень обвязал другой её конец вокруг тормозного устройства. Как он и ожидал, Осборн изогнул запястье и потянул, взявшись за паутину. Питер отступил, прицепившись к технической лестнице, откуда ему открывался хороший вид на люк. Рывок Осборна оторвал тормоз, и пока стопоры отсоединялись, в люке показался Хаммер. Питер подхватил его паутиной, вытаскивая через узкий ход, в то время как Осборн мычал от боли, а лифт постепенно оседал.

Только услышав звук падения, Питер снова начал дышать. Внизу раздался скрежет металла и пошёл дым. Даже после этого он выжидал почти целую минуту, чтобы удостовериться, что Осборн не сможет вернуться наверх. А потом Хаммер начал кашлять и вертеться. Питер протяжно выдохнул и прикрепил паутину к стене.

— Держись, Хаммер, — пробормотал он, подпрыгивая к ближайшему этажу и просовывая руки между створками, чтобы раздвинуть двери.

Голова у Питера кружилась, но он всё же смог вытащить Хаммера из шахты. В коридоре стояла молодая пара, которая не скрываясь глазела на то, как парень сгружает своего пленника на стоящую у стены скамью.

— А теперь, — сказал всё ещё тяжело дышащий Питер, — сиди смирно, засранец.

— Хорошо, — проскрипел Хаммер. Он прижимал руки к животу, и до Питера внезапно дошло, что тот держит их так с самого лифта. — Хорошо… — Тёмная кровь медленно заливала жилет.

Питер замер, глядя на это. Он вспомнил о крови на когтях Осборна.

— Ты ранен?

— А ты наблюдательный, — пошутил Хаммер без толики веселья. Он был бледным, а глаза слезились от боли.

Питер протянул руки к его животу.

— Дай взглянуть.

Хаммер с шипением отстранился.

— Мне кажется, — хрипло сказал он, — что если их отведу, у меня внутренности вывалятся.

Питер сжал зубы, чтобы не выругаться, и огляделся. Парочка по-прежнему таращилась на них.

— Эй, — позвал он, и те вздрогнули. — Можете принести мне одеяло или пляжное полотенце или ещё что, если у вас есть? — Пара сумбурно подтвердила, что есть, и исчезла за углом.

Питер снова повернулся к Хаммеру и быстро его обыскал.

— Что случилось с твоим пистолетом? — спросил парень, не обнаружив его.

— В лифте.

— А сумка, которая была у тебя?

— Там же.

Другого оружия Питер не нашёл. Он аккуратно похлопал Хаммера по бокам, что вызвало у мужчины болезненный всхлип. Потный, дрожащий, истекающий кровью — вид у Хаммера был не очень. Питер почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота.

— Что в ней было? — спросил он, стараясь не обращать внимания на напряженное выражение лица мужчины.

— Может, спустишься туда, — подначил Хаммер, — и сам посмотришь?

— Может, мне скинуть тебя в шахту, чтобы ты сам мне её достал? — спросил Питер.

— Я бы предпочёл это. — Мужчина закрыл глаза и позволил своей голове стукнуться о стену. — Лучше так, чем возвращаться.

Питер подавил дрожь. По крайней мере, всегда можно было прикрыться сарказмом.

— Если ты настолько отчаялся, то мог бы просто остаться в лифте. Ты же не обязан был позволять мне тебя спасать.

Хаммер молчал где-то с минуту, тишину нарушало лишь его хриплое дыхание.

— О. Ну, я об этом не подумал.

Питер покачал головой и, заметив, что парочка вернулась, махнул им подойти, после чего взял принесённое одеяло.

— Идите встаньте у стены, — проинструктировал он. — Этот человек опасен.

— О-о-о, да, — простонал Хаммер, пока те послушно отходили. — Я утоплю их в своей крови.

Питер начал выпускать паутину.

— Ты реально сумасшедший, ты это знаешь? — спросил он. — То есть, в буквальном смысле. Ты псих.

— Ага. Знаю. — Хаммер чуть приоткрыл глаз, пока Питер закреплял ему паутиной предплечья на животе. — Но опять же, все мы немножко сходим с ума, когда у нас что-то отнимают. Разве нет?

— Нет, — тут же ответил Питер, не отрываясь от работы. — Не все такие, как ты.

— Конечно же, все. — Хаммер глубоко вдохнул через сжатые зубы. — Посмотри, как разозлился капитан Роджерс, когда я забрал его игрушку.

— Это из-за…

— Посмотри на себя, — перебил его Хаммер. — То есть, реально, посмотри на себя. — Он слизал кровь с верхней губы. — Человек-спандекс.

Питер надавил Хаммеру на шею, наклоняя его вперёд, чтобы получилось обвести нить паутины по спине.

— Ты просто завидуешь, что я так хорошо выгляжу, — сказал он, но не смог подавить нервную дрожь от того, что Хаммер так близко.

Тот засмеялся, отчего тут же слабо булькающе закашлялся.

— Спорю на что угодно, — продолжил он, — что у тебя тоже что-то забрали.

Сердце Питера пропустило удар. Он сказал себе не слушать и полностью сосредоточиться на том, чтобы удостовериться, что внутренности Хаммера останутся внутри несмотря на возникшее желание сделать наоборот.

— Так это работает, ты же понимаешь. Со Старком всё вышло неправильно. — Даже когда Питер отпустил Хаммера, тот остался сидеть наклонившись вперёд. — Не то, чем ты владеешь, определяет кто ты есть. А то, что за вещь можно у тебя отнять. Я пытался научить его именно этому. — Его губы изогнулись в ухмылке. — Но _ты_ -то этот урок уже усвоил, верно?

Питер напрягся и очень постарался удержаться от ответа. Но тот всё равно сорвался с губ:

— Люди не вещи.

Хаммер внимательно посмотрел на Питера, и ухмылка сползла с его лица. Он снова облизал губы.

— Родители?

Питер взял одеяло и обернул его вокруг плеч и спины Хаммера. Руки тряслись, и он ненавидел себя за это.

— Не разговаривай со мной.

Хаммер тяжело откинулся на стену. Выражение его лица было серьёзным и задумчивым, не то, чтобы сочувствующим, но где-то близко, и плечи Питера дрогнули. Он не знал, что сделает, если Хаммер выразит соболезнования. Вместо этого мужчина сказал:

— Полагаю, это делает тебя Бэтменом.

Питер коротко выдохнул.

— Ага, — горько ответил он. — Я Бэтмен. А ты шутник*.

Он обвязал одеяло ему вокруг груди и затянул резким движением. Он хотел, чтобы это причинило боль, но когда Хаммер конвульсивно дёрнулся под его руками, вскрикнув от боли, Питер почувствовал себя виноватым.

 — Просто… оставайся на месте, — неловко сказал он, связывая паутиной и ноги Хаммера тоже, просто для гарантии. — Я пойду проверю, действительно ли та ящеро-штука никуда не денется. — Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что в коридоре собралось больше людей. Округлив глаза они с любопытством их рассматривали, и как минимум двое делали снимки. Одним из них был Флеш.

— Я же сказал тебе оставаться в своей квартире, — напомнил Питер.

Флеш порысил вперёд.

— Нет, не говорил. Нужна помощь?

Питер вздохнул.

— Присмотри за ним, — сказал он, показав на Хаммера. — Не подходи слишком близко, и если он попытается что-нибудь сделать, зови меня. Окей?

— Конечно. — Флеш расположился напротив Хаммера и сделал ещё один снимок. Прыгая назад в шахту лифта, Питер услышал, как Флеш говорит:

— Хочешь, я это за тебя твитну, мудила?

— Конечно, пацан, — простонал Хаммер. — Проверь, чтоб фотка хорошо вышла.

По дороге вниз Питер вытащил свой телефон и набрал номер Брюса.

— Питер, — Брюс взял трубку сразу, как прошёл звонок. — Где ты? Ты в порядке?

— Я в норме, — ответил он. К конце концов, синяки и отметины когтей были обычным делом. — Я взял Хаммера. Он на двадцать седьмом этаже, связанный. Я был атакован каким-то монстром-мутантом… Не думаю, правда, что у него ещё остались силы к драке.

— Вечно ты с мутантами, — проворчал Фьюри. — Парамедики на крыше. Пентхаус безопасен?

— Когда я оттуда уходил, было чисто. — Питер наконец увидел массу плоти внизу. — Но слушайте, Хаммер получил в живот когтями монстра. Он довольно серьёзно ранен. Можете отправить кого-то и к нему?

— Ему придётся подождать. Росс в приоритете.

— Рядом с домом собираются полицейские, — сказал Брюс. — Я скажу им послать кого-нибудь наверх к нему

— Пожалуй, им захочется воспользоваться служебным лифтом, — пробормотал Питер. Он остановился двумя этажами выше лифта и присмотрелся к телу внизу. Осборн шевелился, но слабо. — Погодите пока. Я проверю нашего Годзиллу. — Он засунул телефон сзади под костюм и спрыгнул на дно шахты.

Осборн всё ещё не поменял форму, оставаясь монстром, и по-прежнему был приклеен к покорёженному лифту. Его обвислая шкура сильно задрожала, когда парень дотронулся до неё.

— Мистер Осборн? — Питер подполз ближе к деформированному лицу, хотя на всякий случай остался вне досягаемости возможного выпада. — Это вы?

Голова повернулась, и глаз с полопавшимися сосудами уставился на него.

— Хаммер, — прорычало чудовище, снова вздрагивая. Потребовалось много усилий, чтобы заставить губы рептилии произнести слова, да ещё с кровоточащим языком. — О… Отрав… грёбанный отравил… меня…

— Полагаю, сами вы такого бы с собой не сотворили, — рассеяно ответил Питер. Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы собраться, он спрыгнул вниз и начал напылять больше паутины вокруг когтистой руки Осборна. — Это для вашего же блага, — сказал он. — ЩИТ уже в пути, так что не пытайтесь сопротивляться. — Осборн послушно сжал пальцы, так что Питер смог ускорить заклеивание кисти. Со второй рукой и ногами он сделал то же самое, а потом ещё приклеил хвост к ноге, просто для гарантии.

Когда Питер снова подполз к лицу Осборна, в животе у него пузырилось что-то больное и злое. Он попытался затолкать это чувство поглубже.

— Вы же _действительно_ Норман Осборн, это так? — тихо спросил он. Питер уже слышал крики людей наверху: те пытались из лобби открыть двери в шахту, так что времени до того, как им помешают, оставалось не так много. — Это так?

Осборн задрожал. Дышал он тяжело, а красная кожа побледнела на один тон.

— Да, — прошипел он. — Я не… это был… Хаммер… Хаммер. — Его глаза закатились. — Я Норман Осборн. Где Гарри? Где Гарри?

— Он реально вам подгадил. — Питер наклонился ближе, держа руку наготове, чтобы выстрелить в случае, если Осборн что-нибудь предпримет. Парень облизал губы. — С собой вы этого не делали, но вы были частью плана Хаммера, так ведь? Вы _впустили_ его в Оскорп. Вы оба участвовали в этом.

— Да. Нет… Хаммер. — Осборн ощерился, делая явную попытку взять свой опустошённый яростью разум под контроль. — Нет, Хаммер и Росс. Обманули меня. Использовали меня. Хаммер…

— А вам доводилось и похуже делать, раньше, правда же? — продолжил Питер. — Вы ведь убивали людей, верно? — рука у него тряслась, когда он схватил Осборна за подбородок, пытаясь удержать его лицо неподвижно. — Уродливый ублюдок, это ты…

— Человек-Паук, — громко сказал Фьюри — голос было хорошо слышно сзади из костюма. — Ни словом больше.

Питер скривился и всё равно уже почти было задал вопрос. Он сомневался, что когда-нибудь снова получит такой шанс, и потому хотел, чтобы признание было произнесено губами Осборна, чешуйчатые они или нет. Имена родителей уже были у него на языке, но тут Брюс сказал:

 — Всё хорошо. Всё кончилось. Ещё будет возможность.

Питер прошипел ругательство под нос и отступил как раз, когда над ним открылась дверь в лобби.

— Будьте паинькой, — резко сказал он Осборну, а затем выстрелил из веб-шутеров и скрылся из вида, подняв себя вверх по шахте. Ему требовалась минутка, чтобы успокоить дыхание, а уже потом снова взять телефон.

— Здесь спецназ, — сказал Питер, наблюдая за тем, как люди в шлемах высовывают головы в открытые двери. — Осборн сейчас вполне безопасен. Он не совсем в здравом уме, но думаю, это Хаммер виноват. Вам стоит сказать копам, что в лифте что-то есть… что-то, что было у Хаммера с собой. Это… — Он затих, на него начали наваливаться скопившиеся злость и усталость. Питеру пришлось зацепиться за перекладину лестницы предплечьем, чтобы удержаться на ней. — Я не видел что, но… чёрт. — Он встряхнул головой. — Может, я смогу…

— Питер, — сказал Брюс, и от его голоса всё вокруг снова пришло в фокус. — Всё закончилось. Наши люди забрали генерала Росса, а парамедики на пути к Хаммеру. Ты хорошо потрудился.

Питер навалился на лестницу. Руки у него тряслись, но это почти прошло после быстрого встряхивания.

— Хорошо. — Он сглотнул. — А кэп?

— В порядке. Он и агент Романофф заканчивают в Оскорпе. Всё закончилось, пока что. — Брюс протяжно выдохнул. — Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой.

Питер кивнул, горло обжигало от эмоций.

— Окей. — Он начал лезть вверх, подумав, что мог бы покинуть здание через квартиру Флеша. Внезапно он потерял всякое желание пересекаться с агентами Фьюри наверху и нью-йоркским департаментом полиции внизу. — Окей, уже иду. Мой комм сломался, так что я просто нажму отбой. Я позвоню, если что.

— Хорошо. — Последовала пауза, а затем Брюс сказал. — Спокойной дороги, Питер.

— Обязательно. — Парень завершил звонок и убрал телефон. — Продолжаем шевелиться, — пробормотал он под нос, двигаясь вверх. — Ты это сделал. Всё закончилось. Но не останавливайся. — Он знал, что если не поторопится, то ноги у него просто превратятся в желе. Питер прокручивал в голове похвалу Брюса, поддерживая с её помощью себя в тонусе по дороге наверх.


	12. Chapter 12

Брюс откинулся на стуле, позволяя Фьюри самому вести переговоры с обоими местами действий. Семерых из предположительно девятерых хаммеровских людей взяли под стражу, Наташа и группа агентов обыскивали здание в поиске остальных. Наёмники были довольно умны: чтобы скрыть своё количество, они передвигались группами по двое, отстреливая камеры по пути наверх: это скрывало, что потом их иногда оказывалось вдвое больше. Проверки досье захваченных результатов не дали. В это же время, другая группа агентов пыталась взять под контроль место действия в резиденции Осборна. Генерал Росс и Джастин Хаммер были спешно отправлены на медицинское попечение, а ЩИТ занимался монстроподобным Норманом Осборном, подготавливая его к транспортировке на одну из своих баз.

Агент Хан прислал им фото спелёнатой красной ящерицы.

— Один Бог знает, что Хаммер с ним сотворил, — проворчал Фьюри. — Как я рад, что мы вывели доктора Коннорса из-под юрисдикции ФБР. Может, он сможет помочь нам привести ублюдка в норму.

Брюс не ответил. Он смотрел на маленькое окно в углу монитора, в котором показывали отчёт о состоянии генерала Росса: по последнему сообщению тот благополучно прибыл в больницу и уже скоро будет в хирургии. Брюс прикрыл глаза, представляя, как делают звонки ближайшим родственникам и по другим, указанным на случай происшествия, контактам. Где-то в Западной Вирджинии Бетти просыпается от звука телефона на прикроватном столике. Вероятно, менее чем через пару часов она уже будет на самолете. Это ведь её отец, она приедет.

— Конечно, это не означает, что всё закончилось, — сказал Фьюри, увеличивая и перемещая различные дисплеи. — Урон, который они нанесли Старку, за ночь не рассосётся. И кровь Роджерса всё ещё где-то в том здании, я уверен в этом. Они имели к ней доступ всего лишь, сколько, семьдесят два часа? Этого достаточно, чтобы успеть что-то с ней сделать?

— Зависит от того, что ещё у них есть, — ответил Брюс, даже не задумавшись.

— Уверен, у Хаммера хватило ума провести подробные изыскания до своего фееричного побега. — Он вздохнул. — Что за бардак. Но, по крайней мере, мы теперь ищем способы всё привести в порядок, а не способы защититься. — Он развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Брюса. — Пацан хорошо справился.

Брюс наконец поднял взгляд.

— Вы же знали, что он пойдёт, так ведь? — тихо спросил он. — Вы его на это провоцировали.

— А не стоило? — приподнял бровь Фьюри. — Это ведь вы не так давно предлагали его, как кандидата в команду, если я верно припоминаю.

Брюс приложил усилие, чтобы не поморщиться, но не особо в этом преуспел.

— Да.

— Вы передумали?

— Возможно. — Брюс потёр глаза и постарался придумать, что сказать, но не получилось. — Мне надо подышать свежим воздухом, — сказал он, пружинисто поднимаясь на ноги. — Если вы всё ещё желаете побеседовать, можно это отложить на потом?

Фьюри проводил его взглядом до выхода.

— Думаю, мы здесь закончили, — сказал он на прощание. — Пока что.

Брюс отправился в пентхаус. Он надеялся, что Тони к этому времени уже освободился от своих допросов — болтовня Старка всегда как-то помогала прийти в себя, — но там была только Пеппер, наливающая себе что-то в баре. Когда она его заметила, то предложила стакан.

— Судя по виду, тебе это нужно больше, чем мне, — сказала она чуть улыбнувшись.

Брюс улыбнулся в ответ, но отклонил предложение. Позади него по телевизору продолжались новости, и он не хотел задерживаться здесь настолько, чтобы успеть что-то нечаянно услышать.

— Просто надо передохнуть, — сказал он. — Дай знать, если Тони вырвется, хорошо?

Поскольку вертолёт Фьюри ещё оставался на месте происшествия, вертолётная площадка была пуста, и Брюс смог выйти на центр и глубоко вдохнуть холодный воздух. Обычно это помогало, но его разум был слишком переполнен. Брюс продолжал думать о Бетти, которая спешно одевается и заказывает по телефону билет на самолёт. Он думал о Питере, сражающемся за свою жизнь с сумасшедшими, вооружёнными пистолетами и когтями. Он подумал о волосах Бетти на её лице и дыхании Питера, замирающем между прыжками на паутине. Они оба направлялись сюда. Логика подсказывала Брюсу, что у него нет причин переживать. Бетти в часах пути отсюда. Она не придёт в Башню. Она даже не знает, что он в этом городе. Пока. Брюс скажет ей — её отец борется за жизнь, ему надо будет с ней увидеться, — но это может произойти, когда он будет готов, на его условиях. Ей не обязательно что-то знать о Питере. Они не пересекутся.

Он продолжал себе это повторять, но в итоге всё равно сел посреди балкона по-турецки, закрыл глаза и стал вспоминать дыхательные упражнения. Брюс злился, но не на кого-то или что-то конкретно — может, просто было так много причин сразу, что все смешались. В глубине костей вибрировала горечь. Хватит с него уже, хочется сбросить кожу и куда-нибудь убежать. Лишь мысль о Питере удерживала мужчину на месте. Он подождёт Питера, удостоверится, что с ним всё хорошо, затем примет свои успокоительные и предоставит все прочие дела Фьюри и остальным. Им всё равно больше не нужна его помощь, если она вообще была нужна.

Брюс закрыл глаза и подумал о шприце в своей комнате. Он лишь в одном лестничном пролёте, в его сумке. Брюс предвкушал сон, слишком глубокий для сновидений, вот только он убедится, что Питер в порядке.

Брюс не знал, сколько так просидел, но ко времени, когда Пеппер коснулась его плеча, он успел покрылся гусиной кожей. Её взгляд был тревожным.

— Брюс.

— Я в порядке, — на автомате сказал учёный. — Просто жду Питера.

Пеппер слегка покачала головой.

— Стив вернулся.

Брюс оглянулся через плечо и сквозь стеклянную дверь увидел Стива, который уже что-то эмоционально говорил Тони.

— Прекрасно, — пробормотал он. Это было последнее, в чём Брюс сейчас нуждался, но он позволил Пеппер поднять себя на ноги.

— Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь, о чём я, — говорил Стив, и Брюс задумался, сможет ли он как-то обойти капитана по дороге к лифту, не будучи при этом остановленным. — Я поверить не могу, что тебя всё устраивает.

— Меня не всё «устраивает», — резко ответил Тони. Брюс напомнил себе, что они могут говорить о чём угодно, но тут Тони его заметил, и мелькнувшая на лице вина его выдала. — Но как я уже говорил, это не наше дело.

— Я на это больше не куплюсь. Он подвергает жизни риску, и не только… — Стив заметил Брюса, пытающегося пройти к выходу и позвал: — Брюс, нам надо…

— Стив, не сейчас, — ответил мужчина, но когда Роджерс заступил дорогу, ему пришлось остановиться. Сердце уже стучало в ушах, и он не мог рисковать тем, что Стив может к нему прикоснуться.

— Нет, мы поговорим об этом _сейчас_ , — возразил капитан. — Я сказал Питеру оставаться здесь, а ты всё равно его пустил. И я понимаю: с Оскорпом у него своя история. Но вы оба _солгали_ мне посреди миссии, и чего ради?

Брюс сунул руки в карманы. В любой другой день он бы отступил, отгородился, сохраняя спокойствие. Стив сейчас был перевозбуждён после битвы, на форме ещё оставалась кровь — он собирался сказать, что хотел, и Брюс даже не надеялся убедить его в чём-либо. Но учёный не пошёл на попятный. Он встретил взгляд Стива, игнорируя блуждающий под кожей жар.

— Я наблюдал, ты же знаешь, — сказал он. — Он спас твою жизнь и он достал нам Хаммера.

— Чуть не убив себя при этом, подвесившись на ракету. — Стив сделал шаг вперёд, и Брюс, должно быть, заметно напрягся, потому что Тони и Пеппер сдвинулись ближе друг к другу. — Я говорил тебе в прошлый раз, что однажды его удача закончится. Может, сегодня этого и не случилось, но это произойдёт, и с твоим подстрекательством это произойдёт лишь быстрее.

— Я его не подстрекал участвовать, — возразил Брюс. — Вирус ему дал Тони.

Тот шагнул вперёд. Хотя ко всему происходящему Старк был готов не более, чем сам Брюс, он всё же попытался вступиться:

— Роджерс, он прав. Злись на меня, если хочешь, это я…

— С тобой я разберусь чуть позже, — резко ответил Стив, и Брюс почувствовал, как капитан снова будто бы ощетинивается. — Сейчас я говорю с Брюсом. — Он остановил на Беннере тяжелый взгляд: разновидность сконцентрированного разочарования, которое любого бы заставило ненавидеть себя. Это было ужасно — разочаровать Капитана Америку. — Ты что, не понимаешь, что значит, когда у меня, под моей ответственностью, есть солдаты, о которых я даже не знаю? Чтобы больше такого не было.

— Он не твоя ответственность.

— Когда он посреди моей перестрелки, то _да_ , моя.

— Послушай, мы оба знаем, о чем на самом деле этот разговор, — заметил Брюс. — Так почему бы тебе уже просто это не сказать.

Стив прищурился и понизил голос, хотя явно не из сочувствия к нестабильному состоянию Брюса.

— Я знаю, что ты морочишь ему голову, и мне это не нравится, — сказал он.

— Роджерс, — снова попытался заговорить Тони, — это правда не…

— Не вмешивайся, — резко ответил теперь уже Брюс, но от вида прикусившего язык Тони лучше ему не стало. Он снова посмотрел на Стива. — Я не обязан оправдываться ни перед тобой, ни перед кем-то другим.

Стив скрестил руки на груди.

— То есть ты это признаёшь.

— У нас отношения. — Произносить это вслух было как-то дико. Брюсу пришлось очень постараться, чтобы не посмотреть на Тони или Пеппер, опасаясь за свою реакцию на возможное выражение их лиц. — Но это никак не относится к его деятельности Человека-Паука или к тому, что произошло сегодня.

Стив уже качал головой.

— Брюс, он всё ещё ребёнок. Всё, что мы говорим и делаем, оказывает на него влияние. Конечно же, он обнаружит, что гораздо проще улетать из здания, если кто-то, с кем он вместе, говорит ему на ухо, что это хорошая идея.

— Я уже сказал тебе, что это не было моей идеей. И ты слишком низкого о нём мнения. Он…

Открылась лестничная дверь, и вошёл Фьюри. Брюс тут же начал потеть. Одно дело, когда на него наседает Стив, а вот Фьюри — это совсем другой зверь. Вокруг, казалось, зазвенело, и ему надо было убраться отсюда к чёртовой матери.

— Я знаю, на что он способен, — отвечал Стив, но его голос быстро превращался в невнятный гул. — Он юн и упрям, но я понимаю, почему он тебе нравится. — Фьюри направился к ним. — Но всё равно, Брюс. Ему семнадцать.

Брюс даже поправить его не мог. Он тяжело уставился Стиву в лицо.

— Тебе надо прекратить говорить со мной.

Тони что-то прошептал на ухо Пеппер, и она скользнула к ближайшей панели ДЖАРВИСА. От понимание зачем она пошла туда, челюсть Брюса заныла. Но Фьюри всё приближался, а Стив продолжал говорить.

— Это касается не только вас двоих, — твердил тот. — Это влияет на нас всех.

— Я понял. — Брюс чувствовал, как ногти впиваются в ладони. — Тревожься сколько твоей душе угодно, но сейчас уйди с моей дороги.

Стив медленно опустил руки от груди.

— Или что?

— Ты знаешь что.

Фьюри обошёл их дугой и, вероятно, заметил предупреждающий взгляд Тони, поскольку не стал вмешиваться.

— Меня ты этим не проймёшь, Брюс, — сказал Стив. — Я тебя не боюсь.

— Нет, боишься, — возразил тот, и выражение, появившееся на лице Стива было далёким от всего, что Брюс мог бы описать. — Я знаю, что боишься. — Он шагнул вперёд. — Так что сгинь с моего пути прежде, чем я это докажу.

Ему не хотелось, чтобы Стив отступал. Бенер хотел ещё одного замечания, взгляда или толчка, которые бы дали ему ту самую причину, в которой он нуждался. Он уже чувствовал, будто кожа готова сползти, а руки чесались, готовые сами сделать всю работу. Он устал жить в беспомощности и страхе, среди косых взглядов, вопросов «ты в порядке?» и с тревожащим разочарованием на лице Стива. Ещё один только повод и он сможет всё это отбросить. Башня, в которой он прятался, здание Оскорпа с его ядами, тем, что Хаммер и Росс могут ещё в него кинуть — он хотел увидеть всё это пеплом после своего пробуждения. Если миру настолько хочется идти против него, Брюс заставит его об этом пожалеть.

Но Стив отступил в сторону и отвёл взгляд. Такое не было победой, которой можно было бы гордиться, и Брюс только разозлился сильнее — в желудке словно что-то начало гнить, а кожа закипела. Остальные смотрели на них в напряжении и опаске, и на мгновение Брюс подумал: сколько это займёт? Сколько ему потребуется уничтожить, чтобы вывести гнев из своей крови? Вероятно, никогда не будет достаточно. Нет в мире стольких подходящих для разрушения вещей, чтобы изгнать из Брюса всю ту ненависть, что он испытывал к себе.

Брюс ушёл. Он сумел на умеренной скорости выйти из пентхауса, но едва дойдя до лестницы, побежал, перелетая по две-три ступеньки за раз. Ворвавшись в свои комнаты, Брюс рывком распахнул рукав, чтобы не возиться с закатыванием. Шприц лежал в сумке. Мужчина снова и снова твердил себе: «Он прямо здесь, просто возьми его», — но руки тряслись, рассыпая медицинские принадлежности на пол. Наконец он взял успокоительное и встал перед монитором компьютера в спальне, пытаясь использовать его свет, чтобы найти вену. Нужен точный укол или это не поможет.

Раздался стук в окно, и Брюс дёрнулся, а шприц заклацал по столу. Мужчина развернулся и, увидев Питера, цепляющегося за стекло, не знал, взорвётся он или упадёт без сознания. Непонятным образом его тело само пошло вперёд, и Брюс впустил парня внутрь.

— Питер. — Беннер отшагнул, давая Питеру ввалиться в комнату. — Как ты…

— Я увидел, что подъехала машина ЩИТа, — пояснил Питер. — Мне не хотелось идти через пентхаус, если капитан вернулся.

— Он… — Брюс оглянулся через плечо на успокоительное. Комната вращалась, а воздуха не хватало, хотя он и знал, что дышит глубоко и полно. — А _ты_ в порядке?

Питер стянул маску и выпустил её из руки, роняя на пол. Он едва ли успел выпрямиться, как уже закинул руки Брюсу на плечи, привлекая к себе. Питер нашёл губы Брюса своими и приник в долгом поцелуе, от которого коленям мужчины захотелось подогнуться.

Парень прислонился к Брюсу, но тот не был готов к весу и наткнулся на стол — его руки лежали на спине Питера, и разумного в этом не было ничего. Пару секунд спустя это уже не имело значения. Питер прижимался к нему, тёплый, невредимый, желающий его.

— Прости, — сказал Питер, поднимая руку к шее Брюса. — Прости.

— Питер… — Брюс пробежал руками по костюму. Они казались ему огромными и сверхчувствительными, он без труда заметил в спандексе множество крошечных дырочек, а к пальцам липли пятнышки крови. — Ты в порядке?

— Да. Да, в порядке. — Питер сделал долгий выдох: горячее дыхание прошлось по уже пылающим щекам Брюса. — Прости. Мне просто было очень-очень надо прямо сейчас тебя поцеловать.

Брюс нахмурился, но когда губы Питера снова мазнули по его, он не смог найти в себе силы отказаться. Он отвечал на каждый поцелуй, что Питер ему дарил, прижимая его всё ближе и крепче, пока не испугался, что может навредить. Он понимал: Питер устал, ему больно и, наверное, в голове полная мешанина, а Брюс был приятным отвлечением. Подростки. Брюс помнил те дни, когда секс мог всё наладить, на какое-то время.

Он решил позволить всему этому остаться настолько простым. Он поглаживал Питера по телу — кончики пальцев танцевали вдоль игривых выступов костюма. Брюс пил тихие звуки удовольствия с мягких, полных энтузиазма губ Питера. Он постарался не думать ни о чём другом, но в голове у него звучали голоса — шипящие, неодобрительные. Они не хотели, чтобы он обладал всем этим. Они пытались забрать Питера у него.

Брюс издал низкий горловой рык, и его руки собственнически сжались. Питер таял, вжимаясь у него. Подобный отклик был опасен. Мужчина привык к безудержному энтузиазму Питера, и сейчас ощущения кружили голову: Питер в его руках, ослабевший, юный, испытывающий потребность в нём. Ещё до того, как Брюс успел бы остановить свои мыли, он уже развернул их обоих, подталкивая Питера вверх, на стол. Сильные ноги парня, подрагивающие вокруг его пояса приносили настолько потрясающие ощущения, что одна мысль прожить остаток своей жизни без этого приводила Брюса _в ярость_.

Питер чуть подвинулся, сидя на столе, и шприц тихо застучал, перекатившись, чтобы остановиться возле клавиатуры. Питер попытался повернуть голову и посмотреть.

— Это что было?

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Брюс, притягивая его обратно. — Ничего…

Чтобы убедить парня в этом, много не потребовалось. Питер зарылся пальцами в волосы Брюса, и они целовались, пока не кончится воздух.

— Я же хорошо справился, да? — выдохнул он. — Я поймал гада.

— Да, — с готовностью согласился Брюс. Он массировал бёдра Питера, приходя в восторг от сокращения мышц под ладонями. Отследив внутренний шов костюма вверх до паха Питера, мужчина заново влюбился в эти короткие тихие вдохи, такие же, как когда он прыгал на паутине. Большими пальцами он обвёл форму члена Питера. — Ты очень хорошо справился, Питер, — пробормотал он, одновременно возненавидев себя и наплевав на факт, что Стив мог оказаться прав. Брюс хотел влиять на Питера. Он отчаянно желал иметь для него значение. — Я так горжусь тобой.

Эти слова, казалось, привели к большему результату, чем его руки. Питер тихо застонал на выдохе, растворяясь в блаженстве, приветствуя каждое сильное прикосновение, каждый крепкий поцелуй. Он был словно пластилин под всё более и более лихорадочными ладонями Брюса, пока уже совсем не начал задыхаться, цепляясь за плечи мужчины, когда тот начал посасывать ему горло.

— Эй, — прошептал Питер, набрав наконец достаточно воздуха. — Брюс. — Он наклонился к уху мужчины. — Можно пососать тебе член?

У Брюса дрогнули плечи, когда жар прошёл по всему телу, оседая внизу живота.

— Что?

— Можно? — Питер изогнул спину, и Брюсу захотелось иметь возможность понаблюдать за ними откуда-нибудь со стороны, потому что знал, насколько красиво смотрелся бы Питер. — Я просто хочу попробовать. — Его голос упал до смущённого хихиканья. — Я тренировался.

Молния прошила позвоночник Брюса, и его голос упал до ревнивого рычания. Мускулы под кожей натянулись канатами.

—  _Тренировался_?

— Не на членах. — Питер смущённо засмеялся и зарылся лицом Брюсу в шею. — На… ну, знаешь, — сказал он будто по секрету. — Всяком. Эскимо, бананы…

Брюс сглотнул. С виноватой ясностью он осознал слова и у него резко включилось воображение, и пока Питер оставлял у него на горле короткие поцелуи, мужчина едва мог дышать. Ему надо остановиться. Пульс под губами Питера звучал болезненным стакатто, а нервы уже были на пределе. Он попытался выдавить из себя какие-нибудь слова, но тут длинные пальцы Питера медленно пошли вниз, подобрались к самой границе, за ремень, поиграли с собачкой молнии…

— Хорошо. — Брюс глотнул такой необходимый воздух и чуть отстранился, чтобы Питеру было удобнее туда доставать. Он выжил из ума, но это не имело значения. — Хорошо.

Питер передвинулся к краю стола, но сперва взялся за рубашку Брюса, поспешно её выпрастывая. Когда он попытался расстегнуть пуговицы, оказалось, что в паутинчатых перчатках сделать это не так просто, и Брюс распахнул рубашку нетерпеливым рывком. Питер засмеялся, глядя на разлетевшиеся пуговицы.

— Я буду осторожен, — пообещал он, будто бы Брюса ещё надо было уговаривать. Питер пробежал руками по груди его, после чего снова потянулся к брюкам. — Я медленно.

— Не надо медленно, — сказал Брюс, помогая ему с пряжкой и пуговицей.

Питер высунул кончик языка, расстёгивая молнию. С довольным мурлыканьем он скользнул рукой в боксёры Брюса и медленно и дразняще сжал член. Брюс зашипел и быстро отнял его руку, так что теперь мог отшагнуть, утягивая парня со стола по направлению к кровати.

Мелькнула краткая мысль, что ему надо запереть дверь, или хотя бы сказать ДЖАРВИСу никого не впускать, но… это не имело значения. Все знали. Он хотел, чтобы они знали.

Питер потянул его за брюки. Он краснел и подрагивал — Брюс практически ожидал, что тот начнёт светиться в темноте комнаты. Когда Брюс упал на край постели, Питер наконец сдёрнул его брюки до самого низа, затем и рубашку снял, просто, чтобы точно всё сделать правильно. Облизав губы, парень протянул руку к боксёрам. Ещё один поцелуй придал нужной смелости, и он их снял.

Брюс, может, был и не слишком высокого мнения о своём теле, но то, как Питер смотрел на него, выбросило все сомнения из головы. Глаза у Питера были широко раскрыты, а его губы подрагивали, пока он опускался на колени между ног Брюса. В отличие от прошлой ночи — неужели прошёл всего один день? — он был самим воплощением юного энтузиазма и не выказал никаких колебаний, смыкая пальцы на члене Брюса.

— Ты довольно толстый, когда возбуждён, — сказал Питер, и от этих его слов Брюсу захотелось согнуть зубами стальной брус. От сопровождавшего замечание одобрительного мычания, стало даже хуже.

— Ты не… — начал говорить Брюс, но к этому моменту Питер уже наклонился. Он провёл языком по головке, и у Брюса перед глазами вспыхнули звёзды. Все его попытки заговорить провалились, с вмиг вспотевшими ладонями он мог лишь смотреть, затаив дыхание, как Питер лижет и, примериваясь, обхватывает губами его пульсирующую эрекцию.

Как и обещалось, Питер начал медленно. Его пальцы нежно двигались вверх и вниз, а от неровностей костюма по нежной коже мужчины проходили искры удовольствия. Питер закрыл зубы губами и, зная свои пределы, засосал в рот одну только головку, работая языком. Брюсу пришлось крепко сжать простынь, чтобы сохранить контроль. Единственное, чего он хотел, это схватить Питера и толкнуть на себя, чтобы почувствовать, как обволакивает скользкое и горячее. Тело Беннера ещё помнило об отказе в удовольствии вот только лишь этим утром, и Брюсу до боли хотелось сбросить все ограничения, и чтобы Питер лежал под ним, извивался и стонал на его члене — _так тесно_  — и отчаянно нуждался в нём.

Брюс зарылся пальцами в волосы Питера прежде, чем сам понял, что пошевелился. Он крепко взялся за пряди и смотрел, как напрягаются от этого сухожилия на руках. Питер застонал, низко и страстно, сжимая руку сильнее. Сделав ещё одно сосательное движение, он дал члену Брюса выскользнуть изо рта и чмокнул губами.

— Люблю, когда ты делаешь так, — пробормотал он, смотря вверх на Брюса из-под ресниц.

— Что? — тут же спросил тот. Он задрожал в ожидании ответа, чувствуя настоятельную необходимость знать обо всём, что доставляет парню удовольствие.

Питер покраснел сильнее. Его стеснительная улыбка была самим воплощением греха.

— Когда ты тянешь меня за волосы.

Дрожь Брюса резко усилилась. Он схватил Питера чуть выше локтя и поднял его вверх, второй рукой по-прежнему крепко сжимая волосы парня, привлекая того в головокружительный поцелуй.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Брюс срывающимся голосом и отполз по кровати выше. — Иди сюда.

Питер, едва переводя дух, засмеялся и забрался на постель вместе с ним.

— Я не закончил. — Когда Брюс толкнул его, роняя на спину, парень забыл все возражения. Ноги сами раздвинулись, а спина выгнулась — каждый дюйм его тела приглашал мужчину. Брюс упал сверху, словно изголодавшийся. Он оттянул голову Питера назад, подставляя мягкую гладкую плоть горла своему голодному рту. Брюс практически не чувствовал себя человеком, погрузившись в ощущения от кожи и текстуры костюма Питера, восторгаясь его фрикциями о своё обнаженное тело. Когда Брюс понял, насколько, оказывается, долго он уже лелеял фантазии о пропитанном потом костюме Питера под собой, то закипел от злости. Зачем он вообще ждал? Питер был прав — Питер всегда был прав, во всём. Они нуждались друг в друге, заслуживали друг друга. И любой, кто думает иначе, может идти лесом.

Питер ёрзал под ним, его стоны периодически переходили в счастливый смех. Он тёрся об Брюса всем чем только было можно, зная, насколько это тому нравится. Брюса злила мысль, что Питер уже так хорошо может на нём играть, несмотря на то, что ещё учится. Это он должен быть тем, кто всё контролирует, кто доставляет парню удовольствие, которого тот заслуживает. Это он должен быть ещё много чем и кем, и это тоже его злило. Он целовал Питера, пока жадные губы не онемели и не начали саднить; самоидентификация личности разрушалась об основные инстинкты. Всё, чем он был — это желанием. Всё, чего он хотел — освобождения.

— Брюс, — прошептал Питер, в его голосе было столько восхищения. И мир исчез.

***

Питер порадовался, когда Брюс снова приник к его горлу. Это дало ему возможность отдышаться, пусть и лишь рваными вдохами, прерываемыми смешками. Брюс был в редком для себя настроении, и Питер наслаждался каждой его секундой. Ну кто будет мусолить воспоминания об истекающих кровью придурках и ящеролюдях, когда Брюс выцеловывает влажную дорожку вниз по груди.

— Брюс, — снова прошептал Питер, играя с волосами мужчины, пока тот продолжал спускаться ниже. Парень выгнул спину и ещё ему пришлось раздвинуть ноги шире, поскольку Брюс опускал на него всё больше и больше своего веса. — Блин, ощущения улётные. — Наслаждаясь, он уронил голову на подушки и закрыл глаза. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Брюс что-то проворчал, и Питер улыбнулся от того, как звук отразился от его кожи. Он напрягся, когда мужчина передвинулся ещё ниже, и почувствовал тёплое мокрое давление его губ на своём члене. Бёдра с надеждой дёрнулись. Питер подумал было спросить, можно ли снять костюм, но руки Брюса бродили по его животу и бёдрам, и понимание, насколько это заводит Брюса, заводило уже _его_.

Брюс сосал его через костюм. Жар и давление без проблем передавались через ткань, и Питер вжимался сильнее, не сдержав стон, когда широкий язык Брюса прошёлся от яиц до самого кончика.

— О, Господи, — счастливо пробормотал Питер. Когда Брюс плотно прижал его бёдра к постели, парень поёрзал, не желая лежать неподвижно, но чувство неудовлетворённости само по себе было афродизиаком, и он застонал громче, чтобы показать, насколько ему всё нравится. — Ох, твою ж, Брюс, мы никогда больше не будем делать это «медленно».

Мужчина не ответил, только поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Там он не остановился. Брюс провёл языком по всему паху Питера, вниз почти до колена; ткань намокала от слюны. У Питера внутри всё покалывало от необычных ощущений, и это даже усилилось, когда Брюс мучительно медленно повёл языком по яйцам, а затем вверх, на второе бедро. От мягкого царапанья зубов у Питера перехватило дыхание. От возбуждения в голове была полная каша, но когда Питер почувствовал, как сильные пальцы Брюса массируют ему задницу, у него наконец мелькнула мысль: «Как он это делает, если я по-прежнему не могу пошевелить ногами?»

Питер открыл глаза. Пока он в лихорадке удовольствия озадаченно таращился в потолок, до него дошло, каким лежащий у него между ног Брюс ощущается широким и тяжёлым. Питер чуть уехал по матрасу, сползая на спине ниже будто бы по небольшому уклону, и понял, что раздававшийся в спальне металлический звук идёт от сгибающегося каркаса кровати. Когда Брюс опять накрыл губами член Питера, _потрясающие_ ощущения грозили опять лишить его всякого соображения, но Питер заставил себя сосредоточиться. Он протянул руку вниз, сжав в кулаке волосы Брюса. Голова того была широкой и горячей на ощупь, а волосы слиплись от пота, и когда Питер потянул, раздавшийся стон не был похож на брюсов совершенно.

Питер посмотрел вниз и даже при своём плохом угле обзора ему был прекрасно виден мощный размах сгорбленных плеч и их неестественный зелёный цвет, едва различимый в свете монитора компьютера. Питер замер.

— Вот _чёрт_.

Халк поднял голову. Его зелёные глаза засияли, встречая взгляд Питера и словно что-то оценивая. Если он чего-то ждал, то Питер был слишком шокирован, чтобы выдать нужную ему реакцию. Халк просто снова опустил голову, прижимаясь к мускулам чуть ниже пупка в долгом сосущем поцелуе. Питер дрожал и не мог вдохнуть. Лишь когда длинный язык прошёлся по пространству от яиц до ануса, Питер вздрогнул и со стоном вернулся в реальность. Разум набрал скорость почище колотящегося сердца, и повернув голову, Питер заметил шприц на столе. Только теперь парень наконец понял, что именно Брюс делал, когда он постучал в окно.

— Твою мать. — Питер растянулся на постели; Халк одними большими пальцами удерживал его бёдра разведёнными, причём с невероятной бережностью, учитывая свои размеры. Хотя Халк и не казался таким же огромным, каким Питер его запомнил с прошлого раза, парень не знал, что случится, если он попытается вырваться. Брюс его к такому не подготовил. Они ведь вообще практически не говорили о Халке.

— Твою мать, твою мать, — шипел Питер. — Тв…а-а! — он испуганно вдохнул, когда рука Халка передвинулась к его груди. Она была тяжелой и горячей, и Питер снова замер. Но затем она скользнула вниз и опять вверх — сильная, потому как иначе и быть не могло, но всё же каким-то образом нежная. Рука поглаживала, утешала. Питеру никогда прежде не доводилось испытывать настолько всеобъемлющее обволакивающее чувство, и когда лишь один палец аккуратно мазнул его по подбородку, он понял, что Халк пытается его успокоить.

— Твою мать, — повторил Питер, но затем глубоко вдохнул и прикоснулся к тыльной стороне его ладони. — Я в порядке.

Халк снова поднял взгляд и, кажется, получив подтверждение, которое ждал, сделал долгий выдох. Дыхание жаром прошло по костюму, и он вернулся к вылизыванию бёдер Питера. Парню, наблюдающему, как покачивается голова Халка, пришлось напомнить себе, что надо дышать. Когда Халк отпустил его ноги и облокотился на матрас, даже предположительно супер-запоминающая пена отказалась восстанавливать свою форму. Это было нереально, непостижимо. Питер продолжал поражённо смотреть и удивился, когда его тело само ответило, попытавшись прогнуться под широким прекрасным ртом Халка.

Халк в последний раз длинным движением провёл языком по члену Питера. Когда он выпрямился, то выглядел как монолит, поднимающийся от земли: огромный, подавляющий, с тонкими струйками сбегающего по грубой коже пота. У Питера от этого вида застряли слова в горле. Он видел Халка в деле, в пылу битвы с применением всех его сил и возможностей, но он никогда не имел шанса оценить его с близкого расстояния в такой спокойной, интимной обстановке. Его тело было скульптурно вылеплено практически до абсурда: каждый рельефный мускул находился на виду. Он был самой мощью, и вид тяжело вздымающейся груди и ярких глаз с расширившимся от возбуждения зрачками восхитил бы любого.

Питер облизал губы. Он вглядывался к лицо Халка, всё ещё узнаваемо брюсово, и хотел что-нибудь сказать. Но слов так и не нашлось, потому как затем он бросил взгляд вниз, и у него снова пересохло во рту. Всё, что он смог выдавить, было тихим «ого».

Халк тоже облизал губы, громко чмокнув в тишине спальни. Он размашистым движением прошёлся по своей эрекции и позволил ей упасть парню между ног. Член был такой же длины и толщины как предплечье Питера, твёрдый, покрасневший и практически пульсирующий. Питер не мог оторвать от него взгляда. Его собственный член завистливо заболел, и с протяжным всхлипом парень приподнял бёдра, потеревшись об огромный орган. Питер думал, что потеряет сознание.

— Толстый, — гордо проворчал Халк.

Питер резко выдохнул — голос Халка и его выбор слов застали парня врасплох.

— Ага, — глупо ответил он. Веки у него подрагивали, пока он продолжал тереться о нижнюю сторону члена Халка. — Да, боже, ты такой… ох, боже мой. — Он попытался подтянуть колени выше, чтобы суметь обхватить его бёдрами.

Халк перекатил плечами и подпихнул свои бёдра вперёд. Питер снова всхлипнул, когда яйца Халка прижались к его заднице, и у него промелькнула мысль: «Ни в жизнь, ни в грёбанную жизнь, я же сдохну». По телу прошла дрожь, скорее от страха, чем от возбуждения, но затем Халк заставил Питера выпрямить ноги, подняв их себе на грудь. Всего двумя пальцами он свёл лодыжки парня вместе у себя под подбородком. Получилась узкая, v-образная фигура из плоти, а все неровности спандекса уже были скользкими от слюны.

Это должно быть так неправильно, подумал Питер. Он посмотрел вверх на своего любовника: чудовище, раздувающее ноздри и сжимающее челюсти в предвкушении удовольствия. Это было неправильно, и он должен был попытаться остановить… это был Брюс, но одновременно и не он, и Питер уже знал, что расплата будет жестокой. Все эти мысли развеялись на ветру, когда Халк начал трахать его бёдра.

Халк был очень осторожен, он согнул руку под поясницей Питера, чтобы удерживать его ровно, а сам двигался вперёд-назад. Питер чувствовал, как тот сдерживается, и стонал, хватая воздух, полностью погрузившись в ощущение массивного члена Халка, скользящего по его собственному. Питер отвёл руку назад, хватаясь за край матраса, хотя особой устойчивости это не давало. Он выгнулся и сжал бёдра сильнее, наполняясь удовольствием, когда Халк одобрительно заворчал. Казалось, будто он занимается любовью с божеством. Головка члена Халка проходилась по его животу, и если закрыть глаза, то можно было бы легко представить, что тот внутри, невозможно глубоко, толстый, заполняющий до предела. Но Питер не хотел закрывать глаза. Он смотрел, как рот Халка приоткрывается в беззвучных вскриках, смотрел, как его грудь поднимается при каждом отчаянном глотке воздуха. Он смотрел, как сжимаются красивые мускулы на его торсе. Он смотрел на чуть приподнятые уголки губ Халка и немножко сходил с ума, опьянённый чувственной эйфорией, пока Халк всё продолжал вбивался в него.

— Ох, чёрт, Брюс, — стонал Питер до хрипоты. — Не останавливайся…

Халк рыкнул и ускорился. Его пальцы вцепились в бёдра Питера, однозначно оставляя синяки, но ощущения всё равно были такими классными, что Питеру было плевать. Плевать на всё кроме жара, снова и снова вспыхивающего внутри, побуждающего туже обхватывать член Халка до тех пор, пока всё тело не начало вести и покалывать как от электричества. Крик вырвался наружу исступлённым восторгом, и он кончил — вспышка за вспышкой взаперти костюма.

Но Халк не остановился. Он даже начал вдалбливаться сильнее, заставляя Питера вздрагивать и стонать от каждого движения по сверхчувствительны нервным окончаниям. Грудь Халка тяжело ходила, а глаза закатились, и как раз когда Питер подумал, что если ещё продолжить, то это станет пыткой, огромная фигура сотряслась в ошеломляющем оргазме. Снова и снова он высвобождался, заливая живот и грудь Питера своим семенем, пока не отклонился, тяжело дыша и опираясь на голени.

Питер не мог пошевелиться и даже не пытался. Мир вокруг замедлялся до привычной скорости, тело болело от переутомления, и даже чтобы получить необходимый организму воздух, приходилось прилагать большие усилия. Закрыв глаза, Питер позволил ногам упасть, раскинувшись по сторонам, и постарался не отрубиться прямо сейчас. Это было абсолютным безумием. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы смеяться, но всё же устало улыбнулся.

Халк навис над ним. Своими длинными руками он взял Питера в коробочку и опустил голову, обтираясь о разведённое самим же непотребство. Питер поморщился и толкнул его в голову.

— Господи, Брюс, — пробормотал он. — Дай мне минутку.

Халк не ответил: он посасывал грудь Питера, издавая низкое горловое рычание. Плечи его подались вперёд, и весом своего тела он вдавил Питера глубже в матрас. Хотя пространства у парня оставалось ещё вполне достаточно, неожиданное давление щёлкнуло тревожным переключателем на краю сознания.

— Эй. — Питер снова его пихнул. Когда Халк лишь собственнически зарычал в ответ, Питер потянул его за волосы. — Брюс, ну перестань.

Халк чуть наклонил голову, но только чтобы провести языком вверх по шее парня. Питер почувствовал мелькнувшие над ключицей зубы и инстинктивно начал отталкиваться. Дышать становилось сложнее.

— Брюс, подожди, — сказал он, но Халк был таким широким, что он не мог опустить руки и просунуть их между ними. Ноги были прижаты животом Халка, и воспользоваться ими не получалось. На самом деле он не боялся, что Халк ему навредит, но большое тело было напряжено, и скорее нагревалось, чем остывало. Губы двигались всё так же голодно и жадно, и он прижимался к Питеру, обнимая в защитном жесте, но слишком уж удушающе.

И тут в едва функционирующий от усталости мозг Питера пришла ужасная мысль: может, на самом деле, это не Брюс. Если Брюс даже не помнит, что происходит, пока он Халк, могут ли они рассматриваться как одно и то же? Питер подёргался между Халком и испорченной постелью, старательно убеждая себя: «Всё нормально, просто успокойся», — но мощь, что так недавно его манила, внезапно безжалостно обрушилась на него. До этого Питер не осознавал, насколько на самом деле бессилен, и когда Халк сомкнул рот на склоне его плеча, он запаниковал.

— Брюс! — Питер продолжал пихаться, но Халк только довольно заворчал, как если бы это было игрой. Когда Питер попытался подобрать какие-нибудь разумные слова, они повертелись на языке, но с губ так ничего и не смогло сорваться. В отчаянии Питер посмотрел на стол. Шприц лежал в поле зрения, но слишком далеко, чтобы достать рукой. Поскольку больше ничего не оставалось, парень прицелился веб-шутером и выстрелил.

Первый выстрел прошёл мимо, и Питер застонал. Застонавший в ответ Халк прибавил Питеру мотивации, и он стал пробовать снова, пока, наконец, не попал. Рывок запястья — и шприц у него в руке, но пришлось ещё сдирать паутину с поршня.

— Брюс, — продолжал задыхаться Питер, не прекращая толкаться и дёргаться и даже удваивая усилия, когда Халк попытался сжать его в слишком крепком объятии. — Брюс, прекрати… Брюс, мне нечем дышать.

Халк чуть отдёрнулся. Доходило до него медленно, но он удивлённо вздрогнул, когда Питер воткнул ему в плечо шприц. Игла не смогла проколоть кожу. На мгновение они оба замерли, Халк в неверии смотрел на держащую шприц руку Питера. Эмоции на его лице медленно, но кардинально сменились.

Питер рванул руку назад. Халк, нахмурившись, открыл рот — в глазах сквозило напряжение, пока он собирался что-то сказать, но Питер не стал ждал. Он снова ткнул — у него получилось проскользнуть шприцем в приоткрытый рот, между зубами, и вонзить иглу в мягкую плоть внутренней стороны щеки. Большой палец надавил на поршень.

Халк попятился и затряс головой, заставив шприц улететь на пол. Его резкий выдох с шипением вырвался сквозь зубы, и Питер сжался под ним: он не знал, чего ожидать и боялся худшего. Но затем страшный взгляд Халка переменился, в нём появился стыд. Его глаза закатились, и он резко упал вперёд.

— Брюс… — Питер успел вовремя поднять руки, удержав тяжёлую голову Халка над своей грудью. Тот обмяк, вес его расслабившегося тела был колоссальным, и у Питера заслезились глаза, когда из него выдавило весь оставшийся воздух. К счастью, давление стало уходить. Халк сжимался, понемногу уменьшаясь: кожа становилась мягкой, а мускулы не такими натянутыми, — пока в итоге не остался один только Брюс, без сознания лежащий у Питера на груди.

И, наконец, Питер смог вдохнуть.


	13. Chapter 13

Долгое время Питер пролежал не шевелясь. Он смотрел в потолок, чувствуя, как Брюс мягко поднимается и опускается на его груди, дыша с ним в унисон. Он продолжал ждать, пока Брюс очнётся, при этом страшась этого настолько глубоко, что не мог даже начать придумывать варианты, как мужчина отреагирует. Страх кругами курсировал по его груди до тех пор, пока Питер уже больше не смог этого выносить и потому толкнул Брюса в плечи, выбираясь из-под него на пол.

Он сидел прислонившись к стене, и понимание того, что случилось и почти случилось, стало подкрадываться к нему изо всех уголков комнаты.

Со стороны кровать выглядела ещё хуже: вся нижняя половина рамы была погнута. Брюс лежал посередине, обнажённый и наполовину погрузившийся в убитый матрас и потные простыни — чтобы понять, что только что произошло, никому даже тяжёлый запах секса в воздухе не понадобится. Питер опустил взгляд на свой промокший костюм и со вспышкой смущения его снял. Спандекс лип к коже, тянул за крохотные ранки, оставленные стеклом, когтями и шахтой лифта. Питер скривился, посмотрев на открывшиеся взгляду синяки. Адреналин наконец схлынул, оставив парня замерзшим, уставшим и с трясущимися руками.

Питер призвал все оставшиеся крохи сил и пошёл в ванную. Быстрый горячий душ успокоил нервы не настолько хорошо, как надеялось. Выйдя, он вытерся и завернулся в халат Брюса, остановившись с одной рукой на дверной ручке. Питер закрыл глаза и представил мужчину, сидящего на краю кровати в ожидании его возвращения. Он вспомнил поездку на спине Брюса и то чувство безопасности.

Обратно в спальню; Брюс так и не пошевелился. Питер сел рядом и дотронулся до плеча — оно по-прежнему было горячим и влажным, а Брюс не двигался.

— Брюс? — Питер наклонился ближе, оттягивая простыни от лица мужчины, так чтобы тому ничего не мешало дышать. — Эй, Брюс. Ты меня слышишь?

Мужчина не отвечал. Тонкая дорожка слюны стекала на кровать.

Питер, растерявшись, отстранился. Он сказал себе всё обдумать. Ему просто надо подождать — подождать, пока Брюс не очнётся. Брюс не обрадуется, но они смогут просто… поговорить. Они смогут найти разумное объяснение. Но когда Питер попытался придумать, что же скажет, в голове стало пусто, и он понял, что руки опять дрожат.

Питер постарался вспомнить, где оставил свой рюкзак, ведь там смена одежды, когда неожиданно заговорил ДЖАРВИС:

— Лифт на пути наверх.

Питер дёрнулся. Он моргнул в пространство, глянул влево и вправо, как если бы присутствие ДЖАРВИСА можно было заметить. Понимание, что именно сообщил ИИ пришло слишком поздно, буквально на мгновение, и ко времени, когда Питер был на ногах, лифт уже звякнул.

— Чёрт, — прошипел Питер, инстинктивно разворачиваясь к окну. Он остановил себя прежде, чем успел сделать больше одного шага: что за смысл висеть за окном в банном халате, когда некуда идти, а позади остался Брюс? Любому станет понятно. Все узнают.

— Брюс? — из гостиной раздался голос. Это был Стив. Конечно же, это был Стив. — Если ты здесь, я не хочу ссориться. Можем мы поговорить?

Питера снова прошиб пот. Не имея лучших идей, он нырнул в коридор и аккуратно закрыл дверь у себя за спиной. Звук привлёк внимание Стива, который стоял хоть и вне поля зрения, но лишь в нескольких шагах. Питер успел только прислониться спиной к двери, крепко сжимая круглую ручку, как Стив уже обогнул угол и заметил его.

— Привет, — сказал Питер. Он попытался изобразить улыбку, но получилось совсем плохо. — Капитан.

Стив поражённо уставился на него, но затем его лицо покраснело, и он резко выдохнул носом.

— Питер. — Роджерс подошёл ближе со странной смесью злости и неуверенности во взгляде. Похоже, он перебрал несколько вариантов фраз, прежде чем остановиться на:

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — на автомате ответил Питер. — Отлично. — Он смог выдавить смешок и подтянул ворот халата, чтобы скрыть следы, оставленные Брюсом. — Ну, знаешь. Бывало и хуже.

Стив потёр глаза, но какую бы лекцию он несомненно не хотел прочитать, вслух её не произнёс.

 — Доктор Беннер здесь? — спросил он вместо этого.

Питер сглотнул.

— Да. Но он спит.

— Мне надо поговорить с ним.

— Он… — Рука Питера сжалась на ручке, а плечи дрогнули. — Спит.

— Это важно. — Стив снова его оглядел и нахмурился: его смущение наконец уступило место тревоге, и Питер чувствовал, как взгляд ярко-голубых глаз движется от его лица, к трясущимся рукам, к поджатым пальцам на ногах. — Всё в порядке? — осторожно спросил он.

Питер открыл рот и уже был близок к тому, чтобы повторить «отлично», правда. На языке покрутилась ложь, и прежде чем Питер сам понял, с губ сорвалось:

— Мне пришлось вколоть ему успокоительное.

Стив чуть шатнулся назад. Питер ожидал, что тот встревожится, но виноватое выражение, мелькнувшее на лице Стива, стало сюрпризом. Капитан посмотрел Питеру за спину, как если бы видел прямо сквозь закрытую дверь и, казалось, сразу же всё понял. Он шагнул ближе, а Питер съёжился, отстраняясь. Стив мягко сжал плечо парня.

— Питер, — серьёзно спросил он, — ты в порядке?

Тот снова сглотнул и изогнул губы в подобии улыбки.

— Я не знаю, — признался он.

Стив промедлил лишь ещё одно мгновение, решая, что делать. С сочувствующим взглядом он потянул Питера от двери.

— Давай, — сказал он, и когда Питер заколебался, добавил: — Я не собираюсь читать нотации, поверь.

Питер кивнул и позволил Стиву увести себя от двери. Парню казалось, будто он стал каким-то маленьким и словно сложенным из кусочков, и насколько бы ему не был неприятен факт, что именно Стив опять ему помогает, выбора у него всё равно не было. В лифте Питер привалился к стене, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках.

— Он не причинил мне вреда, — тихо сказал он.

Стив оттянул ворот халата, открывая свежие синяки, расцветшие по ключице парня. Питер отстранил его, сказав:

— Это после Оскорпа.

Стив покачал головой, но, к счастью, оставил свои мысли при себе.

Лифт высадил их всего этажом ниже, в комнатах Стива. Тот молча отвёл Питера к дивану и усадил его там. Оставшись один, парень потёр нога об ногу, но капитан вернулся лишь минуту спустя с бутылкой воды и двумя таблетками аспирина. Питер их взял.

— Дежа-вю, — хмуро сказал он.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Пей медленно, — сказал он, а затем снова ушёл, исчезнув в другом конце коридора.

Питер не был уверен, что ему хочется положить что-то себе в желудок, но первое прикосновение воды к языку убедило его в обратном. Он проглотил таблетки, а затем выхлебал сразу полбутылки, прежде чем вспомнил предупреждение Стива. Положив бутылку на колени, он откинулся назад, погружаясь в диванные подушки и отчасти желая просто исчезнуть.

Стив вернулся с одеялом и накинул его Питеру на плечи.

— Ты хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось? — спросил он.

Питер натянул одеяло посильнее. Оно пахла свежестью и чистотой, что внезапно напомнило о тёте Мэй.

— Не очень.

— Хорошо. — Стив отшагнул. — Посиди… отдышись. Я пойду проверю доктора Беннера.

Питер съёжился и ему захотелось суметь как-то остановить капитана, но тот ушёл к лифту до того, как парень успел бы что-нибудь сказать. Подавленный, он смотрел, как число наверху увеличилось. Стиву вовсе и не потребуется, чтобы кто-нибудь рассказывал о произошедшем. Это было и так чертовски очевидно.

Стиву придётся кому-нибудь сказать. Он, наверное, сначала пойдёт к Тони, а значит, вскоре после этого узнает и Пеппер, может, даже агент Романофф и директор Фьюри. Они захотят узнать поподробнее. Питер выпил ещё воды и, закрыв крышку, уронил бутылку на пол, а затем со стоном свернуться под одеялом.

Одна за другой все его раны и травмы, полученные за вечер, начали давать о себе знать. Спина болела, а в голове пульсировало, напоминая о каждом ударе и взрыве, о каждой едва-едва пропущенной пуле. В те моменты всё казалось не настолько плохим: преследование, поимка плохих парней. Он уже привык к выстрелам и даже к огромным ящерам. Хотя, кровь генерала Росса, пульсирующая под ладонью, стала чем-то иным. От воспоминаний о слабом шипении Осборна и «почти-сочувствии» Хаммера становилось даже хуже. Единственное, чего тогда хотелось Питеру, так это _вернуться домой_ , прямо как и говорил Брюс, чтобы о нём немножко позаботились, дали почувствовать себя лучше. И даже здесь Питер как-то напортачил.

— Прекрати, — проворчал он, зарываясь лицом в подушки. — Не плачь, дурак.

Спустя несколько минут вернулся Стив. Он поставил рюкзак Питера на кофейный столик и выложил там же оба его телефона. Когда Питер выглянул из-под одеяла, Роджерс показал ему со своего телефона какую-то веб-страничку.

— Как на твой взгляд, подходит? — спросил он.

Питер мутно уставился в инструкцию по стирке спандекса. Похоже, это была первая же выпавшая ссылка.

— Да?..

Лишь после того, как Стив ушёл, Питер понял, что у того под мышкой была наволочка с чем-то внутри. Парень покраснел и сел.

— Подождите, капитан, вы не обязаны…

— Просто сиди, Питер.

Питер снова резко упал на диван. Капитан Америка устраивал ему послесексовые постирушки. Наступил конец света.

Новый телефон моргнул. Питер, лёжа на боку, его взял и большим пальцем переключился к последним сообщениям. Там было одно от тёти Мэй, гласившее: «Ты поймал ублюдков?»

Питер улыбнулся и написал: «Ага, прищучил. Я в норме, с друзьями».

Он закрыл глаза, поморщившись от звуков, сопровождавших загрузку Стивом стиральной машины дальше по коридору. Мгновением позже телефон пиликнул. Тётя Мэй написала: «Люблю тебя».

Когда Стив вернулся, Питер уже опять зарылся под одеяло. Сдерживать это внутри дольше уже было невозможно и, как только Стив сел напротив, Питер выпалил:

— Я опять всё запорол.

Стив вздохнул. Он сменил свою форму на футболку и спортивные штаны, и Питера это порадовало, хотя менее внушительным капитан от этого и не стал.

— Что бы ни случилось с доктором Беннером, ты не виноват.

— Но он мне столько раз говорил, — Питер сел, — что мы должны быть осторожны, и не торопиться, и… Прости, знаю, тебе, вероятно, не хочется это слушать, но что же мне было делать? Да, я подросток. И даже не подумал, что что-то не так.

— Питер, — сказал Стив.

 — Но, конечно же, я просто продолжал, — бессвязно говорил он, а глаза начало печь. — И теперь он очнётся и вдарится в панику, а именно так и случится, и он скажет «я же тебе говорил» и, скорее всего, сбежит. Его больше нет… он точно сбежит.

— Никто не… — Стив потёр глаза, и Питер ожидал «я же тебе говорил» от него тоже, но тот встряхнул головой и сказал: — Он на тебя не злился, дело во мне.

Питер уставился на него.

— Что вы сделали?

Стив помялся.

— Мы поспорили и он быстро ушёл, — сказал Роджерс. — Он предостерегал меня. Но я вправду не думал… Прости, Питер.

Парень продолжал пялится на него, и тут до него дошло.

— Вы спорили из-за меня.

— Да.

Питер почувствовал дрожь от смешанных эмоций, и его затошнило.

—  _Почему_? — спросил он резче, чем, вероятно, был должен. — Потому что для вас так много значит, с кем я сплю?

У Стива покраснели уши.

— В данном случае да, значит.

— Почему? — Питер дрожал от обиды. — Ведь множество ребят младше меня занимаются сексом.

— Дело не только в этом, и ты это знаешь. — Стив чуть сдвинулся вперёд, облокачиваясь локтями на колени. — Доктор Беннер сложный.

— Думаете, я не сложный? — проворчал Питер.

— И после произошедшего сейчас ты должен понимать это даже лучше меня.

 — Это… — Питер сжался, сильнее кутаясь в одеяло. В горле поднялась горечь. — Это реальное гадство, говорить мне сейчас такое.

Стив начал было отвечать, но, поморщившись, сам себя остановил.

— Знаю. Но дело не в том, чтобы вести себя как гад… я пытаюсь приглядывать за тобой.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы приглядывали за мной, — ответил Питер, но тут же немного об этом пожалел, подавившись словами. — Не то чтобы я не, знаете, ценил усилия. Но я не ребёнок, и даже если вы считаете, что с Брюсом я совершаю ошибку, давайте вы просто постоите в сторонке и позволите мне её совершить, окей?

— Твои ошибки имеют обыкновение влиять на меня, — сказал Стив.

— Ой, ну да бросьте, вот это вот тоже гадство. — Питер уставился в пол. — Вы же знаете, я не хотел, чтобы вы пострадали.

Стив покачал головой.

— Я ставлю под сомнения не твои намерения, а твою оценку ситуации. Ты понимаешь, что эти отношения неправильны. Иначе почему бы ещё вы оба пытались их от меня скрыть?

— Да потому что мы знали, что вы отреагируете вот так! — Питер беспомощно махнул рукой. — Вы просто не въезжаете. Посмотрите на себя — огромный, симпатичный и, типа, идеальный, а я даже ни черта понятия не имею — что я вообще такое. И Брюс понимает это, окей? Он понимает, и я важен ему. Вы не представляете, что для меня значит иметь кого-то вроде него, и…

Питер уже некоторое время чувствовал, что слёзы начинают подступать, но всё равно удивился, когда они потекли по щекам. Он зло вытер глаза и постарался продолжить объяснение.

— Никто из-за меня ему не навредит, — сказал он, но горячий порыв разрушился о неуверенность. — И он знает, что и я с ним смогу выкрутиться, если придётся. И так и получилось, но… твою мать. — Он вытер лицо о воротник халата. — Я даже не понимаю, почему мы вообще продолжаем спорить на эту тему, ведь к утру всё это может уже не иметь значения благодаря кое-кому.

Стив опустил взгляд: возможно, он выглядел полным раскаяния, но в данный момент Питер не чувствовал себя в силах анализировать выражение его лица. После долгого напряжённого молчания капитан сказал:

— Прости.

Питер снова вытер лицо и приложил максимум усилий, чтобы взять себя в руки, но вид поникшего Стива нисколько не помог. Питер устал чувствовать себя слишком молодым, подростком, а все вокруг определённо относились к нему именно так, и прежде чем он успел остановиться, с губ сорвалось:

— Но от прыжков со зданий меня это не остановит.

Стив поднял взгляд и сочувствие ушло из него, сменившись предельной серьёзностью. Питер не был уверен, что готов ко второму кругу, но всё равно начал говорить:

— Простите, что соврал, что остаюсь в Башне, но мне не жаль, что я пошёл, — сказал он. — И если снова что-нибудь произойдёт, я буду там.

Стив выпрямился, но чуть помедлил, формулируя ответ.

— Ты однажды упоминал о желании стать Мстителем, — сказал он. — Нравится это тебе или нет, но это означает быть под _моим_ началом.

— И меня это устраивает. Не то чтобы я…

— Ты не можешь быть под моим началом, если я не могу тебе доверять, — продолжил капитан. — А прямо сейчас, я не уверен, что могу.

Эти слова ранили сильнее, чем ожидал Питер, даже после всего остального, что кэп сегодня на него вывалил.

— Я… я могу следовать приказам, — сказал он. — При условии, что вы не собираетесь просто приказать мне стоять в сторонке. Посмотрите на последние события. Следуй я приказам, Хаммер бы ушёл…

— Ты этого не знаешь…

— … и люди бы умерли, включая и вас. Не можете вы просто принять, что в этот раз я сработал хорошо? — Одеяло стало душить, и Питер его спихнул. — Я ведь был прямо там, с вами всеми, и я поймал сукиного сына. Даже директор Фьюри сказал мне идти вперёд.

Стив помрачнел — видеть это было странно.

— Директор Фьюри заинтересован в выполнении миссий. Он действует во благо, но далеко не всегда принимает во внимание интересы отдельно взятых солдат.

— Какое это имеет значение, если я _победил_? — сказал Питер, уже доведённый разговором.

—  _В этот раз_ ты победил, — ответил Стив, и тон его голоса тоже поднялся. — Но так будет не всегда, Питер. Если ты продолжишь вести себя так же безрассудно, всё пойдёт по уклону, а я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.

— Вы опоздали! — огрызнулся Питер, и Стив, застанный этим врасплох, чуть отпрянул. Боль, появившаяся в широко раскрытых голубых глазах, иссушила всю злость Питера, и прежде, чем продолжить, он смог сделать вдох. — Я уже пострадал, капитан, — сказал он, пытаясь вложить в эти слова всю свою искренность. — Меня били, взрывали, калечили, поражали током, в меня стреляли… и всё это происходило ещё до того, как появился хоть кто-нибудь из _вас_. И да, это больно. Но какое это вообще имеет значение, когда вот там люди, которых убивают? Всё, как вы и сказали. — Он сделал ещё один вдох. — Наши способности были даны нам, не для того, чтобы использовать их только для своего блага. Мы должны помогать людям.

Силы у Питера иссякли, и он снова посмотрел в пол, а сердце застряло в горле.

— В последний раз, когда я знал, что могу что-то сделать и выбрал бездействие, я потерял своего дядю, — продолжил парень. — Он умер, в то время как я мог это предотвратить. И такое не повторится. — Питер заставил себя встретить взгляд Стива. — Так что если вы собираетесь сражаться с преступностью или террористами, или пришельцами в Нью-Йорке, вам придётся смириться со мной. Лады?

Стив с нечитаемым выражением лица посмотрел в ответ долгим и пристальным взглядом. Наконец он выдохнул.

— Лады, — сказал он. — Хорошо, Питер. Я понял.

Питер тоже выдохнул. Парень был вымотан, и руки опять дрожали, так что он попытался спрятать их в карманы халата.

— Прекрасно.

Стив потёр лицо, а затем поднялся на ноги. Он немного рассеяно обвёл взглядом комнату, а затем неожиданно спросил:

— Есть хочешь?

Питер нахмурился.

— Сейчас почти два ночи.

— Знаю. — Стив пошёл к кухонной зоне. — Я собираюсь поджарить хлеб с сыром.

Питер фыркнул в весёлом удивлении. Он не был уверен, что сможет что-то съесть, но поднял бутылку и допил остатки воды.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Я тоже штучку возьму.

— Хорошо. — Стив начал рыться по кухне в поисках сковородки. — И тебе стоит знать, — немного поднял голос он, не отрываясь от дела, — граната меня бы не убила. Просто получилась бы та ещё мешанина.

Питер поморщился от нарисованной воображением картины.

— Вас, э, часто гранатами прикладывало? — тоже громче ответил парень.

— Бывало.

— Ну… всё равно — пожалуйста, — пробормотал Питер.

Занятый Стив стоял к нему спиной, и Питер зарылся в свой рюкзак. Было в халате что-то уютное, так что он решил не переодеваться, только натянул бельё. Несмотря на дикую усталость Питер оживился, когда масло начало шипеть на сковородке. Пахло вкусно, и желудок предвкушающе сжался. Какой бы нелепой ни казалась картинка — сидеть посреди ночи в комнатах Капитана Америки и есть сэндвичи с сыром, Питер не мог придумать ничего другого, чем он предпочёл бы вместо этого заняться.

— Возможно, мне стоит вернуться наверх, — сказал он, побарабанив пальцами. — Если Брюс проснётся один…

— Не проснётся. — Стив перевернул хлеб. — Старк говорит, успокоительное продержит его без сознания до утра, если только кто-нибудь не введёт контрагент. Тебе пока надо беспокоиться только о себе, Питер.

Парень перекрутился на диване, положив подбородок на спинку, и посмотрел на Стива.

— Значит, вы всё же рассказали мистеру Старку.

— Он знает доктора Беннера лучше, чем я. Я решил, что его информация может нам пригодиться. — Стив помолчал. — Я не рассказывал ему _всего_.

Питер бросил взгляд в сторону коридора: оттуда на грани слышимости раздавался шум стиральной машины.

— Спасибо.

Когда Стив закончил готовку, он принёс тарелку с сэндвичами и предложил Питеру ещё воды. Как и до этого, Питер понял, насколько голоден, лишь сделав первый укус, после чего быстро всё умял. Стив, севший рядом с ним на диван, со своей порцией справился ничуть не хуже, после чего снова заговорил.

— Правда в том, — осторожно начал капитан, — что, по-моему, ты мне кое-кого напоминаешь.

Питер закончил обсасывать крошки с пальцев и вытер руки о халат. Хотя, вроде бы, он уже хорошо познакомился с серьёзной стороной Стива, сейчас мужчина говорил как-то иначе.

— Да?

— Моего друга, — продолжил Стив. — Мы выросли вместе. — Немного грустная улыбка тронула его губы. — Он всегда присматривал за более мелкими детьми, что обычно подразумевало _меня_.

— Вас? — с сомнением переспросил Питер.

Улыбка Стива стала смущённой.

— Я не всегда был «огромным, симпатичным и идеальным». — Питер покраснел, но Стив продолжил прежде, чем смущение успело его затопить. — Я тогда был мелким костлявым коротышкой, но он всегда за мной присматривал. Заступался за меня бессчётное количество раз. — Он опустил взгляд, и Питер повернулся к нему, сосредотачивая на нём всё внимание: он уже понимал, к чему всё идёт. — Когда мы оба были в армии, я смог разок-другой вернуть должок. Но в итоге именно он снова и снова ставил себя под удар за правое дело, невзирая на цену.

Питер с трудом сглотнул.

— Вы его потеряли.

— Я его потерял. — Стив покачал головой. — Я старался защитить его, но сам он был больше заинтересован в том, чтобы защищать меня. Он был хорошим солдатом. Я горжусь им, его поступком, но… — Он поколебался, и в наступившей тишине Питер взволнованно ждал продолжения, внезапно поняв, что Стив собирался сказать ему что-то, что прежде никому не рассказывал. — Я бы хотел сказать, что он умер ради меня, — капитан поморщился от собственного выбора слов. — Понимаю, как это звучит, но уверен, именно так он всё и рассказывает парням там, наверху. Я знаю, он бы гордился этим. И мне хотелось бы иметь возможность сказать, что не прими он удар, я бы точно умер. Но иногда я просто знаю, что это неправда, и это…

Он замолчал, и Питер предложил вариант:

— Отстойно.

Стив вздохнул.

— Отстойно.

— Я… — Питер стиснул зубы. Он понимал, что Стив на самом деле имеет в виду, и живот скрутило, когда Питер представил, каково было капитану видеть его вылетающим из Оскорпа в полную неизвестность. Он хотел что-нибудь сказать, дать понять Стиву, что боль ненужной и бессмысленной смерти ему понятна, но правильные слова никак не подбирались.

— Простите.

Стив молчал. Он смотрел в стол перед ними, наморщив лоб, будто только что осознал, о чём вообще рассказал и, возможно, сожалел об этом. Затем он, посерьезнев, повернулся к Питеру.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь быть в моей команде?

Воздух застрял у Питера в горле, но когда его всё же получилось выдавить наружу, ответ был только один:

— Да.

Стив выпрямился, вернув себе рабочий настрой.

— Тогда нам надо сразу прояснить несколько моментов, — сказал он. — Я не буду обращаться с тобой, как с ребёнком. Но если ты участвуешь в моей миссии, это делает тебя моим солдатом. Если мне надо, чтобы ты что-то сделал, ты делаешь, даже если это подразумевает держаться в стороне. Особенно если это подразумевает держаться в стороне. Мне всегда пригодится человек с собственными идеями, так что говори о них без колебаний, но если мы вместе в поле, мне надо знать — где ты и что ты делаешь. Понятно?

— Да, сэр, — невольно вырвалось у Питера.

Стив криво улыбнулся.

— И если в меня начнут швыряться гранатами, позволь мне самому с этим разобраться.

Возможно, он пытался так пошутить, но это никого бы не обмануло: Питер понимал, что на самом деле имеется в виду.

— Я понимаю, капитан.

— Хорошо. — С глубоким вздохом Стив встал и собрал на тарелку пустые пластиковые бутылки. — Знаешь, когда мы не в форме, можешь называть меня Стивом.

У Питера покраснели щёки, и он снова натянул на себя одеяло, пока Стив отходил к кухне.

— Эм, постараюсь.

Стив бросил бутылки в бак для переработки.

— Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как меня кто-нибудь называл гадом.

Питер фыркнул.

— Что-то не верится.

Стив негромко рассмеялся и покачал головой. Питер смотрел на него по-над спинкой дивана, не зная, как разобраться в своих эмоциях. Видеть Капитана Америку по полной форме, быть свидетелем тому, как он принимает на себя ответственность и берёт командование над своими людьми — всё это вдохновляло. Он был честным, он приглядывал за своими товарищами, возможно даже больше, чем необходимо, но по правильным причинам. Было совсем просто понять, почему любой солдат отдал бы за него свою жизнь. Но он всё равно оставался всего лишь Стивом, вытирающим руки о спортивные штаны, после того, как ополоснул тарелку. Он делал всё возможное единственным известным себе способом.

— Джастин Хаммер сказал мне кое-что, — обронил Питер. Он сам не знал, почему чувствует необходимость об этом рассказать, но Стив уже повернулся к нему, и идти на попятный было слишком поздно. — Он сказал, что все мы немножко сходим с ума, когда у нас что-то отбирают.

Прислонившись к стойке, капитан нахмурился.

— Не уверен насчёт его формулировки, — ответил он, — но, полагаю, я не могу не согласиться с этим утверждением.

Питер встретил его взгляд.

— Не знаю, что сделал бы, потеряй я Брюса.

Стив выглядел так, будто ожидал этого. С тихим выдохом он оттолкнулся от стойки.

— Я не собираюсь отнимать его у тебя, — сказал он. — Послание я понял: это не моё дело. — Он поколебался, а затем добавил: — Но ты можешь со мной поговорить, если потребуется.

— Хорошо. — Питер натянул одеяло на плечи посильнее. — Спасибо.

— Хорошо, — эхом отозвался Стив. Наконец он направился к лифту. — Пойду договорюсь со Старком, — сказал он. — Попытайся поспать, если сможешь. Это была долгая ночь.

— Ага, точняк. — Питер смотрел, как тот уходит, и когда мужчина дошёл до лифта, смог произнести: — Спасибо. Стив.

Роджерс оглянулся и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, что спас меня от мешанины, — сказал он и ушёл.

Питер улыбнулся. Пожалуй, это было самым близким к фразе «хорошая работа», из того, что он мог ожидать на данный момент. Парень снова вытянулся на диване, повторяя себе, что стоит порадоваться, что наконец получилось заставить Стива понять. Но в тишине комнат опять начали подкрадываться сомнения. Он по-прежнему понятия не имел, что сказать Брюсу, не говоря уже о Тони или Фьюри, или кто там ещё узнает о случившемся. Да и как остальные отреагируют на его попытку погеройствовать тоже неясно.

К счастью Питер слишком устал, чтобы без конца это обдумывать. Он свернулся под одеялом калачиком и закрыл глаза. Сон пришёл легче, чем ожидалось. Питер позволил ноющим конечностям и беспокойным мыслям отодвинуться на задворки разума, и счастливо отключился.

***

Когда Джастин Хаммер очнулся, первым, что он заметил, стали наручники.

Он был прикован к поручням больничной кровати. Хаммер тут же потянул за наручники, но стоило только пошевелиться, как конечности прошила острая боль. Казалось, будто бы под кожей горит огонь, поднимающийся от пальцев рук и ног волнами, которые начинают идти внахлёст, встретившись у него посередине тела. В запястьях и в носу торчали трубки, и всё имело привкус желчи.

Но худшим из всего этого всё же были наручники. Их холодное давление на внутреннюю поверхность запястий послало волну паники прямиком ему в мозг.

— Эй! — Хаммер поёрзал и попытался спихнуть с себя одеяло: хотя оно было дешёвым, а из одежды на нём имелась лишь больничная рубаха, мужчине было душно. — Аллё? У меня всё ещё есть страховка, между прочим! Я могу себе позволить обезболивающие получше этих!

Он закашлялся и попытался осмотреться, но рассматривать тут было особо нечего. Хаммер находился в одиночной палате. Фрагмент за фрагментом он вспомнил шахту лифта и когти в живот. Сделав глубокий вдох, он смог почувствовать, как по торсу натянулись швы — он успел побывать в операционной? Насколько он понимал, больно вполне достаточно, чтобы быть только-только из операционной.

— Эй! — заорал он снова, хотя в горле от этого и горело. Ощущение казалось неестественным. Мужчина потел, и, судя по запаху, это продолжалось уже некоторое время. Пока он бил по тому, что выглядело как кнопка вызова медперсонала у него возле левой руки, в глазах всё плыло. — Эй! Сестра! Сюда идите!

Дверь открылась, и прежде, чем вошла медсестра, Хаммер заметил в коридоре мелькнувшую полицейскую форму. Женщина проверила показания на медицинских приборах Хаммера и повернулась к нему.

— Доброе утро, мистер Хаммер, — сказала она, включая тусклое верхнее освещение.

Мужчина поморщился от света.

— Сколько времени?

— Почти пять утра. — Она нахмурилась, осматривая его. — По шкале от одного до пяти, как бы вы…

— Дайте мне обезболивающих, — прервал её Хаммер, потянув за наручники. Пропади оно всё пропадом. Так не должно было случиться.

— Начнём с небольшой дозы дилаудида, — сказала сестра, открывая стоявшую у стены тележку с медикаментами. — На самом деле, это всё, что мне позволено вам дать. У некоторых пациентов он, бывает, вызывает тошноту, так что…

— Что со мной сделали? — Хаммер поднял руку насколько смог высоко: его кожа выглядела нездорово-желтоватой. — Что мне дали?

— Вы были на операции, мистер Хаммер. Боль из-за…

— Сделали что-то со мной, — пробурчал Хаммер. Медленно, но без остановки он потянул наручник, удерживающий правую руку. Хаммер смотрел, как гнётся металл. — Нет… Погодите. — Желудок подвело, и хотя пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы вернуть отсутствующее содержимое назад, от этого вспомнился лифт, и Хаммер хрипло рассмеялся. —  _Я_ сделал что-то с собой.

Наручник порвался. Шум встревожил медсестру, и она обернулась, но к этому моменту Хаммер уже оторвал второй и выбирался из кровати. Когда ноги встали на пол, в глазах всё качнулось, но у Хаммера оставалось достаточно других чувств, чтобы суметь схватить женщину до того, как она успела добежать до двери. На её крик в палату ворвались полицейские: их было двое и они вытащили пистолеты. Хаммер дёрнул медсестру к своей груди, прижав за горло предплечьем.

— Отпусти её! — крикнул один из офицеров. — В здании федеральные агенты, Хаммер: даже если ты выберешься из этой комнаты, бежать будет некуда!

Он был прав — Хаммер слышал, как те в коридоре разговаривают по рациям. Он слышал огромное множество вещей, происходящих в больнице, которых слышать был не должен: кашель пациентов, гудение пылесосов, инвалидную коляску со ржавыми колёсами. Всё это перемешивалось в и так звенящих ушах. Пока Хаммер пытался во всём разобраться, он вдруг понял, что медсестра всё ещё кричит, а офицеры ошарашено матерятся. Женщина пахла горелым.

Хаммер её отшвырнул, мельком заметив у неё красные следы на коже в местах, где он касался. Один из офицеров подхватил медсестру и начал её оттаскивать, в то время как второй стал приказывать Хаммеру лечь на пол. Его голос был будто бы размазан по воздуху и то и дело уплывал из фокуса.

— Грёбанный Оскорп, — проворчал Хаммер, распрямляя перед собой ладони. Руки у него все были потными, и когда он вытер их о рубаху, ткань, казалось, зашипела. — Что, мать его, было в той сыворотке?

— Это последнее предупреждение, — крикнул офицер, а в дверном проёме появились люди в чёрном. — Вниз, на колени, живо!

— Хорошо. — Хаммер шагнул влево. — Хорошо, я всё сделаю.

Он схватил стойку капельницы, взмахнув ей как битой. Колёсики врезались в локоть офицера, дробя кость и заставляя мужчину отлететь к стене. Стоявшие позади агенты подняли оружие, но Хаммер уже поднимал больничную койку. Он не знал, почему решил, что сможет её поднять, но его мышцы пульсировали и повиновались, легко, будто тростинку, вскидывая широкую конструкцию. Со вспышкой радости Хаммер запустил кровать в окно позади себя.

Стекло разбилось. В палату ворвался холодный утренний ветер — Хаммер прикинул, что они были как минимум на пятом этаже, но это не помешало ему тут же рвануться в пролом. Воспоминание о наручниках побудило его прыгнуть в разбитое окно, и затем он падал, молотя руками и ногами, беспомощный и задыхающийся. В голове было пусто. Перед глазами ничего не мелькало.

Двор рос, встречая его, и Хаммер ни на секунду не закрывал глаза, до того самого мгновения, как ноги ударили в асфальт. Он сознательно отследил момент столкновения: вверх до лодыжек и икр, потом к центру тяжести. Колени ударили о землю, потом ладони, за ними лоб — его тело согнулось, как у молящегося, в круге разбитого асфальта. Хаммер слышал, как разошлась кожа, повреждённая кусками вздыбленного тротуара, слышал, как трещали кости. Он медленно выдохнул, и когда поднял голову, он был жив.

Хаммер подался назад на пятки и огляделся: он сделал приличного размера кратер, но сам был цел. Он был более чем цел — внутри всё словно вибрировало. Его чувства гудели от нечеловеческой восприятия, а тело ощущалось крепким и каким-то переделанным, как если бы его разобрали на части и сложили заново.

— Сработало. — Хаммер снова посмотрел на руки, и хотя они до сих пор были липкими и бледными, он с восхищением наблюдал, как крохотные царапины на пальцах закрываются, словно по волшебству. — Сработало! — воскликнул мужчина, но тут желудок снова сильно сжался, и он согнулся пополам, хватая воздух и подавляя позывы к рвоте.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и справляясь с ещё одной волной резкой боли. — Типа как сработало. — Но он жив и свободен, а это значит, что у него по-прежнему есть время. Он всё ещё может закончить начатое.

Когда Хаммер встал, он увидел дорогу, ведущую к парковке, и побежал.


	14. Chapter 14

— Питер. Питер, просыпайся.

Питер потёр глаза. Городской пейзаж за окном был ещё довольно тёмным, и парню хотелось бы поспать немножко дольше, но рука Стива на плече заставляла вставать.

— Что случилось? — неразборчиво спросил Питер.

— Хаммер, — ответил тот, и Питер тут же проснулся. — Тебе надо надеть костюм.

Парень сглотнул, но кивнул и позволил Стиву помочь себе подняться на ноги. Капитан уже был в форме.

— Он сбежал из больницы час назад, — начал рассказывать Стив, ведя Питера к комнате со стиральной машинкой, где висел костюм. — При побеге ранил медсестру, полицейского и двух человек на парковке. С ним было что-то сделано, Питер… сказали, что он оставил медсестре ожоги второй степени всего лишь прикоснувшись, а после выпрыгнул из окна шестого этажа.

Питер поражённо уставился на Роджерса.

— Что?

Стив покачал головой.

— Знаю, знаю. Полагаю, когда ты его поймал, ничего такого не видел.

Стив повернулся спиной, и Питеру потребовалось немного времени, чтобы понять, что он должен, вроде как, переодеваться.

— Нет, — заторможено ответил парень. Он бросил халат сверху на стиралку и, чуть покраснев, снял боксёры. — Нет, он ничего не мог противопоставить Осборну, даже и близко. Звучит безумно.

— Агент Кэллоувей, работавший на второй точке, указал в отчёте, что они смогли вскрыть упавший лифт. Там нашли сумку со знаком биологической опасности, но внутри было пусто.

— Сумка… — Питер общупал костюм, проверяя, высох ли тот, а затем шагнул в него. — У Хаммера с собой была сумка, когда он уходил из пентхауса, — сказал он. — А на глайдере у него её не было. Должно быть, он получил её от Осборна, но что внутри мне не сообщил.

— Похоже, они всё же смогли использовать мою кровь, — пробормотал Стив.

Питер бросил взгляд на его спину. Он подумал о докторе Коннорсе и том алгоритме — ему было точно известно, что испытывал Стив.

— Мы знаем, где он?

— ФБР потеряло его след. Они считают, что его кто-то подобрал, поскольку на улицах его следов не обнаружено. Но на данный момент у Хаммера ничего нет. Имеется большая вероятность, что…

— Он пойдёт сюда, — закончил Питер. Он вздрогнул, а затем сразу же почувствовал отвращение к себе. «Он всего лишь ещё один человек, — сказал себе парень, натягивая костюм. — «Он не страшнее Осборна или доктора Коннорса, или… — он снова бросил взгляд на Стива. — Вы теперь работаете вместе. Ты сможешь его одолеть».

Он пригладил спандекс на груди. Стирка, слава Богу, убрала потёки, но все крохотные царапины и загрубевшие участки по-прежнему чувствовались. Давление на кожу заново напомнило Питеру о натруженных мышцах и всех полученных синяках. Он посмотрел на ладони, вспоминая кровь Хаммера в складках материала. Питер не знал почему, но это его пугало, и его пугало, что его это пугало.

Стив повернулся к нему лицом.

— Я сказал, что ты теперь часть команды, и я не беру назад своих слов. — Это не изменится, даже если ты решишь не участвовать в этот раз.

Питер пожевал губу, расстраиваясь от того, что предложение показалось таким заманчивым. Но понимание ситуации это не отменяло.

— Как я могу отказаться, если он направляется сюда? Я уже втянут в это дело по самое не балуйся… я не могу отступить сейчас. — Он нашёл веб-шутеры и поменял картриджи на свежие. Немного поколебавшись, Питер спросил: — А что насчёт Брюса?

— Сейчас с ним Старк. Он говорит, что если Хаммер вколол себе какую-то вариацию сыворотки супер-солдата, Беннер может нам понадобиться, в том или ином виде… — было похоже, что Стив пытался не поморщиться. — Ты хочешь быть здесь, когда он проснётся?

Питер помялся.

— Я не знаю, — признался он. — То есть, я хочу быть здесь. Но на самом деле мы с Брюсом никогда не говорили о… его второй половине. Я честно не знаю, не причинит ли это больше вреда, чем пользы, если я…

Он неуверенно замолчал, надеясь, что Стив всё же в итоге не начнёт лекции типа «я же тебе говорил». К его облегчению капитан просто махнул, выпроваживая его из комнаты.

— Тогда пока оставайся со мной, — сказал Стив. Он вручил Питеру новый комм, который тот засунул в ухо. — Старк с этим справится, и ты сможешь поговорить с доктором Беннером, когда вы оба будете к этому готовы.

— Хорошо. — Питер сделал глубокий вдох и, крепко сжимая маску, пошёл вслед за Роджерсом в коридор.

***

Брюс проснулся с гудящей головой и ужасным привкусом во рту. Когда он открыл глаза, оказалось, что комната то и дело уплывает из фокуса зрения, переходя от размытых мрачно-тёмных пятен до едко-ярких точек света, а руки кажутся огромными и тяжелыми. Кашляя и шипя, мужчина попытался сесть.

— Полегче, — сказал Тони, а затем легко толкнул Брюса в грудь — тот без возражений упал на спину. — Я знаю, как сейчас себя чувствует твоя голова. Вот. — Он сунул в руки Брюса стакан.

— Что?.. — Брюс поднёс воду к губам и выпил, немного пролив. От холода было хорошо, и он прижал донышко стакана ко лбу в надежде, что это уменьшит головную боль. — Тони. Что произошло?

Старк сел рядом с ним на корточки, и лишь тут Брюс понял, что лежит на диване в своей гостиной, укрытый одной простынёй. Когда лицо Тони вошло в фокус, серьёзность его выражения подвела Брюса к грани.

— Сколько ты помнишь?

Брюс напрягся: он понимал, что это значит. Его разум устремился назад, туда, за цветные пятна и жар, предшествовавшие пробуждению.

— Я помню… спор со Стивом, — сознался он, от стыда привкус во рту стал ещё хуже. Когда Брюс отпустил прижатый ко лбу стакан, Тони его забрал. — Боже мой, — Брюс растёр лицо. — Мне ввели успокоительное?

— Да. — Тони очень старался не демонстрировать тревоги. — Но ты никого не ранил. Тебя очень быстро вырубили.

Брюс зажмурился. В глубине сознания что-то покалывало, и он потянулся за ощущением, пытаясь вспомнить. На пути продолжало стоять воспоминание о том, как он столкнулся лицом к лицу со Стивом и то его ужасное разочарованное выражение.

— Полагаю, мне стоит поблагодарить ДЖАРВИСа, — пробормотал Беннер.

Тони замялся и этого хватило. В этот крохотный миг тишины Брюс вспомнил Питера, вваливающегося в окно. Жар послал пульсацию по ладоням, и мужчина мог ощутить дыхание Питера на своей шее. Он поругался со Стивом и вернулся к себе, и _здесь был Питер_.

Брюс подпрыгнул.

— Где Питер?

— Он в порядке, — тут же ответил Тони, будто только этого и ждал. — С ним абсолютно всё в порядке, Брюс.

Но Брюсу было виднее. Он уставился на свои руки и в нём отозвались вспышки ощущений его краткого пребывания Халком — не наливающаяся злоба и удовлетворение, к которым он привык, а стыд и отвращение. Даже его другая половина была напугана тем, чем он был и что сделал. Когда Брюс снова закрыл глаза, он был уверен, что слышит в голосе Питера боль.

— Где он? — требовательно спросил Брюс.

Тони откинулся и неохотно выдал правду:

— Он внизу со Стивом. Просто успокойся, Брюс. Он не…

К этому моменту Беннер был уже на ногах. Игнорируя отсутствие одежды, он пронёсся по коридору в спальню и рывком распахнул дверь. Брюс не был готов к представшей картине: у кровати погнуло раму, будто она попала в пресс для мусора. Он представил посреди этих развалин Питера и подумал, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Брюс, — позвал Тони. Он сказал что-то ещё, но тот не слышал — он смотрел на кровать, пытаясь вспомнить, но единственное, что откликнулось в памяти — это отголосок смеха Питера возле его уха. Они были вместе в постели, когда это произошло. Худший из кошмаров стал реальностью.

Паника толкнула Брюса внутрь. Дыхание стало поверхностным и быстрым, он бросился к ящикам и стал искать брюки и свежую рубашку. Даже наспех одевшись, он продолжал доставать одежду, швыряя её кучами на стол. Из шкафа Брюс достал свою старую спортивную сумку.

— Что ты делаешь?

Брюс начал запихивать одежду в сумку.

— А на что это похоже?

— Эй, погоди минутку. Не надо раздувать…

Тони прикоснулся к руке Брюса, но тот её отдёрнул.

— Не трогай меня, — сказал он абсолютно серьёзно. В голове по-прежнему стоял туман, да и гул не прошёл, посылая отголоски пугающей вибрации ему под кожу, и даже с тем, что препарат ещё не полностью выветрился из организме, Брюс знал, что для нового превращения ему много не потребуется. — Не надо, Тони.

Старк послушно сделал шаг назад, но говорить не прекратил.

— Брюс, просто успокойся на минуточку, хорошо? Я понимаю, как это выглядит, но что бы ни случилось, с пацаном всё нормально, клянусь.

— Ты не… — Колени Брюса задрожали, и он схватился рукой за стол, чтобы удержаться на ногах. — Ты не понимаешь, — сказал он, — растирая костяшками закрытые глаза. — Я мог его _убить_.

— Но ты этого _не сделал_. Ты даже не… у меня одного сейчас дежа-вю? — Когда Брюс возобновил свои поспешные сборы, Тони обошёл его вокруг, чтобы встать получше и видеть его лицо. — Прекрати складывать вещи в сумку, мы оба понимаем, что никуда ты не едешь.

— Меня не должно здесь быть, — сказал Брюс себе под нос, резкими движениями натягивая обувь. Он запихал свои разбросанные медицинские принадлежности в кожаную сумку, а затем положил её в одно из отделений спортивной. — Я знал, что в конечном счете так и случится… Я не могу это сделать… Я не могу…

Его трясло. Он снова посмотрел на кровать, позволяя страху и горечи затопить себя, и внезапно задумался, может ли он превратиться в паука. Брюс попытался представить Халка, рождённого не гневом, а страхом, почувствовать, как такое создание пульсирует по всей длине тела. Его скручивало от страха, страх вёл его из спальни, по коридору, к лифту.

— Тебе надо всё обдумать, — взывал к рассудку Тони, следуя за ним. — Что ты собираешься делать, Брюс? Куда ты пойдёшь? От побега ничего не изменится.

— От не побега тоже, — отпарировал Брюс. Он подошёл к лифту, а затем передумал — ДЖАРВИС не станет его везти туда, куда Тони не захочет. Вместо этого Беннер повернул к лестнице.

— Тут девяноста этажей, — напомнил ему Тони.

— Оставь меня в покое, Тони.

— Господи, ты иногда такой… — Старк продолжал идти за ним, и когда Брюс спустился к следующему этажу, он перепрыгнул последние две ступеньки и схватил того за предплечье, останавливая. — Послушай, он прямо за этой дверью, — Тони указал на дверь. — Переступи через себя на пять минут и _поговори с ним_.

Брюс покачал головой. Единственное, что крутилось у него в голове, это «прощай», и он понимал, что не сможет это произнести. Тони досадливо нахмурился, заметив:

— Значит, ты собираешься уйти, и на этом всё? Не считаешь, что задолжал ему поболее этого?

— Я знаю, сколько я ему задолжал! — огрызнулся Брюс и тряхнул рукой, освобождаясь от хватки. — Я не смогу… — Он продолжил спускаться, хотя в ногах уже была слабость. — Я не смогу выплатить всё, что я ему должен.

Тони продолжал идти за ним и спустя ещё один пролёт сделал новую попытку:

— Ладно, хорошо. Но если мне придётся преследовать тебя шесть десятков этажей, то уже _я_ Халком стану. — Он спрыгнул на несколько ступенек и встал перед Беннером. — Можем мы, пожалуйста, взять лифт?

Брюс понимал, что это ловушка, но ещё лучше он понимал, что иначе до лобби не доберётся. Он позволил Тони провести себя к лифту через пустующие апартаменты под Стивом. Часть его хотела вскрыть консоль и перенастроить лифт самостоятельно, чтобы у Тони не получилось закрыть его внутри: мысль о том, чтобы оказаться запертым в банке, вдыхать отравленный собой воздух, заставляла голову кружиться. К счастью, когда они оказались внутри, Тони сказал ДЖАРВИСу отвезти их в лобби.

— Брюс, — позвал Тони, когда начался спуск. — Поговори со мной.

Брюс привалился к стенке. Ему казалось, что кожа вибрирует, а вокруг смыкается Башня — тяжёлая, насмешливая, — и упрашивает сорвать её с себя. Обычно после инцидента Брюс чувствовал хотя бы удовлетворение, злость уступала дорогу стыду или, иногда, облегчению, но не в сегодня. Злость всё ещё была с ним, вгрызалась ему в лёгкие. И вся она направлялась на него самого, и ему казалось, что он может просто взорваться.

— Когда я в первый раз изменился, там была Бетти, — сказал он.

Тони прислонился к противоположной стене.

— Знаю.

— Я её ранил. — От воспоминаний внутри снова всё заныло. — Я сломал ей руку, разбил глазницу. Я практически убил её.

— Случайно, — сказал Тони, но Брюс уже качал головой.

— Генерал Росс как-то показал мне запись, — продолжал он. — Считал, это убедит меня согласиться войти в дело, если я своими глазами увижу, на что способен. Это не сработало. — Он сглотнул. — Единственное, о чём я тогда думал, это о вечере перед инцидентом. Мы глупо поссорились из-за программы, и её отец, и… — Брюс не смог проглотить чувство второй раз и потёр лицо, не позволяя ему себя затопить.

Тони придвинулся ближе.

— Знаю, ты считаешь, мне не понять, — сказал он. — И, может, так оно и есть. Но я знаю, каково это, когда из-за тебя в опасности оказываются важные для тебя люди. У нас с Пеппер этот разговор был уже раз десять. И каждый раз она говорит одно и то же. — Он подождал, пока Брюс поднимет взгляд, чтобы сказать: — «Доверь мне самой принимать решения за себя».

— Пеппер не подросток, — сказал Брюс.

— Ну, иногда… ладно, да, замечание принято. Но всё равно, брось. Ты не обязан говорить с ним прямо сейчас, но хотя бы вернись наверх и дай себе время остыть.

Брюс отвёл взгляд.

— Хочу ли я задумываться над тем, что Стив говорит ему сейчас?

— Забудь о Стиве… в жопу Стива.

— Нет, он был прав. — Брюс смотрел, как уменьшаются номера. — Я был эгоистичен. Питер уже и так прошёл через ад, а я лишь сделал ещё хуже. — Костяшки побелели, когда он сжал ручки сумки. — Ты _не_ понимаешь. Даже окажись Пеппер в опасности, боль бы ей причинял не ты, не _твоё тело_.

Тони нахмурился. Его взгляд стыдливо метнулся в сторону, и Брюс задумался, что, возможно, была какая-то история, о которой он не знал.

— Люди причиняют друг другу боль, — сказал Тони. — С Халком или без. Это называется быть в отношениях.

— Не пытайся упростить — ты же понимаешь, что этот случай отличается.

Лифт доехал до лобби, и Тони остановил его с закрытой дверью, прямо как Брюс и предполагал.

— Если ты и вправду переживаешь о своём эгоизме, то посмотри на себя сейчас, — сказал он, наконец продемонстрировав недовольство в полную силу. — Этой ночью мы _все_ прошли через ад, и это ещё не конец. Ты не можешь бросить нас вот так.

Брюс мог бы много чего на это сказать, но видеть Тони с рукой на панели, _знать_ , что он в ловушке — от этого животное внутри волновалось ещё больше.

— Тони, выпусти меня.

— Хаммер на свободе, — сказал Старк, и волоски на руках Брюса встали дыбом. — Он себя чем-то накачал до бровей, и нам потребуется твоя помощь.

— Что? — Брюс покачал головой. — Нет… Хаммера взяли под стражу.

— Да, правда, похоже, вопрос с ним не согласовали. — Он подался ближе, и как бы глупо себя Брюс от этого ни чувствовал, он всё равно напрягся. — Я не могу покинуть Башню. Фьюри посадил меня под идиотский домашний арест. Пока мы не подчистим всё по моей теме, я и костюм вне игры. Ты будешь им нужен в этом деле, и Питеру тоже.

Брюс снова покачал головой: он не был готов к тому, чтобы на него сейчас полагались, ни в каком виде.

— Выпусти меня, — повторил он. В ушах грохотало его собственное сердцебиение, и ему не хотелось продолжать всё это выслушивать. — Тони, открой двери.

— Только после того, как ты…

— Нет… хватит! — Брюс закинул сумку на плечо и, отпихнув руку Тони с панели, нажал кнопку сам. — Меня уже тошнит от твоих рассказов, что я должен делать, — сказал он, и двери наконец открылись. — Просто не… не вмешивайся!

Беннер решительно зашагал в лобби и вдруг с шоком осознал, что находится здесь впервые — те несколько раз, что он входил или выходил из башни, это было через личную подземную парковку Тони. Сейчас тут было до жути пусто, не считая присутствия добавочной охраны. От вида их выглаженной униформы Брюс подошёл к грани сильнее, чем когда-либо. Он понятия не имел, что он делает и куда идёт, но ему надо было _убраться отсюда_. Пытаясь не обращать внимания на офицеров, уставившихся на него, Брюс целенаправленно пошёл к входным дверям.

Тони по-прежнему следовал за ним.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не будешь выходить этим путём.

— С меня хватит, — ответил Брюс, не оглядываясь. Он смотрел на двух мужчин, стоявших по обе стороны вращающейся двери и уделяющих ему повышенное внимание. — Если мне придётся взять обычное нью-йоркское такси, чтобы добраться до железнодорожного вокзала, так я и сделаю.

— Если ты настолько решительно намерен свалить, то хотя бы сделай это по умному, — сказал Тони уже возле его локтя. — Позволь мне вывести тебя через заднюю дверь, так сказать.

Брюс хмыкнул.

— Чтобы ты смог запереть меня в другом лифте?

Тони закатил глаза.

— Господи, Брюс, то, что ты спишь с подростком вовсе не значит, что ты и вести себя должен как он.

Брюс повернулся к Старку, но тут охранник приблизился, оказавшись сразу за спиной, и коснулся его плеча. Мир окрасился красным. Отчаяние стало всепоглощающим, и ему хотелось ощутить под пальцами чьи-нибудь кости. Прежде, чем Брюс успел вздохнуть, Тони уже был здесь, отодвигая мужчину.

— Всё нормально, — сказал он, и по его тревожному виду Брюс мог догадаться, как сейчас выглядит. — У нас всё нормально… отпустите его.

Брюс протолкнулся между ними и быстро прошёл через вращающуюся дверь, а затем и обычный выход из здания. Ему хотелось бежать, пока колени не подогнутся, но вместо широкой площадки у входа его встретила людская стена. Вспышки света мелькали перед его уставшими глазами, и со всех сторон к нему толкались незнакомцы. Журналисты — он абсолютно забыл об освещении событий в прессе. Когда позади появился Тони, всё только усилилось. После долгой ночи ожидания терпения у репортёров уже не осталось и они все начали одновременно выкрикивать вопросы. Их голоса смешивались и разобрать слова было сложно.

— Прочь с моей дороги! — прорычал Брюс, но никто его не услышал и, уж тем более, не обратил внимания. Он проталкивался мимо микрофонов и камер, от давления тел его начинало подташнивать. Он ощущал себя трусом и ему было плевать. Разогнать их было бы так просто, подумал он, их кожа под его ногтями и черепа под его ногами. Он задался вопросом: сколько смертей смогло бы удовлетворить животное в нём. Когда сзади в рубашку вцепились пальцы, первой мыслью стало, что это Питер, и злобу сменила паника — он развернулся, исступлённый и напуганный. —  _Не приближайся ко мне!_

Рядом с ухом мелькнул металл. Брюс узнал бы этот звук где угодно и потому замер, оцепенев в окружающей суете. К его виску был прижат холодный цилиндр.

— Судьба, — сказал Джастин Хаммер, — в деталях. Вы с этим не согласны, доктор Бенкрофт?

Брюс задержал дыхание и посмотрел на него. Хаммер проник сюда вместе с представителями СМИ: на нём была репортёрская куртка и бейсболка, низко надвинутая на лицо.

— Или я могу называть вас Брюс? — продолжил он, поправляя хватку на шестизарядном револьвере, который держал у его головы.

Окружающие люди заметили всё не сразу. Они увидели оружие, только когда Тони замер на месте, а затем начал отталкивать их назад, чтобы никто не геройствовал.

— Вы даже не представляете, что делаете, — сказал Брюс абсолютно не шевелясь, в то время как охрана Башни наконец заметила, что происходит, и начала двигаться сквозь толпу. Прежде, чем кто-нибудь из них успел зайти Хаммеру за спину, одна из команд операторов, отбросив аппаратуру, выхватила пистолеты и заняла защитную позицию вокруг своего предводителя.

— Да нет, отчего же, — сказал Хаммер: желтое лицо блестело от пота, а глаза были яркими и взволнованными. Он облизал губы и поморщился. — Я думал, что придётся штурмовать башню, но вот он вы, а с вами и Энтони. В конце концов, сегодня ведь мой счастливый день.

— Все, заткнитесь, мать вашу, — рявкнул Тони на репортёров, а Хаммер хрипло и неприятно засмеялся.

— Да, да, отойдите и заткнитесь, — радостно крикнул он. — Но не прекращайте снимать. Это офигенное событие.

— Хаммер, — Тони осторожно приблизился. — Опусти грёбанный пистолет. Ты разве не понимаешь, что произойдёт?

— О, я-то понимаю. — Он встретился взглядом с Брюсом, и тот вздрогнул. — И ты понимаешь, правда, Брюс? Что случится, если я нажму курок? — Его палец немного согнулся. — А _они_ знают? Сомневаюсь, что они видели запись. Скажи им. — Его улыбка была тонкой и маниакальной. — Что сделает большой зелёный парень? Размажет их по земле как желе? Или сковырнёт им головы, как одуванчикам?

Брюс впился ногтями в ладони, прикладывая множество усилий, чтобы не представлять себе ни первое, ни второе.

— Ты правда хочешь этого? — спросил он. — После всех твоих хитрых фокусов просто одно большое кровавое побоище?

Хаммер снова облизал губы.

— Возможно. — Его глаза метнулись в сторону. — Как это работает? Ты абсолютно потеряешь себя? Он… — Хаммер мотнул головой в сторону Старка, — … сможет ли _он_ это пережить?

Брюс сглотнул и у него хватило ума не смотреть в ту сторону.

— Нет, — тихо ответил он, и хотя их по-прежнему разделяло несколько шагов, Брюс почувствовал, как Тони переместил вес.

Камеры вокруг продолжали щёлкать. Брюсу думалось, что он слышал, как один из присутствующих делает репортаж для своего канала. Охранники обменялись взглядами и один начал говорить в рацию. Никто не знал, что делать. Хаммер снова заговорил.

— Тогда да, — сказал он, а его большой палец погладил курок револьвера. — Это то, чего я хочу.

— Ты не доживёшь до того момента, чтобы это увидеть, — предупредил его Брюс. Он уронил свою сумку и развернулся — дуло проехало по коже, остановившись в итоге в центре лба. — Нажми и станешь первым. Каждой костью в своем теле.

Ухмылка Хаммера увеличилась, обнажая зубы, у глаз появились морщинки.

— Спроси, не плевать ли мне, — ответил он.

Брюс почувствовал озноб, и пока он продолжал через пистолет смотреть на ухмыляющегося Хаммера, у него мелькнуло ощущение, будто он видит самого себя. Он знал, что такое отчаяние. Он помнил каково это, когда руки трясутся на оружии, а на другом конце смерть. Он видел в Хаммере сумасшедшее смирение с тем, что уже взяло над ним верх. Дело не в том, что он хотел умереть, нет, просто он не знал, как вывести всё к иному финалу.

— Нажми, — сорвалось у Брюса прежде, чем он сам понял. Какая-то безумная его часть хотела, чтобы Хаммер получил результат, которого сам Брюс достичь не смог, и он дрожал, подаваясь на дуло. — Если собираешься это сделать, то давай уже со всем закончим.

— Джастин, подожди, — вмешался Тони, протиснувшись ближе и встав рядом с Беннером. — Если это всё из-за меня, ты меня уже, мать твою, пристрели, окей? Хватит этой хренотени. Целься прямо сюда.

Хаммер дёрнулся и было видно, что он находит это предложение заманчивым. Брюс напрягся. Он уже дошёл до той грани, когда будет неважно, в кого в итоге выстрелит Хаммер: если выстрел прозвучит, его контроль на этом и кончится, мужчина был в этом уверен. Он _хотел_ , чтобы выстрел прозвучал. Но тут взгляд Хаммера зацепился за что-то позади них, и его лицо разгладилось. Он отстранился.

— Старк, — сказал он. — Лезь в фургон.

Тони моргнул.

— Какой фургон?

Один из людей Хаммера шагнул вперёд и схватил Старка за рубашку, потащив в сторону тротуара. Охрана башни тут же начала двигаться за ними, но Хаммер приказал им отойти, и Тони его поддержал. Взгляд Хаммера стал будто бы жёстче, но Брюс не понимал почему до тех пор, пока репортёры не начали перешептываться и оглядываться на башню. В толпе что-то приземлилось, за затем раздался голос:

— Брюс!

Кровь схлынула с лица. Лишь теперь он выказал хоть какой-то страх от нацеленного на него оружия и посмотрел на Хаммера — все его надежды и мольбы устремились в строго противоположном направлении. Понял ли Хаммер, Брюс сказать не мог, но тот схватил учёного за ворот и потащил к обочине.

— Не думай, я всё равно могу это сделать, — предупредил Хаммер, когда за его спиной открылся один из репортёрских фургонов, и другой человек с пистолетом загнал Тони внутрь.

— Брюс!

Питер двигался сквозь толпу. Лишь когда его подогнали к фургону, Брюс обернулся: при виде Питера в полном костюме, пытающегося пробраться к ним, нервы его загудели. Из всех возможных слов, что могли бы быть им в этот момент сказаны, больше всего на свете Брюс хотел бы попросить прощения. У него не было возможности даже вдохнуть, потому что Хаммер отвёл револьвер от него, прицелившись в Питера.

— Не вынуждай меня это делать, пацан, — сказал он.

Питер даже не замедлился: он поднял запястья, намереваясь выстрелить паутиной, но палец Хаммера уже был на спусковом крючке. Это было слишком. Мысль о Питере, очертя голову несущемся на пулю, толкнула все чувства Брюса за грань, и он бросился вперёд. Но наёмники уже схватили его, вдвоём протащив через открытые двери фургона. Он молотил и скрёб по ним руками, чувствуя, как под кожей пульсируют мышцы, но Хаммер был вне досягаемости, а Питер всё рвался к нему.

Над толпой пронеслось что-то плоское и круглое, заставив Хаммера пригнуться. Металл ударил об обшивку фургона, погрузившись в неё до середины. С проклятием Хаммер нырнул в машину и ухватился за дверную ручку. Наёмники ввалились следом, мотор взревел, и Хаммер не целясь выстрелил в толпу.

Звук револьвера ударил Брюсу по ушам. Перед тем, как Хаммер рывком закрыл двери, Брюс успел увидеть, как Питер отпрыгнул — красно-синее благополучно ушло с линии огня. Но это не помогло. Тело Брюса сжалось вокруг него, и он прыгнул, скидывая наёмников; его руки сомкнулись на горле Хаммера, опрокидывая того на пол. Фургон с визгом мчался по дороге, а Брюс переносил всю свою силу и вес в пальцы на шее Хаммера.

Он должен был почувствовать перелом позвоночника Хаммера. Он ожидал спазма мускулов, коллапса трахеи. Хаммер дёргался под ним, а его люди суетились и орали. Лицо мужчины пошло пятнами и покраснело, глаза были вытаращены, но он не умирал.

— Отпусти или я стреляю! — сказал один из наёмников, и Брюс зарычал — его разум был уже далеко. Он хотел пулю. А затем рядом возник Тони и начал всех убалтывать.

— Выстрели в него, и мы все умрём, — сказал он. — Вам лучше отойти.

Брюс обнажил зубы, когда Хаммер издал давящийся звук и начал скребсти его по запястьям. Беннер хотел сказать Тони, чтобы не подходил, что слишком поздно, но тут Тони появился прямо перед ним.

— Брюс, — сказал он, обнимая его за шею. — Брюс, ты должен остановиться. Он всё ещё рядом… если хочешь, чтобы он был в безопасности, _тебе нельзя делать это сейчас_.

Брюс вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, но Старк лишь обнимал крепче и продолжал говорить до тех пор, пока не стал всем, что Брюс видел и слышал.

— Брюс, пожалуйста, ты должен остановиться. Я знаю, что ты можешь.

Брюс сделал глубокий вдох, и лишь тогда понял, насколько большие у него лёгкие, насколько широка его грудная клетка. Тони был маленьким и тонким, а шея у Хаммера слишком короткой для его полной хватки. Он увидел себя будто бы со стороны и представил руки Стива поверх своих, как они стискивают его запястья. Он закрыл глаза и, разжимая пальцы, представлял Стива, изгоняющего нечеловеческий цвет со своей кожи.

Наёмники снова столпились вокруг, оттаскивая Хаммера. У Брюса же кончились все силы, и лишь когда его тело содрогнулось, он понял, насколько далеко зашла трансформация. Тони толкнул его, укладывая на спину, закрыл ему уши и навис сверху, загораживая вид на наёмников и Хаммера, хватающего воздух у стены. Фургон подпрыгнул и ускорился.

— Брюс, — Тони наклонился ещё ближе. — Скажи мне, что будешь в порядке.

Тот зарылся руками в рубашку Тони и испытал чувство благодарности за ощущение стабильности. С каждым вдохом он возвращался к себе.

— Тони, — вздохнул он. — Зачем ты вообще со мной возишься?

— Потому что не хочу, чтобы мне сковырнули голову как одуванчику. — Старк добродушно похлопал его по щеке. — Лежи. С нами всё будет хорошо.

Брюс открыл глаза. Хаммер уже сидел сам, без поддержки, и ощупывал себе шею. У него даже синяков не осталось, и Брюс почувствовал, как зверь в нём задрожал от злости.

— Я не смогу долго продержаться, — прошептал он. — Потом всё будет… плохо.

— Знаю. — Тони помог ему сесть и они вместе оказались лицом к Хаммеру. — Просто продержись сколько сможешь.

***

Когда фургон уехал, тело Питера перешло на автопилот: он запрыгнул на ближайший из других репортёрских фургонов и зацепил паутиной дальнее здание, воспользовавшись той небольшой инерцией, что у него была, чтобы взмыть в воздух, начав преследование. Солнце едва встало, и час пик ещё не начался, но на дорогах уже было достаточно машин, чтобы фургон похитителей не смог уехать очень уж быстро. Питеру будет несложно его догнать.

Щит Стива так и торчал сбоку. Питер направился вниз, используя по несколько нитей, чтобы суметь хорошо проконтролировать угол и скорость, так что когда он в итоге приземлился на обожженную эмблему, его вес был едва заметен. Удостоверившись, что ехать так безопасно, парень сделал глубокий вдох. «Ты не можешь просто разорвать фургону крышу, — сказал он себе. — Они тебя увидят и начнут стрелять. И Брюс… — он сглотнул, вспомнив дикий взгляд мужчины, когда того тащили. — Не рискуй. Ты не знаешь, что там происходит».

Его комм зашипел статикой, пока совершалось соединение.

— Человек-Паук, — сказал Стив. — Ты у них на хвосте? Я следую прямо за тобой.

Питер повернулся, но увидел только ранних водителей, уклонявшихся от летящего фургона.

— Я тебя не вижу.

— Я держусь позади. Мы не хотим давать Хаммеру повод угрожать доктору Беннеру ещё активнее чем сейчас. Понял? Не вмешивайся.

— Знаю. — Питер, проверив, чтобы его не было видно в зеркала заднего вида, прицепился к заднему углу фургона. Тот мотыляло не настолько сильно, как положено машине преступников с героем на крыше, ну, или, парню просто хотелось так думать. — Я только слежу. Жаль не могу узнать, что там происходит…

Питер тогда ничего не слышал из их разговора возле Башни, но лица видел: холодную решимость Хаммера и леденящую панику Брюса, когда оба вваливались в фургон, а Тони тащили следом. Парень понимал, что Брюс вне опасности — Халк неуязвим, — но ещё лучше он понимал, почему, на первом месте, Брюс оказался снаружи, и какой груз ляжет на плечи мужчины, если он будет вынужден превратиться снова.

Фургон резко повернул, и Питеру пришлось прилипнуть руками к крыше, чтобы не свалиться. В их сторону ехали две полицейские машины, и пока они нагоняли, фургон снова переменил направление, чиркнув задом по припаркованному грузовику.

— Капитан, — сказал Питер, распластываясь по фургону. — У меня тут копы. Вы не можете сказать им свалить? Эту драку на улице устраивать нельзя.

— Я занимаюсь вопросом, — ответил директор Фьюри, внезапно оказавшийся на линии. — Наша птичка с агентом Романофф в воздухе и направляется к вашей позиции. Не глупите там, оба. Мы не можем выпускать Халка на Манхеттене.

Питер поморщился от того, что он так говорит о Брюсе, но времени на споры не было.

— Да, сэр, — ответил он.

— Помните: Старк, вот кто в опасности. Сначала выводите его. Если всё покатится к чертям и мы в итоге получим на руки Халка, постарайтесь добраться до реки. Нам, по крайней мере, будет проще оказать вам поддержку.

— Мы постараемся, чтобы до такого не дошло, сэр, — ответил Стив.

Полицейские машины выключили сирены. Питер смотрел, как они замедляются, и не знал, легче ему стало или наоборот: даже помня, что Стив где-то рядом, парень всё равно почувствовал себя одиноким. «Просто держись, Брюс, — подумал он, с глубоким вдохом устраиваясь поплотнее, когда фургон повернул на запад. — Я найду способ вытащить тебя».


	15. Chapter 15

Брюс закрыл глаза и сосчитал до десяти: их всех изученных им техник самоуспокоения это оказалось единственным, что пришло на ум. Когда он наконец открыл глаза, дыхание выровнялось, но душные, подпрыгивающие стенки фургона сводили весь результат на нет. Брюс видел, как Хаммер приходит в себя и отмахивается от помощи своих людей, и Тони, прислонившийся к плечу, был небольшим, но жизненно важным источником спокойствия.

— Что же, всё прошло не совсем так, как мне представлялось, — сказал Хаммер. — Но сойдёт.

— И что теперь, Хаммер? — спросил Тони. — Мы просто покатаемся по городу, пока полиция не поймает, а потом снова неловко постоим, не зная, как всё разрулить? Прекрасный план.

— Не лучший из придуманных мной, — согласился Хаммер. — Натан был прав — терпение это добродетель. — Он посмотрел вперёд. — Ты слышал? Я сказал, что ты был прав.

— Я тебя слышал, — ответил водитель.

— Но он всё равно пошёл со мной, благослови его Господь. Знаешь, говорят же — никогда не плати наёмнику вперёд. Но если делать так достаточно часто, это рождает преданность. — Он сплюнул, и слюна, попавшая на коврик, зашипела. Брюс уставился на пятно, а затем перевёл взгляд на лицо Хаммера, призывая на помощь научную рациональность, раз другие способы успокоиться не сработали. Предварительная оценка: пульс и кровяное давление повышенны, гипербилирубинемия, воспалённая кожа вокруг рта, ноздрей и слёзных каналов.

— Что тебе дали? — спросил он. — Это была сыворотка Росса? Или что-то новое?

— Чтоб я знал. — Хаммер громко прочистил горло и, скривившись, сглотнул. — Учёные Нормана сделали свою версию сыворотки супер-солдата. Как сами видите, я не сдержался и попробовал её на себе. Что за кучку шарлатанов он нанял, ха? Я определённо не чувствую себя _супер_.

— У тебя глаза жёлтые, — заметил Брюс. — Печень, похоже, отказывает.

— Спорю, ты это всем мальчикам говоришь.

— Джастин, — раздражённо обратился Тони, — что ты планируешь делать?

Хаммер пристально на него посмотрел, и Брюс увидел в его холодных полуприкрытых глазах ту же самую искру ненависти, что привлекла его внимание при самой первой встрече в пентхаусе Старка.

— Я собираюсь тебя убить, — ответил тот.

Тони сглотнул. Брюс сжал его руку в своей.

— Но чуть позже, — продолжил Хаммер. — А то, если сделать это сейчас, получится как-то зазря. Есть у меня ещё идейка. — Он покачал пальцем в их сторону. — Ещё одна идейка, вот увидите. Не совсем «план А», но сойдёт. Сойдёт.

Брюс облизал губы и решил сам задать вопрос, который не мог озвучить Тони.

— Что с тобой случилось в тюрьме?

Привалившийся к стенке Хаммер пожал плечами.

— Ничего.

— Скажи мне правду, — вмешался Тони. — Другого шанса не будет.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. — Хаммер подался вперёд, оперевшись на руку, когда фургон очередной раз повернул. —  _Ничего_ не случилось. В этом-то и проблема. _Ничего_. — Он выпутался из куртки и отбросил её в сторону — чёрная майка была обожжена его потом. — Видишь ли, — сказал он тише и серьёзнее. — Я порой делал плохие вещи. Ты-то это знаешь, верно? Конечно знаешь. Чёрт, да ты сам со мной участвовал в парочке. Я заводил иногда хорошие связи, но и плохих было немало. Я злил людей. Оставлял долги. Для бизнеса подобное естественно, правда же? — На мгновение Хаммер показался практически ностальгирующим, но затем его лицо снова стало жёстким. — А затем ты у меня всё забрал.

Тони вдохнул, желая перебить, но Брюс потянул его за руку, чтобы молчал.

— А потом тюрьма, — продолжил Хаммер. — Я подумал: «Вот оно. Я в жопе». Мои адвокаты обеспечили мне минимальную охрану, но ведь это же самое означает, что и добраться до меня стало проще, верно? Я просто знал, что один из тех, кого я разозлил, придёт за мной. Три недели я сидел в камере, напуганный до усрачки. Думал, получу дурацкой ложковилкой в глаз, или ручкой зубной щётки под ребро, знаешь? Иногда я слегка нарушал правила, только чтобы в одиночку попасть, не угробив при этом шансы выйти. Я сидел ночью и размышлял, что получил бы бугай из двести десятой за моё убийство. Может, моя жизнь стоит пачку сигарет. Порножурнал. Плакат Риты Хейворт.

Он тихо посмеялся будто от какой-то шутки между своими. Брюса начало подташнивать. Он понимал, к чему ведёт Хаммер, но всё равно его подтолкнул:

— Но ничего не произошло.

— Ничего не произошло, — Хаммер снова пожал плечами. — Никто меня убивать не хотел. Прошло недель шесть, пока длились судебные иски по компании, и потом Норман начал обговаривать её выкуп. «Ему было бы проще, будь я мёртв,» — подумал я. И по-прежнему ничего. Ни намёка даже. Проклятье, я был так уверен, что китайцы захотят моей смерти. И ничего.

— Ты на меня взъелся, — недоверчиво спросил Тони, — потому что я не озаботился тебя заказать?

Хаммер снова посмеялся, бросив взгляд на Брюса.

— Он не понимает. И почему я не удивлён?

Брюс сжал в кулак пустую руку и стиснул зубы. Ему хотелось подытожить рассказ Хаммера.

— Тони Старк — король мира, — сказал он и сам удивился, насколько вдруг захотелось, чтобы Тони понял. — Все знают Тони Старка. Его любят, его ненавидят. Он имеет значение.

— Джастин Хаммер же не стоит и пачки сигарет, — горько закончил Хаммер. — Когда у тебя ничего нет, ты и сам ничто. Вот что я узнал в тюрьме. И я понял, что ты понятия не имеешь, каково это. За всю свою жизнь ты ни разу не был невидимкой. — Его взгляд переместился. — Могу поспорить, что Брюс был.

— По своему выбору, — признал тот.

— Ты такой бред несёшь, — резко сказал Тони, но вот его рука в хватке Брюса дрожала, а боль на лице была настоящей. — Ты сам совершал свои собственные ошибки. Ничего у тебя не отняли, ты сам всё выбросил.

— Всё, что тебе надо было сделать той ночью, это не вмешиваться, — сказал Хаммер.

— Ты вытащил из тюрьмы психа, вручил ему заряженный пистолет, и сотня гражданских…

— Всё, что тебе надо было сделать, это не вмешиваться! — заорал Хаммер, и слюна обожгла ему уголки губ. Из глаз и носа потекла столь же ядовитая жидкость. — Не будь тебя там, ничего бы не случилось. На одну лишь ночь я мог бы стать значимым! Ты… твою ж мать.

Хаммер отвернулся, пытаясь стереть обжигающую влагу с лица. Его дыхание стало быстрым, паникующим, и один из его людей вышел вперёд, чтобы вылить флягу ему на голову. Тони, глядя на это, поёрзал, испытывая тревогу и внутренний зуд, но Брюс успел снова сжать его руку прежде, чем Старк заговорил.

— Никакие твои слова сейчас не помогут, — прошептал Брюс. — Если принятая им сыворотка хоть сколько-нибудь похожа на вариант Росса, сейчас она уже добралась до мозга, влияет на его разум. — Он посмотрел на лицо Тони, и жесткие линии, что он там увидел, заставили Беннера снова наклониться ближе. — Он не твоя вина, Тони. И не твоя ответственность.

— Знаю, — ответит тот, но было не похоже, что он верит в собственные слова.

***

Когда фургон наконец-то начал замедляться, Питер уже был близок к тому, чтобы всё взять в свои руки. Они доехали до Вестсайда: на одной стороне улицы был офис прокатной компании Ю-Хаул, а напротив — красное кирпичное здание. Гаражные ворота там были открыты, и Питер заметил внутри людей, одетых в комбинезоны механиков. Инстинкт велел ему спрыгнуть и скрыться. Вытащив щит Стива несколькими резкими ударами, он его подхватил и на паутине перепрыгнул к гаражу Ю-Хаул.

— Вы меня ещё отслеживаете? — спросил он, прижав пальцы к уху, провожая взглядом закатывающийся в здание фургон. Машины копов, следовавшие в отдалении, тоже замедлились и перегородили улицу. — Фургон остановился… его завели в здание, и похоже, здешние ребята их ждали.

— Да, я тебя вижу, — ответил Фьюри. — Нам только что подтвердили — этот адрес был обнаружен на компьютере Нормана Осборна. Здание было замечено в списках перепродаж по заниженной цене. Возможно, оно одно из осборновских или даже хаммеровских.

Механики начали закрывать ворота, и Питер подался вперёд, хотя и понимал, что всё равно не сможет вовремя запрыгнуть в закрывающуюся щель.

— Брюс и мистер Старк у них внутри. Я должен туда попасть.

— Они определённо не стесняются, — сказал Стив, и когда Питер склонился над краем крыши, то увидел капитана, останавливающего мотоцикл как раз под ним. — Это здание прямо на виду, а вокруг сплошные офисы. И фургон даже не пытался сбросить нас с хвоста.

— Чёрная Вдова и команда агентов в пути, они приземлятся на крыше. Мысли по поводу более прямого входа?

Питер спрыгнул на тротуар и протянул Стиву щит. Тот чуть улыбнулся, благодаря парня, а затем снова обратился к Фьюри.

— Отсюда здание особо укреплённым не выглядит, но видно не то чтобы много. Фургон заехал через грузовой вход. Есть ещё и передний вход, там никого нет, и боковая дверь в восточной стене, выходящая в переулок.

— Работаем над получением чертежей.

— Капитан, — взволнованно позвал Питер, — не думаю, что нам стоит медлить, если хотим вытащить мистера Старка живым.

Стив хмуро перевёл взгляд с него на здание — Питер практически видел, как у того в глазах проигрываются различные сценарии.

— Директор Фьюри, у нас есть разрешение на наступление?

— Подтверждаю, — ответил директор после краткой паузы. — Держите, по возможности, связь.

— Принято. — Стив развернулся к Питеру и серьёзно на него посмотрел. — Обойди с переулка. Проверь, сможешь ли попасть внутрь, и ожидай моего сигнала. Когда зайдёшь, обезвредь всех, кого увидишь, и направляйся в лобби. Если будут проблемы, сообщай и оставайся на месте. Я найду способ прийти к тебе.

Питер собрался.

— Да, сэр. Но, э… что за сигнал?

Губы Стива изогнулись.

— Я постучусь в парадную дверь, — ответил он. — Уверен, ты услышишь.

***

Как только фургон остановился, задние двери открылись, и Хаммеру помогли вылезти наружу. В погрузочной зоне находились и другие люди: мужчины и женщины, чьи комбинезоны механиков топорщились в подозрительных местах. Все смотрели на Брюса и Тони, будто те были животными в зоопарке, и Беннеру пришлось подавить соблазн на них оскалиться.

— За каким хреном ты их сюда привез? — спросил один.

Хаммер сплюнул ему под ноги, и тот отскочил, чтобы не попасть под кислоту.

— На тот момент это показалось хорошей идеей. — Хаммер махнул Тони и Брюсу следовать за собой. — Давайте, — сказал он. — Хочу вам кое-что показать.

— Думаю, я лучше с твоими друзьями попытаю шансы, — ответил Старк.

Хаммер закатил глаза и вытащил револьвер, направив на Брюса. Тот поморщился из-за блика света на стволе, и Тони тут же встал перед ним, загораживая. — Ладно, ладно. Твою ж мать, Хаммер, серьёзно. Ты не понимаешь, что творишь.

— Сегодня ты умрёшь, — напомнил Хаммер, вытаскивая Тони из фургона. — Так что чего бы тебе заодно не посмотреть, что тут в подвале инетесненького, да Бога ж ради. — Он подозвал жестом одного из мужчин, который, едва Старк оказался снаружи, схватил того и сковал ему руки за спиной. Второй протянул руку к Беннеру.

— Не прикасайтесь ко мне, — прорычал Брюс, и несколько человек отшагнули назад.

— Тебе не следовало привозить их сюда, — сказал кто-то. — Это же значит, что ЩИТ…

— Что, вы _не хотите_ подраться со ЩИТом? — огрызнулся Хаммер. — Я-то думал, в этом весь смысл. — Он толкнул Тони вперёд и жестом указал Брюсу следовать за ними.

— Хаммер, — настоял тот же человек, — этого не было в договоре.

— Каком договоре? — Хаммер, нахмурившись, оглянулся на него через плечо и продолжил подталкивать Тони прочь от погрузочной зоны. — Это моё здание. Я сам решаю, кого звать к себе в гости.

Народ начал приглушенные споры друг с другом. Их сердитая тревога загоняла Брюсу иголки под кожу, и он старался держаться поближе к Тони, пытаясь отвлечься от, судя по всему, назревающего конфликта. «Дыши, — сказал он себе. — Просто продолжай дышать».

Водитель фургона зашагал вровень с Хаммером, пока они дверь за дверью проходили по техническому коридору.

— Собери любимчиков и выметайся отсюда, — тихо сказал ему Хаммер. — Живи, чтобы сразиться в другой раз, или типа того. С друг другом мы уже более чем рассчитались.

— Было интересно иметь с вами дело, мистер Хаммер, — ответил мужчина. — Удачи. — Он отделился от них и вскоре уже говорил по рации.

Остались только они трое. Брюс обдумал, не прыгнуть ли на револьвер. Он был уверен, что сможет помешать Хаммеру выстрелить в Тони, но вот после…

— Кто эти люди? — спросил он, замедляя шаг.

— Профессиональные наёмники, — ответил Хаммер. — Анархисты. Террористы. — Он пожал плечами, и когда они подошли к очередной двери, он жестом велел Брюсу открыть её. — Бывшая ГИДРА, бывшие русские, бывший ЩИТ и подобное. Помнишь тех пришельцев несколько месяцев назад?

Они зашли в новый коридор, Брюс и Тони обменялись взглядом.

— Это люди Локи? — спросил Старк.

— Полагаю, он наобещал им с три короба, когда ещё планировал стать королём мира. Не на ту лошадь они поставили, да? После того, как он кончился, они застряли в городе. К счастью для них вернулись мы с Натаном. Я рассказал ему об этом месте, и он их всех собрал. — Хаммер усмехнулся. — А куда же, вы _думали_ , они все подевались после вторжения?

— В Южную Америку, — скорчил рожу Тони. — Бартон по возвращении будет не в духе.

Коридор окончился пыльным заброшенным лобби — за стойкой ресепшена были разброшены немногочисленные офисные принадлежности. Пока они шли к лифту, Тони быстро огляделся.

— Так что это за место было?

— Ах, да. — Хаммер засмеялся, но его прервал мокрый кашель, заставивший Брюса и Тони поёжится. — Зараза. Помнишь Челсию?

— Твою бывшую жену?

— К слову о ставках не на ту лошадь. — Хаммер громко прочистил горло, и Брюсу пришлось сильно прикусить губу, чтобы увести мысли от желания разбить тому лицо. — Я выкупил компанию, когда у неё приключилось помешательство на детях. Делали радионяни и колыбельки на будущее. Прибыли это так и не принесло, зато смогло обеспечить относительно приличный фасад. А теперь… — он надавил на кнопку лифта. — Более чем половине этого достойное место лишь на свалке.

Дверь, через которую они заходили, с шумом открылась, и в коридор вышло человек шесть наёмников.

— Хаммер! — крикнул один из предводителей.

— Что ты там говорил? — пробормотал Тони. — Про злить людей?

— Сейчас неподходящее время, — крикнул Хаммер в ответ.

Люди продолжали приближаться.

— Мы согласились тебе помочь, поскольку ты обещал, что это место будет оставаться безопасным. Если же ЩИТ придёт за ними…

В лобби что-то шумно сломалось как раз в момент, когда звякнул прибывший лифт. Пока наёмники разворачивались ко входу, Хаммер втащил Тони в лифт и нажал кнопку закрытия двери. Брюс, не раздумывая, последовал за ними, и пока двери закрывались, он успел увидеть мелькнувший щит Капитана Америки, пролетевший по коридору.

Стив. Брюс знал, что он придёт. И был уверен, что Питер тоже уже здесь, где-то. Но это всё равно стало шоком, и воздух застрял у Брюса в горле. Мужчина прислонился к стенке в углу.

— Жаль, не могу устроить вам нормальную экскурсию, — говорил Хаммер, вводя на панели дополнительный код доступа, — но похоже, времени у нас немного.

— Времени у нас с избытком, — ответил Тони. Он боролся с наручниками, стараясь сделать это незаметно. — Я здесь, в твоих руках… ты вполне бы мог мне всё показать. Когда ещё представится такая возможность?

Хаммер усмехнулся ему поверх плеча.

— А потом экскурсию проводить будешь ты? — спросил он, когда лифт двинулся вниз. — Устроишь мне тур по Башне?

— О, конечно, — проворчал Тони. — У меня целая прорва игрушек, которые мне бы хотелось показать тебе лично.

— Есть в башне кое-что, особенно мне любопытное. — Хаммер повернулся к ним. — В тот вечер, ну, когда я заглянул? Парнишка, что был у вас в пентхаусе.

Брюс напрягся, по нему прошла волна жара. Он открыл рот, желая сказать Хаммеру _заткнуться нахрен_ , но челюсть казалась огромной и неповоротливой, а зубы заскрежетали.

— Ты же не из тех, кто тусит со стажёрами, — продолжил ничего не заметивший Хаммер. — Это навело меня на мысль. Он…

Брюс больше не мог этого выносить. Он помнил, как Хаммер похлопал Питера по плечу, и в голове все мысли были только о том, чтобы вырвать ему руки из суставов. Ему хотелось плеска крови и костного мозга. Глаза загорелись от ненависти, а мускулы содрогнулись на начавших расти костях. Швы на одежде натянулись и, наконец, лопнули.

— Брюс! — Тони наклонился ближе, всё так же дёргая наручники. — Брюс, ты должен… — остаток его фразы смазался в неразличимое шипение белого шума. Брюсу было плевать, что он там кому должен. Сама мысль, что ему могут снова отказать в освобождении, превращала его кровь в желчь. Он был зол и хотел, чтобы все это знали, но в особенности — Джастин Хаммер, который с открытым ртом смотрел на него от панели лифта.

Ему хотелось спросить Хаммера, не этого ли он хотел… не был ли он рад встретить свою смерть от руки монстра, которого он и его последователи планировали перевоссоздать. Но голос, раздавшийся из его горла, не был человеческим.

***

Пока Питер ждал сигнал Стива, ему пришлось постоянно себе напоминать не задерживать дыхание. К этому времени агенты ЩИТа и несколько полицейских машин уже окружили здание, начали перекрывать улицы и эвакуировать ближайшие дома. Парень слышал вертолёт где-то наверху, а в комме Фьюри раздавал приказы своим людям. Боковая дверь, которую Питер выбрал своей точкой входа, казалось, угрожающе надвигалась на него, и он пристально, практически не моргая, смотрел на неё в ответ.

— Дыши, Человек-Паук, — сказал Фьюри.

Питер выдохнул, и перед глазами заплясали пятна. Он тряхнул головой.

— Спасибо. Эм, сэр. Простите.

— Ты неплохо справляешься, — уверенность в его не слишком любезном замечании подуспокоила Питера. — Просто войди, найди Старка, выйди. Всё просто.

— Всё просто, — повторил Питер и на мгновение даже поверил в это. Он прилип к стене в переулке. — Абсолютно просто.

В комме раздался шум разбитого стекла, и сразу за ним крики людей и выстрелы. Питер начал действовать. Он выстрелил в стену паутиной и влетел в дверь, выламывая её ногами. Это оказалось сложнее, чем Питер ожидал, и, очутившись внутри, он понял почему: дверь была грубо заколочена досками. То, что когда-то являлось комнатой отдыха, сейчас было заставлено коробками и ящиками, и Питер, с шумом перелезая через них, подосадовал, что потерял инерцию прыжка. Он пинком распахнул следующую дверь и вышел в коридор как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть двоих мужчин, с автоматами бегущих к лобби. Не раздумывая, он зацепил их паутиной за затылки и дёрнул, сшибая друг с дружкой. Мужики упали, и Питер без проблем отобрал у них оружие, а затем вырубил обоих.

— Капитан, я внутри, — сказал он, проходя обратно по следам этих двоих. Комната, из которой они вышли, была кладовой, в углу которой стоял ящик, по виду идеально подходящий для транспортировки оружия, но внутри уже ничего не было. — Минус двое, и я двигаюсь в твою сторону.

— Держись поверху, — ответил Стив в промежутке между, судя по звукам, ударами кулаком по челюсти. — Они стреляют по холлу у входа, чтобы прикрыть своё отступление к лестницам.

Питер добрался до конца коридора и остановился у дверей, прислушиваясь. Было сложно сказать, откуда раздаются услышанные выстрелы — с той стороны двери или же из комма.

— Всё просто, — снова повторил он себе, и едва открыв двери, сразу же прыгнул на потолок и пополз вперёд.

Первый этаж оказался именно тем полем боя, каким описал его Стив. Пока капитан устраивал бойцовское состязание с несколькими мужчинами в лобби, другие убегали по дальнему коридору и вниз по лестнице. Четверо засели возле лифта, обеспечивая огонь прикрытия. Они были так сосредоточены на Стиве, то входящем, по уходящим из их зоны обстрела, что совершенно не смотрели наверх, и Питер смог подхватить паутиной стоявшую у дальней стены урну-пепельницу. Он дёрнул ей, вмазав двоим по лицу.

Оставшиеся наёмники начали орать на незнакомом Питеру языке и подняли оружие, но тут щит Роджерса спиралью пролетел по коридору и вырубил одного из них. Его напарник попытался отступить, но Питер, поднырнув, удачно ударил его ногой.

Стив подошёл к лифтам, присоединившись к Питеру. Судя по виду капитана, тот даже вспотеть толком не успел.

— Сэр, их здесь больше, чем мы предполагали, — доложил он, быстро приводя в негодность всё оружие наёмников кроме одного автомата, который оставил себе. — Каков статус Чёрной Вдовы?

— Я на шестом, — ответила Наташа. — Иду вниз.

— Цели на лестнице, — предупредил её кэп. — Пока не знаю, куда они двигаются: вниз или наверх. Ты, возможно, захочешь…

Он был перебит звуком, который невозможно было бы описать иначе, чем рёв. По предплечьям Питера побежали мурашки, и он инстинктивно опустился на корточки. Даже стоявший рядом Стив замер, пока раздавался этот невообразимый голос, смешанный со звуком скрежета металла.

Питер сглотнул.

— Это Брюс, да?

— Сэр, — мрачно обратился Стив, — Халк на свободе.

— Тогда я предлагаю начинать выведение оттуда Старка и вас самих куда подальше, — ответил Фьюри. — Я посмотрю, что получится подогнать вам на крышу.

— Принято. — Стив подошёл к двери на лестницу и показал Питеру встать с другой её стороны. — Ты готов к этому?

Питер встряхнулся и скользнул в указанное место.

— Да, — ответил он, сам желая в это верить. — Готов.

***

Хаммер должен был признать, что такого он не ожидал.

Он вжался спиной в угол и смотрел, как Халк берёт верх: зелёная плоть прорывалась сквозь одежду, мышцы и кости увеличивались. Это приводило в ужас и одновременно вызывало благоговейный трепет, и только лишь когда под боком оказался что-то орущий Тони, ему в голову пришло сделать нечто большее, чем просто смотреть на сверхъестественную трансформацию.

— Открой дверь! — кричал Тони ему в ухо. — Хаммер!

Хаммер начал бить по панели позади себя, пока двери не открылись. Они со Старком вывалились в коридор. Халк потянулся за ними, но изменения ещё не окончились, и у него не хватило координации, чтобы успеть их схватить. Как только они оказались снаружи, Хаммер взял Тони за локоть, и вместе они побежали по узкому коридору, огибая ящики и коробки. Хаммер оглянулся лишь один раз, и картина пробивающего себе путь Халка заставила его засмеяться.

«Если ты так отчаялся, — сказал тогда Человек-Паук, — то мог бы просто остаться в лифте».

— Насколько сильнее я ещё могу отчаяться? — вслух спросил Хаммер, и заметив дверь слева, затянул туда Тони.

В этом помещении стояли ряды роботов в человеческий рост. Многие из них напоминали грубые копии Железного Человека, в то время как другие были более примитивными, а некоторые даже на поверхностный взгляд казались невозможными к эксплуатации. Хаммер переходил от одного к другому, нажимая кнопки и щелкая переключателями. Роботы начинали гудеть, включаясь, но лишь немногое смогли вышагнуть из ряда, а часть запнулись или вовсе упали.

Тони поражённо смотрел на них.

— И ты думаешь, вот это даст что-то против _Халка_?

— Они дадут нам время, — ответил Хаммер. Он закончил с роботами и снова схватил Тони за руку, потащив в следующий зал. Там стояли ряды автоматических турелей, повключать которые оказалось гораздо проще и быстрее, чем роботов.

— От дополнительного времени пользы никакой, — сказал Тони, следуя за ним. — Нам надо убираться из этого здания.

Хаммер, шагая дальше, что-то промычал, вроде бы соглашаясь. Раздался звук гнущегося металла и рушившихся стен. Хаммер невольно поёжился и затянул Тони в ещё одну залу.

— Джастин, ну брось. Я же знаю, что ты прекрасно всё понимаешь. Моя смерть не будет ничего значить, если и ты тоже умрёшь.

— Я тебя игнорирую, — пробормотал Хаммер, включая последнего из дроидов, сделанных за время с Ванко. Из-за неисправной правой руки он не присоединился к остальным на Экспо, и это спасло его от самоуничтожения. Хаммер ему даже немного посочувствовал.

Неразбериха выстрелов и скрежета гнущегося металла стала знаком, что Халк обнаружил первый зал. Как только Хаммер это услышал, он потащил Тони в коридор, и вместе они побежали в обратную сторону. Через кривой пролом, что когда-то был дверью, им удалось увидеть Халка. Тот, рыча и полностью погрузившись в безумие, разрывал одного из роботов пополам у себя над головой. Он не видел, как Хаммер и Тони проходят мимо деформированного лифта и направляются вниз по лестнице на следующий этаж.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что отсюда есть выход наружу, — попросил Тони.

Хаммер завёл его в первое же помещение, которое было заполнено уже не такими интересными реликтами Хаммер Индастрис: военная атрибутика, детские кроватки, устаревшие компьютеры. Единственным примечательным предметом был приставленный к стене тускло серебрящийся узкий контейнер почти в восемь футов высоты. Внизу на нём был маленький выцветший логотип Старк Индастрис.

Тони замер на месте, уставившись на него, в то время как Хаммер продолжал решительно приближаться. Поражённый вид распахнувшего глаза Старка заставил мужчину усмехнуться.

— Это не то, о чём я думаю, — сказал Тони.

— Будто я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — ответил Хаммер, заканчивая настраивать панель, после чего снял майку и ботинки.

— Ты не полезешь в эту штуку.

Хаммер толкнул его к стене и вынул ключ от наручников из кармана. Стоило одной руке Тони оказаться на свободе, как тот сразу же начал сопротивляться и резко выбросил локоть, нанося удар. Однако, Хаммеру, чтобы его остановить, пришлось всего лишь поймать Тони за запястье. Старк поморщился от неожиданной силы мужчины и того, как защипало кожу от прикосновения влажных ладоней.

— Вряд ли ты захочешь бить того, кто потеет кислотой, — сказал Хаммер, приковывая Тони к шкафчику.

Тот сперва подёргался, но руки, на местах, где коснулся Хаммер, уже воспалились и покраснели, так что от каждого движения у него вырывалось шипение боли.

— Джастин, подожди, — позвал Тони, а его взгляд в это время метался по помещению в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы помочь. — Если ты оставишь меня здесь, Халк доберётся до меня раньше тебя. Это же не то, что ты хочешь?

— Энтони, — Хаммер посмотрел ему в глаза. — Просто прекрати. Не позорься. — Он звонко чмокнул Тони в щёку, а затем отвернулся, направляясь к камере.

Тони что-то проворчал себе под нос и возобновил борьбу с наручниками. Хаммер постарался не обращать на это внимания, но рывком распахивая камеру, ему как-то глупо захотелось услышать какое-нибудь подбадривание. Внутри камера уже начинала зловеще светиться, и подавшись внутрь он ощутил, как кожу начинает покалывать, а волосы встают дыбом. С глубоким вдохом Хаммер залез туда и устроился спиной к разгорающимся огням.

— Хуже мне уже не будет, — сказал он себе, рывком закрывая крышку.

***

Стив, держа перед собой щит, спускался по лестнице. Питер следовал за ним по стене, поскольку это требовало немного больше концентрации и помогало не думать о Халке, ревущем где-то под ними. Здание под пальцами подрагивало.

— Ну так, э, что мы будем делать с превращением Брюса обратно, когда мы его найдём? — спросил Питер.

— Не знаю, — признался Стив. — Насколько мне известно, надёжного способа остановить Халка не существует. Директор?

— Я отправил агентов за седативным препаратом, который Старк держит в башне, — ответил Фьюри. — Но чтобы мы могли им воспользоваться, вам надо вывести Халка из здания. Я не стану посылать агентов внутрь.

— Я и не требую, — ответил Стив. — Но если мы выведем Халка на крышу, получится, что в опасности окажется больше зданий и гражданских.

— Придётся тебе воспользоваться своей осмотрительностью, солдат.

Дверь на лестницу распахнулась, и из неё вытянулась рука с чем-то примотанным к ладони. Оно засветилось, но Стив среагировал прежде, чем произошёл выстрел, и разбил устройство одним мощным ударом щита. Человек вскрикнул, и капитан рывком вытащил его на лестничную площадку, чтобы вырубить. В результате Стив оказался перед открытой дверью, и по щиту застучали пули, заставляя мужчину пригнуться и отступить.

— Множественные цели заняли позицию на минус первом, — доложил Стив и прицелился автоматом за угол, короткой очередью удерживая врага от желания подобраться поближе. — Кроме южной лестницы есть другие пути вниз?

— Можно воспользоваться техническим входом на западной стороне, — ответила Наташа. — Займите их пока.

Стив отклонился, когда ещё один залп прошёл по лестнице. Пока они ожидали его окончания, комм зашумел статикой, и Питер поморщился, спрыгивая на пол рядом с Роджерсом. В шипящем шуме он слышал скрипучий голос, пытавшийся привлечь внимание.  
Фьюри несвязно выругался.

— У нас какое-то вмешательство на линию. Подождите.

Питер приложил ладонь к уху, в то время как Стив снова начал стрелять.

— … слышите меня… — говорил кто-то сквозь статику. — …анный Хаммер…

— Подождите! — быстро сказал Питер. — Подождите, это мистер Старк.

Статика немного уменьшилась, так что получилось разобрать:

— Если это кто-нибудь слышит, я на минус третьем. Есть тут кто-нибудь? Халк…

Он снова пропал, и Питер сжал зубы. Он сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся к Стиву.

— Капитан.

Выражение лица мужчины было жёстким и ответил он не сразу.

— Иди, — сказал он наконец. — Мы с Вдовой отчистим тебе путь отхода. Удачи.

— Вам тоже, — ответил Питер, и ещё раз глубоко вдохнув, прыгнул на паутине через открытый дверной проём и дальше вниз по лестнице.

Халк был на минус втором. Питер слышал указывающий на это грохот разрушений, вот прямо за этой дверью, но не смог взять себя в руки, чтобы заглянуть. «Вывести Старка, вывести Старка, — напоминал себе парень, спускаясь на третий этаж. — А уже потом можно и о Брюсе поволноваться. Всё просто».

Питер остановился в коридоре, чтобы прислушаться. Даже учитывая стрельбу и разгром, происходящие над ним, ему был слышен какой-то пронзительный гул, переплетённый с человеческим криком. Голос не был похож на Тони, но Питер всё равно заволновался и поспешил на звук. Он ворвался в ближайший зал и облегчённо выдохнул, увидев Тони — прикованного, но в полном порядке.

— Мистер Старк!

— Ну наконец-то. — Тони потянул за наручники. — Сними их с меня.

Новый вопль привлёк внимание Питера к металлическому цилиндрическому контейнеру у стены, который гудел и бешено светился. Подбежав к Тони, парень начал осматривать наручники, а инстинкты в это время настойчиво твердили, что отсюда надо убираться.

— Как вы смогли выйти на комм?

— Радионяня, — буркнул Тони, швыряя розовую пластмассу на пол. — Я её переписал. Ты не поверишь, что за дерьмо тут у Хаммера валяется… а теперь, не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, _снять их с меня_?

— Хорошо, хорошо. — Раздумывая над наиболее удачным вариантом, Питер поморщился от вида воспалённых рук Старка. Наконец он схватил оба наручника и просто потянул, обрывая цепь. — Вы можете идти?

— Конечно, я могу идти, я не…

Камера внезапно затихла. Питер и Тони обернулись к ней, задержав дыхание. Крышка открылась к громким скрипом. Угол поворота камеры мешал им увидеть её внутри, и Питер шагнул вперёд, загораживая Тони, решительно настроенный защитить его от всего, что может оттуда появиться.

Человекоподобная фигура с такой силой вырвалась из камеры, что та упала у стены деформированной грудой. Питер выстрелил путиной, но это двигалось слишком быстро, и следующим, что парень осознал, стала тыльная сторона мощной ладони, сбрасывающая его с ног. Питер врезался в ящик с запчастями электроники, а голова у него чуть не отвалилась: даже Осборн не бил так сильно.

Существо швырнуло Тони на пол. Оно лишь немного напоминало человека и всё продолжала изменяться — кожа сходила как шелуха, обнажая пластины гладкой кости. Сегменты состыковывались как фрагменты доспеха и скрипели друг об друга с тошнотворным звуком при каждом движении человекочудовища. Тони попытался выползти из-под него, но существо схватила его за плечо, прижимая спиной к полу.

— Ну? — изнутри существа раздался голос Хаммера. — Что думаешь?

У Питера ещё кружилась голова, но он вытащил себя из ящика и упал на четвереньки.

— Хаммер?..

Тот повернул голову. Волосы и кожа у него исчезли, оставив скульптурный костяной шлем. Питер трудом мог различить движения его глаз и губ внутри узких щелей на стыке пластин, как будто у человека под маской. Экзоскелет.

— Хрена се, — выдохнул парень.

Хаммер засмеялся, челюсти заклацали. Когда Тони снова попытался уползти, Хаммер толкнул его вниз.

— Что такое? — протянул он хриплым приглушенным голосом. — Тебе не нравится мой новый костюм? Он ведь прямо как у тебя, видишь, кроме… — Он снова засмеялся. — Я сделал свой из _самого себя_.

Он дёрнул головой и густая капля слюны выскользнула из ротовой щели, упав Тони на грудь. Пока она шипела на рубашке мужчины, Питер прыгнул вперёд, сам не зная, что собирается делать. Но практически перед самым входом в зону удара Питера остановил звук, походивший на гром. Парень заскользил до полной остановки и обернулся: стена позади обрушивалась, грохоча бетонными блоками.

Через дыру вломился Халк. От вида, как он несётся к ним, со всеми своими огромными руками и зло оскаленными зубами, мозг Питера полностью отключился. На одном лишь инстинкте он зацепил Тони паутиной и потянул, выуживая из-под Хаммера как раз в момент, когда тот поднялся навстречу Халку. Эти двое врезались в противоположную стену, отчего здание сотряслось до самого фундамента.

Питер рывком поднял Старка на ноги, и они побежали. Хотя, стоило им перебраться через разбитый Халком вход, как Тони остановился, срывая рубашку. Даже после того, как он её скинул, от груди продолжало раздаваться ужасное шипение.

— Чёрт, — сказал он, погружая кончики пальцев в шипящий реактор, встроенный в его грудную клетку. — Оно проедает реактор.

Через разлом вылетел Хаммер, и Питер с Тони были вынуждены отступить дальше от лифта, когда Халк попытался снова до того дотянуться. Они продолжили драку в коридоре. Халк зло заревел, когда его кулаки не смогли пробить костяные доспехи. Они начали кружить, сцепившись, и Питер потащил Тони в следующий зал.

— Старк у меня, — доложил он, — но мы отрезаны от лестницы. Есть другой путь наверх?

— Технический ход доходит только до минус первого, — ответила Наташа.

— Мы почти закончили с этими ребятами, — сказал Стив. — Мы подойдём к вам… ждите.

— Принято. Окей. А, ладно. — Питер обернулся пересказать новости и обнаружил, что Тони ходит по помещению, сбрасывая вещи с полок. — Мистер Старк?

Тот вытащил из ящика с инструментами напильник и, к шоку Питера, засунул себе в грудь.

— Печать плавится, — пояснил он, жестом подзывая парня ближе. — Помоги мне вытащить эту штуку.

— Помочь вам что? — Питер быстро подошёл и, под указания Тони, помог вытащить светящийся и покрывающийся трещинами реактор из гнезда. Реактор вышел с треском, заставившим Питера поморщиться; после парню было сказано аккуратно тот держать, чтобы слюна Хаммера не попала ему на костюм. — Что теперь?

Тони выхватил реактор у него из рук и, развернувшись, швырнул его в раскрытую дверь, через которую они входили. Что сейчас случиться было довольно-таки очевидно, поэтому Питер схватил Тони и утянул вместе с собой за складской ящик. Реактор разрядился с ослепляющей вспышкой света, затопившей всё помещение. На несколько кратких мгновений зал осветился острыми контрастом белого света и чёрных теней, а затем огни погасли — все огни, оставляя Тони и Питера в практически идеальной темноте.

— Вот блин. — Питер поморгал в окружающее ничто. — Это что, оно только что электромагнитный импульс дало?

— Типа того. Но зона поражения не должна была быть больше одного этажа. — Тони стал двигаться на ощупь. — Должно быть, он устроил короткое замыкание.

Питер задрал маску. Даже со своими усиленными органами чувств он мог разглядеть в зале только совсем общие формы, но вот по-прежнему дерущихся на отдалении зала-другого Халка и Хаммера парень слышал без проблем.

— Капитан, вы слышали? — Он постучал пальцем по комму, и никакого ответа. — Проклятье.

Тони уже снова был на ногах, слепо шаря по полкам. И тут до Питера дошло.

— Эй, — сказал он, — а разве вам не, э, нужна эта штука? Чтобы жить?

— Мне нужен электромагнит, — резко ответил Тони. Он поморщился, когда рука обо что-то стукнулась. — Чёрт, ничего не вижу.

Питер присоединился к нему, отбрасывая погремушки и сгоревшие платы, пока они не нашли голову списанного робота. Питер оторвал уже надрезанный кусок металла и скрутил его кольцом, а Тони обмотал его по всей длине медным проводом, также найденным Питером, со словами:

— Нам нужен источник электричества.

— Батарея. — Питер снова начал шарить по полкам, и его руки натолкнулись на знакомую пластмассовую форму. Он ощупал кнопки, антенну, и хотя прибор продолжал молчать, парень содрал с него крышку.

— Что там? — спросил Тони; несмотря на то, что мужчина старался говорить спокойно, Питер слышал, как тот напряжён.

— Ещё одна радионяня. — Питер вытащил батарейку, а затем нащупал в найденном ранее ящике с инструментами изоленту. — Есть шанс, что батарейка не сдохла.

— Господи. Ладно, просто будь осторожен, чтобы не…

Питер зафиксировал батарейку и сунул всю конструкцию в дыру у Тони на груди. Тот со вскриком подпрыгнул и ухватился обеими руками за плечи парня. Всё тело Старка замерло и напряглось. Питер тоже не двигался, позволяя Тони восстановить дыхание.

— Мистер Старк?

— Я… — Тони прижал руку к груди, и три глубоких вдоха спустя похлопал Питера по плечу. — Я в порядке, — сказал он. — По крайней мере, артерию мне не перерезало. Давай выбираться отсюда.

Питер натянул маску обратно.

— Хорошо. Держитесь поближе ко мне… Мне немного видно.

Пока Питер вёл его к двери, Тони ещё раз хлопнул его по плечу.

— Это не совсем локтевой сустав, — сказал он, — но, думаю, работу ты получил.

— Однозначно. — Питер улыбнулся. — И да, всегда пожалуйста.

В коридоре было неожиданно тихо. Питер остановился в дверях, придержав себя за косяк, и вслушался в темноту коридора в поисках каких-нибудь признаков монструозных сражающихся. Он расслышал дыхание. Где-то в дальнем конце коридора медленно дышал Халк: вдох и выдох большими порывами воздуха. Питер подумал было его окликнуть, но остановил себя, поёжившись от воспоминания, как Халк вломился через обрушившуюся стену. Те несколько раз, что он раньше видел Халка, тот никогда не выглядел так — настолько обозлённым и потерявшим контроль.

 — Ты видишь Хаммера? — прошептал Тони.

— Нет. — Питер шагнул в коридор и почувствовал, что Тони следует сразу позади. — Давайте пробежимся до лестниц.

Они побежали. Питер слышал позади них тяжёлые шаг и хотя знал, что это Халк, и бояться нечего, он не остановился. Он ударил закрытые двери лифта, а затем быстро нащупал дверь лестницы, через которую сюда пришёл, и пихнул Тони вперёд себя.

— Идите! — крикнул он. — Я сразу за вами!

Они миновали лишь несколько ступеней, как Тони во что-то врезался.

— Это я, — сказала Наташа, прежде чем тот бы начал драться. Питеру в темноте были видны только её очертания. — Вы оба в норме?

— Мы в порядке, — ответил Питер, снова подпихивая Тони. — Просто выведите мистера Старка отсюда!

Сзади Питера что-то схватило. Он сперва решил, что это Халк, но затем ощутил на нёбе горький кислотный привкус. Питер смог выдавить из себя лишь резкий вскрик, когда его вынесло через лестничную дверь и швырнуло грудью на пол.

— Человек-Паук? — позвала Наташа.

— Просто уходите! — Питер перекатился на бок, едва успев избежать опустившейся пятки Хаммера. — Увидите Старка… он наш приоритет!

Хаммер снова к нему потянулся, и Питер опять уклонился, подпрыгнув вверх на стену. Он смог ещё дважды увернуться, прежде чем Хаммер своими слишком длинными руками поймал его за пояс и ударил, отправив их обоих через сломавшиеся от этого двери лифта в развороченную кабину.

Питер тяжело приземлился на спину, и над ним навис Хаммер — твёрдая искривлённая масса костей. Когда он засмеялся, Питер услышал, как металл под ним зашипел от слюны.

— Человек-Паук, — хрипло сказал Хаммер. — Монстры к тебе так и липнут, правда?

— Похоже на то, — ответил Питер и попытался выстрелить паутиной, но Хаммер сжал его поперёк груди огромной рукой, припечатывая к полу. От удара затылком чёрный мир стал белым. Питер слабо пихнул пальцы с острыми выступами, и снова получил удар. Окружающее ничто вращалось и качалось; парень застонал.

— Я не хочу тебя убивать, — сказал Хаммер. — Но если ты продолжишь путаться под ногами, я…

Слова со вскриком оборвались, и на короткий миг Питера грубо протащило вперёд, после чего Хаммер его отпустил. Голова кружилась, но Питер подполз к углу шахты и прислушался к драке, переместившейся в коридор наверху. Рычание Халка, крики Хаммера и страшные звуки столкновения плоти, костей и бетона. Когда Питер попытался подсунуть под себя руки, локти задрожали и подогнулись.

И так мутное окружение совсем пропало из фокуса. Питер сосредоточился на каждом медленном вдохе, только и способный сейчас, что ждать, пока вернутся силы. «Многовато ударов по голове», — подумал он. Парень закрыл глаза, а когда снова их открыл, то почувствовал, что поднимается — ощутил тёплое тело, тянущее его вверх. Встревоженный, но беспомощный, он не пытался бороться, и в итоге его уложили на большое зелёное предплечье, а затем он снова начал подниматься: живой лифт нёс его вверх по шахте.

Питер прижался ухом к бескрайней коже, и услышал сильное, ровное сердцебиение. Это помогло ему прийти в себя.

— Брюс?..

Халк заворчал. Он забирался по шахте используя только одну руку и ноги: пальцы на руках и ногах впивались в металл там, где не было лестниц, чтобы его удержать. Когда Питер уже смог полностью осмыслить происходящее, он распластался по груди Халка и прилип, позволяя тому использовать вторую руку. На макушке он чувствовал горячее дыхание Халка.

— Халк, — позвал он, но тот опять лишь неразборчиво рыкнул и продолжил лезть наверх. Питер устроился поплотнее, не зная, стоит ли уже расслабляться. Это не было похоже на первую его поездку на Халке, на спине, когда они прыгали по крышам. Халк по-прежнему был напряжён от ярости, его ноздри раздувались, а потная кожа на мышцах подрагивала. Он был чудовищем, но, по крайней мере, в это самое мгновение он был чудовищем _Питера_ , и от этой мысли парню было немного спокойнее.

Долго это не продлилось. Они даже ещё не поднялись до лобби, как Питер услышал внизу крик, а затем скрип металла. У парня, находившегося между Халком и стеной, не было возможности посмотреть вниз, но он знал, что их преследует Хаммер.

— Этот козёл что, вообще никогда не сдаётся? — пробормотал он.

Халка рывком остановился: его ступню сдёрнули со стены, и одна рука у него тоже соскользнула. Его крутануло в шахте, и Питер успел разглядеть внизу пылающие жёлтые глаза Хаммера. Челюсти костяного доспеха разошлись, а затем сомкнулись на лодыжке Халка, вырвав у того злой крик и заставив плеснуться кровь.

Питер выстрелил паутиной Хаммеру в лицо, прицелившись на пятно жёлтого. Хаммер качнулся назад, и пинок Халка сбросил его вниз. С нетерпеливым рыком Халк возобновил подъём: руки и ноги теперь двигались в более быстром темпе. Питер снова плотно прижался, прислушиваясь, как Хаммер стремится снова их нагнать. Ещё дважды он их догонял, и каждый раз они его сбрасывали, одерживая над ним верх в таком тесном пространстве, но Хаммер всё равно не сдавался. Кровь Халка залила ему голову и грудь, окрашивая их в зелёный.

Когда они добрались до верха, Халк пинком вышиб двери лифта и запрыгнул в коридор. Питер начал было слезать, но Халк ему не позволил и, загораживая его огромным предплечьем, пошёл к лестнице, пробивая себе дорогу. Места Халку было маловато, так что плечами он в любом случае сносил углы и проёмы до самой крыши. Только когда они увидели вертолёт ЩИТа, на борт которого как раз забирались Наташа и Тони, Халк наконец позволил Питеру соскользнуть на пол.

Когда стопы парня снова коснулись твёрдой поверхности, колени у него задрожали. Утренний солнечный свет после полной полной темноты подвала оказался такой резкой переменой, что Питер поморщился и даже почувствовал лёгкое головокружение. Он повернулся к Халку, желая что-нибудь сказать, «спасибо» или что-то ещё, но тут на крышу вылез Хаммер. Рыкнув, Халк подпихнул Питера к вертолёту, а затем повернулся, явно готовый снова встретиться со своим гротескным врагом.

— Человек-Паук! — крикнула Наташа с бока вертолёта. — Быстрее!

Питер поколебался ещё мгновение, посмотрев, как Халк и Хаммер обмениваются ударами. Когда он оторвал от них взгляд, вертолёт уже взлетел, но запрыгнуть туда на паутине было несложно. Наташа и Тони помогли ему забраться внутрь, пока вертолёт набирал высоту.  
Питер перевёл дыхание и спросил:

— А что с капитаном?

— Он в порядке, — сказала Наташа. Ей пришлось наклониться ближе к его уху, чтобы Питер услышал сквозь шум лопастей. — Он вытаскивает наёмников через лобби.

Тони намотал ремень безопасности на руку, но остался близко к открытой двери, наблюдая за схваткой внизу. Питер присоединился к нему и, испытывая головокружение, тоже смотрел на открывавшуюся сцену: Хаммер, пока они вдвоём кружили по крыше и нападали друг на друга, почему-то всё продолжал расти, становясь практически равным Халку. Было похоже, что Хаммер специально старается нацелиться на его раненую ногу, проливая всё больше и больше крови.

— Боже, только посмотрите на него, — сказал Тони. Кажется, он его жалел. — Оскорп однозначно знает, как делать сыворотку.

— Радиация в крови Халка заставляет его мутировать, — заметила Наташа, и словно в доказательство её правоты плечи Хаммера с треском стали шире. — Такое уже случалось, с Блонски.

Питер не мог отвести взгляд от схватки.

— Должно же быть что-то, что мы можем сделать, — сказал он. — Я не могу просто…

Халк прыгнул, и когда он опустил кулаки на спину Хаммера, вбивая того в крышу — сквозь крышу — обрушивая бетон и металл, они оба провалились. Этот удар отрезонировал на, казалось бы, невозможное расстояние, взрывая окна вниз по этажам и сотрясая соседние здания. Все замолчали, наблюдая за разрушительным событием.

— Кэп, — позвал Фьюри из висевшей на стенке рации. — Если ты ещё внутри, лучше уходи, _немедленно_. Здание вот-вот рухнет.

— Они вышли? — спросил Стив.

Наташа схватила рацию.

— У нас всё чисто. Вдова, Старк и Человек-Паук в безопасности вне поля боя.

— Слышал, капитан? Уходи оттуда.

Питер высунулся из вертолёта и почувствовал на спине поддерживающую руку Тони. Парень увидел, как далеко внизу по лобби метнулась фигура, но не был уверен, что это Стив. Несколько секунд спустя в глубине здания что-то бумкнуло. Следом последовали шум и ужасный треск, и вся западная стена осела.

— Все подразделения, отступление! — кричал Фьюри в рации. — Уберите этих копов подальше… всех уведите!

Всё здание было готово вот-вот рухнуть, кирпичи рушились пластами, стекло звенело по тротуару.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Тони близко к уху. — Даже этого не хватит, чтобы ему навредить. — Но Питер всё равно не дышал, наблюдая, как всё падает каскадом дыма и обломков.

***

После того, как все обломки улеглись, несколько минут прошли в тишине и темноте. От этого должно было стать легче. Он не слышал своего врага, не видел, как молодое стройное тело прыгает через дверные проёмы, не чувствовал вкуса крови, дыма или кислоты. Существовало лишь успокаивающее давление тяжести на широкие плечи. Вокруг была приятная ласковая темнота. Не было причин продолжать сражаться.

Но затем под щебнем появилось движение. Где-то слева: кирпичная стена упала с дороги массы, процарапывающей себе путь наверх. Враг был ещё жив: он чувствовал его горький запах среди тлеющей электроники и пыли. Это его злило. Он поднял руки над головой и толкнул, раскалывая цемент и деревянные балки. Он пихнул ногой, скрутил торс и отбросил цементные блоки, будто те были детскими игрушками. Он ещё не закончил, и злился, что он не закончил, злился от мысли, что он может _никогда_ не закончить…

Земля над ним поддалась, и Халк вылез на груду обломков. Он ещё даже не успел вытащить колени, как внезапно сзади на него прыгнул Хаммер, погружая костлявые пальцы ему в горло. Это его разозлило. Халк закинул обе руки назад и сжал уродливую голову Хаммера. Она не лопнула: слюна обожгла ладони, и его это _разозлило,_ и он _поднял_ …

Хаммер пролетел над ним, приземляясь спиной в щебень. Он с шумом поднялся на ноги, шипя и плюясь — желчь текла даже из сочленений суставов. В нём не осталось ничего человеческого. Дополнительная доза радиации заставила его мутировать в массивное, покрытое острыми выступами чудовище, практически не поддающееся внешнему воздействию, но насмешки свои он прекратил. Вероятно, у него внутри уже не осталось даже этих мыслей и желаний — попросить смерти, которой заслуживал. Он был жалок. У него забрали всё, а в конце он сам отдал последнее, и чего ради? Чтобы подраться с другим монстром? Даже эта схватка не сделает его значимым.

Это привело Халка в _ярость,_ и он бросился вперёд. Среди созданных ими обломков они встретились кулаком к кулаку, проезжая по земле ногами в поисках хорошей опоры. Хаммеру удалось найти её первым, и разворотом тела он заставил Халка потерять равновесие. Они оба покатились мешаниной хватающих рук и оскаленных зубов. Удар шёл за ударом, ни один из них не заботился о защите. От каждого удара ощущения Халка смазывались, но он продолжал сражаться, бросая взгляды на костяные пластины. Когда та, что покрывала шею слева, с сухим треском раскололась, это должно было бы стать победой, но Халку этого было мало. Он не думал, что ему вообще когда-нибудь будет достаточно.

«Халк не сковыривает, — хотел он сказать, но единственное, что мог сделать, это зареветь, сжимая руку Хаммера в попытке раздавить сустав. — Халк крушит».

Хаммер бросился на него — его челюсти разошлись как у акулы. Халк видел их приближение и крутанулся по оси, используя инерцию Хаммера и свою собственную, чтобы бросить его на другую сторону улицы в ряд стоявших там грузовиков. Поблизости были люди, они кричали и разбегались, но Халк едва ли обратил внимание на их присутствие: единственным, что он видел, был Хаммер, вылезающий из движущегося грузовика, на который упал. Халк ринулся вперёд, нанося удары в лицо, грудь, пытаясь смять и вскрыть экзоскелет. Эта штука у него под кулаками причинила вред драгоценному для него — пыталась _забрать_ у него. Даже когда сопротивление Хаммера совсем ослабло, Халк не остановился, продолжая швырять его сквозь стены и бить грузовиками. Он ненавидел Хаммера так сильно, что никакими своими действиями не мог изгнать это чувство из себя.

Хаммер спотыкаясь брёл по улице, его тело было избито и изломано, асфальт пачкала токсичная кровь. Халк преследовал его, таща за собой один из грузовиков Ю-Хаул с оторванными задними дверьми. Халк накрыл им Хаммера как сачком для ловли насекомых. «Халк крушит, — подумал он, обхватывая руками кузов и сдавливая со всей своей мощью. — Халк крушит, — думал он, пока металлическая форма гнулась, туго запелёнывая свою воющую жертву. — Халк крушит, Халк крушит…»

Что-то ударило его по затылку. Халк обернулся, но только потому что Хаммер наконец заткнулся. Густой жёлтый газ шёл из баллончика у его ног. Несколько мгновений он непонимающе смотрел на него, но затем колени начали подгибаться. Он знал, что это — он сам это создал. Кто-то пытался использовать против него его же собственное оружие.

Газ заполнил его нос, и Халк покачнулся, падая на четвереньки. Но этого было недостаточно. Он по-прежнему был переполнен ненавистью, его кровь оставалась такой же горячей и быстрой, её кошмарное давление причиняло боль, и он хотел выпустить всё это наружу. Одного здания было мало. Может, и всего города было бы мало, чтобы осушить его, но пульсирующие мышцы всё же хотели попытаться.

Он ненавидел всё и хотел, чтобы это самое всё это почувствовало.

***

— Халк в отключке, — доложил кто-то по комму. — Это сработало… он в отключке.

Питер до боли в руках сжал край вертолёта. Сердце колотилось в ушах, и ему казалось, будто он всё ещё прижимается к тёплой вздымающейся груди Халка. Несмотря на то, что они были далеко, он практически ощущал пробегающую по коже Халка дрожь.

— Нет, не сработало, — сказал он. Ему пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и повторить это вновь, чтобы кто-нибудь его услышал. — Не работает — он не отключился!

— Отход! — приказала Наташа по рации. — Убирайтесь из зоны, _немедленно_!

Халк поднялся и схватил грузовик, превращённый в клетку Хаммера, отрывая у него двигатель. Хлопком ладоней он превратил его в диск.

— Левый борт, — указала Наташа вертолёту, выстрелившему баллоном с газом. — Левый борт… уходите от зданий!

Их вертолёт, решивший тоже уйти с дороги Халка, развернулся и начал набирать высоту. Питер вцепился в дверь и обернулся проверить, в безопасности ли Тони.

Халк швырнул двигатель. Спасибо быстрым приказам Наташи, в днище вертолёта снаряд не попал, хотя оторвал одно из шасси. Пока пилот боролся с управлением, Питер смотрел, как двигатель пролетает над парковкой и падает в реку на расстоянии сотен ярдов.

Он снова перевёл взгляд на Халка, ожидая вторую попытку, но тот уже начал двигаться: он разрывал на части другие грузовики Ю-Хаул, кидал их на улицу, друг на друга, в здание. Он потерял разум и не собирался останавливаться. Питер вздрогнул, пытаясь увязать в мыслях монстра, которого он видел, с нежным великаном в спальне Брюса. Лишь несколько часов назад его лелеяли руки, которые сейчас вырывали у гаража Ю-Хаул опорные балки. В этом не было никакого смыла, и он не мог дышать.

— Питер, — Тони сжал его плечо, и серьёзное выражение его лица застало обернувшегося парня врасплох. — Это всё ещё Брюс, там внутри.

Питер сглотнул. Он снова посмотрел вниз и несмотря на всё разорение, что нёс Халк, он неожиданно понял, насколько Тони прав. Глубоко вдохнув, он повернулся к Наташе.

— У меня комм сломался.

Наташа открыла кейс возле сидений вертолёта и достала запасной. Как только она настроила его на нужную частоту, Питер заменил испорченный. Первым, что он услышал, были приказы Стива, координирующего отступление офицеров с пленниками.

— Я вас прикрою, — говорил он. — Не останавливайтесь ещё четыре квартала. Если он начнёт двигаться, то сказать, как далеко уйдёт, будет невозможно.

— Капитан, это Человек-Паук, — обратился Питер, подтягивая под себя ноги для прыжка. Парень ещё раз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы собраться с духом. — Разрешите вступить в бой с Халком?

Стив немного помолчал, а затем Питер увидел, как он выворачивает из боковой улочки на своём мотоцикле. Хотя лицо кэпа и было обращено к вертолёту, его выражение Питер разглядеть не мог.

— Разрешаю, — ответил тот. — Но мы сделаем это вместе. Автостраду блокировали по обоим направлениям… давай уведём его туда.

— Принято, — ответил Питер. Он кивнул Тони и Наташе. — Пожелайте мне удачи.

Тони кивнул в ответ, но что сказать, видимо, не знал, так что Наташа хлопнула Питера по плечу.

— Сделай это.

Питер спрыгнул с вертолёта. Он ещё не знал что будет делать, но начал спускаться на паутине на крышу Ю-Хаула, которая начала проседать и уже была близка к падению. Халк продолжал перемещаться и использовал фордовский грузовик в качестве тарана против углового здания. Пока Питер перебирал варианты, Стив вынырнул на опустевшую улицу. Он скинул щит на руку и метнул его как диск — тот отпрыгнул от затылка Халка и дугой вернулся на руку владельца. Судя по всему, удар никакого урона не нанёс, но Халк уронил грузовик и повернулся, зло раздувая щёки.

— Ты говорил, что докажешь мне! — крикнул Стив, пристраивая щит обратно себе на предплечье. Он взревел мотоциклом. — Я жду!

Халк зарычал и бросился. В то же мгновение Стив погнал от него, оставляя на асфальте резиновый след. Капитан повёл Халка через перекрёсток и на парковку, расположенную вдоль реки. Питер бросился следом, но на парковке не было подходящих строений, чтобы он мог продолжать прыгать на паутине, так что парень запустил себя как из рогатки поверх зданий.

— Возможно, дразнить его — не лучшая идея, — сказал он, перекидывая себя через билборд.

— Нам надо удержать его внимание на себе, а не на гражданских, — ответил Стив сквозь рёв двигателя мотоцикла. — Будь осторожен, Человек-Паук. Сейчас это не доктор Беннер.

Питер сжал зубы. «Да вы, парни, даже к согласию не можете прийти в этом вопросе». Он хотел как-нибудь ответить, но тут Халк отклонился в сторону, вырывая из ограждения парковки кусок бетона. Не сбиваясь с бега, он отвёл руку назад и бросил.

— Уклоняйся влево! — заорал Питер, видя, как снаряд улетает за пределы зоны действия его шутеров. — Влево, кэп, влево!

Стив отклонился, и бетон промазал по нему менее чем на два фута, вбиваясь в дорожное покрытие. Решив, что больше ждать нельзя, Питер зацепил паутиной дальний угол здания впереди и прыгнул вниз, аккуратно выверяя время обрезки нитей, так что у него получилось приземлился аккурат Халку на спину. Тот, судя по всему, этого даже не заметил.

«Ты сможешь, — подумал Питер, наклоняясь к уху Халка. — Это по-прежнему Брюс».

— Халк, это я, — сказал он, чувствуя как мышцы Халка растягиваются и сокращаются под его расставленными пальцами. — Это Питер. Всё уже хорошо. Ты можешь остановиться.

Халк издал низкий горловой рык. Он коротко прыгнул — при приземлении ноги проехали по дороге, а колени присогнулись. Когда он снова прыгнул, сила была чудовищной, и Питеру пришлось привлечь всю свою концентрацию, чтобы остаться у него на спине. Они проплыли в воздухе, казалось, не одну милю, а затем Халк сокрушительно приземлился, разбрасывая покрошившийся асфальт. Питер не смог удержаться. Когда стопы Халка зарылись в землю, а сам он крутанулся на месте, парня сбросило. Его переворачивало по дороге снова и снова, стёсывая колени и локти, пока он наконец не остановился, сумев прилипнуть ладонями к земле. Питер со стоном поднял голову.

Халк приземлился перед Стивом, и хотя кэп попытался отклониться, Халк выдернул мотоцикл прямо из-под него. Благодаря профессиональному прыжку с перекатом Стив избежал такого неудачного падения, какое пережил Питер, и сразу же смог подпрыгнуть, поднимаясь на ноги. Это у капитана получилось как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от собственного же мотоцикла, которым Халк попытался ударить, как битой. С каждым промахом Халк злился всё больше, и его удары становились быстрее и беспорядочнее. Стив пользовался щитом, чтобы принимаемые удары получались максимум скользящими, но у Халка было просто-напросто больше площади опоры и сил, и Питер практически видел неминуемый удар.

Парень прыжком влился в схватку. Он обвязал паутиной руки Халка, но едва нить туго натянулась, как Халк уже её порвал: даже с учётом улучшенной синтетической паутины он был просто слишком силён. Но Питер не сдался. Он перепрыгнул у Халка над головой и нырнул у него между ног, стреляя, прыгая и делая всё, что в его силах, чтобы отвлечь. Стив присоединился, щитом отбивая руки пытавшегося схватить его Халка. Кэп того интересовал куда больше Питера, и на мгновение показалось, что они смогут утомить его этой охотой за Стивом, по крайней мере достаточно, чтобы паутина Питера смогла его удержать.

Роджерс вогнал щит в раненную лодыжку Халка, и тот, тяжело дыша, со стоном упал. Это показалось прекрасной возможностью, так что Питер снова запрыгнул ему на спину. Когда Халк поставил руку себе на колено, пытаясь опереться, чтобы встать, Питер выстрелил паутиной, склеивая конечности вместе. Он собирался нацелиться и на другую сторону, но тут Халк закинул руку назад и поймал его за предплечье. Мир дико накренился, пока Питер отлетал в сторону. Только благодаря слепому выстрелу парень не ударился о бетонное ограждение, но даже так он болезненно шлёпнулся спиной на землю.

Стив не отступал и даже смог нанести удар Халку по лицу. Тот отпрянул, оскорблённо взревев. Он потянул за паутину, связывавшую руку, и когда та оторвалась, дополнительной инерции как раз хватило, чтобы успеть схватить Стива за бёдра. Халк швырнул Роджерса о землю, оставляя трещины. С искажённым яростью лицом он занёс второй кулак.

Разум Питера опустел. Действуя на одних инстинктах, он выстрелил в грудь Халка и потянул, запустив себя вперёд, после чего согнулся над Стивом, загораживая его.

— Халк, стой! — закричал Питер, а зелёный кулак заполнил всё его поле зрения. — Брюс, _пожалуйста, стой_!

Кулак ударил, совсем близко за спиной Питера, оставляя на дороге большие трещины. Парень почувствовал, как движется под ним земля, но он был в порядке — задержал дыхание, дрожал, но был в порядке. Рука Стива крепко держала его за локоть, но в данный момент Питер её проигнорировал, посмотрев вверх на Халка, пока тот в ответ смотрел на них широко раскрытыми озадаченными глазами.

Питер заставил себя вдохнуть и сказал:

— Всё хорошо. — Он сглотнул, находя силы в крепкой груди Стива под своей ладонью, чтобы повернуться к Халку. — Всё хорошо, — сказал он снова. Питер снял маску. — Это я, Халк. Это Питер. Ты меня видишь?

Халк продолжал смотреть на него: ноздри у него по-прежнему сильно раздувались, когда он выдыхал втянутый сквозь зубы воздух. Похоже, что понимание медленно начало к нему приходить. Челюсти неуклюже задвигались.

— Питер, — пробормотал он.

— Да. — Питер неровно улыбнулся и начал выпрямляться. — Да, это я. Ты же меня помнишь? Всё хорошо сейчас. Ты…

Внезапно вид у Халка стал паникующим, и он отвернулся с болезненным стоном.

— Нет, нет, нет… подожди! — позвал Питер, и прежде чем Халк успел бы далеко уйти, он выстрелил паутиной ему в плечи и облетел вокруг, оказываясь перед ним. — Нет, подожди, — повторил он, выстреливая и во второе плечо Халка, просто на всякий случай. — Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо, я знаю. Не уходи. — По щекам парня покатились слёзы, и он чуть потянул за паутину. — Пожалуйста, просто… всё хорошо. Всё закончилось.

Халк снова застонал, на лице появился стыд, но тут Питер потянул нити, и он упал на колени. Халк поднял неожиданно задрожавшие руки и сомкнул их у Питера за спиной, боясь по-настоящему до него дотронуться.

— Питер, — произнёс он, опуская голову. — Питер.

Парень встал на цыпочки, чтобы получилось обнять толстую шею.

— Знаю, — сказал он, поворачиваясь лицом к его щеке. — Знаю… всё уже хорошо. Я рядом.

Халк осел, и хотя Питер по-прежнему чувствовал его пульс, бьющийся в венах на лбу, огромные мышцы стали мягкими и вялыми. Понемногу он уступал, не обращая никакого внимания ни на Стива, поднимающегося на ноги позади них, ни на вертолёт, подлетающий ближе. Дюйм за дюймом Халк истаивал, пока не остался один Брюс, рухнувший в заботливые руки Питера.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Брюс, со всхлипом зарываясь лицом Питеру в грудь — Прости.

Парень его обнял.

— Всё хорошо, — повторил он. Так много всего ещё было нужно сказать, но Брюс обмяк в его руках. Питер держал его до прибытия подкрепления.


	16. Chapter 16

— Я уже говорил, что разрешаю тебе высказываться откровенно, — сказал директор Фьюри. — Так что давай. Что ты на самом деле обо всём этом думаешь?

Агент Мария Хилл скрестила руки на груди. Судя по всему, она бы предпочла походить по кабинету, а не стоять на месте.

— Я думаю, вы снова переходите границы, — ответила она. — Я думаю, что вы превращаете то, что должно было быть тактической основой операций в шоу уродцев, набранных, причём, из безнадёжнейших случаев. Ещё я думаю, что меня ожидает то ещё времечко, когда я попытаюсь объяснить всё это совету, и, напоследок, я думаю, что вы позволяете личному расположению влиять на решения. — Её взгляд резко прыгнул влево. — Это относится к вам обоим.

— Ну, капитан? — Фьюри повернулся к Стиву. — А _ты_ что думаешь об этом?

— Всё, что я могу сказать, уже есть в моём отчёте, сэр, — чопорно ответил тот.

— Он для этого слишком молод, — продолжила Хилл. — И безрассуден. Он не был ни проверен, ни обучен нормально. А ЩИТ не может позволить себе начать вести дела с народными мстителями уличного уровня — мы просто этим не занимаемся.

— Не занимались, — ответил Фьюри, — но не то чтобы мы не делали допущений и не шли на компромиссы в прошлом. Например вот, наш гость, доктор Беннер.

Хилл уже качала головой.

— Доктор Беннер исключение, и мы все знаем почему. Мы же сейчас говорим о восемнадцатилетнем парнишке.

— Со всем уважением, агент Хилл, — перебил её Стив, — вы его не знаете.

— А я, со всем уважением, капитан, удивлена, что вы считаете, будто это имеет значение.

Директор снова посмотрел на Стива и решил полюбопытствовать:

— В её словах есть резон. Он молод. И всего несколько часов назад ты пел совсем иную песню.

Стив распрямил плечи.

— Я умею признавать свои ошибки.

— Значит ты настаиваешь на верности своего отчёта?

— Я бы не отдал его, подразумевай нечто иное, сэр.

Фьюри, подняв брови, перевёл взгляд на Хилл, и та со вздохом уронила руки.

— Спорить здесь бессмысленно, так ведь? — спросила она. — Вы уже всё решили.

— Как и сказал капитан, ты не знакома с ним. — Он улыбнулся. — Я представлю вас, скоро. Думаю, он тебе понравится.

Хилл была в состоянии распознать попытки Фьюри пошутить с расстояния в милю, и ей пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Тем не менее, я хочу, чтобы мои возражения были отмечены.

— Естественно.

— А совет? — осторожно спросил Стив.

Хилл приняла оскорблённый вид.

— Вам не стоит беспокоиться об этом, капитан.

У Фьюри на столе зажужжал телефон, и он поставил его на громкую связь.

— Сэр, — доложился агент Хан, — Альфа 7 заходит в док.

Стив выпрямился.

— Не возражаете, если я займусь этим, директор Фьюри? — спросил он.

Фьюри помахал рукой.

— Вперёд. Встретимся на мостике. Можешь быть свободен.

Как только Роджерс покинул кабинет, Фьюри вышел из-за стола и вместе с Хилл тоже направился в коридор.

— Я понимаю твою настороженность, — сказал он. — Твои возражения взяты на заметку. Не волнуйся: я не утверждаю, что это будет началом чего-то большего.

— Конечно же, будет, — ответила Хилл, и при всём своём цинизме она на мгновение будто погрустнела. — Так всегда происходит. Вот для чего вам нужна я.

— Вот для чего мне нужна ты, — согласился Фьюри, и, обменявшись понимающим кивком, они разделились.

Фьюри отправился в медицинский отсек. Медсестра провела его в приёмный покой, где на смотровом столе сидел Питер Паркер, одетый в больничную рубаху. Он пытался заглянуть в иллюминатор; глаза у парня были полуприкрыты, а плечи опущены. Он выглядел уставшим, и Фюри на мгновение задумался, верное ли решение принял. Тут Питер повернулся и сразу же выпрямился, будто у него открылось второе дыхание.

— Директор Фьюри, сэр.

— «Сэр» или «директор Фьюри» достаточно, — ответил тот. — Как себя чувствуешь?

Питер присел на край кровати.

— Хорошо, вроде бы. — Поморщившись, он повёл плечами. — В основном просто мышцы перетружены. Сэр.

— Значит пойдём пройдёмся. — Фьюри открыл ближайший шкафчик и достал оттуда форменную футболку ЩИТа и спортивные штаны. — Одевайся и выходи ко мне в коридор, когда будешь готов.

***

Питер был практически рад, что настолько устал: не кажись веки такими тяжёлыми, он бы потрясённо таращился на всё подряд. Приземление на Хеликариер прошло мимо него смазанным пятном: Брюса забрали на каталке, Стив же загнал парня внутрь, после чего медперсонал общупал его с ног до головы. Питеру не хватало времени, чтобы действительно проникнуться, что он находится на базе ЩИТа — или как там это называют. В данный момент директор вёл его по стальным коридорам мимо одетых в форму членов экипажа и светящихся иллюминаторов, демонстрирующих мили океанской синевы. Он замечал мелькавшие чистые лаборатории, необычное оружие, отглаженную тёмную форму и полное тактическое вооружение. Всё это потрясало, но вид высокой прямой спины Фьюри напоминал ему о сохранении самообладания.

— Директор Фьюри, — обратился он, когда они миновали очередные двери, в которые парень не смог не заглянуть. Помещение напоминало погрузочную платформу, и он подавил вздох разочарования. — Эм… Где доктор Беннер?

— Он в порядке, Паркер, — ответил Фьюри. — Об этом сейчас не беспокойся. Тут с тобой кое-кто другой ожидает встречи.

Питер нахмурился, перебирая варианты, и ускорил шаг, чтобы пойти вровень с мужчиной.

— Кто?

— Увидишь.

Они миновали пост охраны, и хотя охранник остановил на Питере любопытный взгляд, от комментариев в присутствии Фьюри воздержался. Они пришли в, судя по всему, научное крыло: здесь везде были усиленные двери, а по коридорам то и дело попадались кнопки тревоги. Фьюри подошёл к двери с меткой «М» и ввёл дополнительный код безопасности. В зале находилось несколько высоких стеклянных цилиндров, каждый из которых был заполнен бледно-желтой жидкостью с человеческой — или почти человеческой — фигурой внутри. Двоих слева Питер не узнал, но ближайшим к ним было розоватое шипастое тело Нормана Осборна, а рядом с ним находился Джастин Хаммер с потрескавшимися костяными пластинами.

Питер замер. Почему-то обездвиженный бессознательный монстр, в которого превратился Хаммер, наводил больше страха, чем он же, буйствующий на свободе. В ярком, чётком освещении лаборатории всё было так хорошо видно: каждый шов между пластинами, каждый осколок и потрескавшиеся участки, вмятые массивными кулаками Халка. Места у суставов отбелились и коррозировались кислотной кровью, сломанные же челюсти были свёрнуты набок. В щели, отмечающие ноздри и рот, бежали трубки. Питер поёжился, сравнивая воспоминания о прежнем Хаммере с видом нынешнего.

 — Думается, вы уже встречались, — сказал Фьюри, и Питер поморщился, посчитав это неудачной шуткой, но затем понял, что к ним направляется человек в лабораторном халате. Питер удивлённо моргнул.

— Доктор Коннорс?

Приближающийся Курт улыбался виновато и почти застенчиво, но когда Питер заторможено протянул руку, он её пожал.

— Питер, — поприветствовал доктор со смесью эмоций в голосе. — Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии.

— Взаимно. — Питер оглядел его сверху до низу и с облегчением не заметил признаков хвоста или чешуи. — Вы, эм… чисты?

— Да, я в порядке. — Он бросил взгляд на Фьюри. — Признаться честно, более чем в порядке.

— Когда ЩИТ отреагировал на инцидент в Вудсайде, у нас получилось взять охрану доктора Коннорса на себя, — сказал он. — Уговорить ФБР отступить было не так-то просто, но мы смогли прийти к соглашению. Доктор Коннорс отбудет остаток своего срока под моим надзором.

Питер недоверчиво перевёл взгляд с одного на другого и в итоге остановил его на Курте.

— Вы теперь работаете на ЩИТ?

— Я бы сказал, я что-то вроде бесплатного работника, — ответил Курт с долей юмора, но быстро вернул себе серьёзность. — Директор Фьюри даже был настолько добр, что позволил видеозвонки моей семье. Ты не представляешь, что это для меня значит — дать Билли увидеть меня не в тюремной робе. Этим я обязан тебе, Питер.

— Но я не… — Парень переступил с ноги на ногу. — То есть, я рад за вас. Но я же ничего не сделал.

— По словам агента Романофф доктор Коннорс спас тебе жизнь, — отметил Фьюри. — Ты поручился за него, как и доктор Беннер. Не будь этого, я бы не боролся за него столь настойчиво, как это было.

Курт благодарно кивнул Питеру.

— Спасибо.

Питер сглотнул комок эмоций.

— Пожалуйста. Я рад. Я действительно рад, что у вас всё хорошо. — Его взгляд вновь вернулся к цилиндрам. — Значит, вы работаете над _ними_?

— Это вторая причина, почему я за него боролся, — сказал Фьюри.

Курт повернулся к пленникам и, когда Питер встал рядом, положил руку ему на плечо. Парень был за это признателен.

— Каждый из них — исключительнейшая загадка, — сказал Коннорс. — Каждый из них получил сыворотку, отличающуюся от других, и прошёл через иную процедуру. Но я пообещал директору Фьюри, что приложу все усилия, чтобы разгадать их. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать после предоставленного мне шанса.

Питер пожевал губу, рассматривая неподвижного Хаммера.

— Он ещё жив.

— Да. Совсем едва. — Курт покачал головой. — Честно сказать, я пока не знаю, выживет ли он. Оскорпская сыворотка нанесла его организму большой вред, не говоря уже об уроне, понесённом от схватки с Халком. Мы пока что не смогли получить копию формулы от Оскорпа, плюс ещё камера вита-облучения была уничтожена, так что у нас нет возможности изучить ни процесс, ни эффект.

— Короче, как его вылечить, вы понятия не имеете, — догадался Питер.

— Боюсь, что так. Он уже был в коме, когда прибыл, но его посадили на препараты, чтобы быть уверенными, что так всё и останется. — Коннорс бросил взгляд на Питера и добавил: — Он не осознаёт окружающее. Он не очнётся.

Питер посмотрел на разбитое существо и с трудом сглотнул. Он чувствовал, что понимает ту жалость, которую видел на лице Тони в вертолёте.

— Сладких снов, мистер Хаммер, — пробормотал он.

Они с Куртом попрощались, пожелав друг другу удачи, и Фьюри увёл Питера из научного крыла.

— Доктор Коннорс упоминал, что доктор Беннер посещал его в тюрьме, — сказал Фьюри, пока они возвращались по длинным коридорам. — Они обсуждали _твою_ любопытную мутацию.

Питер сложил руки на груди и смотрел строго вперёд.

— Он… я один из тех, над кем он «работает»?

— У меня не было твоего образца крови, чтобы дать ему. — Фьюри посматривал на него краем глаза. — Мы можем помочь тебе, Паркер, если ты этого хочешь. Я знаю, что доктор Беннер некоторые исследования уже провёл самостоятельно, но есть и другие, с бо́льшим опытом в этой сфере.

— Другие, вроде доктора Коннорса?

— Другие.

Питер замолчал. Он не знал, что говорить или думать, а ещё хотелось вернуться в медотсек и поспать.

— Я не знаю, сэр, — сказал он наконец. — Не уверен, что готов узнать ответ.

— У меня нет для тебя ответов, — признал Фьюри. — Исходя из моего опыта, поиск ответов — лишь пустая трата времени. А вот поиск знания — другой разговор.

Питер набирался смелости спросить, что тот имел в виду, когда директор сказал:

— Я знал твоего отца.

Питер встал на месте, уставившись на мужчину, но Фьюри не замедлил шага, и ему пришлось заставить себя шевелиться.

— Простите, что?

— Не слишком хорошо, — поправился Фьюри. — Он был уважаемым учёным в своей сфере. Я пару раз пытался рекрутировать его для ЩИТа, но у него уже имелось всё необходимое в Оскорпе. Мы, вообще, довольно часто отказы получаем. Он беспокоился, что именно может здесь с него спросить «правительство». — Он покачал головой. — Умный мужик.

Питер продолжал поражённо смотреть на Фьюри. В голове была такая лёгкость, он просто не знал, как реагировать.

— Тогда… когда он умер…

Директор снова покачал головой.

— Я думал, он наконец принял моё предложение. Он спросил, не встречусь ли я с ним и его женой — твоей матерью. Я, конечно, согласился, но их самолёт разбился, не долетев до места встречи. — Он наконец перестал идти и оказался лицом к лицу с Питеру, начав говорить тише и серьёзней: — Мне бы хотелось сказать тебе, что у нас получилось доказать наличие саботажа. Если бы я мог сказать, что это был Осборн, и что мы вывели его шестёрок на чистую воду, я бы так и сказал. Но мы не всегда получает желаемое. Тебе-то это уже хорошо известно, не так ли, Паркер?

Питер сжал вытянутые по швам руки в кулаки.

— Да, сэр.

— Ну, хотя бы на этом мы его взяли. — Фьюри снова начал идти, и у Питера как-то всё же получилось последовать за ним. — Твой старик бы порадовался.

— Значит, вы… — Питер тяжело сглотнул. — Значит, вы обо _мне_ ничего не знаете?

— Я много чего о тебе знаю, Питер Паркер.

Они миновали кучку охранников возле широких автоматических дверей на мостик Хеликариера. Открывшийся вид отвлёк Питера от тяжёлого разговора: две дюжины агентов в форме сидели у различных мониторов, листая файлы чуть ли не быстрее, чем Питер мог отследить. Некоторые быстро переходили от стола к столу с планшетами, в то время как другие говорили в головные телефоны на различных языках. Всё было отточенным, деловым, продуктивным и именно таким, каким и ожидалось от сердца военной базы.

Директор подошёл на своё командное место, агенты поприветствовали его кивками и, в нескольких случаях, отдали честь. Взгляды на Питера бросали любопытные, но без осуждения, так что парень неуверенно встал рядом с Фьюри. В груди начало тесниться, пока он не решил, что она вот-вот взорвётся, и сейчас более чем когда-либо Питер почувствовал себя ребёнком за это своё стремление стать частью того, что видел сейчас перед собой.

— Я хочу сделать тебе предложение, — сказал Фьюри, опираясь на свой стол как-то уж чересчур небрежно. — Это не полное приглашение в Мстители. Некоторые сказали бы, что так даже лучше.

Питер в открытую уставился на него.

— Лучше?

— Инициатива Мстители была военизированным проектом, — пояснил Фьюри. — Сделать тебя членом официально будет значить переклассифицировать твой файл. Я буду вынужден доложить о тебе моему начальству и раскрыть информацию о тебе, чего мне делать не хотелось бы. Тебе и твоей семье перепадёт определённая доля пристального внимания, без которого, мне думается, ты бы предпочёл обойтись.

— У вас есть начальство? — глупо переспросил Питер.

Губы Фьюри изогнулись в горькой улыбке.

— Позже у тебя будет достаточно времени узнать об этом. Я же предлагаю тебе несколько иное. — Он жестом подозвал Питера ближе. — Я классифицирую тебя как консультанта.

Питер растерялся как никогда, но прежде чем успел что-то ответить, Фьюри продолжил:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал делать, что делаешь. ЩИТ, сам по себе, не заботит преступность уличного уровня или народные мстители, что значит, тебе не придется волноваться о том, что я выдам твоё имя и адрес нью-йоркскому департаменту полиции.

— Хорошо. Сэр.

— Но ещё это значит, что мне потребуется кое-что взамен. — Фьюри подался ближе. Может прийти время, когда я попрошу твоей помощи в каком-нибудь деле.

— Деле вроде того, каких опасался мой отец? — осторожно спросил Питер.

— Деле вроде того, что случилось этим утром и прошлой ночью, — ответил Фьюри, и Питер одновременно обрадовался и испугался. — Ты хороший полевой агент, Паркер. Ты знаешь, что делать, чтобы дело было сделано. Мне пригодится побольше таких людей, когда миссия потребует подобного.

— Но я… — Питер снова переступил с ноги на ногу и попытался перестать так делать, понимая, что некоторые агенты только притворяются, что не обращают на него внимания. — Прошлой ночью я не подчинился приказам капитана. Он сказал…

— Я был там, сынок. Я знаю, что случилось. — Фьюри снова выпрямился. — Ты помог нам угомонить Халка. Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, насколько серьёзно я отношусь к данному факту.

У Питера в горле сжалось, когда он вспомнил широкие ладони Халка, дрожащие у его спины.

— На самом деле, сэр, думаю, что понимаю.

Фьюри кивнул, явно довольный.

— Значит я могу рассчитывать, что ты сделаешь это вновь, если потребуется? — спросил он.

— Да. — Питер сделал глубокий вдох, и хотя желудок перекручивался, а голова кружилась, кивнул. — Да, вы можете на меня рассчитывать, директор Фьюри.

Фьюри протянул руку, и Питер её пожал. Периферийным зрением парень увидел, как один из агентов коротко дёрнул «йес» кулаком, и только после заметил фотку Человека-Паука, стоявшую у того на мониторе. Это заставило Питера задуматься, как много в реальности директор Фьюри и его агенты знали, что за информация в его файле ЩИТа и какая же репутация у него среди этих закалённых профессионалов. Сам не заметив как, он улыбнулся.

Двери позади них открылись, и Питер бросил взгляд назад. Он повторно обернулся, когда с удивлением понял, что внутрь заходит Стив, а рядом с ним идёт заплаканная, но улыбающаяся тётя Мэй. Мостик просто-напросто исчез. Питер забыл о Фьюри, агентах, Стиве и просто побежал, падая в раскрытые объятия тёти Мэй. Она прижимала его к себе так крепко, что казалось, сейчас сломает, суперсилы там или нет.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила тётя, и от ощущения, как она плачет ему в плечо, слёзы навернулись и у него на глазах. — Питер, ты…

— Да. — Парень уткнулся лицом ей в волосы и был готов рассыпаться на части. — Да, тётя Мэй, я в порядке.

— В новостях случившееся не показывали. — Она попыталась отстранить Питера, чтобы взглянуть на него, но тот не был готов отпустить её. — Ты точно в порядке? Как ты справился?

— Он прекрасно справился, — сказал Стив, и когда Питер поднял взгляд, то почувствовал трепет в груди от гордой улыбки капитана. — Он спас жизнь мистеру Старку и мне.

Питер попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но получилось только снова спрятаться в тёте: ему не хотелось, чтобы все видели, как он плачет сразу после получения одобрения от Фьюри. Тётя Мэй, похоже, это почувствовала, потому как больше не пыталась его отстранить. Она погладила его по волосам, прижимая к себе, пока он восстанавливал самообладание.

— Я так горжусь тобой, Питер, — прошептала она ему на ухо. — Я люблю тебя.

Питер обнял её ещё крепче.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, тётя Мэй.

***

Брюс очнулся, как и ожидалось, на больничной койке.

Но он не был в больнице. Даже ещё не открыв глаза, мужчина ощутил окружавшее его пустое пространство, а тусклый неестественный свет флюоресцентных ламп окрашивал веки красным. Брюс согнул руки в локтях и удивился, не обнаружив никакой фиксации. Не было ни медицинский сенсоров, ни кардиомонитора, только он, лежащий на кровати без простыни, одетый в носки и больничную рубаху.

Он чувствовал себя невероятно тяжёлым. Кожа была липкой, а волосы спутались, и шевелиться совершенно не хотелось. Последние несколько часов перебаламутились у него в голове, как мутная вода в канаве после долгого дождя, и он боялся пытаться нащупать какие-нибудь более ясные воспоминания. Ему не хотелось знать, что он натворил.

— Брюс?

От мягкого женского голоса сквозь вены прошёл ток, и Брюс внезапно очень порадовался отсутствию медицинской аппаратуры. Глаза открывать не хотелось, но он это всё же сделал и мутно уставился на миловидную брюнетку, сидящую на табурете возле его кровати.

Брюс облизал потрескавшиеся губы.

— Бетти?..

Бетти облокотилась на матрас.

— Прости, Брюс, — сказала она мягко, успокаивающе и каждой своей частичкой являясь именно той Бетти, что он помнил. — Я знаю, что ты не любишь сюрпризы.

Брюс открыл глаза немного шире и оглядел окружение. Он тут же узнал усиленную стеклянную тюрьму на борту Хеликариера, с самого начала предназначавшуюся ему. Он горько улыбнулся: давно уж ожидалось.

— Всё хорошо, — тихо сказал Брюс, складывая руки на животе. Хороший день, чтобы принять свою судьбу. — Я больше не злюсь.

Бетти внимательно на него посмотрела.

— А _что_ ты чувствуешь?

«Вину. — Веки Брюса чуть опустились, пока он продолжал смотреть в пустой потолок над собой. — Муки совести. Страх».

— Я не знаю, — ответил он.

— Меня попросили тебе кое-что передать, если ты очнёшься, — сказала Бетти, придвигаясь поближе. — Ты на борту Хеликариера ЩИТа. Джастин Хаммер под стражей, в лекарственной коме. Никто из агентов ЩИТа не пострадал. По наёмникам начато дело. С Тони всё в порядке, так же как и с агентом Романофф и капитаном Роджерсом. — Она замолчала, словно припоминая. — И с Человеком-Пауком.

Брюс сцепил руки крепче и не смог полностью удержать проскользнувшие на лице эмоции.

— Он в порядке?

— Да, все обошлись незначительными повреждениями. Так мне сказали.

Брюс велел себе расслабиться, но это было непросто. Мысль о Питере всколыхнула внутри странное трепещущее ощущение, будто под кожей распылили океан. Длинные руки Питера, прилипшие к его груди; обжигающая кровь, дым и кислота; прерывающееся возле его уха дыхание, такое же, как когда Питер прыгает. От всего этого становилось больно, и когда Бетти взяла его за руку, он крепко её сжал.

— А что _ты_ здесь делаешь? — спросил он, потому что слишком боялся спросить что-нибудь другое.

— Мой отец на борту, — сказала она чуть поморщившись. — Первыми на запрос отозвались из ЩИТа, так что на лечение его забрали сюда. Директор Фьюри сказал, что так проще, чем потом всё подчищать, но мне кажется, он просто хочет за ним присмотреть до трибунала.

Брюс посмотрел на неё, вспоминая с какой-то внетелесной ясностью те давние дни в университете, руку Бетти в его ладони, отчаянное желание, чтобы генерал Громовержец Росс кивнул ему или хлопнул по плечу.

— С ним всё будет хорошо?

— Считают, что да. — Бетти кивнула, словно пыталась сама себя убедить. — Лечение прошло хорошо… он восстанавливается. Я должна быть с ним, я просто… — Она облизала губы. — Я хотела тебя увидеть. Увидеть, всё ли хорошо с _тобой_.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — тупо повторил он. — Я-то всегда выхожу невредимым.

— Это неправда.

— Ты не обязана это делать, — сказал Брюс, хотя раздражение испарилось даже не оформившись. Эмоции ходили волнами, и удержать хоть одну никак не получалось. — Ты не обязана быть здесь.

— Знаю. И это не… — Бетти напряжённо пыталась подобрать слова, и Брюса практически пугало, насколько каждая её мелкая привычка была ему знакома. Он уже видел, что она собирается сказать, ещё до того, как она это произнесёт. — Я думала прийти, после битвы в Нью-Йорке, — пояснила Бетти, когда привела мысли в порядок. — Но понимала, что ко времени, пока я сюда доберусь, ты уже уедешь. А потом, спустя несколько недель, я увидела тебя в новостях, как ты дрался с другим… мутантом. Это меня удивило, и я снова думала приехать, но затем поняла… — Она слабо улыбнулась. — У тебя ведь всё ещё есть мой телефонный номер. Так ведь?

Брюс поглубже зарылся в матрас.

— Бетти, я…

— Всё нормально, — ответила она, причём искренне. — Я знала, что захоти ты, чтобы я приехала, ты бы так и сказал. И ничего страшного, что тебе этого не захотелось. Думаю, мы оба понимаем, что это никогда бы… — Она встряхнулась, не позволив себе увязнуть в сантиментах. — Я пришла сюда ради отца, Брюс. Но мы ведь оказали влияние на жизни друг друга, разве не так? Мне не хочется думать, что наступит такое время, когда я больше тебя не увижу. — Она беспомощно пожала плечами и смахнула слезу. — Это было бы просто странно.

Брюс смотрел на неё. Эти блестящие глаза и тёмные волосы, спадающие с плеч — вспомнить, почему он любил её, было так легко, даже легче, чем вспомнить, почему сейчас это неважно.

— Это было бы странно, — согласился он, и даже смог улыбнуться. — Я рад, что ты пришла.

Он отпустил её руку. Она отстранилась, оставляя пальцами складки на его рубахе.

— Я тоже. — Она немного помолчала, совсем чуточку неловко, а потом добавила: — Здесь был Тони. Он сказал, что не считая той ерунды с Джастином Хаммером, у тебя всё очень хорошо прошло.

Брюс скептично фыркнул.

— Возможно, в старковском определении «хорошо».

— Вообще-то, моё определение «хорошо» вполне стандартно, — сказал от дверей Тони.

Брюс замер: чёткие воспоминания продолжались только до поездки в фургоне с Хаммером, и он не был уверен, что готов узнать, что произошло потом. Заволновавшись, Брюс проследил, как Тони подходит ближе и останавливается рядом с Бетти. С болезненным ощущением Беннер отметил бинты у него на руках и выпуклость под футболкой.

— Удивлён, что тебя сюда пустили, — сказал он.

— Не надо драмы, — укорил Тони. — Это всего лишь предосторожность. Ты не пленник — чёртова дверь даже не заперта.

Брюс посмотрел на него нахмурившись, но отвлёкся, когда Бетти встала.

— Мне пора, — сказала она и улыбнулась ему. — Береги себя, Брюс.

Руки мужчины дрогнули, и он сжал кулаки, чтобы это было незаметно.

— Ты тоже, Бетти.

Пока она шла к выходу, на её место уже сел Тони.

— И как ты вообще такую женщину закадрил? — спросил он.

Брюс застонал.

— Тони, серьёзно?

— Не пойми меня неправильно. Играй я на твоём поле, может, тоже бы с тобой встречался.

— Ты не моего типа, — ответил Брюс. Внезапно в голову пришла ужасная мысль, и он бросил взгляд на двери. Бетти уже ушла. — Тони, ты не…

Тони проследил за его взглядом и снова посмотрел на него.

— Не… что? — когда Брюс поморщился, он догадался. — Я не рассказывал ей о Питере, если ты об этом. Боже, ты действительно думаешь, что я бы сделал такое? Я же не идиот, знаешь ли.

Брюс вздохнул и потёр глаза обеими руками.

— Тони.

— Потому как я уверен, что расставаться со своим не-парнем и так тяжело, а если ещё узнать, что он от тебя переметнулся к подростку в спандексе… Ух, жестоко.

Брюс, несмотря на своё состояние, засмеялся, но веселье долго не продлилось. Он лежал, прижимая пальцы к глазам, и думал о том, как видел Питера в последний раз: несущимся на заряженный пистолет Хаммера. Отголоски последовавших сражений так давили на него, будто оставят синяки, но единственное, что всплывало в памяти — это ощущение стыда глубоко внутри.

— Тони…

Тот встал и мгновение спустя вернулся, кидая Брюсу на живот стопку одежды.

— Пеппер принесла тебе кое-какие вещички из башни, — сказал он. — Одевайся и давай пройдёмся. Тебе это нужно.

Брюс был несогласен, но всё равно переоделся. Как Тони и говорил, никто не пытался помешать ему покинуть круглую тюрьму. Охранник на посту даже приветственно ему кивнул. Когда они вышли из тюремного отсека, у Брюса получилось даже немного расслабиться.

— Итак, — сказал он. — Полагаю, мне надо спросить, что произошло.

— Должен признать, было жёстко, — ответил Тони. — Сколько ты помнишь?

— Пачка сигарет. Рита Хейворт.

Тони скорчил мину.

— Хаммер привёз нас в заброшенное здание своей компании, — объяснил он. — У него была вита-камера Старк Индастрис, припрятанная с войны. Бог его знает, как она у него оказалась.

Брюс передёрнулся.

— Она рабочая?

— Нет… в данный момент. Кусочки до сих пор из мусора выковыривают. Ты снёс здание.

Брюс снова дёрнулся.

— Бетти сказала, никто не пострадал?..

— Мы, может, потеряли наёмника-другого. Никто же их не считал. — Когда Брюс бросил на него взгляд, Тони умерил привычную насмешливость. — Никто не пострадал, Брюс. Знаю, я выгляжу как мумия, но это всё Хаммер. На Стива с Питером пришлась пара ударов, но они в порядке. — Он немного поколебался и добавил: — Это они тебя уложили.

Брюс вытер рот и сказал:

— Боюсь спросить, есть ли запись.

— Нет, насколько я знаю. В любом случае, тебе бы вряд ли захотелось это видеть.

Брюсу хотелось. Он подумал о голосе Питера, раздававшемся у уха, и должен был знать, что именно произошло, и не ранил ли он его. Снова и снова он думал обо всём, что должен был сделать, а Тони продолжал говорить.

— Знаю, просить тебя не винить себя за это бестолку, — сказал Тони. — Но ты не виноват. Это Хаммер.

— Но я… — начал Брюс.

— Это Хаммер, — подчёркнуто повторил Тони, со слабой ноткой старого испуга в голосе. — Спасибо, что он так об этом разорялся, и все в курсе. Хаммер, по сути-то, изначально был моей проблемой, а значит, я виноват во всём в той же степени, что и ты.

— Тони, — сказал Брюс. — Нет.

— Если помнишь его слова в фургоне, то ты знаешь…

— Тони, нет, — повторил Брюс. — Ты не виноват в произошедшем. Это всё Хаммер…

Он замолк и они остановились, глядя друг на друга. Оба засмеялись.

— Полагаю, нам нет смысла соревноваться в виновности, — сказал Тони.

Брюс не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Абсолютно. Не то чтобы ты смог меня победить.

— Какой же ты засранец, Брюс.

— В этом, ты, пожалуй, меня победить сможешь.

Они остановились у смотрового окна и стояли бок о бок, глядя на воду. От наблюдения за пенящимися волнами Брюсу становилось как-то легче, хотя впереди ещё столько всего предстояло.

— Чувствую, словно должен испытать облегчение, что всё закончилось, — сказал он. — Но оно ведь не кончилось, да?

— Не совсем. — Тони потёр губы. Он казался неуверенным, и это было так для него не характерно, что Брюс замолчал, смотря на него. — Брюс, — сказал Старк после долгой паузы. — Мы с Пеппер обсуждаем переезд обратно в Малибу.

У Брюса поникли плечи. Он начал было спрашивать почему, но оборвал себя, когда понял, что ответ и так очевиден. Он отвёл взгляд.

— Мне нравится этот город. Мне нравится моя башня. Но я скучаю за домом, за уединённостью. И…

— Не выдумывай, — перебил Брюс. — Я понял. На тебя сейчас направлено слишком много внимания, и ты хочешь пока залечь на дно.

Губы Тони изогнулись.

— Я к этому и подбирался. Но дело _не только_ в этом. — Он снова стал серьёзным. — Вообще-то, я уже думал над этим некоторое время. Всё произошедшее лишь заставило меня понять, что я был прав. _Питер_ заставил меня понять, что я был прав.

Брюс нахмурился.

— Питер? Каким образом?

— Он спас мне жизнь. — Тони потёр грудь, где под повязкой скрывался реактор. — Его могли убить, пока он помогал мне. Мы столько времени спорили, готов он или нет, а пацан просто запрыгнул туда и… Вот. Даже стыдно. Все рисковали собой ради моего спасения, а я не мог ничего сделать.

— Ты не виноват, что у тебя не было костюма, — сказал Брюс, хотя понимал, что Тони это не утешит.

Тот покачал головой.

— Питер хорошо справляется, — сказал он. — Как и Стив. Чёрт, да даже Наташа считает, что я обуза. Всё что у меня есть — это игрушки.

— Это неправда и ты это знаешь.

— Правда или нет, я знаю лишь один способ иметь с этим дело.

Брюс вздохнул. У него не было ни сил, ни желания как-то Тони отговаривать, несмотря на свой эгоистичный укол разочарование.

— Что же будет с башней, если ты уедешь?

Тони встряхнулся.

— Конечно же, управляющей компании поручено за всем присматривать. Собственно, каждый научно-исследовательский этаж, по большей части, сам себя обеспечивает, так что с ними всё будет в порядке. По Пеппер они скучать будут больше, чем по мне. — Старк повернулся к Брюсу. — Естественно, я надеюсь, что ты останешься.

Брюс поднял бровь.

— Ты предлагаешь мне пентхаус?

 — Ещё чего, — фыркнул Тони. — Оставайся на своём этаже. На верхних уровнях тебя уже все знают. Ты им нравишься. И я буду чувствовать себя лучше, зная, что за башней присматривает друг. — Он кашлянул и добавил: — Но да, конечно же, ты можешь устраивать в пентхаусе вечеринки, покуда Пеппер об этом не узнает.

Брюс устало улыбнулся, посмотрев себе под ноги.

— Ты волнуешься, что я по-прежнему собираюсь сбежать, — тихо сказал он.

— Конечно, волнуюсь. Кто ещё сможет воззвать к твоему здравому смыслу, если не я? — Он вздохнул. — Если честно, я всё ещё здесь только из-за тебя. Для меня это решение не было лёгким.

Брюс наблюдал за ним краем глаза. Он видел, насколько мужчина искренен, и снова почувствовал себя виноватым, что Тони столько усилий вкладывает в их дружбу, а сам он не слишком-то старался ответить тем же. Ему тоже надо принять решение.

— Значит, ты сбегаешь, — сказал он. — А я — нет. — Он поковырял пол носком. — Жизнь однозначно нечестная штука.

— Однозначно.

Они постояли ещё немного, чувствуя как Хеликариер неуловимо вибрирует у них под ногами.

— Итак? — сказал Тони наконец. Терпением он никогда не отличался. — Поработаешь няней для башни ради меня или как?

Брюс с трудом сглотнул, а его улыбка пошла на спад. От мысли о побеге неожиданно накатила усталость, но он не мог принять какое-либо решение, пока не…

— Где Питер?

— Думаю, я знаю. — Старк хлопнул Брюса по плечу и отступил от окна. — Идём.

Они пошли в кафетерий. Для обеденного столпотворения было ещё рановато, так что знакомую группу у стены заметить стало несложно: за столом ели Питер, Стив и Пеппер вместе с пожилой женщиной с длинными тёмными волосами. Когда Брюс понял, кто, скорее всего, это, у него чуть не сдали нервы, но тут их заметил Стив. Он пихнул Питера.  
Парень обернулся, и лицо его, когда он заметил Брюса, опустело. Он встал так быстро, что стул непременно бы перевернулся, не поймай его Роджерс. У Брюса было лишь мгновение, чтобы собраться, как Питер уже пролетел залу и тут же его обнял. Мужчина покачнулся и был вынужден отступить, чтобы не упасть, но выровнявшись, он не смог сдержать желания обнять Питера в ответ.

— Брюс. — Парень цеплялся к нему, и вся его высокая фигура дрожала. — Ты в порядке? Кэп сказал, что с тобой всё хорошо будет, но мне не говорили, куда тебя забрали, и…

— Я в порядке, — ответил Брюс, пусть и не был вполне уверен, что это правда. В том, как он держал Питера было что-то жутковатое — почти как дежа-вю, — как и в ощущении, пришедшем вместе с прижатой к нему мокрой щекой Питера. Он чувствовал, как парень немного сжимается, когда его руки натыкаются на синяки, и часть его снова хотела сбежать. Но лучшее в нём победило: Брюс обнял Питера, крепко сжал и наплевал на то, что они в общественном месте.

— Прости, — прошептал Брюс, закрывая глаза. — Прости за всё, через что я заставил тебя пройти.

Питер длинно выдохнул и, когда они оба были к этому готовы, отстранился.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он, прикасаясь к лицу мужчины обеими руками. Глаза у него уже покраснели от слёз, и он даже не пытался их вытереть. — Я в порядке. Мы наконец взяли подонка. — Он открыто улыбнулся, хотя губы немного дрожали. — Я просто рад, что ты вернулся.

Брюс поморщился, но прежде чем успел что-нибудь сказать, он заметил, что остальные встали из-за стола и идут к ним. Он снова собрался с духом, видя как приближается шатенка с терпеливой, почти материнской улыбкой. Когда Питер тоже её заметил, то зарозовел щеками и отстранился от Брюса, взяв вместо этого его за руку.

— Эм… Брюс, это моя тётя, Мэй Паркер, — с надеждой в голосе представил их Питер. — Тётя Мэй, это… Брюс. Доктор Брюс Беннер.

Было чувство какой-то нереальности. Он видел, что Мэй тоже недавно плакала, и понятия не имел, что сказать. Глубоко вдохнув, он протянул свободную руку.

— Рад нашей встрече, миссис Паркер.

— Мэй, — поправила она его, пожимая руку. — Поскольку, как я понимаю, с этого дня мы будем видеться довольно часто, вы можете начинать называть меня Мэй.

 — Тогда, конечно же, зовите меня Брюс, — Беннер неловко улыбнулся. — Я, наверное, много чего должен объяснить?

Взгляд Мэй опустился на их соединённые руки, затем перешёл на лицо Питера.

— Не так много, как выдумаете, — ответила она. — Питер уже многое рассказал мне о вас, и… — Выражение её лица было предсказуемой смесью настороженности и облегчения. — С некоторыми моментами _мне_ надо справится самостоятельно. Но я рада, что с вами всё хорошо, Брюс. По крайней мере вы выглядите, будто всё хорошо.

— Так и есть, — ответил он. — Спасибо.

Питер сжал руку Брюса и засиял. Он перевёл на тётю взгляд, который она легко поняла.

— На самом деле, мне бы хотелось пригласить вас на ужин в ближайшее время, если вы не против.

Сказать честно, это простое приглашение привело его в ужас, но Брюс всё равно кивнул.

— Я не против, спасибо.

— Эй, эм. — Питер глянул с одного на другого. — Можешь дать мне секундочку, Брюс?

— Конечно.

Даже получив разрешение, Питер всё равно неохотно отпустил его руку. Он отошёл с тётей Мэй в сторонку, чтобы тихо с ней переговорить. Пока они отсутствовали, ближе подошёл Стив.

— Как ты на самом деле, Брюс? — спросил он, столь же прямолинейно, как и всегда.

Брюс сунул руки в карманы.

— Я в порядке, честно, — ответил он. Казалось, что с каждым новым повторением, эти слова становятся всё правдивее, ну, или ему просто хотелось так думать. Он заметил выглядывающие бинты на предплечьях и шее Стива и поскрёб в затылке. — Кажется, я задолжал тебе извинение не только за то, что произошло в башне, — смущённо сказал он.

Стив чуть улыбнулся.

— Извинения приняты, — сказал он. — И я тоже должен взять на себя часть ответственности за случившееся.

Брюс хотел не согласиться, но тут Тони посмотрел на него, и стало понятно, чем может закончится эта беседа.

— Спасибо, — сказал Брюс вместо этого. — На самом деле, я о случившемся помню не так много, но уверен, твоё присутствие помогло Питеру больше моего. — От искренности слов у Брюса сжималось горло. — Я это ценю. Правда.

Стив кивнул, и Брюс был благодарен за то мгновение понимания, что мелькнуло между ними. Понятно, что им ещё над многим надо поработать, но это было желанным перемирием.

Вернулись Питер и Мэй: как только они подошли, парень снова взял Брюса за руку.

— Может, мы отойдём куда-нибудь, поговорить? — спросил он.

Желудок у Брюса прыгнул к рёбрам, но он кивнул.

— Конечно. — Он посмотрел на остальных.

— Мы присмотрим для вас за миссис Мэй, — сказал Тони, приобнимая её. Та покраснела.

— В дальнем конце кафетерия есть зона отдыха для старшего офицерского состава, — добавил Стив. Он отстегнул бейджик и протянул его Питеру. — С ним вы войдёте.

— Спасибо. — Питер улыбнулся им и потянул Брюса за руку. — Готов?

— Да… — Брюс сглотнул и позволил парню вести.

Зона отдыха оказалась приятнее, чем Брюс ожидал от базы ЩИТа: здесь были удобные стулья, несколько столиков и даже цветы в горшках. Они с Питером расположились на скамье, повёрнутой к видовому окну, выходящему на воду. Долгое время они просто сидели держась за руки и глядя на волны.

Это приводило почти в ужас. Питер рядом с ним казался таким юным и уязвимым, и хотя мягкое тепло его тела было уютным, Брюс от этого же и чувствовал вину. Питер смелый, сильный и умный — он заслуживает намного большего. Брюс подумал о развернувшейся к нему спиной Бетти, вспомнил, как девушка выглядела вся в синяках и гипсе на больничной койке. Брюс не вынес бы, стань он разочарованием для кого-нибудь ещё. Он не представлял, что сделал бы, отведи его Тони в медотсек, а не кафетерий.

Мужчина сделал глубокий вдох и всё же заговорил.

— Моя мама умерла, когда я был ребёнком, — начал Брюс, даже не поняв, откуда раздаются слова. — На самом деле, думаю, мне было примерно столько же, как и тебе, когда ты потерял своих родителей. Я не был виноват в случившемся, но всё равно винил себя. Иногда, я до сих пор это делаю.

Питер внимательно смотрел на него, крепче сжимая руку. Брюс продолжил.

— Я солгал о произошедшем тогда. Я так боялся — себя, отца, что останусь один. Я не знал, что ещё делать. Но становясь старше, я начал понимать, что на самом деле тогда произошло, и весь мой страх превратился в гнев. Он был со мной всё время. Я злился на всё, и я… думаю, на самом деле, я себя ненавидел. — Он вздохнул. — Полагаю, временами, и это тоже я делаю до сих пор.

Питер пожевал губу.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

— Потому что мне надо, чтобы ты понимал — что бы Халк ни… — Брюс поморщился и поправился: — Что бы я ни делал будучи Халком, ты не был в этом виноват, дело не в тебе и не о тебе. Я знал правду уже долгое время, но не хотел её признавать. Когда я трансформировался в первый раз, было так просто обвинить во всём несчастный случай, притвориться, что это мой неудачный эксперимент заложил в меня что-то. Но затем Стив доказал: Халк — это всё ещё я. Всё, чем он является, все его действия исходят из меня. Вся эта ненависть и злоба… — Он смотрел, как волна набирает высоту, а затем вновь исчезает в океане. — Всё потому, что я зол на себя. Я никогда не злился на тебя, и мне жаль… мне очень жаль, если я причинил тебе вред.

Питер молчал, и хотя Брюс понимал, что парню просто надо всё осознать, набравшись смелости он поднял на него взгляд и увидел, что тот озадаченно на него уставился. Питер покачал головой.

— Брюс, ты не причинил мне вреда.

Брюс не поверил, и, должно быть, сомнение отразилось на лице, потому как Питер придвинулся ближе и повторил:

— Ты не причинил мне вреда: Халк спас мне жизнь. Ты вытащил меня из здания, когда Хаммер его разрушил. Ты разозлился на кэпа, да, но ты остановился ради меня. Даже когда было довольно страшно, я знал, что ты не причинишь мне боли, и так и получилось. — Питер поёрзал на скамье. — И даже ещё раньше, у тебя в комнате… я сперва запаниковал, но ты — Халк — ты не злился тогда. Это было даже вроде как… — Он покраснел. — … волнующе.

Брюс непонимающе моргнул.

— Что?

Щёки Питера покраснели сильнее.

— Ты был просто таким… большим, — сказал он. — И сильным, но нежным. Ты заботился обо мне. То есть, да ладно, это было… — он поднял руку, но эмоций было слишком много, чтобы закончить мысль, какую бы он там ни пытался сформулировать. — И, э, сказать честно? Это меня завело. Это будто ты стал той первобытной _штукой_ , но даже тогда для тебя был важен только я, и я, типа как, от этого возбудился. — Брюс продолжал на него смотреть, и Питер добавил: — Как и ты.

Наконец Брюс опустил голову. Питер нёс какой-то бред, и на то, чтобы его слова проникли в мозг, потребовалось немало времени. И даже тогда он не мог представить себе сценарий, описанный Питером: Халк, чуткий и заботливый, родившийся из чего-то иного, чем гнева. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Халк может быть способен на подобное, и это знание сбивало с толку. Глаза защипало, и пока Брюс их тёр, он потянулся в глубину, где кадрами среди теней мелькали воспоминания Халка. Когда бы он ни пытался восстановить в памяти время, проведённое чудовищем, найти получалось лишь ненависть, порох и раскаяние, но покрасневшие щёки и уши Питера увели его куда-то глубже. За кислотой и желанием отомстить были теплота, гордость и довольство. Халк чуть поворочался в его сердце — ему было приятно понимать, что Питер им восхищался.

— Уже потом стало немного страшно, — признался Питер, и Брюс вздрогнул. — Мы ведь не говорили о Халке, так что я не знал, что делать. Я понимал, что ты не причинишь мне вреда, но слегка запаниковал. Потому ты в итоге и был накачан седативным. Но я уверен, что до этого бы не дошло, сумей я просто сохранить хладнокровие. — Он пожал плечами. — Так что, может, если мы сможем просто, ну, знаешь, поговорить об этом…

Брюс, чуть ссутулясь, прижал ладонь к лицу. Весь водоворот эмоций, который ему удавалось держать в узде с момента, как он очнулся, неожиданно усилился и, пульсируя, устремился к его горлу. У него с трудом получалось дышать — он слишком боялся надеяться, что Питер говорил искренне, что Питер увидел его во всей красе, но всё же решил остаться. Такой просто не мог существовать на свете и точно был бо́льшим, чем Брюс ожидал или заслуживал, и от самих этих мыслей Брюс чувствовал слабость.

Питер взял руку мужчины в ладони и придвинулся ближе: его вес распределился по плечу и спине Брюса. Дыхание пощекотало Брюсу щёку, и когда парень сглотнул, тот это почувствовал.

— Мистер Старк сказал, ты пытался сбежать не сказав мне ни слова, — тихо произнёс он.  
Брюс слишком сосредоточился на собственном дыхании, чтобы отвечать. Питер всё равно нагнулся ближе, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

— Можешь ты просто… не делать этого? — спросил парень. — Ну, вообще никогда?

Брюс облизал губы и почувствовал вкус соли. Он плакал. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в своей взрослой жизни в последний раз плакал.

— Прости, — хрипло ответил он. — Я тоже немного запаниковал.

Питер поцеловал его в плечо. Он чуть качнулся, как если обдумывал что-то, но Брюсу не хотелось больше разговаривать: он отдался инстинкту, отпуская руки Питера, чтобы обхватить его и притянуть себе на колени. Питер тут же расслабился, прижимая мужчину к своей груди, обнимая в ответ. На несколько мгновений Брюс позволил себе забыть, насколько эгоистично поступает, и просто прижимал к себе парня, напоминая себе, какое это хорошее чувство — любить и быть любимым в ответ.

— Итак? — спросил Питер, приклеивая ладони к его спине. — Ты же не будешь снова пытаться уехать, да?

Брюс вздохнул, поводя плечами просто чтобы почувствовать щекотку от прилипших кончиков пальцев.

— Я не уезжаю, — ответил он. — Я никуда не собираюсь.

Питер чуть отстранился, чтобы поцеловать его. Губы парня были сладкими и благодарными, и Брюс понимал, что никогда ими не пресытится. Он поцеловал Питера в ответ, предлагая извинения в обмен на обещания. Даже когда сердцебиение ускорилось, и мужчина ждал было предупреждающего укола в груди, этого не произошло. Халк по-прежнему был внутри, но позволял ему этим обладать. Он _хотел_ , чтобы Брюс этим обладал. Это лучше чего-либо убедило Брюса, что он может остаться.

Они вернулись в кафетерий: к первому столу добавился второй, чтобы дать место присоединившимся Наташе и Клинту. Клинт сидел в солнцезащитных очках, видимо, чтобы скрыть покрасневшие от длительного экстренного перелёта из Южной Америки глаза.

— Поверить не могу, что они были здесь в городе всё это долбанное время, — говорил он. — Откуда вообще наша информация взялась? Парням из разведцентра придётся ответить на много вопросов.

— Посторонние, — прервала его Наташа, и все подняли взгляды.

Брюс был уверен, что глаза у него до сих пор красные, но когда они с Питером присоединились ко всем за столом, никто это не прокомментировал.

— Питер, это Клинт Бартон, — представил Брюс. — Также известный среди Мстителей как Соколиный Глаз.

Клинт чуть опустил очки, чтобы окинуть Питера взглядом.

— Ну, я так понимаю, это тебя я должен поблагодарить, что прибрал за меня мусор, — сказал он.

— Эм, вообще-то, с наёмниками, по большей части, имели дело кэп и агент Романофф, — сказал Питер. — Но это честь для меня, познакомиться с вами, сэр.

— Сэр, — эхом откликнулся Клинт. Он вернул очки на место и посмотрел на Наташу. — Мне нравится.

— Я говорил твоей тёте, что она должна прийти в башню на моё барбекю в честь четвёртого июля, — сказал Тони, принимая за себя роль главного за столом. — Это будет нечто.

— А я говорила, что модные вечеринки не для меня, — сказала Мэй. — Я больше по домашним посиделкам.

— Значит это будут барбекю-посиделки. Давайте, это же День Независимости, да и мы должны как следует отметить первый день рождения Роджерса вне льда. Сколько свечек нам понадобится? Девяносто четыре, девяносто пять?

Стив поморщился.

— Мне будет двадцать семь, Старк.

— То, что ты не стареешь, вовсе не значит, что эти года не считаются.

Питер перевёл взгляд с одного на другого.

— Погодите… день рождение капитана _действительно_ четвёртого июля?

— Именно это я и говорила, — добавила Пеппер. — Это просто обязано быть какой-то военной пропагандой.

Наташа пожала плечами.

— Это было бы не впервые, когда ЩИТ подправляет личные файлы.

Брюс откинулся на стуле, в то время как беседа вокруг продолжалась: тема перепрыгнула со Стива, отстаивающего дату своего рождения, к Клинту, предложившему найти способ представить их нового арахно-друга Тору, а потом даже на предположения о возможной твиттерской реакции на неожиданное окончание царствование Хаммера. Брюса вполне устраивало лишь наблюдать, не участвуя. Питер сиял улыбкой от уха до уха, а отпускаемые им замечания были такими же остроумными и подростковыми, как и всегда, и пока парень продолжал поддерживать общий разговор, его рука не выпускала брюсову. Иногда он её крепко сжимал горячей, потной и даже немного удушающей ладонью, а иногда лениво играл под столом с пальцами Брюса, проводя по ним от костяшек до самых кончиков. Питер был частью собравшейся компании, но ещё в большей степени он был частью Брюса.

Это делало Брюса чем-то бóльшим, чем он когда-либо был в своей жизни.

Конец. 


End file.
